City of Ancients
by KiaraBaneTMI
Summary: Years after the Dark War ended, the Shadowhunters are finally beginning to regain their footing more firmly. However, when a series of attacks from unknown assailants begin to occur, the New York Institute investigates. What they find is something they never dreamed of, and Magnus reunites with someone he never thought possible. This is my first published story, so...
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Enemy

Chapter 1: Unknown Enemy

Alexander Gideon Lightwood had been having a great day.

The weather had been perfect, not too cloudy nor too sunny, not too hot nor too cold. He had woken up to his sons attempting to make breakfast for him and Magnus, and even though the kitchen was a wreck, it made Alec's morning. Then, at the Institute, he had a fairly quiet day of helping Jace, training, and teaching recently Ascended Shadowhunters that had been transferred to the Institute. Around noon he went to Central Park for a picnic lunch with Magnus and their sons, and had parted ways to finish up work a couple hours later, undisturbed by work from either man. Once at work again, he was called out to deal with a small werewolf that was easily resolved without much trouble, meaning no injury to himself or the werewolf. On his way home, he strolled along the street, his pace quicker than normal, happy about the day and ready to go home to his family for dinner. He thought this had been one of the best days he had had in a while.

But, as Shadowhunter life goes, it didn't last.

No sooner as he got a mile from his apartment that something shot pain up his left leg, causing him to stumble, but become alert. In a flash, Alec was off the sidewalk and pinned to the alleyway wall by a dark figure. His assailant was masked, either a shape shifting demon or more human creature. Most likely the latter, since demons cannot come out during the day. The shadows from the buildings and the setting sun also obscured hid vision, making it difficult to grasp specific features.

It was masked, dressed in all black, face covered completely. Judging by the body figure, his attacker was a woman. Or had shifted into a woman. It slammed him up into the wall, sharp claws, or what he assumed were claws, digging into his skin through his jacket. Alec used the force of his assailant against her and pushed off the wall immediately, flipping over his assailant and slamming her into the wall. No sooner had he done that than a slim leg whipped around and kicked him in the gut, pushing him back and releasing his hold on her. Quickly, Alec regained his footing and pulled a small Seraph dagger from his jacket and held it out to his assailant, getting a good look at her.

The female figure was dressed how Alec imagined ninjas would dress. From head to toe, she was in black, completely covered. The only visible skin Alec say was from the small opening at the base of her eyes. Her eyes were a remarkable color, amber gold, just like Magnus' eyes. Her hair stuck out in a ponytail at the back of her head, just as dark as the clothing covering her. When she laughed, it felt like Alec was listening to nails down a blackboard. It made his skin crawl, but he kept his composure. Weakness was not an option.

"You really expect to kill me with that, little Nephilum?" the female voice asked mockingly. Alec tightened his grip on the blade, his face expressionless as he faced his opponent.

"Not kill, necessarily," Alec responded, his tone neutral. "Knock you out, most likely." The distorted female voice laughed at him, sounding like a record skipping and scratching.

"You could not hurt me if you tried, fag," the voice said in disgust. "Not even your disgusting warlock pets could harm me."

"What do you want?" Alec asked, his mind calculating ways to escape and get out in the open. He had a feeling if they knew about him and Magnus, then this person was a threat to them. He had to make sure they were ok as fast as possible.

"Well," the voice drawled out. "I would absolutely _love_ to kill you and leave your corpse as a present for that _darling_ little family of yours, but I am under strict orders to leave you alive. Because I need a message delivered." She paused, and Alec saw her eyes darken, and the outline of a smile around her masked face.

"However, that doesn't mean I have to leave you uninjured."

The figure sprang again, silver flashing, and before Alec could register what had happened, he was on the ground, searing pain all over his body, while his blood dripped onto the cement.

Alec looked up, glancing at the figure crouched down in front of him. Roughly, she grabbed his chin and forced his face closer to her masked one. Her amber eyes had slit pupils, like Magnus' eyes, and glowed as she stared at him.

"Now you listen here, boy," the female voice said, her tone maniacal. "You go on and tell your pets in that flat and the Nephilum in the Institute that a new war is coming. And this one will leave the whole world _devastated_."

Then, Alec's face was roughly shoved back down to the ground, making Alec groan in pain. The female then stomped on his head, most likely just to cause him more pain rather than knock him out. He then watched through blurry vision as the figure sprang away, disappearing over a wall at the end of the alley and out of sight.

Alec didn't know how long he laid there on the ground, or how he had regained his footing. He didn't remember the mile of stumbling to get back to the apartment. He didn't remember if he even hit the buzzer. But somehow, he made it to the doorway of his apartment, using the last of his energy to knock on the door.

"I've got it!" he heard a small voice cry out. Alec's vision began to grow dark as he heard the sound of little feet scurrying across the wooden floor of the loft. The last thing he registered was his son Rafael opening the door, smiling brightly, before it turned to shock and panic. The last thing Alec heard was the word "DAD!" His vision went dark.

* * *

The first thing Alec registered when he regained consciousness was that it was incredibly bright around him. Like someone was shining a light directly into his eyes. He blinked his eyes rapidly at the light, trying to adjust his eyes, and found there was a pressure on his arm that prohibited movement. He looked around the light, trying to find the source of it and get rid of it, as it was uncomfortable.

And, in fact, that someone holding the light above his face was his three year-old warlock son, Max.

His navy blue skin was clear, his darker hair ruffled, and his eyes were filled with worry as he looked his dad. When Alec's eyes finally adjusted, he gave his son a little, slightly stiff smile. He saw Max's eyes widen at the action.

"Hey Max," Alec said softly. "Can you turn that light off, please?"

"PAPA!" Max cried out, throwing the light into the corner of the room. "Dad is awake!"

Alec heard a set of footsteps approach the door, and turned in time to see his boyfriend, Magnus, holding Rafael in his arms, looking at Alec with relief and worry. The older warlock then set Rafael down, and he ran to Alec, tackling him to the bed with a hug along with Max.

As his sons nearly hugged him to death, Alec looked around. He had been moved to his and Magnus bedroom while he was knocked out. The rainbow curtains were pulled shut, and behind them it looked dark out. Alec was already under the canary yellow comforter, propped up on pillows. Looking around, his eyes landed on Magnus. He saw in his boyfriend's gaze a look of relief and worry as he watched Alec and their sons. Magnus had small bags under his eyes, an indication that he was tired form healing Alec, and that he had stayed up waiting for him to wake up again. Alec gave him a small, reassuring smile to help ease Magnus worry, which melted off his face into a look of relief.

Alec then turned his attention back onto his sons, who seemed determined to squeeze the life out of him.

"You're ok," Rafael whispered quietly as he held his dad tight. Alec just hugged him back, and held both sons close as they squeezed the life out of him. Once they let go, Alec only had a moment to breathe before Magnus took their place, nearly hugging him to death as well.

"Don't do that," Magnus whispered in his ear quietly, almost desperately. "You scared the life out of us."

"Sorry," Alec said as he hugged Magnus back. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Magnus replied softly, pulling back. "Dinner's cold."

"Sorry," Alec repeated, adjusting Rafael in his lap so he wasn't cutting off circulation in his legs. He was already squeezing his neck as hard as he could.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Alexander," Magnus said as he stroked Alec's face before picking up Max. "We're just glad you're ok."

"Dad, what happened?" Rafael asked worriedly, his arms around Alec's neck, burying his face into his shoulder. Alec looked at his older son, and rubbed his head softly.

"Run in," Alec said to him. "Was on my way home. I'm fine now." Rafael looked a little skeptical, but accepted the answer. Magnus, however, was not convinced. He looked like he was about to say it, but Alec quickly shot him a look that said they would talk later, when the kids weren't around. Magnus kept his mouth closed and continued to hold Max.

"Do you want your dinner?" Magnus asked as he held Max close. Alec nodded lightly, and Magnus snapped his fingers. A plate of food appeared on the bedside table, already steaming again. Alec was relieved to see that it was one of Magnus plates rather than unknown plate form a restaurant who knows where. He and Magnus had worked out an agreement that they wouldn't pop food in so often anymore.

Alec quickly ate the food, his family sitting all around him, watching him worriedly. Alec felt it was somewhat silly, being watched over by them, but at the same time he was grateful. It warmed his heart that he had family that cared about him so. Max even offered to feed him if his arm was too hurt, which he said he appreciated, but didn't need. However, when Max pouted at his answer, Alec conceded to let Max feed him one bite of food. Max's smile lit up the room.

Once he was finished eating, Magnus magicked the plate back to the kitchen, not wanting to leave his boyfriend unattended, even for a moment. Alec kept insisting he was fine now, that Magnus had done a superb job healing him, but Magnus was still worried, as were their sons. When they finally allowed him up and out of the room, to go to the bathroom, Max and Rafael insisted they hold his hands in case he felt dizzy. He allowed this, but when they offered to stay in the bathroom with him, he drew the line in the sand.

"I'm fine guys," Alec said, kneeling down to their level. "Papa healed me and I feel just fine now. You know how good Papa is at healing people. I promise I'm ok."

"But you were so hurt," Rafael said softly. "We just want to be sure you're ok."

Alec looked sadly at the young Shadowhunter. Rafael had always been so worried whenever he or Magnus went to work. Having lost his parents in a massacre at his home Institute in Buenos Aires, he was very scared about losing people. He had witnessed his parents and family murdered or turned right before his eyes. He had been lucky enough to escape with his life, and lived on the streets for who knew how long until Alec found him and decided to take him in. So every day, he worried about Alec and Magnus, about if they would return home safe and sound, or at all.

Max also worried, but not to the extent Rafael did. He just worried whether or not he or Magnus were ok. If they were hurt, he wanted to help heal them. But his magic wasn't ready to be used yet. Maybe in another few years, Magnus said, he would start teaching Max, but not yet.

"I'm fine right now," Alec said to them, holding them close. "And I promise, if I don't feel good, I'll let you all know. Deal?" Both boys nodded their heads.

"Come on boys," Magnus said, taking their hands. "Let's get you both to bed. It's already way past your bedtimes." Giving Magnus a grateful look, Alec entered the bathroom and closed the door, while Magnus led their sons to their room.

A few minutes later, Alec emerged from the bathroom and went to join Magnus in tucking in their sons. Knocking softly on the closed door, he heard a soft "come in" from Magnus, and opened the door.

The room was spacious, and literally divided in two, including the paint color. On either side of the center window were two beds, two bookshelves, and other various items, each with different stuff belonging to the boys. On the right side of the room was Max's bed and items. His side of the room was green, with drawings of pirates and colored pictures of his family taped all around the wall. His white bookshelf was filled with unorganized toys, books, and pictures of him and his dads and brother. His bed had a pirate ship design to it, complete with a small mast, sails, and a flag that fluttered constantly thanks to Magnus' magic. The mattress was covered with pirate covers and sheets, along with a number of small pillows for Max to play with if he got bored.

Rafael's side was neater than his younger brother's. He had a simple twin bed, similar to Alec's had been at the Institute. However, he had a dark blue, thick comforter wrapped around him and a white blanket at his feet in case he got cold. His walls were painted white, and were bare save for a few framed pictures that Alec helped him hang. They were of his original family back in Buenos Aires, which Magnus had somehow recovered and given to Rafael on his birthday. He had a little radio on his bookshelf, and countless CDs stacked next to them. Many of them were in Spanish.

Both boys were in bed, Magnus leaning over Max's bed to finish tucking him in. When he saw Alec, he straightened up and gave him a smile that said "go on". Alec strolled over to Rafael and gave him a hug, which Rafael returned tightly.

"Buenos notches, papá," Rafael whispered softly to Alec. Alec smiled back.

"Buenos notches," Alec responded in broken Spanish that made Rafael smile. Then, Alec moved to Max and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight dad," Max said softly. "Let papa know if you don't feel good. You promised."

"I will." Once Max let go, Alec stood up straight, took Magnus hand, and walked out of the room. Before closing the door, Alec turned back, his hand on the doorknob.

"Love you guys," Alec said softly. Both boys mumbled goodnight back, both of them seemingly half asleep. Then, he closed the door. Still holding Magnus hand, they both went back to the bedroom and closed the door.

Immediately after the door was closed, Magnus pounced on Alec. Alec nearly lost his footing, Magnus holding him close, his lips crashing on his hungrily. Alec recovered from the assault quickly, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck, and kissed him back. Magnus walked Alec back to the bed, and proceeded to continue his attack on Alec for another few minutes before letting up.

"You have no worried I was when Rafael screamed," Magnus said hoarsely between slowing kisses. "What _happened_ to you?"

"I was attacked just now by my overly glittered warlock boyfriend, if that's what you mean," Alec said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Magnus didn't seem to find this funny.

"Don't be smart with me," he said, not sounding pleased. "What were those injuries? They didn't look like any demon injury, and I've seen nearly all types of demon injuries. It looked like claws scratched you, but they were too slim and precise to be werewolf scratches. I've never seen injuries like those." Alec stopped Magnus by giving him a gentle kiss. Magnus complied, shutting up, and stayed quiet when Alec pulled away, waiting for the explanation.

"I was about a mile from the loft when someone jumped me," Alec said, keeping his tone quiet in case the boys had slipped out of bed.

"Someone jumped you?" Magnus asked, surprised. "How did they sneak up on you? Even I can't do that, with magic."

"Yeah, it was a shock to me too," Alec said, ignoring the hidden message in Magnus words that Alec was sure he didn't mean. "I didn't have time to react. One second I was walking home, the next I was pinned to the alleyway wall. And not in a good way." Magnus didn't laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Did you get a look at the thing that attacked you?"

"Sort of," Alec said, looking unsure and thinking hard. "It was a female, by the shape and voice. But she was completely dressed in black. Like a ninja from those old martial arts movies you showed me."

"A ninja?" Magnus asked, not amused. "Alexander, this isn't a joke."

"I'm serious," Alec replied, looking Magnus dead in the eye. "She was dressed head to two in black, only her eyes showing. Her hair was in a ponytail that stuck behind her head. But there was something weird about her."

"The fact that she was dressed as a ninja and knew you were a Shadowhunter didn't strike you as odd?" Magnus asked sarcastically.

"No, this was weirder," Alec said, ignoring the sarcasm because he was deep in thought. "It was her eyes. They looked like…your eyes." Magnus golden eyes widened.

"Mine?" Magnus asked quietly. Alec nodded.

"Amber cat eyes, Magnus," Alec said softly. "Obviously, this person wasn't human. And most likely not demon or vampire either. It was still daylight when she attacked. She was too slippery to be a werewolf, because she didn't move like one at all. And unless I'm wrong, faerie don't have claws or feline eyes. Also, I'm pretty sure warlocks don't go around using fighting techniques to harm people if they have their magic. So this is something completely new to me."

Alec became silent after this, not wanting to worry Magnus further. However, Magnus turned to face him, looking at his face in concentration. Alec nervously looked to the side, trying to be nonchalant. Magnus wasn't fooled.

"What else?" Magnus asked, prying gently. Alec looked into his eyes, and saw in Magnus' gaze he wasn't going to stop until he heard everything.

"She said the only reason she left me alive is because I had to deliver a message," Alec said softly. He left out the part about the family, not wanting to make Magnus worry more. Magnus tensed a bit at the word alive, and tightened his grip on Alec a bit.

"What message?" Magnus asked quietly.

"That a new war is coming," Alec said quietly. "The likes of which none of us, even you, have never seen."

Magnus was shocked to silence. Wearily, he placed his head down on Alec's chest, just holding him close as he thought. Alec, in return, remained silent, wrapping his arms around Magnus, stroking his hair as Magnus had done so many times to him when he was troubled. When Magnus let out a long, loud yawn, Alec chuckled a bit.

"How long have you been waiting on me?" Alec asked, slightly amused and slightly worried. "And how much magic did you use?"

"Not too much," Magnus said, trying to shrug it off. Alec wasn't fooled by Magnus attempt. He knew when Magnus was tired. He gently placed a kiss on Magnus forehead, and wrapped the covers around the two of them.

"Thank you for healing me," Alec whispered lovingly. Magnus looked up at Alec with warm eyes. He gave a sweet smile up at Alec.

"I'll always help you Alexander," Magnus said just as lovingly back. Magnus tried to sit up, give Alec a kiss, but Alec's hand came between them. Then, he gently pushed Magnus back down on the bed, and pulled the comforter closer around him.

"Get some sleep," Alec instructed. Magnus turned his head, his eyes defiant.

"I'll stay up and watch until morning," Magnus said, struggling to stay awake. "I'm fine. Really."

"No you aren't," Alec said, slightly amused by his boyfriend's stubbornness. "Sleep. I will too. If I don't feel well and wake up, I'll let you know. I did make a promise that I would. Isn't that right Max?"

From behind the closed door, there were two small gasps, followed by the sound of two little bodies falling. Alec and Magnus waited patiently, watching the doorknob slowly turn and the door creek open a tiny bit. The heads of Rafael and Max both appeared in the crack of the door opening. Chairman Meow also popped in, and wasted no time running up and hopping on the bed with Magnus and Alec, curling up near Magnus' head. Magnus and Alec just continued to wait until both Rafael and Max fully opened the door. Rafael had an empty glass in his hand.

"Boys," Magnus said quietly, patient but stern. "Were you listening to us?" Silently, guiltily, both boys nodded their heads, their eyes downcast.

"And how long have you two been out of bed?" Alec asked patiently, his tone void of any parental scolding. Rafael shuffled his feet as he gripped the glass tighter.

"Since we heard your door close," Rafael answered quietly. Max looked up, his little blue eyes worried and filled with guilt.

"We're sorry papa, dad," Max said quickly. "But I was scared. Rafael said he would listen to make sure dad was ok, and then we would go back to bed. He didn't want me to get out of bed, but I didn't listen. So I got up with him, and I stayed with him. I kept worrying, so Rafael got out. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Alec's heart broke as he watched Max try to take the blame off of Rafael. He knew Max was scared, knowing this was one of the few times Max and Rafael had seen Alec truly injured. Usually, if he got hurt, Alec would use in iratez and wait until the boys were asleep to fully heal it, as not to worry them too much. But sometimes that wasn't an option. This was one of those cases.

Alec looked back at Magnus, who was watching from behind Alec, arther from the door. Magnus looked at Alec, and read his eyes asking a silent question. Magnus seemed to get the jist and nodded his head in agreement. Slowly, Alec pulled the covers back and patted the spot next to him.

"Why don't you guys sleep in here tonight?" Alec said, shocking the two boys. It was rare when they were allowed to sleep in their dads' bed. But they weren't about to object.

At light speed, both ran up to the bed and climbed in. Rafael placed the glass on the side table, just before Alec placed the covers over all of them again. Magnus then looked at the kids across Alec's chest. His face was a mask of mock seriousness.

"Now, you both know the rules," Magnus said, wagging his finger dramatically as he spoke. "No jumping on the bed while we are asleep. No arguing or loud talking before we wake up. And most importantly…"

"Dad is in the middle, so we all share him together," all of them said together, causing them to laugh. Alec wrapped his spare arm around Rafael and Max, holding them close. They, in turn, wrapped their little arms around Alec's torso and arm as much as they could. Max seemed to have a hard time holding onto Alec's arm. So Magnus released Alec, sitting up and lifting Max over to his side, setting the boy between himself and Alec. Magnus smiled a bit, and curled up to Alec's chest. Smiling at the sight, Magnus leaned over to kiss both boys on the head as they snuggled deeper into the warm comforter. Alec opened his eyes a crack, and gave Magnus a smile. Magnus smiled back, and took his free hand. Then, he laid down, facing the love of his live and his precious sons.

"Goodnight," Alec said to them all. They all said goodnight back. Then, they all fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Threat of Way

**Hey anyone who is reading this, this is KiaraBaneTMI. I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but if you are, thanks! That hopefully means that you like my story and want to see what happens next. This is my first story I'm publishing, and I already have a few chapters finished, but not the entire story. That means that me updating will be sporadic and inconsistent, but I plan to finish this story. I have the whole thing planned out, even the chapter numbers and summaries for what happens in those each is mapped out. Hopefully I'll finish this up soon. And I hope you guys will stick around to find out what happens!**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2: Threat of War

The next morning, Alec awoke to an empty bed. It was rare for him to be the last one up. Well, aside from Chairman Meow, he was the last one up. He sat up and stretched his arms leisurely, waking Chairman in the process. The cat didn't seem pleased about being awoken from his pleasant slumber, and looked like he was glaring at Alec for waking him. Stepping gingerly out of bed, he picked up Chairman, who promptly curled up when Alec scratched his ears, and headed out the door, towards the kitchen.

As Alec walked through the hall, he heard a number of noises from up ahead. Hushed voices, the collision of pans, and the sound of clattering china. Over the months, Alec had come to recognize what these noises emitting from the kitchen meant. Magnus and the boys were attempting to make breakfast.

Since adopting, Alec had spoken out more frequently against Magnus just popping food in from restaurants and stores. Even though Magnus paid for it, usually, it still didn't feel right to Alec. To him, it sort of felt like stealing, even though Magnus promised he left cash most of the time, which did little to dispel Alec's opposition. So, he proposed that they all learn to make food, so popping food in wouldn't happen as frequently and they could try new things together, as a family. The boys were too young to have an opinion at the time, so Alec just had to talk Magnus into it. It took some convincing (and a _lot_ of favors in bed), but Magnus eventually agreed. And surprisingly, when they got older, the boys loved helping in the kitchen. Plus, their cooking wasn't nearly as deadly like Isabelle's was.

"Good morning," Alec said, smiling through a yawn as he exited the hallway. Two little heads popped up from behind the counter where Magnus was standing, mixing something in a big glittery bowl and wearing a bedazzled "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"Good morning," the children responded. Quick as his little feet could take him, Rafael scurried over to Alec, a steaming mug in his hands. Alec graciously accepted the coffee, placing Chairman Meow down, ruffling Rafael's hair in thanks. Max also ran out, but when straight after the Chairman, picking him up and nearly squeezing him to death. Chairman didn't seem to mind the attention as he was also being scratched behind the ears. Alec glanced up at Magnus, who was still in the kitchen and at work making breakfast, which appeared to be pancakes. Making his way into the kitchen, Alec placed his half empty mug down and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, giving him a kiss on the back of his shoulder. Magnus looked around for a moment and met Alec's eye. He gave a heart melting smile that made Alec's stomach flip every time, no matter how often he saw it.

"Good morning," Magnus said. Alec smiled and leaned up to his boyfriend's turned head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was about to comment on how delicious the food looked, when his cellphone rang suddenly, ruining the atmosphere between them. Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically at the unwelcome interruption, but Alec playfully swatted him and went to retrieve his phone, which had been placed on the table. Picking up the phone, the Shadowhunter looked at the caller ID. It was Jace. Odd for him to call this early.

"Hey, what's up?" Alec asked casually placing the phone to his ear and turning back to watch his family. Raf and Max seemed to be fighting about what to put in the pancake batter, blueberries Max's idea or bananas, while Magnus took out a bag of chocolate chips.

"Alec, get over here," Jace said urgently, panting heavily, capturing Alec's attention immediately. "Bring Magnus. We need you both. Now!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Alec asked, his voice growing serious. Magnus stopped working on breakfast and turned his head at Alec's change in demeanor. Rafael and Max also seemed to notice, stopping their argument and turning to their dad with worried confused and worried expressions.

"There was an attack," Jace said quickly. "Izzy and Clary are hurt. Iratze aren't working. We need Magnus' help."

"We'll be there soon," Alec replied, before hitting the end call button. Alec turned to Magnus, who was already turning off the stove.

"There was an attack," Alec said urgently. "Izzy and Clary are hurt, and the iratze runes aren't doing anything. They need help." Magnus just nodded his head, quickly shedding his apron and out the kitchen.

Magnus headed down the hall to change quickly. Alec, meanwhile, helped get the boys start to dress as they waited for Magnus. Magnus emerged a few minutes later wearing his usual, official warlock business cloak with the hood, which fluttered behind him as he walked swiftly. He also wore a pair of tight fitting green pants and black boots. Alec quickly changed into his gear and returned to see Magnus finish getting the boys dressed to leave. Grabbing his gear from the coatrack by the door, Alec turned and saw they were all ready.

Magnus made a Portal, and all of them jumped through to the Institute.

When they entered the infirmary, it was worse than Alec had thought. The same injuries that Alec had were covering his sister and Clary in spades. Jace looked banged up too, covered in scratches and open, bleeding cuts, but they weren't nearly as bad as the girls' were. Maryse didn't say a word as the family entered, her eyes trained on her daughter and Clary, full of worry and repressed anger. Simon was also there, gripping Izzy's hand as she writhed in pain, panic all over his face. As soon as they saw their grandma, Rafael and Max both ran her, who was shocked out of her meditative state when they latched onto her. She wrapped her arms around them, holding them close while they continued hugging her, asking in worried voices what was going on and what happened to their aunts. Maryse just rubbed their heads softly and held them close, her face solemn as she looked between her daughter and her grandsons.

"What happened?" Alec asked while Magnus looked over their injuries. Jace shook his head, urging him to be quiet, indicating they would talk later.

Magnus wasted no time. Immediately, he made his way between the two beds the girls were set on and began to work his magic on both of them. Soon, their injuries were fading under the blue flames of his magic. Meanwhile, Jace and Alec took the boys out of the room with Maryse, who gently held the boys' hands. Once they were out of the room, Alec made his way back to Magnus, staying by his side in case he was needed. Simon stayed by Izzy's side, out of Magnus way as he sat on the side where he wasn't standing. Jace did the same with Clary. About an hour later, after tireless working and magic, the girls were sleeping peacefully, fully healed. Magnus looked ready to fall asleep himself when he finally extinguished his flames.

"They'll be fine," Magnus said tiredly. Immediately, the worry from for Simon's and Jace's faces dropped, replaced with relieved looks of thankfulness and gratitude. Meanwhile, Magnus struggled to stand, nearly collapsing on the floor, and Alec wrapped an arm around him to support his stance. From his spot by Clary, Jace looked up to the tired warlock, his face full of genuine gratitude.

"Thank you Magnus," Jace said quietly. Simon also looked up to Magnus, still sitting in the same spot beside Izzy.

"Yeah, thanks Magnus," Simon echoed. Magnus gave a tired nod, before nearly dropping like a stone from exhaustion. Alec caught him just in time, and led him over to another cot, helping him sit down. Alec placed Magnus' head in his lap, and stroked his hair lovingly as Magnus rested, just how Magnus had done so many times for him when he had a hard day. So Alec watched over Magnus as he rested with the girls.

"What happened?" Alec asked in a quiet voice. All eyes that were open were on Jace, who glanced down at his lady love. He shrugged his shoulders, but said nothing, so Alec decided not to push the issue.

A few hours later, Clary and Izzy woke up, much to the relief of their boyfriends and friends. Both of them were slightly disoriented and sore, but happy to see they were safe. Simon nearly hugged Izzy to death, and Jace did the same to Clary. Then, the two boys swapped places, hugging their sisters just as tightly. Shortly after, Maryse and the boys also came back in, and the two boys immediately launched themselves at their aunts, asking if they were alright. Maryse was also glad to see they were ok, and gave a small, relieved smile as her grandsons hugged them.

"What happened?" Izzy asked as she set Max down on the bed with her. "The last thing I remember was those weird masked figures coming at us. They said something to me…"

"Me too," Clary said as she stopped ruffling Rafael's hair. "But I can't remember."

"It's fine," Jace assured his love. "You both just went through a lot. It may take a little time before you remember what they told you." Alec and Magnus, who was a little more awake now, agreed. And, surprisingly, so did Maryse.

For a while, everyone just stayed in the room. Rafael and Max stayed close to their dads after they stopped hugging their aunts. All of them fretted over Izzy and Clary, even though both they and Magnus insisted they were fine. Soon, it was getting late in the afternoon, and the boys stomachs' rumbled loudly.

"Alright," Maryse said to her grandsons. "It's been a long day. Let's let your aunts and papa rest." She took their hands, and led them out of the room, offering them cookies or taking them out to get ice cream. Honestly, Alec was a little freaked out by the way his mom's demeanor changed when it came to his and Magnus' sons. Freaky.

As soon as the door was closed, everyone was silent as a graveyard. No one said a thing, as they were all too relieved or tired. Izzy and Clary eventually fell back asleep, the stress of the wounds still wearing on them a bit. Magnus also fell asleep briefly, but awoke whenever he heard any noise, insisting he wasn't sleeping. Alec found it adorable.

Soon, it was late in the evening, and everyone was feeling much better, physically and mentally. Clary and Izzy were already trying to get out of bed, even though their boyfriends wanted them to stay in for at least night. In response, both girls threatened to kick both of their boyfriends' asses. Jace found Clary's threat amusing, but it appeased his worry and let him know she was fine. Simon backed down because he knew his girlfriend could kick his ass to the end of time. No shame in admitting defeat.

After everyone was fed (they ordered take out from Taki's that Alec picked up), Maryse took the kids to their room at the Institute, as it was late and they had had a long day. They slept in Alec's old room, as it was the largest and had the bigger bed for them to sleep in. Meanwhile, everyone else moved to the library, deciding to discuss that had happened to Clary and Izzy. In private.

"It's sort of fuzzy," Clary said as she held Jace's hand. "We were heading back here last night, or this morning, because we were finished for the night. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this group of black figured popped up. They were everywhere. They said some things…I can't remember what, but they made me mad. So when they attacked us, I fought mad, which was probably what got me like this."

"It was weird," Izzy said, her face scrunched up in concentration. "I've never seen anyone fight like them. They didn't have the same speed vampires have, and they didn't have claws and teeth like a werewolf does. None of them seemed to use magic, and none of them had any fey features. Well, not any I could tell."

"What about you Jace?" Alec asked, turning to his parabati. "You were there, weren't you?"

"Just at the end," his parabati replied. "They asked me to go on ahead to the Institute, saying they had something private to talk about, so I did. When they took too long to get back, I went back to check on them. And I found them surrounded by those figures, all cut up and bleeding, unconscious. I started to fight the masked figures off, but they said something like 'now is not the time' or some shit like that. Then they ran off, disappeared. I called Simon and got the girls back here, started giving them Iratze, but it didn't work. That's when I called you guys and you know the rest."

"Can you describe what they looked like?" Alec asked. "In more detail."

"Um, sure," Clary said, a bit of confusion on her face. "They were all dressed up in black. Like, black bandages or something, from old ninja movies."

"You were attacked by ninjas?" Simon asked, somewhat excitedly, his eyes twinkling in wonder. "Ninja's are real? Wait, of course they are, but I mean…you fought some! Like, _real_ ninjas, from manga! Dude, that's awesome…" Simon trailed off as everyone turned to face him. Alec, Jace, and Izzy looked at him, frowning and unamused. Well, Izzy looked a bit amused. Clary giggled a bit at Simon's geek-out. Magnus was changing the color of his nail polish.

"…If they hadn't been attacking you," Simon finished meekly.

"Anyway," Clary continued, still stifling her smile at Simon's outburst. "They were head to toe in black. And the only skin I saw was a small patch through their eye openings on their masks. They all looked like girls, but maybe they were shape-shifters. I don't know. But there was one thing that really got my attention."

"Their eyes," Izzy finished. "They had feline eyes. Some the color of Magnus', others with blue, green, and even orange. But they were all cat eyes."

Magnus glanced at Alec, who was deep in thought. His fists were balled, his chin resting on them as he leaned forward. It was like he was trying to hide the creeping worry in his eyes. Izzy caught sight of the gesture and knew something was up.

"What?" Izzy asked. "Do you two know something? Spill." Alec sighed, hating how his sister knew him so well sometimes.

"Last night, on my way home, I was attacked too," Alec said, shocking the group. "The figures you described match the description of my attacker. You have to remember what they said to you. If they told you the same thing I was, then we may be dealing with something bad."

"We're Shadowhunters," Jace said. "Our life is the very definition of bad."

"I mean like Edom bad," Alec said seriously. Eyes widened, some faces tightened in worry. Simon let out a low whistle.

"That's pretty frickin' bad," he muttered darkly. Some of them nodded their heads in agreement. Others (cough Jace cough) rolled their as if to say "no shit, Sherlock".

"Did they say anything to you?" Alec asked his sister and Clary.

"One of them did. She said something that had to do with a war," Izzy replied, trying hard to remember the exact phrasing.

"That a new war is coming?" Alec asked, using the exact words his attacker used. Clary looked up, her eyes blazing.

"Yeah!" Clary said. "Exactly! And that it was going to it would leave the world devastated."

"Who do you think it was?" Simon asked his girlfriend, gripping her hand.

"I'm not sure," Izzy muttered darkly.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Jace said, looking around the group. "We've got to find out who attacked us, and beat them before they can honor their threat."

 **So there it is! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Thanks for reading! 3**

 **-KiaraBaneTMI**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten of Downworld

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Mortal Instruments or the characters from the series. The only thing I own is my own imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgotten of Downworld

The next day, everyone went to Magnus' place to discuss the attacks and figure out who or what attacked them. Alec asked his mom to take Rafael and Max for the day, saying that they were working on a dangerous job, they didn't want to bring the kids. None of that seemed to matter to Maryse though. As soon as the words "can the kids stay with you" left Alec's mouth, she was already planning activities to do with her grandsons. She still had grandma fever, it seemed. She and the boys had left earlier that morning, after prying Magnus off the boys instead of the other way around.

An hour later, the others had arrived, Simon bringing a couple of large, hot pizza boxes with them. They all ate lunch silently, tension high. Soon, they discarded the empty boxes, and all of them now sat around the living room. Today, it was like a stylish LA penthouse, with bright furniture, white walls, and even a bright red piano in the corner, ready for a performance or party. But none of them were in a musical mood.

"What do we know so far?" Jace asked from his seat on the pure white couch.

"Alec, Izzy and Clary were all attacked by these ninja girl-creatures that said was coming that was going to end the world," Simon said, trying to adjust to a comfortable position on a very uncomfortable-looking chair.

"Ok," Jace said, trying not to roll his eyes. "I meant, what do we know about the people who attacked us? Anything specific we haven't mentioned yet. Something that struck you as interesting that you haven't told us."

"Well, when I was attacked, it was in daylight," Alec said as Magnus practically tried to sit in his lap, even though the black couch was large and spacious and empty. "The sun was directly hitting my attacker, on the skin around her eyes. It didn't burn her at all. So, I think it's safe to say we can rule our vampires and demons."

"The cat eyes also rule out werewolves," Izzy continued from her uncomfortable looking chair next to Simon's, looking unaffected by it. "Last I checked, werewolves were not in the feline category."

"What about the faeries?" Simon asked the group, giving up on trying to get comfortable and sitting rather uncomfortably on his chair. "They're still causing a lot of trouble since the Cold Peace, right? You think they're finally ready to take revenge?"

"Not likely," Magnus replied, lounging back on the couch, as if this weren't a matter of great importance. Also, he was slightly pouty that Alec firmly pushed him off his lap. "The faerie are patient, sneaky beings. They have the cunning wisdom of angels and the mischief of demons, a very deadly combination when crossed. They wouldn't come out and directly challenge us to war, unless they were absolutely, one thousand percent positive they would crush us. They would find a way to destroy us before we even knew what was about to happen. And I don't think they're ready to do that just yet, from what I've heard."

"How do you know?" Izzy asked, intrigued. Magnus shrugged.

"I still have contacts in the Seelie realm," Magnus answered nonchalantly. "But that's beside the point. Point is, it's highly improbable that it wasn't the fey."

"So that leaves us with warlocks and mundanes," Simon said. "And I'm pretty sure we can rule out mundanes because last I checked, we…or, um, they, don't have claws and cat eyes. At least not that I know of."

"So a warlock attack?" Clary asked timidly. Alec and Magnus shook their heads. Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but Alec beat him.

"I don't think so," Alec said meditatively. "Out of all the warlocks I've seen and even a couple I've fought, I've never seen one use hand to hand combat. Unless all warlocks learn to fight and just use their magic instead?" Alec and the others turned to Magnus, who just shrugged, again.

"Some warlocks who didn't master their magic when they were younger often learned to fight as a means to survive," Magnus said, glancing at his nails. "But the warlocks I know don't use hand to hand combat. And I also got in touch with the Spiral Labyrinth. They didn't find any strange warlock activity the night you all were attacked."

"So we're at a dead end?" Simon asked. Everyone remained silent, but the mood said he was right.

"Now what?" Izzy asked, becoming frustrated. "We have no leads, no evidence, nothing. We're adrift at sea."

"That may not be so," Magnus softly spoke, perhaps unconsciously, suddenly very serious. He looked deep in thought, his eyes glazed as he retreated into his mind. Alec looked over to his boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked his boyfriend. Magnus just looked back at them, his expression unreadable. Then, he stood up, turning to the hallway. Before disappearing down the hall, he turned back to the group in his living room.

"Wait here," Magnus said to all of them, and walked towards his bedroom. All of them sat in the living room, none of them moving. Each were wondering who or what was going on. Moments later, Magnus returned with a worn, dusty, large book that looked like it weight more than Rafael. With a grunt, he placed it on the coffee table, making it creak and groan under the weight.

"What is that?" Jace asked as he tried to wave away the dust cloud that formed from the impact. Magnus waved the dust aside and opened the book, eyes scanning through the pages at rapid speed.

"It's an ancient Downworld text," Magnus explained as he leafed through. "It contains secrets and wisdom of some of the first Downworlders to walk the Earth. This sort of knowledge is rare to come by. Only five books like this are known to still exist."

"Where did you get this?" Clary asked in wonder. Magnus just gave her a mischievous smile, before turning back to the book. His eyes moved fast, a blur of amber as he searched the pages.

"It was here somewhere…"

"What are you looking for?" Jace asked, trying to keep up with Magnus, with little success. Suddenly, Magnus froze completely, his hand slamming down on a page with surprising force.

"Aha! Found you!" Magnus cried in triumph, making everyone jump back in surprise. He pointed to the image on a page. "Everyone, look at this and tell me what you see."

Every stood and huddled around the picture. It was old and faded, an image of some sort of wall engraving. It depicted all sorts of people. There were figures with fangs that stood in the shadows: vampires. Figures with scruffy tails, claws and fangs that appeared to be howling at an orb above them: werewolves. Graceful figures that were dressed in leaves and held long spears of wood and vines: faerie. And human figures of different shapes and sizes, each with distinct unhuman features, such as horns or bat wings, swirling substances surrounding all of their hands: warlocks.

"It's an image of Downworlders," Jace said bluntly, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Magnus nodded his head, but the tension in his shoulders showed that he was trying not to blast Jace's head around.

"But how does this help us?" Clary asked, her tone less hard than Jace's. "It shows what we already know."

"Ah, biscuit," Magnus said patiently. "Look closer. Use that artistic eye you have. Some secrets lie in plain sight."

Everyone looked closer at the picture, examining it more thoroughly. Slowly, as they scanned each figure more closely, they noticed something. In each group of Downworlders, there was at least one female with distinctly different features. Feline features. One vampire had a number of razor teeth that were shorter than her main fangs, and also had long, elongated claws, nearly completely covered by her folded arms. One werewolf girls had feline looking eyes, with slit pupils that were only noticed if you looked close. One faerie had a long, silky tail wrapped around the base of her spear, blending it with the weapon seamlessly. And one warlock had all of the above.

"There's at least one woman in each group that have corresponding, abnormal features," Jace said after a few minutes, voicing what everyone was thinking. "It's subtle but it's there. They all look like feline characteristics. What does it mean?" All eyes were on Magnus now.

"During ancient times, before Shadowhunters," Magnus began, "it was said that there was a fifth race of Downworlders. We know it as the forgotten race. Werecats."

"Werecats?" was the response. Some sounded shocked, like Simon and Clary, others sounded skeptical and unamused, Jace. Magnus just nodded his head in conformation.

"What's a werecat?" Simon asked, thoroughly intrigued. "The feline version of werewolves?"

"Not necessarily," Magnus stated. "Werecats were ancient. However, it was said they didn't make themselves distinguishable to others, not always. They usually blended in to all sorts of societies and races, with all Downworlders and mundane. They possessed unbelievable magic, as powerful as warlock or fae magic, but different in an unexplainable way. They could transform at will, much like werewolves could, but they weren't affected by the full moon in any way. They were fast, enhanced speed and strength, just like vampires. However, they could go out in daylight like any other mortal, and didn't drink blood. At least I don't think they did."

"How come we've never heard of them before?" Izzy asked. "No one ever mentioned werecats in training or any of the books in the library."

"I'm not surprised. Most of the Shadowworld thinks they are myth," Magnus replied. "It is said that in the days before Shadowhunters, the werecats were the strongest of the Downworld races, and protected all, mundane or Downworlder, from demons. However, once Razeil gave Johnathan Shadowhunter the Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters were known for killing demons from then on. And, in history, it is said that the Shadowhunters were threatened by the werecats and the power they possessed, and slayed them all, until not a single member of their race was left on the Earth."

"Really?" Izzy asked, slightly bewildered. "Our ancestors murdered an entire race just because of competition?" Magnus gave the girl a look.

"Does that really surprise you? With your parents' history?" Magnus asked her, his tone hard but not cruel. Izzy shut her mouth. "Anyways, there were rumors that said instead of their race being killed off, they went into hiding as their numbers dwindled. Throughout history, many ancient Downworlders claim that werecats still exist. I never believed the rumors, had never even considered them true, at least, not until now."

"Wait, wait, wait," Simon said, waving his hands around. "Time out. You mean to tell us that we are being threatened by a quote 'extinct race' with unbelievable power, into a war that will basically turn the world into Edom if we lose?"

"Pretty much," Magnus said as he closed the book with a thud. "Sounds fun, right?" No one was in the mood for jokes.

"How do we even know it's them?" Izzy asked skeptically. "I mean, maybe there are members of all Downworld races working together on this, to give the illusion of werecats? And, besides, how can you eradicate an entire race of Downworlders? The faerie would probably try something like this. They can't lie, but what they said wasn't lying if they didn't say what they were."

"Sounds to me like you're over complicating this," Clary said gently, trying to think. "But do I think we need more proof. Is there anything you can tell us? Like, have you known someone who believed they met a werecat or something?" Magnus paused for a moment, pondering the questions. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"In fact, yes I do," Magnus said. "A deceased warlock friend of mine, his name was Hector, believed he had been saved by a werecat once. He told me the story so many times I nearly turned my ears inside out to avoid hearing it. Well, he had been attacked by demons shortly after his mother died. He was still young, and couldn't use his powers well.

"He always said that when he was on the verge of being torn apart, a figure jumped in and slayed all the demons. He said it was a girl, and she fought like a warrior. She had no weapons, and it looked like she tore the demons apart with her bare hands. When the demons disintegrated, she went over to him. I'll never forget how he described her.

"She had blue cat eyes that glowed in the shadows. Her skin was orange-brown with black stripes, and she even had whiskers on her cheeks. Poking past her lips were a number of razor sharp teeth, slimmer than werewolf teeth, but slimmer. He said she carried no weapons, but her nails were long and sharp looking, like a number of blades.

"Then, she kneeled down and healed him. With magic. But he said it was not like magic he had ever seen. He couldn't describe it, but it didn't feel like warlock healing spells, or a fey spell. And as soon as the figure appeared, she vanished. Hector kept searching for her until he was killed in the early 1920s."

"Did he ever find them?" Clary asked. "Or, well, any clues to find them?" Magnus shook his head.

"He disappeared just before the Roaring Twenties began," Magnus said somewhat sadly. "He had been following a lead to find the girl who saved his life. After tireless years of searching, the Spiral Labyrinth came up empty, so it was ruled he was killed. It was the only explanation. But he and many other people I knew shared stories about being saved by mysterious women who appeared, saved them from demons, and disappeared. All of the saviors that were described were all similar in appearance, like Hector's."

"You expect us to go on stories that your dead friends told?" Jace asked, skeptical. "Did you ever just think they were trying to get attention? Or that they were mentally unstable?"

"Perhaps," Magnus contemplated. "But Hector never gave me any reason to not believe him. He was always truthful. With the stories and our recent events, I am open to the possibility of werecats being the culprit."

"I agree with Magnus" Clary said. "What attacked us weren't like anything we've ever seen. I know it's stupid to believe that this myth could be real, but we're Shadowhunters. We live in a world of mythical creatures already." Everyone was silent at Clary's assumption.

"Magnus," Alec said, the first time he spoke since Magnus got the book. "Is there any way to try and find these guys? See if they are werecats?"

"If any of you have something that belonged to them, like a piece of their wrappings, I can try a tracking spell," Magnus said, reaching his hand out. No one made a move, and Magnus dropped his hand with a sigh. "Well, that rules that out. But I don't think we'll need that."

"Why is that?" Simon asked. "Do you know a werecat?" Magnus looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm pretty sure if the werecats went into hiding, they would want to stay hidden," Magnus said sharply. "If they were clever enough to stay hidden for over two thousand years, then I'm pretty sure they know how to keep themselves from being found by warlock magic, even of my caliber. Also, I just told you I'm only now beginning to question the legitimacy of their existence. So no, I haven't met a werecat." Simon shrunk back a bit, looking ashamed. It was then that Magnus forgot Simon was just getting his memories back. Magnus sighed deeply, placing his head in his hands.

"My apologies, Simon," Magnus said, then lifted his head back up. "These questions are giving me a worse headache than a hangover after an all-night faerie party. No, I haven't met a werecat. But, I believe we have all the information we need to try and find them."

"Really?" Clary asked, her voice tinged with excitement. "How?"

"In stories, all werecats were female," Magnus continued explaining. "And throughout history, Downworlders of old believed that all sorts of great mundane people were successful for their inventions or discovers by the work of werecats. Werecats were not only powerful in combat and magic, but also centuries ahead of their time when it came to knowledge, science, art, weaponry; you name it, they did it before it was even thought of. The Illuminati, great female historians, women's rights, the Amazons, all of them were said to be traced to werecat involvement."

"So what? We question every female based operation in New York until we find clues about them? Gee, that sounds like a great plan." Jace said sarcastically. That earned him a small whack form Clary.

"No, we don't have to," Magnus said, staring at the book. Everyone looked up at him, expecting him to explain.

"Listen, can any of you think of some sort of popular organization that sound like it may have some sort of tie to werecats?" Everyone was silent, deep in thought. For an eternity, everyone just sat there, all of them thinking hard about what they could be. Finally, Clary's posture tensed, as if she realized something.

"Amazon," Clary said quietly. She looked up, light shining in her eyes. Simon joined her in the look.

"That's right!" Simon nearly cried. "In ancient times, the Amazons were an all-female race of crazy Greeks who fought and killed people. And now, in this day and age, there is company called Amazon! I mean, it's a shopping company but I mean come on! There has to be a comparison there!"

"One problem, Simon," Clary said, now looking unsure. "Remember that documentary we watched on Amazon for school a few years back? It said that the company was created by a guy. How can werecats, who were all female, be related to that?"

"Well, what if he didn't create the concept, but was responsible for its success?" Simon suggested, his eyes lighting up with possible theories he learned from World of Warcraft and manga. "Think about it! You don't want the fame, yet you want to help people. Give the idea to someone else, and let them produce it. They have the credit, but from the idea that you had! No one would know it is actually you!"

"That's a big 'if' Simon," Alec said quietly. "Are you sure?" Simon shrugged.

"There's no harm in trying, is there?" Simon asked, looking around. "Worth a shot, right?"

"I agree with Simon," Izzy said, placing a hand on her boyfriend's. "It's worth a shot at this point."

"Then it's settled," Magnus said, clapping his hands, shaking glitter onto the couch. "We'll find the closest Amazon work place and investigate there. Besides, I've been wanting to see how mundane delivery works for a while anyway. It's changed so much since the fifties."

"And what do we do if they attack us?" Clary asked. "Fight back?"

"We may not have a choice," Alec said calmly. "As far as we know, they provoked us. If they attack us, I see no reason why we shouldn't fight back. But not kill them."

"And if this is a total bust?" Jace asked. All eyes went to Alec, who sighed heavily.

"Then we come back here and start over," Alec answered. "But like Simon said, it's worth a shot. When Magnus finds the closest place we'll let you all know and plan further from there. Until then, head back and work like normal. I don't really want mom or anyone else in on this until we have something concrete. And keep your guard up. We won't know if or when we'll be attacked."


	4. Chapter 4: Amazons

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. This chapter is not my best work, so please forgive me if you don't like it. But I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own The Mortal Instruments or the characters made by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Amazons

The next day, Magnus found the nearest Amazon office and decided to gather everyone to formulate a plan. They all met late in the afternoon at the Institute, all of them ready to discuss strategies and possible battle plans in case they were ambushed. Max and Rafael were being watched by Catrina, who had taken a rare day off as a favor for Magnus. Normally, they would've asked Maryse, but she had to be in Idris for business. Catrina didn't really know what they were working on, as Magnus said it was classified, but she readily accepted looking after the boys so they wouldn't be in danger. Plus, she really loved Magnus' kids, and would've accepted either way. After prying Magnus off the kids, Alec and he headed over to the Institute with maps and documents with all the information Magnus had dug up.

Once they got the Institute, all of them wasted no time with pleasantries and got right to work.

"The closest Amazon office is here," Alec said, pointing to a spot highlighted on one of the many maps spread on the library table. Then, Alec pulled out some photos Magnus had obtained of the building. It was small, crammed between two other buildings with an Amazon sign above the door.

"So we know where to do," Simon said, eyes scanning the photos and map. "What's the plan once we get in there? If they can see through a glamour, then we'll need some sort of cover story."

"Leave the talking to me," Magnus said. "I can handle it."

"Are you sure about that?" Jace asked skeptically. Magnus shot him a dangerous glare. He may not hate Jace, but the young man still got on his nerves quite a bit. However, with Alec's gentle hand on his, he relaxed.

"Positive," Magnus replied, picking up one of the documents he acquired and passing it to the last Herondale. "I figured you may ask for something like that. I've taken the liberty of going through all their employee records once I found the building. Apparently one of their employees was put on leave the other day, for seemingly unknown reasons. There's nothing on record for why she was dismissed, and I couldn't find any other information on her."

"So what are you suggesting?" Clary asked, taking the document from Jace and scanning it over herself.

"I read up on this girl and I know enough about her to where I can pass off as one of her friends, or something," Magnus said. "We'll go in and I'll ask some questions about her whereabouts, and the rest of you can look around."

"You seriously think they'll buy that?" Jace asked in a tone that made Magnus think he was being treated as inferior. Magnus was tempted to turn the boy's ears inside out for how he said that, but refrained. There were bigger problems than Jace's attitude at the moment. Besides, turning his ears inside out would probably upset Alec. SO Magnus just glared at his boyfriend's parabati.

"It's all I could come up with on short notice," he replied, eyes daring the Nephilim to question him further. "You just asked me to find the place, and I've taken it upon myself to dig deeper so we can have a believable cover story. It's not the best in the world, but it's much better than not knowing anything. Take it or leave it." Jace held his hands up in surrender, looking unthreatened and slightly bored. Also, he seemed slightly apologenic, but didn't say he was sorry. He hadn't meant to anger the High Warlock, but he was just trying to be practical. To change the direction of where this was heading, Alec decided to take charge form there.

"Magnus will Portal us as close to it as he can without rousing suspicion," Alec continued, pointing to the map that was spread on the table. "From there, we'll enter the establishment and Magnus will ask about the employee. The rest of us will glamour and search the place."

"Search for what, exactly?" Izzy asked her brother. Alec shrugged.

"Anything unnatural? Something that doesn't look like it belongs there?"

"Alec, it's a warehouse full of random, mismatched items ready to be boxed up and delivered at a moment's notice," his sister said, exasperated. "It's full stuff that shouldn't be there."

"You know what I mean," Alec replied, giving his sister a small glare. "Anything that seems completely random or unnatural. Maybe Downworlder related or something? Traces of dark magic or demon activity? We just have to check it out."

"We're really just running around in circles, huh?" Clary asked, looking slightly nervous about something. "What if they do have the sight and we can't search around enough to find anything? What do we do then?"

"We'll just have to come back after dark," Alec responded. "When they close up, we'll sneak back in and search the place. If there's no threat, then we'll probably find nothing."

"Let's hope this is the right thing," Jace muttered, and the meeting adjourned.

A few minutes later, they were all outside the Institute and dressed casually, well, except for Magnus, but he never looked "casual". It was too boring. All of them except Magnus had concealed weapons on them just in case things went sour. It took Magnus only a minute to conjure up the Portal, and all of them leapt through with the fuzzy vision of where they wanted to go.

Thankfully, all of them ended up in the same place, in an alley a few blocks away from the building. It took everyone a couple minutes to steady themselves after the rough trip, but they were all in one piece, and soon making their way out. From the alley, they all trekked through the streets until they came up on a small, depressed building that looked like it had a storm cloud hanging above it.

It was dark and grey and dreary, nothing like they expected or what the picture displayed. It looked like it was shoved between the two big, important shops at its sides, and was easily unnoticeable. The small windows were dark, and the door had a torn, worn out open sign hanging against it. Just above the door, there was a sign that read "Amazon Delivery Office". Quite honestly, as they took in the surroundings, it felt like they were the only ones who could even see the building, which roused their suspicion a bit. But they didn't let it phase them, because they had a mission and had to see it through. With Magnus in the lead, they walked inside.

The inside was completely transformed, making it seem like the outside was just a rouse. It was bright and welcoming, rows of chairs against the walls and shelves displaying awards and certificates of all shapes and sizes. There was a TV playing cartoons in the top left corner, and a small table with crayons and coloring books all over it. The room was empty of people. Directly in front of them was a large, wooden desk that was littered with papers and scattered forms. For a moment, they just looked around, until the door behind the counter opened and a young woman walked out.

She was a young woman wearing a blue button up shirt and an apron with the Amazon logo on it. Her curly blond hair was pulled into a bun, and her face was dotted with freckles. For a moment, she didn't notice them, just setting a huge pile of papers on her desk and scurrying around behind it, trying to organize it. As they approached the counter, she finally seemed to register there were customers. She glanced up for a second and looked away, and then did a double-take, scattering papers to the floor in shock. Once she picked up her mess, she looked up at the customers again and smiled a friendly, cashier smile at them.

"Hello there," she said in a voice that reminded them of Snow White from Disney. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Magnus replied, his tone full of business. "I was wondering if you could help me find someone. You see—"

"I wasn't talking to you," she interrupted unkindly, scanning over the rest of the group. When she looked at Clary and Izzy, she gave them friendly smiles. However, when her eyes landed on any male in the group, she looked like she was having gas pains.

"Oh, yes, they came with me," Magnus replied, feeling slightly peeved about being interrupted, but kept his tone and expression friendly. The girl didn't acknowledge what he said however, she just kept looking at Clary and Izzy. The blond walked around the counter and stood directly in front of the group. She was wearing a pair of khaki pants and plain white nurse shoes, but that was of little importance. As she glanced them over, she turned to Clary and Izzy, her friendly persona returning and giving them a kind smile. It was as if she didn't even want to notice the boys' existence.

"What are your names?" she asked kindly, with an odd, somewhat disturbing look in her eye. Izzy remained silent, her face set in a glare. Clary decided to speak them.

"I'm Clary, and this is Izzy," Clary began. "The rest—"

"It's a pleasure to have you here, ladies," the lady, Tracy, as her nametag said, interrupted. "Perhaps you can tell me what you need? I'd be more than happy to assist in any way I can."

Clary and Izzy both had uncomfortable expressions at the way this Tracy spoke to them. It was creepy, and only addressing them. Her eyes were glued to their faces. So, deciding to try and help them out, Simon spoke up.

"Listen, we were wondering—"

"I wasn't speaking to you, _boy_ ," Tracy said coldly to Simon, her voice dripping with venom. Simon's mouth shut with an audible snap, and Izzy glared at the girl. As quickly as the anger came, it left. Tracy turned back to Clary and Izzy, the same, kind smile on her face, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Now then, Clarissa—"

"Clary, actually," Clary said kindly, trying to not freak out at the change in Tracy's attitude.

"My apologies. Clary, what can we do for you, today?" Tracy asked, the venom in her voice gone. In an instant she went from kind, to angry, to kind again.

"We were hoping to ask you some questions," Clary said, keeping her voice nice and sweet. "You see, we had a friend that worked here, but we can't find her." Tracy looked intrigued.

"Oh?" Tracy asked, something unrecognizable tinged in her voice. "And who was that?"

Clary was stumped. Since Magnus wasn't allowed to talk, she had no idea what to say. Frantically, her mind tried to recall what little information she remembered form scanning the documents, but nothing appeared. She was at a loss, gaping like a fish for water, trying to come up with something. Tracy sighed, somewhat sadly, turning her back to the group.

"Oh, it really is too bad, Ms. Fairchild," Tracy said, making Clary's eyes widen at the use of her last name. "You were doing so well. You should have rehearsed your plan with Magnus Bane more."

"How do you know my last name?" Clary whispered, almost frightened. Beside her, Jace reached for his blade, ready to attack if need be.

"Because we've been watching you since you Portaled here, Nephilim," Tracy said, turning around. Her eyes were glowing green, pupils slit. Cat eyes.

"ATTACK!" Tracy cried, launching herself at Jace.

Immediately, a group of fifteen or so other women, all dressed in identical outfits to Tracy's, sprang from out of nowhere and attacked the group in pairs. The group trid to fight them off, but they were tricky. None of them had ever fought anything as skilled as these girls. They weren't armed at all, and moved so fast it was hard to keep up with them. However, most of them registered glowing eyes and long, sharp claws on their skin.

Not even a minute after they appeared, the Nephilim were down. All of them were pinned to the ground, all of them with two people holding them in place. None of them could move, but Magnus noticed that his hands weren't bound by anything. He just needed the right opportunity to strike out. Waiting patiently, he watched as Tracy made her way over to the pinned group. Roughly, she grabbed Jace's chin and forced him to meet her gaze.

"Not as skilled as you claim, huh?" Tracy asked, her voice dripping with humor and pride. "It feels so good to knock you high-and-mighty demon hunters down a few pegs."

Suddenly, Magnus let loose a wave of blue fire, since his hands weren't bound. All of the girls jumped out of the way in time, but they were surprised none the less. Through the flames, Magnus could register the shock in Tracy's eyes.

"A warlock?" she asked to herself. "Why would a warlock be assisting the Nephilim? Well, it doesn't matter. Bind him!"

A second later, Magnus felt searing pain in his shoulder and blood dripping. The next moment, his arms were forced behind his back and he felt the cold bite of metal around his wrists. The flames immediately dissipated as quickly as they rose.

When they finally let go of Magnus, he looked up. All the girls except for Tracy not had bows in their hands, knocked and set, aimed at each of their heads. Tracy sighed deeply as she stepped in front of the group, looking somewhat crestfallen. Her blue cat eyes were filled with remorse.

"It really is too bad," Tracy said again, standing in front of the circle, closest to Clary, looking down at her somewhat sadly. "You are so kind. It is a shame you must be killed. I really did like you two." Tracy turned back to the circle of Amazon workers, all of them training their bows toward the group members.

"You—" Tracy began, cut off abruptly. She cocked her head, placing one hand to her ear, as if listening through an earpiece. She probably was.

"Understood, my lady," Tracy said formally, her voice strong. Then, she turned back to the circle.

"Hold your fire," Tracy said, her voice full of authority. "Her majesty wishes to see to their punishment personally. Apparently she is intrigued by them, and wishes to deal out interrogate these ones herself before she kills them. To see if they are truly a threat."

Instantly, all the women lowered their bows, placing their arrows back into their quivers. Then, pairs of two each grabbed male member roughly, shoving them back onto their feet, locking their arms behind their backs. Clary and Izzy, however, were treated with care, kindly helped up off the ground, but still guarded. Once woman grabbed all their weapons, turning back into the stacks with them, and walking away. Izzy began to protest, but Tracy spoke above her.

"If you are found innocent by our queen, then you shall receive your lives and your possessions back," Tracy said, her tone implying she wasn't taking back talk about this. "However, if you are found guilty, then both will be taken from each of you. Come with me."

Tracy then turned and walked through the door behind the counter/desk. The rest were forced to follow her. They entered a large warehouse area, high with boxes and items of all shapes and sizes. As they walked deeper inside, the shadows grew darker as the stacks around them grew higher and denser. All of the boys were roughly shoved forward if they didn't move fast enough, while Clary and Izzy were left mostly alone, save for the guard placed between them.

As they reached the very back wall, Tracy reached up and pulled down a thick, black wall, revealing a swirling mist of blue. A Portal.

"Enter," Tracy said, her voice demanding and without patience. Clary and Izzy stepped forward with a nudge from their guard, entering the Portal first along with Tracy. Then, the rest of the boys were roughly shoved through, all of them landing face first on the other side.

The girls were gingerly helped off the floor, and even dusted off by their guard. The boys' guards just shoved them up, pulling them hard enough to dislocate bones. Once they were all on their feet, Tracy stepped in front of all the group, looking for something, or someone. While Tracy stepped ahead, the others looked around at their surroundings.

It was dark, like night with no stars. All around them, black surroundings. The only light sources were the lamps that seemed suspended in thin air, lighting the area just enough firelight to show the marble stoned pathway that extended into the archway blocking their view further.

Around them, there were stone walls, lit by blazing torches with multicolored fire. The walls were plain, stone walls, made of large blocks, like a fortress. On the walls, there were strange markings. Some sort of inscription or a secret language, none of them were sure.

"Tracy," a mature female voice called. The group turned to see a woman in her late thirties approached from the shadows beyond the stone archway. Her face was mature, giving a sense of wisdom, yet restrained strength that could be unleased at any moment. Her eyes were dark, almost black, and her hair was a shade of light brown, kept out of her face in a tight French braid. She wore all black ensemble, similar to Shadowhunter gear, complete with a sword hilt on her hip, and a katana hilt strapped across her back. She wore sleek black pants that tucked into combat boots. Over her simple sleeveless black tee was a black breastplate that shone in the darkness around them. On that breastplate, there were various inscriptions that seemed to shimmer and dance as she approached, and not just because of the light. They literally moved on the breastplate as if they were on water.

As the woman approached, Tracy and each of her crew bent down to one knee. The guard for Izzy and Clary tapped their arm, gesturing for them to follow her lead, and they did, though confused. But if they were going to be spared the queen's wrath, they should probably do as they were told. The boys were roughly pulled down onto their knees, one of them nearly causing Simon to face plant. Magnus was pulled down especially hard, and Alec had to resist the urge to kick his guards and help his boyfriend.

"Lady Hannah," Tracy spoke, her voice low and respectful. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise," Lady Hannah said, her voice strong and official. Yet at the same time, there was a hint of kindness and genuine honesty that the group caught. Perhaps she wasn't the stone cold person she looked like.

"You may rise." Tracy sprang back to her feet, like how a coil springs back. The rest of her guard followed suit. "And what is this? Are these the ones my queen spoke of?" the woman asked, the kindness in her voice was gone. She stared at the group with cold, unforgiving eyes, which reminded most of them of the deceased Inquisitor Herondale. Maybe she wasn't so nice after all.

"As requested of milady," Tracy said, gesturing to the group. Noticing they were all still kneeling, she gestured to them to stand. Clary and Izzy stood on their own. However, the boys were roughly pulled up…again. There seemed to be a pattern here. "The spies are rounded up, ready to be brought to her."

"Thank you, Tracy," Lady Hannah said kindly. "You and your squad may return. I shall handle them from here." Tracy took Lady Hannah's hand, and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. From the way it was given, it wasn't a romantic gesture, but just a sign of respect for a higher authority. Tracy then turned with her crew, back to the Portal. Before entering, Tracy allowed each of her girls to enter first. When she was the last standing, she gave the group one last, hard look. She also gestured to slicing her throat. Then she disappeared through, and the Portal closed behind her. Lady Hannah glared down at each of them, disapproval, wonder, and anger mixed into her gaze.

"So you are the ones that have gained the attention of my niece," Lady Hannah said, anger radiating in her voice. All of their eyes widened at that word. Niece? This was the queen's aunt? Oh boy, they were so screwed. "I must say, I am eager for her to give you your sentence. Well, the men's punishment I will thoroughly enjoy. You two," she said, gesturing to Izzy and Clary. "You will be a loss. You could learn so much from us."

"Like to sentence people to death for a crime we haven't committed?" Izzy asked, her voice dripping with venom and disrespect. Instead of anger, Lady Hannah just laughed heartily, as if she found humor and joy in Izzy's spunk. Perhaps she did. When she stopped laughing, she set her face, but gave Izzy and Clary one last look. She looked…sad. But it only lasted an instant, and then her eyes were cold again.

"This way. We must get to the castle," Lady Hannah said, turning towards the stone archway. Suddenly, all of them felt an unseen force shove them to follow her. Magic, most likely. The group moved towards the stone archway, following Lady Hannah. When they stepped into the shadows, they were met with blinding light.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Reunion

**Hey guys! SO sorry about not updates, but things have been going on at home. School just started and then storms have caused my house to flood. Also, I've been trying to satisfy myself with these chapters, as I usually go back at random points and add or subtract things, so I have to make sure they are all consistent and flows naturally. But I finally finished editing this and reading through, and now I can finally post this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Rate and comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments franchise or the characters. Those belong to Cassandra Clare. But my original characters belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected Reunion

It was as if they had stepped through a dark Portal and landed in another realm. The world past that archway was completely transformed. Beyond the shadows, bleakness, and silence the archway seemed to lead towards was a world filled with light, color, and noise. It had been so silent that the sudden noise nearly deafened the group, and the sudden brightness of the sun above blinded them for a few moments. However, Lady Hannah just kept moving, and the invisible force kept them moving forward. Seriously, this lady was treating them like they were dogs on a leash.

As their eyes adjusted, they all looked around at the marvelous sight before them. It was a beautiful city, filled with ancient structures and modern buildings. A tall, white, modern-esque building stood proud next to a Grecian looking building, complete with stone columns and open window-ways. The sky was brilliant blue, the air was comfortable, with a gentle breeze. Aside from the buildings, there was also a balance of greenery. The trees collided with the buildings as they reached for the sky. Flowers were seen next to every house and building. To the left was a large, rolling green pasture, filled with hills and a lake, closed off by tall, thick trees in full bloom.

The people were something else entirely. Women and girls of all shapes and sizes migrated through the streets. Women speaking on cellphones, mothers playing with their daughters in the fields, teenage girls were whispering conversations to each other, old women sitting on the porch gazing at the world around them, any type of female was there. But there were no men. Everywhere, there were females. Not a single man in sight. So they were all female.

As Lady Hannah proceeded forward, Clary noticed that there was a little girl who was staring at them. Judging by appearance, she looked around six, maybe seven years old. She had black hair and piercing green eyes with tan skin, wearing a little blue dress with polka dots. Her sea-green eyes followed them as they passed her. When Clary tried to smile at her, the girl hid behind her mother's leg, frightened. The mother, in turn, turned to Clary, and her eyes flashed green, and razor sharp teeth snapped out in her mouth. Clary hurriedly turned away, not wanting to get into trouble with a mother. Especially one who could probably tear her to ribbons using nothing more than her hands.

"Keep moving," Lady Hannah said, not noticing Clary's interaction with the mother. "We must get to the castle. Her majesty does not like to be kept waiting."

As they were forced to move on, all of them tried to take in the surroundings of this strange place, analyzing escape points or good hideouts. Off in the distance, they could see tall fixtures pointing towards the sky on the right, and tall, forest-like trees to the left. Directly ahead of them, a good walk away, was a large, medieval structure that all of them instantly recognized. The castle. It appeared to be in the center of the city, everything else was surrounding it. But they didn't have much time to admire it as they were still moving, and didn't really want to fall over each other.

The group proceeded closer to the center of the city, and the people and scenery shifted. Rather than families and houses, there were people in battle gear and weaponry shops, with grey stone buildings all shoved together on their sides. Nearly all the people around them now were either young women or middle aged ladies, all in battle gear or handling weapons. At one point, the group caught sight of a girl, probably in her early teen years, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly as a woman in a shop proudly handed her a neatly wrapped sword-looking package. The woman next to her, most likely her mother, looked on with pride.

All of the people surrounding them now were in gear very similar to Lady Hannah's, but the weapons varied, as well as the images on their breastplates. One lady who watched them with blazing gold eyes had a quiver of what appeared to be flaming arrows strapped to her back, and a golden bow on her shoulder. Her breastplate had the image of a flock of eagles flying through the sky, graceful and powerful. Another girl, a teenager with black and silver ombre hair, had a number of throwing knives and other blades strapped across her chest and along her hips, and her breastplate had a tiger stalking prey. When Simon caught her eye, she pulled one of the sleek blades out and twirled it effortlessly between her fingers, seeming to contemplate whether or not to let the blade fly. Simon looked away and kept moving, hoping he didn't pass out from dehydration because of his cold sweat. He may have had angel blood now, but that didn't mean he couldn't be nervous about a new enemy.

As they proceeded onwards to the center of the city, the captives also noticed they were drawing a lot of attention. Eyes followed them as they moved towards the castle. Gazes filled with confusion and anger burned holes through their skulls. Well, only through the boys' skulls. When the girls met eyes with one of them, the women weren't as hostile. Some of them even smiled reassuringly at them, much to their shock. As they neared the castle structure, they heard whispered conversations and saw women speaking behind their hands, eyes still glued to their figures. At one point, they heard someone loudly whisper "I hope her majesty treats those brats as their ancestors treated ours centuries ago". And nearly all of them were hostile. But they stopped focusing on that when they finally neared the gates of the castle.

The castle itself was something else entirely. It was grand, made of polished marble or ivory, they couldn't tell. The sunlight made it glow slightly. It stretched to the sky, trying to reach the clouds above. It had countless windows and balconies, with tall towers and stone gargoyles. As they neared the castle, it felt like the stone heads were looking at them. Who knows, maybe they were?

There was a wall surrounding the building, with a single gate that was being protected by two guards, both of them women with masks like ANBU from Naruto. They both had more armor that Lady Hannah had, which covered their arms and hands, as well as spreading down to their hips rather than stopping just below their breasts. As they neared, everyone noticed they were nearly dripping in weapons. Long swords were strapped to their hips, knives across their chests, quivers strapped to their backs, and most likely a number of other hidden weapons. As they approached, one woman stepped up to Lady Hannah.

"Lady Hannah," the guard said formally. "Welcome back. But why do you have these people?"

"Her majesty wanted to deal with these prisoners personally," Lady Hannah replied. The guard didn't say anything, just gave a nod in understanding. Turning back, she stepped back onto her post, placing her hand on the door. The other guard did the same at her side. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the air began to fill with some sort of electricity, making their hair stand. The guards' hands were surrounded by small bolts of electricity, which was seeping into the door. Then, with a loud crack, the locks snapped open and the giant doors slowly parted. When the guards removed their hands, they took their former positions, standing still as statues as the group passed into the castle walls.

Once the group was inside, the doors slowly shut with a loud bang. The sound echoed off the walls, as if they were already inside. They were now on a dirt path that lead to the grand doors. The path was surrounded by trees bearing delicious looking fruit and nuts none of them had ever seen, flowers that smelled intoxicating, and a lake that glistened like a mirror. All of them felt compelled to reach out and take some fruit, as if it was calling out to them, tempting them. Clary unconsciously began to reach for one, until Lady Hannah spoke.

"I wouldn't advise that," the woman said, not turning around. "All the food and flora here is enchanted. They're forbidden demon fruit. Eat a bite of it, and you'll be cursed in some way. That one will cause you to become blind. Not even a Sight rune can heal you."

Clary immediately sprang away from the tree, keeping close to the center of the path. The rest of them avoided even looking at the fruit from then on, as the mere sight of them caused them to be enchanted. Most of them kept their eyes downcast or on the large, mahogany castle doors ahead of them. When they reached the end of the path, Lady Hannah held out her arm to stop them. Then, she placed her hand on the door, and after a moment, intricate designs appeared, painting the door in gold, which caused them to shimmer and disappear. A little over-the-top, in Alec's opinion. Their warden then walked through the door, and the others were forced to follow. Once they all crossed the threshold, the doors reappeared, surrounding them in darkness. And none of them had Night-Vision Runes activated.

The inside of the castle was dark, nearly black. There was little light, nothing was seen other than the stone flooring in front of them. However, as Lady Hannah moved on, the invisible force shoved them forward. They twisted and turned in many different directions, none of them even seeing where they were going. Alec and Jace tried to keep track of how many turns and steps they took in each direction, but they both lost count and gave up. Then, suddenly, a pair of doors opened in front of the, showering them in light. The force shoved them forward, and when they were all inside, the grand doors slammed shut behind them, echoing off the walls.

It appeared to be the throne room, as directly in front of them just a few feet ahead, was a massive throne looking chair. It was shrouded in shadow caused by large silver and black drapes with intricate designs, but they could clearly make out a feminine figure seated upon it, immobile as they approached. The rest of the hall was bare but still elegant. The walls were stone, cinderblock perhaps, and there were stain glass windows that gave little light, but painted the sides of the center isle in color. Some windows depicted battles, others of lone figures, and one with just a simple cat eye and sword. Above them, slack and silver banners and curtains hung, and there was even a giant crystal chandelier, which should have clashed horribly, but didn't. While they were admiring the décor, Lady Hannah and the group moved forward, stopping a few feet from the steps to the throne.

"Kneel before her majesty, Queen of the Werecats," Lady Hannah said in a demanding voice. All of them hesitated a moment, before starting to slide to their knees. Apparently, they didn't head her order quick enough. The same invisible force pushed them all down onto their knees, hard enough to leave dark bruises or crack bones. The gravity felt like it was increasing around the Nephilim and the warlock, forcing them lower their heads.

"So…" a regal voice said from the throne above them. "You have found out about my people's existence and learned how to find the few of us in your world. I must admit, I am impressed. I couldn't simply let you be killed by my squad, at least not without personally learning your true intentions for investigating. And you all should be honored. You are the first Nephilim in a long time that have entered this city alive. Tell me how you knew where to find my subjects. Speak."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. If they admitted they tried to find her people because they suspected they threatened war, that wouldn't exactly help them leave alive. None of them could come up with an explanation fast enough, which seemed to anger Lady Hannah. Suddenly, there was the sound of two swords being pulled from their sheaths. In a flash, Hannah stood behind Jace and Simon, both swords in her hands. Each one was pointed directly to one of their throats, only inches from the flesh. Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"The queen gave you an order," Lady Hannah said, her voice cold and unresentful. "And you _will_ do as she told you if you value your comrades' lives."

"Hannah," the queen spoke from the throne, her voice slightly reprimanding. "There is no need for threats. Let them speak freely. But be warned, anything you say can and will be used against you in this interrogation." Hannah did not say anything, and placed her swords back in their hilts. But what was odd was that she did not seem disgruntled by the queen's order. She had this look in her eye. Like she was…proud of the queen's declaration.

"Please, speak," the queen's voice continued. There was an odd sense of kindness and warmth to it. Simon lifted his head a bit to answer, feeling confident that he wouldn't be castrated for speaking.

"Well, you see—"

"Silence boy," the queen said in a quiet, cold voice that caused Simon to shake in fear. "Males do not speak unless I give you my blessing. All men shall remain silent until then. I apologize for not clarifying that. You two, girls, stand and speak freely, please."

Clary and Izzy felt the gravity around them return to normal. The two girls then glanced at each other, then to Lady Hannah. She just nodded in approval, letting them know it was alright. Both stood a little shakily, their muscles aching from the intensity of holding themselves up. Clary shot a glance at Izzy, and saw her face was a mask of pure rage. She opened her mouth to speak, but Clary beat her to it, knowing Izzy was too mad to answer the queen properly.

"Your Majesty," Clary said timidly. "My name is—"

"I know your name, Clarissa Fairchild," the queen's voice interrupted softly, but not unkindly. "There has been great talk of you and your comrades throughout the Downworld communities, including my own. I became intrigued by you and by them, with talk of your bravery during the wars in recent years, as well as you hand in opening much more valuable alliances between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Because of this, I know of your deeds, your mind, and your cleverness. And I know of your heart. I shall trust your word. Please, tell me how you knew where to find my squad in New York."

"Well, you see," Clary said, her voice growing more confident. "We were doing research from an ancient Downworld text we received. We thought there would be information we could use with a certain problem that has started in New York. And when we examined it closely, we saw descriptions of werecats. A friend of our told us the legends of werecats, and how they worked. We used the past rumors of how the werecats operated and what they were said to have accomplished. And when we heard that the Amazons of ancient Greece were rumored to be werecats, we thought that there was a connection. It was a long shot, but we decided to try. Then Tracy and her gang captured us when they realized we weren't mundane. Or, when they decided to reveal they knew we weren't mundane. And now we are here."

"I see," the queen said, her voice pondering. As she sat there, masked by shadows, she shifted on her throne. She placed her elbows on her crossed legs, her hands lacing together in front of her face. She leaned back on the seat, a relaxed pose that also showed she was in deep thought.

"Tell me," her voice said after a minute of silence, "what has inspired you and your companions to search for my people? Those who have had access to one of the five remaining texts of my kind haven't searched for us so directly in centuries. You must have a motive to conduct a search for us."

"We needed answers," Clary replied. "You see, myself and two other comrades were attacked by some creatures a couple days ago. Each of them kept claiming war was coming, and asked us to deliver the message. They said that this war would be unlike anything we've ever faced, and that the result was going to change the world. After ruling out vampires and demons, since it was daylight, we searched for other possible options. Also, the attacker wasn't a werewolf, because it didn't have wolfish features when it attacked. No magic, so we assumed it wasn't a warlock nor a faerie. So, we…" Clary's voice trailed, but the queen voiced what she was thinking.

"You accuse my people of this crime?" the queen's voice, anger tainting her voice as it rose a bit. It was only a little bit, but it caused the room to shake. Clary looked around, a tiny amount of fear in her eyes. However, it was trumped by confidence, stubbornness, and respect. She was going to explain herself fully before allowing the queen to decide what their punishment was.

"We suspected, but we wanted answers before we rushed to fully accuse you," Clary said rushed, her voice calm. "Actually, the main reason we searched for your people was to confirm if your kind were real. We weren't sure you or your people were more than legend until a few hours ago. But we didn't know who else it could be, as no type of Downworlder, Shadow hunter, demon, or mundane could have attacked us as they did. So as we were discussing possibilities, Magnus got out the book and—"

"MAGNUS? MAGNUS BANE?" the queen's boomed, sounding like thunder, shaking them like an earthquake. "YOU HAVE BROUGHT MAGNUS BANE TO MY KINGDOM!?" Clary cursed herself in her head for her slip up. She didn't want to reveal other names unless absolutely necessary. She didn't want to reveal who they were, or at least, wanted to try and keep them anonymous for as long as possible. But she didn't expect the queen to react that way to Magnus' name. Did she know him or something?

"Yes, he's right here, my queen," Lady Hannah answered when Clary didn't. The group turned to see Hannah pulling Magnus to his feet, only to shove him before Clary and Izzy, to the steps of the queen's throne, face first. The gravity around Izzy and Clary increased once more, forcing them back to their knees, just like the other boys. Clary looked up as much as she could, and caught Magnus' gaze. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him, guilt filling her system. Magnus just shot her a forgiving smile, showing he didn't blame her for her misstep, until his face was slammed into the stone stair next to his head. Lady Hannah's boot was the cause.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, trying to make his way over to Magnus. However, the gravity surrounding them increased, not allowing any of them to move an inch. All of their bodies felt like they weighed a ton. With their heads placed sideways on the floor, they all saw Magnus wasn't affected.

"My lady," Lady Hannah spoke softly, as she lifted her boot off Magnus' head. "Is this the warlock you spoke of?"

Above them, there was a rustle of fabric. Then, the sound of heavy footsteps descending on stone stairs. All of them watched as the shadows receded from the queen's figure as she slowly made her way down the few steps there were. Finally, she stopped on the last step, and only her head was still shrouded in darkness.

For a queen, she wasn't dressed like one, they all thought. Well, not like how they truly expected her to dress. They expected a figure similar to the Seelie Queen, in a beautiful gown with elegant, regal finery. Or perhaps like a Clave member, in armor and dark clothing. This queen didn't fit either description completely, but still had traces of both.

She wore dark combat boots, covered in dried mud and what appeared to be dried blood. Her long legs were covered by slim fitting camo-cargo pants, which had a number of tears and slightly darker patches. Her top was a simple navy blue tee, covered in silver designs that shone in the light, covered by her breast plate which stopped a few inches beneath her breasts. Around her waist was a belt, with multiple blade holders on it, and a long sword hilt on each of her sides. Behind her, strapped onto the shoulders of her breast plate, was a deep purple cape that flowed as she stood. If you kept watching it, it seemed to flow like an ocean, always moving and shifting. The skin on her arms was pale alabaster, with a number of fading marks and scars visible. On her wrists, she dawned a number of beautiful, intricate gold and silver bracelets. Her nails were painted black, and a single gold ring was around her left ring finger.

"Magnus Bane," the queen's voice said quietly, her tone different from the others she had previously used. It sounded oddly nostalgic and detached. Magnus looked up to her shadowed face. In a flash, the queen's arm moved, and the sound of skin making contact resounded through the room. Magnus fell back from the blow to the face, while the queen's arm was still raised. Alec struggled harder to get free from the gravity holding him down.

"How _dare_ you show your face to me," the queen hissed as she lowered her hand, her fist squeezed so hard her knuckles turned white instantly.

"Forgive me, your majesty," Magnus said, his voice oddly patient and without sarcasm as he looked back to the queen's shaded face. "But I do not believe I know you. I'm sure I would have remembered meeting someone as powerful or influential in the Downworld communities." The queen barked out a humorless laugh, sending chills down all their spines.

"Do not know me, he says," she mocked, and growled in disgust, "I see. Well, it seems you wouldn't know me. Considering the fact that you wanted me _dead_! And believed me so for over a two hundred years!"

The room shook as an unknown power filled the room. The gravity increased, having all the Shadowhunters face down on the floor, unable to move an inch. A strong blast of heat also hit them all, making their skin burn as their flesh touched now scalding stone. Magnus just stared at the queen's shaded face, not showing any signs of pain or fear.

"I do not understand," Magnus said quietly, sounding genuinely perplexed. "I did not know of your existence until an hour ago. Not even that."

"Oh you knew me, Mags," the queen's voice said coldly, with a humorless chuckle. "Before I ever joined the werecat race, you knew me. And you hated me more than anyone ever could." Magnus' eyes widened considerably at the name he was called.

"Mags…" Magnus whispered in shock. He looked up again, his gaze full of unrepressed shock, and even a sliver of what seemed to be hope. The light now shown on the queen's face.

Her face was mature, conveying a sense of regality. She bore no makeup, and her face seemed to glow in the light. It was flawless, not a blemish on her pale skin. The shade of her lips was a natural pink, while her hair was a deep, dark brown, like chocolate. It was kept out of her face by two small braids, laced with silver ribbons. They wrapped around her head like a tiara. But all the Nephilim focused on were her eyes.

Her eyes were the exact same amber-green cat eyes Magnus had.

"Kiara?" Magnus asked quietly, almost inaudible. The queen barked out a laugh, her eyes dark with fury.

"Oh, so _now_ you know me?" the queen, Kiara, asked mockingly. Then, she roughly grabbed his hair, pulling Magnus to meet her face. He seemed too shocked to protest, but he gasped slightly at the pain. His feet were a few inches off the ground, and she held him up as if he were nothing. Alec groaned as he struggled to force his body to move, even under the intense gravity. But despite his efforts, he still couldn't move a muscle.

"For over two centuries, you believed me dead," she whispered to Magnus, barely heard by the Shadowhunters. Her voice was cold, full of anger and raw pain, it literally felt like they were all being stabbed by ice picks. "But now, you see you are wrong. I am stronger and better than I ever was when I lived with you. I bet you must be filled with rage because of it, as I am not the superior."

"I thought you were dead," was all Magnus said. His voice was filled with something none of the Nephilim had ever thought was possible for Magnus even feel. Pure, raw shock and pain. With a growl that sounded like an angered tiger, the queen roughly threw him back to the floor. Alec struggled harder, in vain.

"I'll bet you did," was all she said, turning to her throne again. She swiftly walked up the steps again, her cape billowing behind her. The shadows receded as she walked up, showing her full form and keeping her face visible. Once she sat down, she addressed Lady Hannah, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Hannah," she spoke sharply. "Take them all to the dungeons in pairs of two. Separate them from other cells. They will be kept there until I can question them, and validate if what they say is true. Although, I cannot be certain of Magnus. His very name is synonymous with lies and betrayal to me. Oh, and make sure to give Magnus and his pairing the most 'comfortable' cell we have. He deserves our best attention; don't you agree?"

"Absolutely, Queen Kiara," Lady Hannah said respectfully, with a gleaming similar look in her eye. She then grabbed Magnus by his hair as well, shoving him back into the group. The gravity finally returned to normal as this happened. Alec rushed to Magnus, gripping one of his shoulders, checking if Magnus was alright. He cast a glance to the queen, his face filled with hate and anger.

Lady Hannah snapped her fingers, a sound so inhumanely loud that hurt their ears, and a number of masked women dropped from the shaded ceiling. Each one grabbed someone roughly, shoving them all to their feet and forcing them to move back to the large doors they entered from. Even Clary and Izzy weren't given the same special treatment they had received. Not that it mattered to them. They were prisoners, and prisoners were a threat until proven harmless.

The guards each took something out from behind their backs. A moment later, each of the Shadowhunters and the warlock felt a sharp pain in their neck. The guards then quickly removed the syringes from their necks, and pulled them back towards the doors. As they were dragged away, all of them felt their eyes grow heavy. They had been drugged with a sedative. All of them gave one last look to the queen, before they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer.

"After all," the queen's voice said quietly, as they each were consumed by sleep. "I should show my older brother care he showed me all those years ago. Don't you agree, Mags?" That was the last thing they registered before all of them entered a world of darkness.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUN! Magnus has a sister?! What do you think? Good idea? Bad? Meh? Let me know! Next chapter coming soon! Have an awesome day!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Yes, I know two chapters in two days is a bit much, but I just didn't want to wait. I've had this chapter written for a while, and I really want to post it. Besides, I don't know when I'll get to post again, so might as well give two in a day than one. Hope you all enjoy! Please comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Cassandra Cane's books. If I did, I would already be reading her new Magnus Bane series set to be released next year.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth

When Magnus awoke, the first thing he registered was the smell. It was not a pleasant one. It had a stench that reminded him of demon ichor, but also mixed with dust, mud, and human urine. Not pleasant at all.

Magnus attempted to run his hand through his hair, only to have his arm jerked down. That was when he finally registered the feeling of cold metal on his wrists. Magnus looked down, seeing his hands shackled, the chains short and hammered into the ground. Just like back in Edom. Only this time, they weren't in a demon dimension controlled by his Prince of Hell father. Rather, in a dimension where his apparently alive younger half-sister was queen of an ancient race, and hated his very existence. Lovely.

He glanced around his cell. It was dark, and looked much like an ancient medieval dungeon cell, not that's he'd spent any time in those. There were large, stone block walls around them, with thick metal chains attached to the wall. All four walls had no door, nor a window. The ceiling was also bare, simple stone brick. If it had not been for the single torch on the wall, Magnus wouldn't have been able to see a thing.

The torch blazed brightly, but it didn't give off any heat. Also, the flame was white, so Magnus guessed it was magic fire. Besides that, it was freezing. Magnus clothes did little to protect him from the cold. There was no bed, no blankets, no bunks, no toilet, nor anything but the chains and torch. Magnus thought he was alone. Until he heard a shuffle at his side.

Magnus turned his head, looking at Alec. He didn't seem injured, or, further injured since their run in with those girls at the Amazon office. He was sitting with his back against the wall, his legs crossed, elbows resting on them, chin on his fists. His face was blank, as if he didn't even notice Magnus was awake, completely attached to the floor in front of his feet. Magnus could tell by that expression he was either deep in thought about the situation or he was contemplating how mad he was at Magnus. Probably both. So, Magnus decided to test the waters and see how deep he was in for it.

"Well this is comfy," Magnus said sarcastically, groaning a bit at he tried to stretch his stiff limbs. "Not exactly a five-star hotel, but nice. Although, it could definitely—"

"Magnus," Alec interrupted quietly, not even looking up at his boyfriend. Magnus snapped his mouth closed. Yep, Alec was mad at him. Well, seething was probably a more accurate description. When Alec was extremely, overwhelmingly anger, which rarely happened, he was the type to get silent, which in some ways was scarier than yelling and screaming. When Alec finally did lift his head off his hands and looked at Magnus, his eyes showed betrayal. Magnus felt guilt fill his stomach.

"Sister?" Alec asked quietly, his voice laced with confusion, anger, and betrayal. Magnus hung his head. At one point in his earlier life, Magnus would have scoffed and claimed the girl was lying, or question why anyone had the right to know about his past. But this was Alec, the one he loved more than anyone or anything, except maybe their children. Their relationship nearly broke years ago when Magnus barely said anything about his past. They had promised each other no more secrets, but Alec was just revealed to a new one, one that Magnus didn't even consider telling or even try to remember. This was one of the few times in the warlock's life where he felt utterly, truly ashamed.

"Honestly, Alexander," Magnus said, just as quietly and filled with guilt. "I didn't know she was alive."

"That's no excuse, Magnus, and you know it," Alec said firmly, his hands, now in his lap, balling into fists and anger tainting his voice a bit. "You still didn't talk about her. Even after we promised that there would be no more secrets about your past or anything else. Did you just want to keep it from me?"

"Not necessarily," Magnus said, staring intently at his wrists as he spoke. He couldn't meet Alec's betrayed expression, it hurt too much. But then again, Alec deserved to feel betrayed. Magnus had broken his promise, the most important one he made.

"Please, try to understand Alexander. Kiara was a challenging part of my life. She wasn't there that long, but whenever I think about her, I feel nothing but sorrow and regret. However, even though she was only in my life for a short time before disappearing, she still left her mark on me." Magnus paused, finally looking up at Alec. His eyes were filled with deep regret, making his amber eyes dark. Alec was still mad, his expression and eyes clearly showing it, but he was also being patient, silently urging Magnus to continue explaining before he became irrational.

"I treated her in ways I am not proud of," Magnus continued softly, pain and regret making his voice shake. "And when I heard she was dead…it left me devastated. I hadn't treated her like family at all, often times I acted as if she were a nuisance, and for a while I thought she was. But when I learned she was dead, I felt so ashamed of my actions and regretted it ever since. I just wasn't ready to talk about it. I haven't talked about it in two centuries. In fact, it barely crosses my mind anymore, probably because I block it out. Whenever I think about anything that can be connected to her, I redirect my thoughts."

As his boyfriend explained, Alec's glare softened as he looked at Magnus. His boyfriend's eyes were filled with pain, confusion, and heartache as he cast his eyes back to the chains on the floor. He was still mad that Magnus never said anything to him about having a sister, but in a way, Alec couldn't blame him. It's natural to try and suppress something you don't want to remember because the guilt or anger seems unbearable. But Magnus was immortal, and not talking about this for two hundred years was beyond unhealthy. Carefully, somewhat against his will, Alec stood and made his way over to the warlock. Then he sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around Magnus gingerly. Magnus found this comforting, and leaned against Alec a bit. He knew Alec was still mad, but was grateful that he was giving him a chance to explain himself.

"Why?" Alec asked quietly after a few moments of silence. His voice was soft and patient. "Why haven't you talked about this?" Magnus shrugged a bit, a humorless smile on his face.

"The pain was unbearable, I suppose," Magnus answered, staring at the chains around his wrists. "You know how you felt when your brother Max was killed? If I hadn't known you, would you have wanted to talk about it? Not just with me, but with anyone? Would you have ever wanted to tell me about it?" Alec considered what Magnus asked, and nodded. He understood Magnus' pain to a degree. Losing a sibling you loved was hard. But Alec still wanted to know more. And he wasn't going to let Magnus hide it. Not again.

"What happened?" Alec asked gently but commandingly, showing he wasn't going to let this go. Magnus looked up at Alec with sad eyes. Alec thought for just a moment, with how young the warlock looked, looking into his eyes showed how truly old he was. This was one of the moments when Alec registered just how much Magnus had been through, how long he had been alive, and what he had seen over the centuries. Magnus opened his mouth to answer.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps approaching, which broke the atmosphere. Both Alec and Magnus looked up in time to see a wooden cell door appear on the wall they were facing. The footsteps ceased, and the sound of the doorknob turning filled the small space. Alec held Magnus hand, and Magnus squeezed it back. The door opened, revealing Lady Hannah. She looked at Magnus and Alec with distaste in her gaze, still wearing the same outfit and armor she had been wearing. For a moment, they just looked at each other, silence filling the air.

"My queen is ready to speak with you," she finally said, any sort of emotion drained from her voice. But her eyes were filled with repressed judgement and coldness.

"Good," Alec said, making his way to stand. Just as he got to his feet, however, the gravity in the cell increased and a second later, Alec was forced to his knees. He struggled for a moment, trying to stand up, but that just made the gravity heavier, until he was flat on the ground, unable to move. On his left, Magnus was suffering the same treatment.

Lady Hannah stepped closer, the doorway vanishing behind her into a plain stone wall. As she moved closer, she pulled something out of her back pockets. The two pinned prisoners immediately recognized what they were. Two syringes.

"To prevent you two from finding a way to escape, certain precautions must be taken," Lady Hannah explained coldly, before she jammed both needles into their necks. Darkness overcame them once more.

* * *

When Magnus began to grow conscious again, he registered he was no longer on a hard floor. Instead, he was on something soft, and warm.

"Where am I?" Magnus asked quietly. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stretch out, wake up more. When his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around the room.

He and Alec, who was still sleeping, were in a king size, mahogany four-poster bed with the deep red curtains pulled back. Looking around the room, Magnus guessed it was about as big as his loft living room, maybe bigger. Unlike his loft, it was not spectacularly decorated. Plain white walls, a simple mahogany dresser in the corner, and large glass windows with drawn curtains were all the other furniture in the room. On the opposite wall, there were large glass window doors that had no curtains. Looking outside from on the bed, he saw it was dark out, no stars out.

Magnus was filled with so many questions now. What was he doing? Wasn't he just in a cell? Where was this kingdom? How long had he been here? What time was it back home? Was Catrina trying to contact him? Were the boys alright? Magnus' head was spinning with questions, but he knew he had to be patient. Kiara was probably looking for a single misstep to justify his death. When he saw the single door on the wall to the right of the bed, he decided that was where they needed to go.

After waking up Alec and getting out of the bed, the two of them slowly approached the door. It was a simple door, wood, white paint, plain doorknob, nothing peculiar about it at all. But it still gave the two of them anxiety. Because whatever was beyond it was probably going to kill them. Magnus took Alec's hand, squeezing it not just to try and reassure Alec, but reassure himself. They had faced death hundreds of times, what's once more? Alec looked at Magnus and gave a firm nod. Slowly, he took the doorknob in his hand, turned it, and opened the door.

When it was fully open, it led to another room, with two figures already inside. Slowly, cautiously, Magnus and Alec stepped through, hands still locked firmly together. Once they were through the doorway, the door slammed shut behind them and vanished. They stopped for a moment when it shut and vanished, but then they turned back and kept moving forward, taking in their surroundings.

This room was much more grand and decorated than the room they woke up in. There was no bed or bedroom furnishings, but there were two plush leather couches just ahead of them on top of a plush, elaborate rug. They were facing each other, parallel, one with its back to the pair and the other with the front facing them. To the left of the couches there was a roaring fireplace that cast the room into an orange glow. To the right of them was a grand piano resting silently in the corner, top closed and piled with books. One wall was made of large windows that showed the dark sky outside. All along the rest of the walls, there were books. The walls were covered in them, as it if was made of books, but they knew it was just shelves built into the walls. Magnus deduced they were inside some sort of study.

Ahead of them, two figures were present. At first they weren't recognizable, but as they edged closer, the firelight illuminated one of them. Lady Hannah was standing behind the farther couch, glaring at them as the approached. The other figure was standing at the large, spacious glass windows, faced away from them. Once the two of them made it to the couches, they stopped, looking at Lady Hannah, who was glaring at them, daring them to try and do something funny.

"Where are we?" Magnus asked again, this time to the figure that was turned away.

"In my castle, brother." The last word was spoken with so much venom that it nearly made Magnus wince. Kiara turned around from the window, her face full of hatred and disgust in the firelight. She was still dressed in the attire she wore in the throne room, and that seemed to amplify the emotion in her eyes. Magnus felt guilt and shame fill his system rapidly as he looked into his sister's hatred-filled cat eyes.

"I was going to have you bound and chained during out discussion, Magnus," Kiara explained harshly. "But Lady Hannah said that it wouldn't be just. Our laws dictate that in any questioning, the accused has the right to remain comfortable, yet still guarded. Personally, I think I'd just like to burn you at the stake right now."

"Touch him and you'll be sorry," Alec responded immediately, much to Magnus shock. Alec almost never made threats to those harming Magnus, because he knew the High Warlock of Brooklyn could protect himself. Lady Hannah glared at the Nephilim.

"The serum I gave you both will cancel out any magic in the warlock and any enhancing runes on your body, Shadowhunter," the woman replied coldly. "Also, we confiscated all your weapons. How could you hope to attack us and win?"

"I'm trained to fight in any situation," Alec replied, his tone just as cold. "I'm a living weapon, trained to kill demons. I can find a weapon in any situation. And I will if you hurt him." Lady Hannah looked ready to take his head off, but, shockingly, Kiara began to laugh.

"Oh, I like you," Kiara said, smiling fondly at Alec. "You're just like that blond boy and the black haired girl I spoke to earlier. So confident in your abilities to beat me in combat. But you're also very different. You aren't trying to show you are superior, or trying to intimidate me, which will never happen. You are just trying to expression your willingness to protect your love. I must admit, I do admire that. Although, you could give that care to someone _much_ better than that lying demon spawn."

"What did you do to my siblings?" Alec asked threateningly, ignoring the girl's insults to his boyfriend. Kiara just waved his question aside.

"Relax, they are unharmed," Kiara said in a calm voice. "Until your verdict is decided, you will not be harmed in any way. Keeping you in the dungeons is a safety precaution. Many of my people have a bad history with Shadowhunters, and have much less restraint than I."

Kiara then moved from the windows and sat on one of the two plush couches. She moved with such grace that all her movements seemed to flow in one rhythm. She glided across the floor as if she was skating on ice. When she sat down, she gestured for the two of them to sit as well. Slowly, the couple sat on the couch parallel to her, waiting. Lady Hannah stood unmoving behind Kiara, glaring at them.

"So, why did you try and find my people?" Kiara asked. Alec glanced at Magnus, but he just averted his gaze and kept his head down, something he never did.

"We wished to investigate something, Your Highness," Alec answered politely. Even though he was mad, he believed the queen's word, and decided if they were going to get out of this, he better be polite.

"And what, pray tell, was that?" the queen asked, genuinely curious.

"We were attacked, and after investigating possibilities, we believed it was possible we were attacked by werecats," Alec said bluntly, slightly annoyed that he was telling her something she already knew. Clary already told her this, why did she have to ask him? At his answer, Kiara's eyes widened, and Lady Hannah seemed ready to tear them apart.

"You DARE—" Lady Hannah began, but stopped when Kiara held up a hand. She looked amused.

"Really, Hannah. After hearing the same thing from the other pairs, you still find it shocking that they are accusing us?" Kiara asked Hannah. Lady Hannah just grunted and went back to stabbing Magnus with her eyes. Kiara then lowered her hand and folded her hands in her lap, staring at Alec. Her eyes were serious.

"Please, tell me all that you know. Describe your attackers and your reasons to believe it was my people who attacked you and your friends." So, Alec did what she asked. Starting with the attack on him and ending at the plan made at the loft, Alec told her everything. From about the attackers, to their features, to the reasons for ruling out other Downworlders, and everything in between. By then end of it, Alec's throat felt dry from the talking, but Kiara pondered hard.

"This is troubling news," Kiara said, her voice heavy in concentration. "Your friends spoke similarly, and what you describe is highly probable due to similar incidents occurring amongst my people. However, I am inclined not to believe you."

"Why is that?" Alec asked. Kiara turned her gaze to Magnus, her cat eyes full of hate.

" _Him_ ," was her reply. Magnus looked up at Kiara, and felt the shame reach new heights. Ice filled his stomach, making him feel sick. However, he tried to keep a straight face.

"What did I do?" he finally asked quietly, and the room filled with tension.

Lady Hannah tensed, and glared at Magnus hard, still stabbing him with her eyes. Alec just looked between the two siblings, waiting for an explanation, and growing more nervous with each second. Kiara was struck to silence. She stared at him, her eyes wide with wild, unabashed shock. When she finally recovered, her voice darkened and her eyes blazed with fury.

"What did you do?" she asked incredulously. "You tried to have me killed!"

"What?" Magnus asked, perplexity filling his voice.

"Don't deny it," Kiara demanded, her voice filled with anger. "All I wanted to do was try to have you accept me. If not as your sister, then I at least wanted you to recognize me as a fellow warlock, or something other than a disease that was infecting your life. But instead, you hire a crazy, psychotic freak to kidnap me and torture me for fifty years!"

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked, completely bewildered. "I never hired someone! When you didn't return from your job I searched for you, but no one found anything, so I assumed you died! I was devastated!"

"You lie!" Kiara screeched, rocking the room. "He told me so! You hired him, payed him handsomely for him to 'get rid of that pest'. You wanted me dead!"

"I didn't do any of that!" Magnus yelled back, finally regaining his full voice. Magnus Bane had done a number of things in his life, some atrocious to any being that wasn't a demon. But he had never, EVER, done what she was claiming.

"You did," Kiara said quietly, her voice colder than the Arctic Sea. "And I've always wondered something, dear big brother. Did you enjoy it? You had hated me from the minute I arrived on your doorstep, it's most likely that you rejoiced in the fact I was gone. Perhaps you throw a party in celebration? I imagine you did; you love your precious parties."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Magnus said firmly. For a few silent moments, the siblings just stared at each other, their identical cat eyes locked onto each other. One set was full of stubborn determination to get a point across, and the other was full of stubborn hatred. To the shock of everyone, Lady Hannah placed a gentle hand on the queen's shoulder. It was a motherly gesture, something that greatly shocked the couple, though they didn't express it. Kiara seemed unfazed.

"My queen," Lady Hannah said softly. "Perhaps he is speaking the truth. After all, you were tortured, not just physically, but emotionally. That psychotic being, who took pleasure in any form of pain and suffering, which means mentally tormenting you as well. He had research on each of his prisoners, if you recall. Files, families, locations, mapping, he studied his targets thoroughly before taking action. If he lied, he is still controlling you, even now."

The Queen remained silent for a moment. Her eyes were covered, her lips were moving, as if she was trying to deny something. Lady Hannah removed her hand, and glanced at the queen, concern in her face. Suddenly, Kiara laughed harshly and looked up again. In her eyes, a dark light blazed, unnerving the couple.

"Then you won't mind if I put that honesty to the test?" Kiara asked harshly, a dark glint in her yellow-green eyes. An instant later, Magnus felt searing heat burning throughout his system. He resisted the urge to cry out in pain, but it hurt enough for him to have trouble resisting the urge. Alec's eyes widened in shock as blue flames surrounded Magnus' body. They looked exactly like Magnus' magic flames.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked harshly. Lady Hannah continued to watch the queen in concern as she held out her hand, which was controlling the fire.

"SPREAK THE TRUTH MAGNUS BANE!" Queen Kiara said in a voice similar to Magnus' High Warlock voice. "DID YOU HAVE THAT MAN PAYED TO KILL ME, OR TO AT LEAST GET RID OF ME?"

"No," Magnus responded immediately. "I have no clue what you are talking about. It is true that I didn't care for you at all when I met you, and at times I did want to get rid of you, but I never considered killing you. I have no idea what you are talking about, and everything Alexander said to you was true." The words poured out of his mouth like water over Niagara Falls. It felt like the answer was forced out of him, and he couldn't stop.

Suddenly, the flames disappeared and Magnus' energy completely drained out of his body. He collapsed into his boyfriend's arms, and watched his sister. She was in the same state, with Lady Hannah supporting her. After a few moments of checking Magnus over, Alec turned his angry eyes to the queen.

"What did you do to him?" Alec asked dangerously. Kiara's voice was quiet, somewhat broken in her response.

"A truth spell," the young looking queen said, breathing heavily and shakily. "The spell is more powerful than any truth spell a warlock or faerie could ever cast. It is impossible to resist. Everything he said was true."

"You see?" Magnus asked as he struggled to sit up right. "I didn't have anything to do with a torture or your disappearance."

"Yet you admit that you didn't accept me," Kiara continued quietly, her voice full of pain and sorrow. "And you had just as much to do with it, even if you didn't pay that maniac to do what he did. I only took that job to try and prove to you I could at least be an equal as another warlock. I took that job to try and get at least some sort of reaction from you besides hate and annoyance."

Magnus hung his head, that unknown, icy feeling filling his system even more. He supposed this was shame, or something of that. The High Warlock had never felt it to this extent before, and he didn't like it.

"I just wanted to find my brother," Kiara continued, her voice barely audible. "I wanted to find someone who also knew my predicament. My mother had just died, and she spent her life trying to find someone who could help me understand these powers. And when I finally find the man that she worked so hard to find, he doesn't want anything to do with me. And I still wanted to be in your life. You and I shared the same father, and even though that isn't a good thing, it at least made me feel like I had someone I could connect to. But instead of trying to give me a chance, you immediately hated me. And don't deny it, I already know you did."

Everyone remained silent for what felt like an eternity. A nuclear bomb could have gone off behind them and none of them would've known. Alec looked down at Magnus, shock and questions in his eyes, but Magnus didn't meet his gaze. He was too busy looking at his feet. Lady Hannah supported the queen, and motherly hand still on her shoulder, squeezing for comfort. When Kiara finally looked up again, she had tear tracks on her cheeks.

"We are done here," Kiara said with finality. "I shall review everything that you and your accomplices have told me. By tomorrow, I shall have the verdict."

Kiara then snapped her fingers, and several guards entered the room. With a simple gesture, both boys were grabbed and forced to stand. Then, a familiar sharp pain entered their necks. The last thing either male registered was Kiara's cat eyes, full of sorrow and tears, along with unshed pain.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? ALso, I've been thinking about adding an extra chapter or bonus chapter that includes Clace's and Sizzy's discussions with Kiara and Lady Hannah. Good idea? Bad? Meh? Let me know please! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Verdict

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long update, but I warned you. And listen, since school has just started up for me again, and with a recent natural disaster in my hometown, updating will be hard. But I don't plan to just abandon this story! So, without further ado, here is my chapter update. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Cassandra Clare's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Verdict

The next day, or at least what they assumed was the next day, Magnus and Alec sat restlessly in their cell as they awaited the verdict. Kiara had said her final decision would be made today, and that literally meant their lives were in her hands. If they were guilty, it was most probable that all their lives would be lost. If they were not guilty…they had no idea what to expect. But the possibility of being either had both men on edge.

Suddenly, the door appeared on the wall. Magnus and Alec both stood up as the guard entered the room. She remained silent, and just held the door open for the men. They both walked through, into the dark stone hallway, which the others were stepping out into. As each of the pairs exited, the doorways and the guards opening them vanished in a wisp of green smoke. Isabelle and Simon looked ragged, Simon more tired while Izzy just looked pissed. Jace and Clary emerged directly in front of them, Clary slightly scared but hiding it well, while Jace held her hand slightly, his face guarded. At the end of the hall, Lady Hannah stood, at the base of a dark tunnel that probably lead to a staircase, looking as emotionless and ruthless as ever.

"So what's up now?" Jace asked, glaring at Lady Hannah. She said nothing, but clapped her hands twice. In a flash of green and searing heat, shackles clamped around the wrists and ankles of all the prisoners. All of them grimaced at the metal searing burns into their flesh and causing them to feel like something was blocked off inside them. Most likely magic restraints. Magnus glared at Jace.

"Had to say something, didn't you?" he muttered. Jace just glared back, trying to break the chains, pointless as it was magic.

"Follow me," was all Lady Hannah said, before entering the darkened tunnel. The other groups followed when they felt their chains yank them in Lady Hannah's direction. Must be enchanted. As they ascended the stairs, they were surrounded by torchlight and stone, which was all was visible. All of them remained silent, until Simon decided to try and ease the growing tension.

"So…" he began, somewhat tentatively. "The queen's your sister, huh Magnus?" Magnus lowered his gaze to the stone steps as they continued to move. A small yelp from Simon must have indicated that either Alec or Izzy had elbowed him for his lack of grace.

"Yes, she is," Magnus answered quietly, a tone that did not fit him at all. "And apparently she hates me."

"With good reason," Lady Hannah's voice cut through like a diamond. "Your actions unintentionally caused her fifty years of torment, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It may not have been in the way she had originally believed, but you are still as much a cause as her warden was."

"I'm sorry," Magnus muttered quietly, shame in his tone. Suddenly, the pull of the chains ceased and his body froze in place. When Magnus looked up, he was met with a terrifying sight.

Lady Hannah was not standing in front of him, but now her skin was covered in black, ink like stripes. Her eyes were now green, the pupils slit so thin they were nearly nonexistent. Through her barely parted lips, Magnus could see a set of razor sharp feline teeth. As she reached out to him, her nails grew into claws, and rested one of them gently at the base of his neck. Magnus kept completely still as she stared at him.

"You only apologize because she now holds more power over you," Lady Hannah said, anger radiating off her in waves. "I was there when she was first rescued, and I have vowed to protect her since then. So help me, if you try anything to harm her—"

"I won't," Magnus interrupted, mentally slapping himself for saying that while she was so close to slitting his throat. Said woman just applied a tiny bit of pressure to his throat, and Magnus felt a drop of blood slowly slide down his skin. He remained silent.

"For your sake, I hope you don't," the terrifying woman replied. "If I were to make the verdict, you and your friends would be in hell without a second glance. The fact that you assisted Shadowhunters also makes me hate you more. But you are lucky. Thanks to her experiences, Kiara is much more patient and open to reason and mercy."

Lady Hannah's form then retreated back to the former, the claw shrinking away from Magnus's neck. When Lady Hannah turned her back to them, they felt the same invisible force as the day before push them to follow her. Magnus remained silent, all of them did. Izzy and Jace were glaring daggers into Lady Hannah's back, while Simon and Clary were looking at him with concern and confusion. Alec gently slipped his hand into his boyfriends, who gently squeezed it in thanks.

For what felt like hours, they walked through the dark tunnels. As they walked, they felt slight vibrations in the walls and air, as if there was a football stadium full of screaming fans that could be heard from miles away. Soon, they saw a bright light at the end, which Lady Hannah lead them silently through. Once they went through, were struck blind, deaf, and dumb. Metaphorically speaking.

When their eyes finally began to adjust, they looked around. They were standing on a dirt floor, in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of medieval Grecian arena. They looked around, surrounding them was a long, high stone wall, with guards posted. At the top of the walls, there were people seated on bleachers that stretched up. The stands were full, all eyes on them. Countless women and teenage girls filled the stands, dressed in battle gear. To their shock, they also caught sight of a few men, who were holding hands with the women they sat next to. So they weren't all female? Whatever, not important right now.

All eyes were trained on them as Lady Hannah led them to a platform in the center of the arena. Once they were at the steps, Lady Hannah gestured for them to go up. One by one, starting with Jace and ending with Magnus, they went up the stairs and stood on the marked spots. When they all were set, they looked ahead of them, to Kiara.

She was sitting in an isolated box, walled off from the women sitting at her sides. The seat she was sitting on was similar to her throne in the castle. It was a high chair, with blood red leather padding. The wood was dark, maybe mahogany, and had a lustrous shine to it as the light was shining in that direction. It was a throne befitting a true queen.

Kiara herself was as beautiful and astounding as the arena itself. Her face was that of a painting, regal and almost unreal in beauty. Her brown hair was down, a cascading chocolate waterfall past her shoulders and disappearing behind them. Around her head, she wore a black and golden chain like headband, which was around her forehead. The rest of her attire was as regal as her position. She wore a silver, Grecian style dress, which was covered by her breastplate. Around the middle of her upper arms, there were identical gold bands wrapped around them. When she crossed her legs, they could make out golden weaved sandals on her feet.

"My, subjects…no, that's wrong. My friends," she said, her voice echoing through the stone structure. "See these people before you, standing in our home. What do you believe they are? What do you think they are here for?"

The crowd erupted at her question. Many of the women yelled obscenities. Some bared their weapons, aiming them at the in their direction. Others just glared at them, their eyes feline and their teeth bared. But one thing was clear, they all seemed to hate them. Clary and Simon looked around nervously. Jace, Izzy and Alec kept their faces expressionless. Magnus just watched his sister, his face unreadable.

"Please, my friends," Kiara's voice said, firm but soothing, causing the crowd to settle. "Please, settle. I shall tell you.

"These people, one of them is a warlock, a fellow Downworlder. However, his reputation is not the most…commendable. The rest, the other five, they are something we have not seen in our home for many centuries. Nephilim."

When that final word left her lips, the crowd erupted again, even louder than before. All of the women were on their feet, weapons out, teeth bared and claws itching. Despite their facades, even the three lifelong Shadowhunters had traces of fear in their faces. Clary and Simon tried to keep brave faces, but it was hard, and their gripped their loves hands tightly. Magnus was unfazed, just staring at his sister. It was a little unnerving.

"Please, settle my friends," Kiara's voice spoke, much more firm and demanding than before. After a minute, the crowd settled, but tension was radiating in the air. The people in the crowd sat stiffly, rage masked on their faces.

"Now, I know that our people had much blood spilt because of their people," Kiara's voice said, gentle but firm, like a mother talking to an irrational child. "But, please, perhaps they are not like their ancestors. After all, many of us are here because we were not accepted and different from our original species." As Kiara said that last line, her eyes bored into Magnus' head. He felt shame as he looked at her.

"I shall tell you what they have told me," Kiara continued. "I personally kept them in my dungeon, under my lock and key, to protect you if they meant harm. I also personally interrogated them. So, please, if you do not believe them, believe me when I give you my information.

"These people are heroes of the Second Mortal War and the Dark War," Kiara continued. "Each of them had a major part in ending the war that could have caused great destruction to the world. Keep in mind, that includes our people." At that sentence, the crowd began to murmur, some begrudged, others in awe, but all of them silenced when Kiara raised her hand.

"Exactly thirty-eight hours ago, they arrived at the New York Amazon facility, where they were quickly apprehended. They would have been killed on the spot, but as you all know, no Nephilim have found our people in centuries. It was quite intriguing that these young Angel-descendants searched for us and were able to find us. So, I decided to interrogate them rather than killing them off immediately.

"For the past day, I questioned each of them in pairs. Here is what I have learned: they searched for our people in an attempt to find answers to a dilemma that has arisen. At first, I believed their intentions selfish, as many people who have searched for us have. However, none of them spoke lies."

"How do you know?" someone shouted from the audience. Lady Hannah and the guards looked ready to kill, but Kiara remained unfazed.

"Because I cast my truth spell upon them," the queen replied. "What they said was true. They did not seek us out to destroy us, rather to just find their existence."

"But does that justify their right to live?" someone else shouted in anger. "Their kind tried to eliminate us!" One by one, voices began to rise in agreement or protest of the question. The group looked around at the chaos, which was silenced when Lady Hannah snapped her fingers, a sound that was somehow louder than all the voices. Everyone silenced immediately.

"And now, I give you my verdict," Kiara concluded, acting as if the question and commotion hadn't happened. Everyone straightened up, eager to hear. On the platform, every couple held hands, for reassurance and for comfort in what was to come. Kiara looked at them for a while.

"After careful deliberation and consideration," Kiara said slowly, her eyes trained on them. "I have decided that these people…are not guilty of any crime against us."

The crowd erupted, some in pleasure, others in confusion. On the platform, there was also a sense of relief and confusion as well. They felt so sure that Kiara was going to sentence them as guilty. Magnus was the most shocked. He stared at his sister in confusion, and she just stared down at her hands.

"QUIET!" Lady Hannah's voice boomed. "Let the queen speak."

"Thank you, Lady Hannah," Kiara spoke softly. "My friends, you know my story, do you not? I was not exactly trust worthy, was I not? But because you opened your minds and hearts to welcoming and trusting me, I now stand before you as queen. I am willing to give these people the same benefit of the doubt that you had given me all those years ago. Please, my friends, won't you give these people a chance, like the one you gave me?"

"No one is supposed to know we exist!" someone else shouted. "Those who know of us but don't join us are to be eliminated!"

"That law had changed; don't you recall?" Kiara answered. "Our race is of secrecy. Those of you who have joined our kind left the world and swore to a life of secrecy to protect those you cared for. Therefore, anyone who knew of our existence and did not join us was to be eliminated. At least, that is what custom dictated, but we now have allies who live away from our people. That is one way our people have risen from the ashes of our past."

The crowd was quiet. For a few minutes that seemed to go on forever, the arena was completely silent. All eyes were on the group on the podium.

"I ask you, would you be willing to give them a chance?" Kiara asked them somewhat emotionally. "I am fully willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, and I believe that if we can begin to make alliances and friendly ties with our past enemies, both of our people will prosper. Our duty is to protect the world, as is theirs. Does it not make sense to try work together?"

"How can we even trust them?" the second voice asked, sounding a bit scared. "I mean, if they do turn on us, how will we remain safe?"

"I shall personally see to them," the queen explained. "They shall be residents in my home, where they can feel welcome, yet guarded. Although, I doubt they will do anything. If you do not trust them, then trust that if they rebel, I shall protect you. But please…will you please give them a chance?"

The crowd was quiet. For a few minutes that seemed to go on forever, the arena was completely silent. All eyes were on the group on the podium. Suddenly, out of the corner of their eyes, a single woman stood up. She was elderly, maybe in her seventies, and wore a dark cloak that covered her body. When she looked at the group on the stage, they saw her brown eyes were filled with warmth.

"Our queen was an outsider," the elder's voice rang out. "She was not originally one of us, and yet she has lead us. In all her years of service, she had never once deceived us as our previous queen did. If anything, all of her actions have saved lives and wrought prosperity to our kind. I shall trust her judgement now, and so should you."

When the elder woman finished speaking, she sat again, and the arena was silent for a moment. Then, another voice was heard, one of a young woman, who said that if not for the queen's actions and her judgement in the past, they wouldn't be here today. One by one, voices filled the arena, stating reasons that the queen should be believed. The group on the podium looked around in awe at the devotion to their queen. Kiara smiled down, her eyes glistening.

"So it is decided," Lady Hannah's voice boomed in Kiara's place. "Let us welcome these Shadowhunters and warlock into the kingdom of Krymmeno Florr!"

The crowds cheered in approval as Lady Hannah finished her statement. In a flash of light, the chains around the groups wrists and ankles vanished.

Lady Hannah smiled at them, a kind motherly smile, as she led each of them off the stage. When they reached the ground, they were surrounded by smiling figures, many of them young girls, who excitedly tried to reach the now welcomed guests and friends. Before they were knocked down by a sea of girls, the guards against the wall created a barrier, allowing them to move freely. Lady Hannah guided them through the crowds of people, to where Kiara emerged from a tunnel under her throne box. She smiled at them, a friendly smile full of warmth.

"I am truly sorry for the way I treated you," Kiara said, her voice full of regret and a bit of shame. She looked embarrassed. "As queen, I have to make sure there are no threats to my people. That's why I held you in my personal dungeons."

"You didn't trust us?" Jace asked, still a bit guarded. Kiara gave him a look that said "really?"

"If people that tried to exterminate your entire race just waltzed into an Institute one day, wouldn't you find that a tad bit suspicious?" Kiara asked him. Jace looked down, seemingly embarrassed. The rest of the group snickered.

"Anyways," Kiara said, smiling softly at them. "I hope you can forgive me. What I did was out of concern for my people. You are truly extraordinary. Not many of your people have found mine and lived. And not just because we eliminate those who know of our kind."

"I don't know whether to be honored or terrified by that compliment," Simon muttered. They all heard him, and Kiara gave a laugh.

"Both are reasonable, I suppose," Kiara said, embarrassed and amused. Then, she turned to them, and held out her hand. "I apologize. Not just for your imprisonment, but for my actions and hostility towards you all. What I said to my people was true, I do want to try and break the barriers between our people. Perhaps we can try to friends?" All of them looked at her for a moment, contemplating what to do. Surprisingly, Izzy was the one who stepped forward and took her hand.

"You were just trying to watch out for those you loved," she said. "I'm sure we can all understand that." Kiara smiled a relieved smile, like a weight dropped off her shoulders. She then beamed at the rest of the group.

"I hope that this can be the start of a great friendship," Kiara said. She then turned to her side, and motioned for someone to come over. "Aunt Hannah." Lady Hannah approached.

"Please prepare three of the best guest rooms available in the castle," Kiara said. Lady Hannah nodded and walked off. The rest turned to her, confused by the way she referred to the woman.

"'Aunt' Hannah?" Clary asked. Kiara smiled shyly, and shrugged her shoulders like a kid.

"She basically raised me when I joined the kingdom," Kiara said happily. A moment later, Hannah approached again.

"The rooms are ready," Hannah announced.

"Wonderful," Kiara replied with a bright smile. Lady, or Aunt, Hannah turned to the crowd, her eyes soft and welcoming. She made a small bow.

"If you will follow me," Hannah said, gesturing to the left. One by one, each of them followed Hannah. However, Magnus remained behind. When it was only him and Kiara, her smile disappeared.

"What?" she asked coldly. Magnus was slightly shocked by her tone.

"I wanted to thank you," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I know that we had bad history—"

"That's an understatement," Kiara interrupted, her voice vacant of all kindness and anger. It was clipped, but not hostile. "And let me make one thing clear: the only reason I let you go free with them was because I truly want friendship with them. And I have a feeling your boyfriend wouldn't have been open to friendship if I killed you. That is the _only_ reason you are still alive, and that is the only reason you are living in my castle. I still haven't forgiven you, and I don't plan to. Now, I have to return to my people."

Kiara then moved past him, roughly barging into his shoulder. Magnus just stood there, feeling ice water move in his system. Then, he moved to join his boyfriend. Even Alec's touch didn't help the growing ball of misery in his stomach.

* * *

 **Yes, I know people are sick of Magnus getting the short end of the stick in life, especially with all that he's gone through. But trust me, it's going to get better. Keep in mind, sometimes things have to get worse to get better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **Please review on what you think! Love you all!**

 **KiaraBaneTMI**


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast, Spas and Wives

**Hi guys! I am so sorry about the lack of updates, but I warned you it'll probably be a while. I have full intention of finishing this story, and its going to be a while. I don't know how long it's going to be until i can update again, but I know I'm nearly done with the next chapter. maybe I'll give you guys a little snippet of it soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters or stories. That's all Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Breakfast, Spas, and Wives

The next morning, Alec and Magnus awoke to the sound of knocking at their guest room door. Neither of them wanted to get out of the incredibly soft, warm four poster bed Kiara had put in for them, but the persistent knocking kept them from returning to a peaceful sleep. Alec was the one who got up to answer it, while Magnus burrowed his head deeper into the pillows. But he kept his ears open to hear what was going on.

"Yes?" he heard Alec ask. He sounded a bit surprised, and slightly confused.

"Forgive me for awaking you, Master Lightwood," a respectful female voice said. "But Queen Kiara and Lady Hannah have requested both your and Master Bane's presence for breakfast."

"Oh, um, thanks," Alec replied, sounding a bit uncomfortable now. "We'll be down in a minute."

"There are fresh clothes awaiting you in the closet through that door, and I shall escort you and your companions to the grand hall once you are prepared. Good day." Magnus then heard the door close and decided to open his eyes. Alec was turned away from the closed door, staring dumbfounded and slightly shocked in nothing but his boxers. It was adorable.

"Aw, was it that bad?" Magnus asked teasingly sitting up on his elbows lazily. "They're treating you like royalty. In my opinion, you should always be treated like that."

"I wish she didn't call me 'Master Lightwood'," Alec replied as he searched for his pants. "Makes me feel old and awkward. I mean, I'm not some dignitary or something like that." Magnus smiled, grabbing Alec's arm and tugging him back onto the bed and began to pepper his neck with kisses. Alec's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he suppressed a small moan. When Magnus stopped his kisses, he smirked at his lover.

"I think it's kinda hot, _Master Lightwood_." This time Alec did groan and kissed the warlock with fervor. They remained in his position for a few moments, but when Magnus' hands travels below the belt line, Alec pulled back, much to Magnus' chagrin.

"As much as I would love to spend the day in bed, your sister wants us for breakfast. You guys already have a…strained relationship, I think it would be unwise to make it worse by not attending." At the mention of his sister, Magnus was abruptly kicked out of the mood. He silently nodded his head in agreement and began to climb out of bed. Alec watched with concern as Magnus entered the walk-in closet and shut the door, but let it go for now.

Once the two of them were dressed in their clean and mended outfits they had showed up in, the couple then exited the room. At the same time, the other two couples did as well, all dressed in mended clothes and still looking a bit bed-wrinkled. Jace was giving a dopy looking to Clary, who was still half asleep and clinging to his arm to stay upright. Izzy and Simon were both a bit ruffled, but wide awake. At the end of the hall, a girl in a maid outfit approached them, probably the girl Alec spoke to.

"Right this way, if you please," she said kindly as she gestured to her side.

The group followed the maid down the now brightly lit halls, admiring the décor in awe. Ancient paintings and statues lined the walls, along with beautiful stain glass windows that painted and the floors them in color. Also hanging on the walls were a variety of weapons, most of which were ancient and labeled as property of someone from the past, or of an ancient battle.

Soon, they approached a large set of double doors, which the maid opened effortlessly, and they entered the great hall. It was like a medieval castle dining hall, with a long, large table that could support a buffet for dozens, a large crystal chandelier on the ceiling, large windows that filled the room with sunlight, and even a fireplace burning brightly at the side. Sitting at the head of the table, with mussed bed head and a fuzzy purple robe, was Kiara. At her side was Lady Hannah, who showed no sign of tiredness or that she had just awoken. She was just as proper and pressed as ever, not a hair out of place and in her battle gear. When Kiara noticed they entered, she grinned sleepily at them, urging them to come in further and sit down.

The group further entered the room, and saw that at the chairs, there were nametags on where to sit. Alec was at Kiara's left, parallel to Lady Hannah, and, shockingly, Magnus was set next to his fiancé. Maybe a sign of mercy? Anyways, all of them sat down, their chairs magically pulling themselves back and pushing themselves in when they were sitting. The table was bare at the moment, save for the silverware at their places, but the group could smell delicious aromas coming from the closed doors to the left.

"I hope you slept well?" Kiara asked through a yawn. "I know I did."

"We slept very well, thank you," Alec replied politely. "So, now that we're all here, can we discuss-"

"Food first, work second," Kiara interrupted sleepily, stretching her arms over her head. "Need food. Coffee."

"I can vouch for coffee," Magnus agreed. Kiara didn't acknowledge him, but she didn't glare at him either. Maybe that was a good sign?

A moment later, a set of doors by the grand fireplace on the left burst open, and a group of about ten women in chef's attire strolled out, each of them levitating three large platters loaded with food, drinks, and treats. All of it was set before them, eyes wide at the cornucopia of food that was their breakfast. Kiara and Lady Hannah casually began to place stuff on their plates, Kiara filling hers with chocolate pancakes with strawberries and cream while Lady Hannah grabbed an apple from one of the many fruit bowls. Another maid had entered with large stacks of papers and handed them to Lady Hannah, who now munched on her apple and scanned through the documents. After a few moments of eating, Kiara looked around the table at her awestruck guests, cheeks puffed out from the pancakes in her mouth.

"Go on, have as much as you want," she tried to say, though it was very muffled. Lady Hannah turned to the queen, her face stern.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you're not a child," the woman rebuked. Kiara swallowed her huge bite and smiled shyly before taking another, moaning at the taste. The rest of the table slowly began to reach for food, putting it on their plates and eating, and as time went on, the tension faded and casual conversation ensued. Some of them kept going back for more, Jace and Simon, while others were done after their second plateful, Clary. But, to the shock of the guests, Kiara beat them all by a landslide. She ended up eating four plates stacked with huge chocolate pancakes, three cups of yogurt parfait, twelve pieces of bacon, three cups of coffee, and two apples. By the time she had folded her napkin, the entire table, subs Lady Hannah, were staring at her, astounded. Kiara just giggled playfully and stretched her arms above her head.

"That was delicious," Kiara sighed contently. "Aunt Hannah, please remind me to ask Felicity to teach me how she makes such amazing pancakes. I swear, she must be enchanting them somehow."

"Of course," Hannah replied, an amused smile on her face as she turned back to the stack of papers. After a moment, Alec cleared his throat softly, capturing his boyfriend's sister's attention.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but don't you believe that we should discuss the matter of our attackers?" he asked, politely but somewhat firmly. He didn't want to order the queen around, but he was very concerned. If her people didn't attack him or his friends, then who did? But Kiara just waved her hand aside.

"Too early to think about that, my friend," she replied, her cat eyes glowing as she smiled. "But rest assured, I've already got my best scouts and trackers looking into it. They'll report back to me later this afternoon." Everyone nodded in agreement, though some of them still exchanged looks that said there was still something else. After a silent voting, Simon spoke up.

"We, uh, also had to talk to you about something else," Simon began. Kiara turned her head towards Simon, her eyes full of questions. Lady Hannah also turned, but her face was unreadable.

"What about?" Kiara asked casually, leaning back and placing her slipper covered feet on the edge of the table. Hannah gently pushed her feet down, and with a small eye roll, Kiara placed them back to the floor, leaning forward onto her arms, waiting for an answer.

"About who's handling the demons in New York while we're gone," Izzy said, not unkindly. "My mom is away in Idris, and even though the Clan and Pack of New York are strong, they still have difficulty killing demons." Kiara just chuckled.

"What, that's all? Did you really think I didn't take that into account?" The Queen asked as she smiled somewhat smugly and childishly, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't worry. I've sent a squad to handle any demon occurrences that arise. And if the Clan or Pack are already handling them, then my team is instructed to assist from the shadows. So don't worry about it."

"Are you sure they can handle that?" Jace asked, skeptical. Lady Hannah turned accusing eyes towards him, and Jace squirmed a tiny bit under her intense gaze. Kiara just sighed, rubbing her forehead and muttering something like "here we go".

"Our fighters are qualified to deal with any sort of demon, mundane, warlock, or other Downworlder with the most extreme effectiveness and precision. We have been killing demons much longer than you have been, and I know from personally training them that they are more than qualified to slay any demons that may rise in New York during your absence. So rest assured, I am quite sure they can handle it." Jace just put his hands up, indicating he didn't mean to offend the woman. Kiara smiled.

"Anything else while we're at it?" she asked, eyes scanning each of their faces.

"A couple things," Alec replied, looking at Kiara. "How long do you plan on letting us stay here? I mean, we don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," Kiara replied with a smile. "You can stay here as long as you need. It's been so long since I've had company outside of the high guards and servants. As for you staying here, I figured that you could stay here until we have this whole 'who attacked you' situation sorted out. You know, for precautionary measures." The group nodded their heads in understanding.

"So do we get to see the kingdom?" Simon interrupted before Alec could get around to his second question.

"Oh, no way," Kiara said, frowning. "We're not doing that."

"Why not?" Izzy asked, frowning. Kiara crossed her arms and leaned back.

"One, because the scouts will be out for hours before they finalize their report and bring it back, so it's best to wait here until they return," the queen stated. "And two, have you guys smelled yourselves? No offense, but you reek."

All of them glanced around at each other, slightly confused. Magnus and Izzy frantically began to smell their arms and clothes, trying to figure out if what the girl said was true. When they nearly gagged, they knew their answers.

"Well, when one is locked in a cell for days with no bathroom, that tends to happens," Jace said somewhat bitterly. Kiara blushed shyly, while Hannah cracked a small smile, nodding in his direction as if to say "touché".

"Then let me make it up to you," Kiara replied. Then, turning to the doors, the clapped her hands a couple times. Immediately, one of the maids, with blond hair and green eyes, ran out. Leaning down, the maid put her ear to Kiara's lips, and a moment later, she nodded her head and scurried off.

"Oh, right. Alexander, what was your other question?" Kiara asked, looking around the table, her gaze kind and genuinely curious. Alec slowly reached for Magnus' hand, taking a deep breath.

"Well…" Alec began, but trailed off, looking somewhat nervous. Magnus subtly slipped his hand onto Alec's thigh and squeezed it softly. Not looking at Magnus, Alec slipped his hand over his boyfriend's and laced their fingers together. Magnus silently shook his head, saying that now wasn't the time to ask. Reluctantly, Alec agreed, turning back to his boyfriend's half-sister. Kiara just watched Alec and waited.

"We have to let someone back home know that we are alright," Alec said, which wasn't a lie. Catrina and Maryse would most likely ask where they were if they didn't show up soon. Perhaps they were already out searching for them. "Would fire-messaging them be alright?"

"Of course," Kiara replied with a kind smile. "Let them and anyone else know that you are safe. But you may want to make up a cover story that's believable. I don't really want anyone else snooping around here for a bit. Times right now are…difficult."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked. Kiara turned her head away, as if the matter was closed. Lady Hannah then began to quietly talk to her, in a language no one, not even Magnus could understand. Kiara responded, but rather than a simple answer, she was rambling on and on, and none of them understood what she was saying. But her expressions portrayed it wasn't good.

Just before the group could ask further questions, the maid scurried back inside, politely moving around the guests, to the queen. As Kiara saw her approach, she stopped her rambling so the maid could whisper in her ear, and a large smile graced her face. After a moment, she thanked the maid, who gave a tiny bow and scurried back out the door. Kiara turned back to the group.

"Please follow me," was all she said, standing up and strutting through the large doors. For a moment, the rest of them just remained staring, but as Lady Hannah indicated to follow, all of them slowly got out of their chairs to follow their hostess, leaving the woman behind. They wandered through the castle, not really sure where they were going, until they reached a large set of golden doors. Kiara pushed them open with ease and beckoned the others to follow her excitedly.

The room they entered looked like some sort of Roman bathhouse. The walls were tiled beautifully, steam resonating off the walls, and multiple relaxing scents filled their senses. Stepping into the room, all of them immediately felt relaxed, as if being there had just been a weight off their shoulders. As they looked around the fabulous décor, an Asian woman in white robes approached them with a smile.

"Your Highness," she said with a smile and kissing her cheeks. "It has been a while since you have visited the springs. What is the occasion?"

"I have guests," Kiara replied, gesturing to the group behind her. "Do you have the rooms I requested?" The woman nodded.

"Four bathrooms, each stocked with the best perfumes, soaps, and potions we make," the woman replied, counting each item off on her fingers. "The spring waters have been heated and are ready whenever you and your guests are."

"Wonderful," Kiara replied with a smile. "Thank you again for arranging this. I know you and your girls are awfully busy these days, what with all the…" Kiara trailed off, but the woman nodded her head in understanding.

"It's no trouble, Your Highness," the lady replied with a motherly smile. "You have done more for us than any before. We love accommodating you. After all, even a queen needs to relax." Kiara smiled and thanked the woman again, and finally turned back to her guests.

"Follow us," Kiara said, and the two women walked deeper into the spa, the rest of them on their heels.

"The water for the spas is heated spring water," the woman explained as they walked through the dimly lit halls. "It was discovered thousands of years ago when our people were first trying to save ourselves from extinction. The water has magic properties, for it was enchanted by our first official queen, Queen Veronica. She used the spring as a marker for where she would build her kingdom, as a refuge for our people and those who wished to join. Using her magic, she enchanted these spring waters to heal, enhance strength, give knowledge, or anything your body requires to be completely clean. Queen Veronica opened the spring to all her people, and we have been using it ever since."

"That's pretty cool," Simon said. "But, what do you mean by 'enhance strength'? Is it temporary, like runes, or does it make you stronger as a whole? And is it just the physical strength, or magical properties, too?"

"It depends upon the user," Kiara replied. "But no more questions."

The crowd of them were in a small, dimly lit hallway, which had relaxing music playing in the background. There were four doors lining the wall, each labeled "Private Bath" with their number in gold letters. There was a generous amount of space between each door, as if each lead to a different room. Perhaps they did. In front of them, the woman turned back, now holding four baskets full of what appeared to be soaps, potion bottles, towels, and robes.

"These are for you," the lady said. "Also, I thought you might like to know, she's already here. Last room." Kiara beamed brightly at the woman and thanked her profusely before she disappeared back down the hall, leaving Kiara with the confused Nephilim and her brother.

"Who's 'her'?" Izzy asked, her tone teasing. Kiara just gave a bright smile with a tinge of mischief, before she turned and practically skipped to the last door at the end of the hall. Before entering, she turned back, her eyes dancing with laughter and happiness.

"These are double baths, so feel free to couple up," she said, her eyes dancing with mischief and…something none of them could decipher. "They're cleaned after each bath, so don't worry about sanitation. Oh, and don't worry about no one hearing you. The walls are soundproof. You could literally fire a machine gun in there and no one would hear you. So you guys be as loud as you want. Have fun!" Kiara then flung the door open, smiling all the way, and magicked it shut behind her, the click letting them know the door was locked.

The group looked around a bit, some in amusement, others trying to hide their blushing. After a moment, Jace gave them a "bye" gesture, took Clary's hand, grabbed one of the baskets, and practically dragged her through the closets door, Clary blushing, but smiling and giggling as they entered. Izzy grabbed her basket and Simon's hand, strutting towards another door, practically pushing Simon inside and slamming it behind her. Alec face palmed, still not entirely comfortable knowing what everyone was most likely going to be up to in those baths, but then again, who was he to talk? He and Magnus would probably end up the same way. Magnus, on the other hand, just chuckled, taking the last basket Kiara had left, linked his hand with Alec's, and together the two of them entered the last room, closing and locking the door.

The room itself wasn't huge, but not tiny either. In the center, taking up about three quarters of the floor was a large Jacuzzi looking put that was already filled with streaming water. The walls and floors were tiled different colors and patterns, white, gold, black, blue, so many colors and yet they blended so well, like a painting. Alec strode over to the water and placed his hand in while Magnus set their basket down on a marble bend protruding from the wall, sorting through the bottles and bars of soap until he pulled a few out with a satisfied grin.

"Sandalwood bubble bath," Magnus read, holding out the items for Alec to see. "Strength enhancer, magic rejuvenation, relaxing bath salts, and stamina potion." Alec raised an eyebrow at the last one, a teasing smile on his lips, while Magnus just playfully wagged his eyebrows. As Alec changed out of his clothes and put on one of the robes that was hanging by the door, Magnus, already in his bathrobe, carefully added the potions and soaps to the bath. Soon, it was bubbling mildly with a mixture of blue, gold, and green bubbles as well as a faint silvery mist that rested just above the water's surface. Once Magnus gave the ok, the two men shed their robes and entered, forgetting about the rest of the world for the next couple hours and just focusing on the present…

* * *

When Alec emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and more relaxed than he had in a long time. His skin was tingling and his muscles were loose, as if all the tension in his body had been sucked out. His hair was still damp, and the only thing he was wearing was the now slightly damp spa robe that the lady and Kiara had given them, but he didn't really feel self-conscious about it. After all, that's what everyone else was wearing.

Magnus, in his own modified bathrobe, crept up behind Alec, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter's torso and peppered his cheeks and neck with kisses, making Alec laugh. A few feet away, they heard a door open and saw Izzy and Simon emerge from their bathroom. Izzy's hair was down and her robe was tied somewhat loosely, looking relaxed and satisfied, while Simon looked slightly flustered and ruffled, but satisfied nonetheless.

Jace and Clary emerged a few seconds later, both in bathrobes and slightly flushed. Jace had an arm wrapped lovingly around his girlfriend, smiling at her and peppering her cheeks with kisses. Clary, on the other hand, was blushing as brightly as her hair, but smiled and laughed as Jace continued to give his little shows of affection. Suddenly, all six of them made eye contact, and took in each of their appearances and moods. Silently, all of them made a silent pact: what happens in the baths stays in the baths. Now the only person they were missing was Kiara.

At the end of the hall, they heard the last door creek open, and all of them turned to face that direction, expecting Kiara to emerge. To their surprise, someone entirely different came out.

It was a woman clad in only a towel wrapped around her torso and stopping just above the middle of her thighs. As she emerged, she was turned towards the door, giggling like a schoolgirl with her crush. When she turned and saw that others were looking at her, she shrieked before ducking behind the door. From inside the room, they heard Kiara's voice.

"Alyssa?" she called out worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"They saw me, my queen," the girl, Alyssa, replied and she peeked around the doorframe, embarrassment and fear in her eyes. All of them heard Kiara give something between a laugh and a sigh.

"One, what have a told you about calling me 'my queen'? It makes me feel like I'm not your equal, which isn't the case. Two, it's fine if they see you. It's not like you're my secret."

"But…Kiara…I'm in a towel…" Alyssa trailed off, embarrassed. Kiara laughed heartily, which grew louder until she was in the hall, trying to pry the girl off the door. She was also in a towel, which stopped dangerously close to the top of her thighs, her hair damp and down, with bare feet. The group could make out a number of fading and fresh scars littering her arms and legs, but that wasn't what drew their focus. As she tried to coax the girl out of hiding, she was smiling, a type of smile that all of them recognized. Pure love and adoration.

"So am I," Kiara said as she playfully tried to pull Alyssa out from hiding. "Besides, they're friends of mine. You don't need to be shy. Trust me." Reluctantly, the girl stepped out from behind the door, shyly out for them to see her.

Now that she was standing still, mostly, they were able to see here better. She had long auburn hair that was slightly damp and flowing behind her, and her skin was like porcelain, unblemished and pure white. She was tall, a nice figure, slightly curvy but not too much, and nicely toned muscles. Her nimble fingers were playing with the edge of her towel wrap, trying to pull it lower while at the same time trying to keep her top half covered. Kiara, on the other hand, had no qualms about how high her towel was and just smiled at the girl with so much love and adoration it almost seemed too intimate to watch. After staring at her for a few moments, Kiara seemed to remember there were other people in the room. She turned to them with a smile, fingers intertwined with Alyssa's.

"Everyone, this beautiful angel is Alyssa Dare, my wife," Kiara said with pride and love. At the word wife, Alyssa seemed to blush a bit, but smiled shyly and gave a tiny wave to the group.

"Wife?" Magnus asked, shocked. "You're married?"

"Why else would I call her my wife?" Kiara quipped back, her tone slightly biting. But it immediately went away as she looked back at Alyssa, playfully wrapping her arms around the other girl's torso and placing loving kisses along her cheek. Alyssa protested weakly, blushing brightly while saying her towel may fall, but Kiara laughed it off.

"She and I have been married for the past century and a half," Kiara explained between showering her love with affection. "Right after I repealed the anti-marriage law."

"You guys weren't allowed to marry?" Jace asked, his hand holding Clary's tightening. Kiara nodded her head, somewhat sadly.

"It was sort of like a vow of celibacy for Catholic priests, but not really," Kiara continued. "Our first queen declared all werecats to be female, to disregard the perpetual reality that men were superior. Therefore, all werecats are female, and were not allowed to marry. But as the world changed, I saw that we needed to change if we wanted to thrive and be happy. So I repealed one of our oldest and most sacred laws, made marriage between any two equal, and was the first to utilize the law. Alyssa's and my wedding was the first werecat wedding in history."

"That's amazing," Izzy said in awe. "Why did you do that? I mean, the world was changing sure, but was there another reason?"

"Of course there was," Kiara said with a small smile. "Once I met this God-send, I started to see that even though just having her in my life made me feel like it was more than enough, but as time went on I wished for the same rights that those back in the world had. The right to love who they did, and cement that love with a vow and celebration held by those dear to you. To be bound to your soulmate. And as I became more aware of this, I saw that others in my kingdom felt the same way. So, once I had enough of feeling so upset, I realized 'hey, I'm queen, I can do what I want', and changed the laws."

"Just like that?" Alec asked skeptically. "Must have been some resistance. Changing a law that has defined your people since the beginning?"

"Oh it was hard." Alyssa spoke this time, her voice soft like a gentle breeze in spring. "Some people called it heresy, others were thrilled, but too scared to try it. In fact, a few left the kingdom to follow—" she stopped, abruptly slapping a hand over her mouth. Beside her, Kiara's face had gone stone, her eyes cloudy as if stuck in some sort of dream.

"I'm so sorry," Alyssa whispered. "I didn't mean…"

"I know, love," Kiara quietly responded.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked, concerned about the queen's change in mood. "Is something the matter?"

"Not exactly…" Kiara trailed off as the sound of footsteps approached from behind the group. Suddenly, there was something jostling the guests, pushing them around without slowing down and stopping in front of Kiara with a hasty bow. She looked like one of those ninja guards that had been at the front gates of the palace. Quickly, she stood erect and softly began to tell the queen something in another weird language none of them understood. But as she continued on, both Kiara and Alyssa's faces went pale, both of them gripping their hands tighter. Once the messenger stopped, Kiara quickly thanked her, and the girl pushed past the group, down the hall and out of sight.

"What was that about?" Simon asked as he rubbed his side where the messenger had elbowed him. Their hosts weren't paying attention to him though.

"If you will please get dressed and follow Alyssa, she shall take you back to the dining hall for lunch," Kiara said, her tone all business. "I apologize, but I must see to this latest development. Excuse me." Without another word, Kiara strode past them and out of sight, leaving all of them confused and wondering what was wrong. However, a moment later, Alyssa slipped back into the dressing room, emerging a few moments later dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans. The others took a few minutes to get dressed, and then followed the queen's wife out of the spa and back to the dining hall, all the while wondering what they had discovered.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think! Leave some comments on what you think will happen or how you like the chapter. What do you think they discovered?**

 **KiaraBaneTMI**


	9. True Fears, True Emotions, True Pain

**Hi guys and Happy Thanksgiving! Ok, before we start, I just want to say I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! It's been what, just over or under a month? I've been insanely busy with school work, projecs, tests, essays, clubs, and so many other things! Also, this chapter...it was hard for me to write. I'll explain at the end. Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Moratal Instruments or the characters. That belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 9: True Fears, True Emotions, True Pain

While they ate, for quite some time they sat in awkward silence, none of them knowing what to do. Aside from them, Alyssa and Lady Hannah sat at the table, leaving Kiara's chair empty. For the longest time, none of them knew what to do to break the ice, as Alyssa kept glancing around and blushing while Lady Hannah remained impassive. Luckily, Simon was easily able to ease the tension. He began to ask questions about the werecats, their culture, how they came to be, what sort of abilities they had, etc. With each question, Alyssa looked less and less nervous while answering and lady Hannah gained some emotion other than anger or annoyance.

By the time they had finished lunch, Alyssa and Lady Hannah had given Simon so much information that it made their heads spin, and yet Simon kept asking more questions. Izzy paid attention as well, but was more focused on the weapons that Lady Hannah was telling her about. Jace and Clary were also chiming into the conversation as it went on. The only two that really didn't say anything were Magnus and Alec. They still had to discuss Max and Rafael with Kiara. Suddenly, Lady Hannah stood and excused herself, saying that she should go check on Kiara. After a few more minutes of talking, Magnus and Alec excused themselves as well to go and find her.

They tried to search for their room, but ended up hopelessly lost in a grand, empty room with huge chandeliers and beautifully crafted stain-glass windows. It was there that they were able to find a maid to assist them.

"Excuse me," Magnus said to the man in a butler's uniform. The man turned, his blue eyes striking against his tan skin. "Do you know where we could find Queen Kiara?"

"The last time I saw her majesty she was on her way to the training room from the conference hall," the man replied with what seemed to be an Indian accent. "I can show you the way, if you need assistance."

"Thank you," Alec replied. The man nodded wordlessly and left the room, the couple following close behind. They wordlessly followed the butler until he opened a set of double doors, and, without bothering to check if they needed anything else, he walked away.

The two of them stood frozen in the entryway to the training room. It was very large and modern, with weightlifting and treadmills and medicine balls. But there were also practice fighting dummies, hanging targets for projectile weapons, and bare mats with weapons lined on the walls beside them. Also, on the far end of the room, was a metal floor with large holes in the circle pattern. Very odd looking. Many targets were impaled with throwing stars and knives, the bench weights were loaded up to a hundred pounds on each side, and there was one dummy that was split in half, the top haphazardly strewn the floor a few feet behind its lower half. But the decor wasn't the reason their jaws dropped.

In front of them, suspended about ten feet in the air, doing upside down sit-ups, was Kiara. She was dressed in a black sports bra and workout jeggings that hugged her legs tightly. Her feet were bare, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, which flopped towards the ground. As she curled up, her naval-less stomach muscles clenched, revealing a six pack that was less noticeable when she was relaxed. The rest of her was revealed to be incredibly toned as well, not overly so, but enough to make you nervous if she punched you. For a few moments, the two of them just stared at her.

"Staring is considered rude in many cultures," Kiara said, not opening her eyes as she straightened out, letting her arms drop and dangle bellow her head. "Are you coming in or not?"

"May we come in?" Alec asked. Kiara nodded her head as she relaxed, allowing her body to go lifeless. A voice from the corner commanded "twenty more". The two of them turned and saw Lady Hannah on the other side of the room, incessantly scribbling away on a little desk. Kiara sighed dramatically, but began again, her stomach muscles curling and beads of sweat rolling off her skin.

"What can I do for you guys?" she grunted between reps. Magnus silently took his boyfriend's hand, whether to reassure himself or his boyfriend, he wasn't sure. Alec squeezed it back, and Magnus noted the slight, almost nonexistent tremble in his grip.

"We needed to discuss something else with you," Alec said. Kiara has finished her set and was now dangling loosely from the suspended bar, eyes trained on the couple.

"If it's about what the scouts have recovered, then you'll have to wait a bit. They need a little time to finalize what they found was what they thought."

"It's not that," Magnus replies. Kiara glances curiously at him, asking what he means. For a minute, the two of them remain silent, unsure of how to ask what they needed. On her bar, Kiara patiently waited, though she did gesture with her hands to "get on with it". Alec finally took a deep breath and decided to just be blunt, like usual.

"Magnus and I have sons who are staying with a friend," Alec explained, somewhat slowly. "If it's not too much trouble, could we bring them here while we stay? We told them if we didn't contact them after a certain time, then our friend who's watching her should look for us. I assume you don't want anyone else trying to find your people right now…So…" Alec trailed off as Kiara slowly held up her hand to stop him from talking. The room was tense, Alec's question hanging in the air. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand tightly, unsure if he was trying to calm himself or Alec. Slowly, Kiara curled up, slipped her legs off the bar, and flipped with cat-like grace (no pun intended) onto the floor, facing away from them. The couple stood like statues as they waited for her. After a moment, she took a deep breath.

"Let me get this straight…" Kiara trailed off, her voice ominously calm. It felt like forever until she spoke again, the tension building up so much even Lady Hannah's impassive façade slipped and she began to look a bit nervous. After an eternity, her voice filled the room.

"You're telling me…" another pause. Then, quick as a tornado, she turned around, her eyes dancing with light and supporting a smile so wide it looked like her face was about to split in half. All around her, blue sparks and flames popped and fizzled to life.

"I'M AN AUNT?!" the queen exclaimed excitedly, literally jumping up and down in euphoria. Alec slowly nodded his head, her excited attitude somehow making him more uneasy than her silence. At his confirmation, she literally sprinted over to them and scooped the two men into a bone crushing, sweaty hug, cutting off their air supply for about a minute as she refused to let go. When she finally did release them, she began jumping on the table like a kid at Christmas, eyes dancing excitedly.

"Oh my god, Magnus, I think this is one of the first times having you as a brother is a good thing! I'm an aunt because of you! Oh my god, this is amazing!" Kiara was jumping up and down, rattling the ground with enough force as an earthquake. The couple just stared as this two hundred-year-old queen of a legendary race, who known for killing demons, as she was acting like a kid who just ate a mountain of sugar. The couple slowly turned their gazes away from the queen who was now going over types of games to play with her nephews, to Lady Hannah, who smiled amusedly from her desk and shrugged good naturedly.

"She loves kids," Lady Hannah explained quietly. "As queen, she decided she would never have any of her own, as she didn't want risk becoming one of those parents that was too busy to spend time with kids. Having nephews is probably just as good as having kids of her own."

"So…that's a yes?" Alec asked lamely. Kiara beamed, the sparks around her looking like tiny fireworks.

"Yes, yes, infinity trillion times yes!" Kiara exclaimed happily. "When do you want to pick them up? I need to have the old game room updated, oh, and ask Felicity to have kid friendly recipies on hand. Trust me, you have no idea how many dishes she makes that contain alcohol. And have the kids guest room cleaned up. Do they sleep in their own rooms or bunk together? Do they have anything in their rooms that I can put here to make them comfortable? What are their names? How old are they? How long have you two had them? What race are they? How did you even get them? I mean, warlocks can't reproduce, I know that, and gay men can't get pregnant, because, hello, biology! Did you use a surrogate, or was it a planned adoption? Oh, what about—"

"Kiara, I think you've asked too many questions," Lady Hannah interrupted with a chuckle. Both Magnus and Alec were staring at her, both trying to comprehend how she was able to talk so much without taking a breath. Kiara's mouth shut with an audible snap, and blushed. Magnus nearly winced when he heard what sounded like teeth cracking due to the force.

"Sorry," she said quietly and much more controlled. "So when do you want them here by?"

"As soon as possible would be nice," Magnus replied gently, slowly, like he was talking down Max. "Our friend Katrina is watching them and is probably panicking that we haven't come back to get them yet."

"I'll have a Portal made back to Brooklyn and have a group of scouts escort you home," Kiara answered, excitement and authority somehow harmonized in her tone. "And please don't protest about the excess protection. Alexander was already attacked, and the reports are suggesting a menace that could be willing to harm your children. And yes, you are High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus, but even your magic and wards can't stop these forces if our evidence is correct." Magnus pondered this for a moment, to humor hi sister, before raising his empty had in surrender.

"Well, alright," Magnus conceded with a small, relieved smile. "How long until we can head out?"

"Give me an hour and the Portal will be ready," Kiara said. "In the meantime, I'll be preparing their rooms and talking to Felicity. You two can go rest up if you want. When I'm ready I'll send someone to come get you."

"Thank you," Alec said kindly. Then, taking Magnus' hand, the couple left the room. The two of them walked in silence as they exited the room, with the sound of Kiara training fading behind them. Together, they turned a corner to head back in the direction the butler had lead the, trying to get back to their room. However, when they were a few feet down the hall, Alec pulled Magnus to a stop, much to his confinement.

"What is it, love?" Magnus asked, concerned. Alec looked Magnus dead in the eye, with shockingly serious expression in his eyes.

"You and she need to talk," Alec stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Magnus' eyes widened a bit at his statement, and a feeling of dread began to rise in his chest. Quickly, he tried to redirect the conversation.

"Alexander, honey, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Doesn't matter," Alec replied firmly. "When I see you and her it hurts. I know what it's like to have a sibling, so I know what it's like to fight with them. And yes, I understand that this one is way more complicated than any sort of sibling spat Izzy and I had or ever will have, but you two are still related. You said yourself that the way you treated her was wrong. Now the next step for you two is to talk it out, so you can start forgiving each other."

"And why do you think I'm upset about this?" Magnus asked, putting on an air of anger. Alec wasn't fazed by it, and just gave him a look that said "cut the crap".

"Because I know you, and I know when your upset but don't want to admit it. But trust me, the longer you two let this stew, the worse it's going to get. And it's already really bad." Magnus opened his mouth to retaliate, but no sound came out. Alec just continued to stare at him, his piercing blue eyes showing no sign of relenting. After a few moments, Magnus let out a melodramatic sigh, placing a hand on his forehead.

"You're lucky I love you so much, Alexander," Magnus sighed with a small smile. "Fine, I'll talk to her. But how about after we get the kids—"

"Now," Alec commanded, literally turning Magnus around and giving him a push back the way they came. Magnus stumbled a bit, but after regaining his balance, turned back to his boyfriend, who was planted firm in front of him, unmoving.

"Fine," Magnus relented. Slowly, he began to walk back down the hall, glancing back every few steps, every time Alec was still there, arms crossed, gaze unrelenting. After the first three times, Magnus knew better than to believe Alec would let this go, so he sped his steps to a natural pace and stopped looking behind him. However, as he turned the corner, he found his steps were a bit more wobbly than normal. As he approached the open door, he stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to gain his composure and figure out what he was going to say. Behind him, he heard grunts and growls coming from inside the room.

"Watch your form," Lady Hannah's voice ordered. In curiosity, Magnus slipped closer, and making sure no one was around, case a spell that allowed him to see through the walls.

Kiara was inside, mercilessly beating a wooden dummy that was swinging knives at her in every direction. He watched in awe as his half-sister moved with such precision and power, graceful as a dancer and fierce as a lioness. As he watched, her speed increased, the snarl in her teeth curling up, the force of her blows and slashes elevating, until, with one final blow, the dummy snapped in half, the top flying clear across the room. Magnus turned his eyes away from the mutilated target to his sister, who was still in her stance form landing the final blow, energy humming around her and sparks flying, breathing in heavy pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lady Hannah nod in approval.

"Good," she commended. "Your form is improving as well as your reaction time."

"But not fast enough," the queen grunted, anger and frustration tinging her voice. Snapping her fingers, another dummy appeared, wielding twice as many knives at triple the speed. Lady Hannah watched passively as Kiara began to weave and dodge the blades, landing blow after blow to the target. As he watched, he saw her speed increase that it was nearly impossible for him to see her movements. With every strike, it looked like there was some sort of hole burned through the dummy. Suddenly, with a cry, Kiara landed one final punch, and the dummy literally exploded into a mountain of splinters. Magnus stared in shock at his sister now.

Covering her epidermis were black, ink-like stripes that wrapped around her body. Her dark hair was shaggier, and her teeth had elongated to fangs. From her fingers long, slim claws protruded from the ends, and her eyes glowed yellow-green. Around her, the air was sparking with tiny flames, and the temperature is increasingly rising.

Then, as soon as it came, it was gone. Kiara dropped her stance, panting hard and her arms holding her up by her knees. The flames fizzled out, the temperature returned to normal, the stripes, claws, and fangs vanished from his sister's body. As she stood there panting, Lady Hannah made her way over, sitting on one of the weight benches, patting the spot beside her. Kiara made her wobbly way over, flopping onto the bench as she tried to even out her breathing. Lady Hannah rubbed her back tenderly.

"What's the matter child? You were fighting with ferocity derived from anger."

"Nothing's wrong," Kiara responded, waving her hand to dismiss the matter.

"Cut the crap, Kiara." Magnus was shocked at Lady Hannah's change in demeanor. Gone was the respectful woman who addressed Kiara as a superior, and in her stead was a mother or sister-like figure who was tired of dealing with excuses from a child.

"It's nothing," Kiara said more firmly.

"It is not," Lady Hannah replied firmly. "Tell me what's wrong." Kiara turned to glare at the women before her, her golden-green eyes laced with defiance. Lady Hannah just stared back, unrelenting and unmoving. The two just stared at each other for about five minutes, neither moving an inch. For many tense moments, the two just stood there, until finally Kiara let out a deep, frustrated sigh in defeat.

"There are days when I hate you for raising me," she said as she gave in and leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"I'm just worried," Kiara continued, closing her eyes. "With these frequent attacks…the patterns, the descriptions, the warnings…all the evidence…I'm sure it's Helena. There's no other possibility."

"Are you worried you'll have to fight her again?" Hannah inquired softly as she gently rubbed circles into the girl's back. "The last time you two fought, you kicked her ass."

"That was due to a magic enhancer you gave me before battle," Kiara sighed. "If not for that my soul would've been in the clutches of my father right now. Helena has been quiet for centuries, and now she's making her move just as the Shadowhunters and Downworlders are finally gaining some ground? That isn't a coincidence. There's no telling what she is capable of. No one has found anything about her for centuries, so we have no ideas what weapons she has, attacks planned, how many allies or fighters, and no telling what kind of insane strategy. If she attacked this moment, we would probably be slaughtered. That's a terrifying fact." Kiara paused, breathing deeply to calm her elevating voice. Lady Hannah raised an eyebrow before speaking again.

"That is not all that is troubling you, child, I can see it," the knight said. "What is at the source of this worry?" Kiara remained silent, staring ahead blankly, eyes clouded. Magnus felt his heart go out to his sister as he saw the centuries old weariness her eyes carried.

"Did I make the right choice?" Kiara asked quietly, almost desperately. "When Helena and I fought, all those decades ago, I didn't kill her, I showed her mercy. I did it because I owed her my life; I couldn't just kill the I was in debt to. But now as she lives, thousands follow her, and civil conflict reigns in out race. Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?"

"Because you are not her," Lady Hannah replied gently. "It's true Helena would've killed you without qualm. And she raised you to be a fighter, a warrior with one goal: to protect your people. But your vision of prosperity and protection did not match hers, and her morals were vastly diverging. Helena viewed the strong survive, that those who were not strong enough to live were not worth living at all. You saw the balance that was necessary between the weak and strong, relying on your emotions and morals to make decisions, which has led out kingdom to more prosperity than any queen in history."

"Yet while I and my subjects remain here, Helena trains her people for war," Kiara said bitterly. "And I wonder, what drove Helena to that madness? Was it the pressure of the throne and the knowledge an entire race rested on her shoulders? If that is the case, how long until I become corrupt?" Lady Hannah looked at the girl tenderly, and gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to her chest and stroking her hair lovingly.

"That is up to you," the woman replied softly. "Perhaps it was the centuries of watching over her people that drove her to her insanity. Remember, for some of us, immortality doesn't cause us to fossilize, but become completely detached from reality, for we no longer have a place in it. I have seen it countless times over my centuries, and I know you have seen it as well." Magnus saw his sister's hands clench the fabric of her leggings.

"But remember this," Hannah continued softly. "Helena chose to do what she did, just as you decided what you had to do was necessary. Recall, you two are not the same person. Both of you experienced different lives, therefore it makes sense neither of you have the same ideals. That doesn't mean that you are invulnerable to those possibilities and thoughts, and perhaps will even be tempted to try them yourself. But I know you won't fall into that path."

"How can you be so certain? I'm the spawn of one of the Nine Demon Princes. I could easily turn over to my demonic pedigree."

"If you could, you would have centuries ago when you were locked in that cell," Lady replied. "But you won't. You know what it is like to suffer, to feel true pain and incarceration with no escape. And that is why you won't turn to Helena. She never knew what that pain wrought on, you do. And because you do, you have always done everything in your power to make sure your subjects don't feel that sense of hopelessness. That is how you and she are different."

Kiara remained silent, turning to bury her face in Lady Hannah's chest. As Kiara stuttered her breathing, Lady Hannah whispered comforting words in her ear, stroking her hair lovingly like Magnus would when Max was upset. Magnus could only watch in silence as his sister and her mother figure embraced. After a few moments, Kiara pulled away, wiping her eyes and giving a small, watery smile.

"Thank you," she said. "I needed that."

"I know you did," Lady Hannah replied softly. "Now you should go get freshened up. You'll be meeting your nephews soon, and I'm sure you don't want to smell like you've been sleeping in a gym bag." Kiara laughed loudly and pushed Lady Hannah playfully. Rolling her eyes amusedly, Kiara stood and stretched her arms over her head. Turning her head, she smiled one last time.

"You're the best advice giver ever," the queen said honestly. Lady Hannah didn't reply, but gave her a small push towards the door. As Kiara strode in his direction, Magnus frantically deactivated the spell and tried to look like he hadn't been spying creepily on his sister. When Kiara emerged, Magnus was trying to casually lean against the wall, but failed miserably when he slipped and fell on his ass. When her eyes landed on her brother, all the laughter and excitement in her eyes was replaced by cold, intense anger.

"What are you doing here?" Kiara asked harshly as she walked past him. Magnus quickly stood up and made to follow his sister, nearly having to run to keep up with her pace.

"Oh, you know, I was just strolling through the castle admiring the décor," Magnus stated casually as he could. "This is fabulous design work. You know, it reminds me of when I lived back in Madrid—"

"Cut the act, Magnus," Kiara interrupted coldly. "What do you want?"

Magnus stopped his rambling and remained silent for a moment, nervous about what to say.

"Well…Alec suggested that we talk about…what happened."

"You mean how you treated me like shit when I tried to bond with you?" Kiara reasoned accusingly. "Because I believe we have nothing to talk about."

"Kiara," Magnus tried again, trying not to be too harsh. "I think it's a good idea to talk about this. I mean…what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can get the hell out of my kingdom as fast as possible, but that's not really an option right now," Kiara quipped, her pace not slowing. Magnus jogged to keep up with her, despite the increasing magic energy she was radiating due to her anger.

"Kiara, what can I do? I am really sorry about what I did…I admit I wasn't a good person to you, not by a long shot."

"That's an understatement," she muttered, then gave a deep sigh. "But I will admit, you're not all at fault. Now that I look back on it I was rather…pushy. Invading and overbearing. I understand that."

"No, no, not at all," Magnus lied. Truth was she had been pretty overbearing and that was one reason he had tried to shut her out.

"Don't lie, it's the truth," Kiara snapped harshly. "However, I don't believe that's an excuse for what you did to me."

"I didn't send that mercenary after you, I thought we went over this," Magnus said, exasperatedly. Kiara stopped abruptly, causing Magnus to slam right into her. He stumbled back, trying not to fall on his butt, as she stood like a statue. Slowly, she turned around, and Magnus filched at the pain and suffering in her eyes. It was the kind he had seen countless times when he looked in a mirror: the pain of endless life, and memories that forever torments you. Magnus knew that pain all too well.

"Do you know what it's like, Magnus?" Kiara asked quietly, her voice softer than a mouse's footfalls. "To be completely powerless? Utterly, completely, endlessly powerless? Do you know what that truly feels like, what it truly means?"

"I know what it's like to be powerless…" Magnus trailed off. His sister looked up at him, her identical eyes full of anger and repressed pain.

"Not to this extent, you haven't. Have you been bound for fifty years, wrapped in chains, unable to use magic that is just within your grasp, yet completely inaccessible? You know it's there, you can feel it is so close, just within your reach, and yet there is a thick glass wall separating you from it. It taunts you endlessly, mocking and taunting you endlessly wit how easily it blocks you from what you desire, yet shows you it is still there.

"Did you spend fifty years locked in a cell, wondering what was going on in the world outside, wondering if it was day or night, if the stars were out? Have you been so broken you wished for death every waking moment, nothing else on your mind? And when you are so close, finally thinking you're going to enter that sweet void and escape, you never get to, because your chain master yanks you back, dangling the doors of death in your face, but never letting you through."

Kiara stopped harshly, her breathing harsh and gasping. Magnus just stood like a statue, watching his sister, his mind and heart racing with so many emotions and thoughts that he didn't have the sense to express because of his shock. The girl took a deep breath, head bent towards the ground as she struggled to regain control of her raging emotions. Kiara took a deep breath, her voice tiny in the cavernous halls.

"Have you actually _wished_ our father would come and claim your soul because you thought being his servant would be less painful than what you were suffering?" Magnus nearly gasped in shock, his eyes growing wide and his blood turning to ice. He'd felt that hopelessness before, and knew that no small amount of suffering could cause that wish. For any warlock to wish their demon parent would claim their soul…that was a sign of unbearable pain and suffering. At his expression, Kiara gave a humorless, dead laugh, one that was so quiet it was like a whisper, yet was so powerful it scared Magnus.

"I nearly called him you know," she continued softly, a small, rueful smile on her lips. "Countless times, actually. But I never did. Because I was too weak to do it." Kiara ceased once more, taking shaky, raged breaths, harsher than before. When she finally looked up at Magnus, her eyes were ice cold, full of pain and sorrow that made her look like a child that had a nightmare. Her eyes were watery and red, yet she did not let the tears fall. She was shaking so badly as she looked at her older brother, but she didn't waiver, from pride or stubbornness he didn't know. It reminded him of how Rafael had looked at him when Alec first found him.

"Have you ever had your entire _existence_ controlled in the hands of another?" she continued, her voice still like ice picks, stabbing and biting with their pain and raw emotion. "Everything you do, everything you feel, everything you _are_ is controlled by something else. You have no say in your own life or what you feel, because like a puppet, your strings are being pulled, controlling your lifeless body. It's a sick, twisted, sadistic game, one that you never know will end.

"I was one of the lucky ones. I was saved by the people of this race. They helped me, cared for me, nursed me and made me strong. But I saw countless others over the years, so many who were broken long before I, who were reduced to a hollow shell before finally allowed to die. They welcomed death like a friend, and it was somewhat relieving. But to see so many of them welcoming death, so many deaths due to torture, do you know what it's like to watch that? I saw cells emptied and refilled within the hour. It was the same pattern, one dies, someone else comes in, all scared and confused. Then they were slowly beaten and broken down physically, mentally, emotionally, until no light was seen anymore. From my cell, I've seen thousands go through that torture. From my cell, I've seen thousands _die_ in ways they did not deserve and far earlier than they should have, and I could do nothing to prevent it."

"I was saved and cared for," the queen continued, her voice still icy but growing louder and more confident. "The people of this kingdom, from the queen to the lowest peasant cared for me and welcomed me. They cared about me, worried about me, looked out for me, _loved_ me. Something that you never did. Love healed me, yet I never received any from you. Why should you receive the same from me? You have no idea what I've felt for the past two centuries, Magnus Bane, so you don't come in here telling me you know how I feel!"

Kiara stopped, her entire body shaking and sparks of blue explosions appearing all around them. Some of them burned small holes through Magnus' clothes, and even burned his skin a bit, but he didn't flinch. He was too mesmerized by his little sister.

"The rage for my imprisonment is not due to your betrayal, not entirely," she said coolly, suddenly calm and collected. It was unnerving. "Much of my rage and pain also comes from guilt."

"Guilt?" Magnus asked dumbly, surprised his voice worked. Kiara gave a small, solemn nod.

"So many deaths that I was witness to, so many girls like me, killed in their prime, never given the chance to live their lives to the fullest. I was born with such power, enough to save them, and yet I could do nothing. For years, I was not only angry with you, but with myself. Decades went by, and I continued to blame myself for their deaths, even though there was nothing I could do."

"But it wasn't your fault," Magnus said, unable to stop himself for some reason. He wanted to hug his sister and comfort her, but he knew better than to try. But that didn't stop the urge.

"I know that now," Kiara replied, a small, almost real smile on her face, but it was full of sadness and regret. For a moment, she looked up at him, and when their eyes met, Magnus felt like for the first time he could truly see his sister. Not the queen, not the warrior, not even the warlock. Just Kiara, the sweet, childlike girl that came to Magnus' doorstep, immediately hugging him and calling him big brother not even ten seconds after confirming he was who he was. But that moment vanished as quickly as it came. She stood tall, the walls coming back into place, the light and kindness in her eyes leaving, replaced by the earlier pain and anger.

"I don't blame you for being imprisoned, not anymore," his sister said quietly. "However, I do believe that you'll never be more than the inconsiderate, selfish prick you were back then. And still are. Honestly, when I heard you had kids my initial first thought was that it had to be a trick. Now, granted, I'm glad you have kids, that means you have some form of humanity. But I still don't believe that you want a relationship with me because I'm your sister. I think you're out for your own gain. After all, you always are."

With that, Kiara turned on her heal and stormed down the hall, disappearing a few moments later. Magnus was left standing there, not knowing how to feel. He wanted to race after her and slap her for accusing her of what she said, but he knew she was right. He had been all of those things in the past, the very recent past. And it just proved his past would never stop haunting him.

But it also showed him something else. That his sister was still there, and he was going to do what he could to make it up to her. And if she was, he knew she would give him a chance. She had been hurt so many times, and he could understand her reasoning behind her distrust and pessimism towards him. But if he knew his sister, he knew that she would forgive anyone. She just needed the time, and the convincing. And Magnus was going to do all he could to be the brother she deserved.

* * *

 **So, that's the end for now. I mean of this chapter, not the story itself. Again, sorry for taking so long.**

 **So I said at the beginning this chapter was hard to right. That's because I didn't know how to make it sound right to me. Kiara's rant, I didn't want it to be like "oh, I've been through so much and it's all his fault and I deserve to hate you and you should feel sorry for me and love me and blah, blah, blah". But I still feel like that's how she sounds. What I wanted to do was convey her suffering in a way that wasn't all weepy, but still deeply moving and easy to see that she has suffered a lot. And I didn't want to keep blaming Magnus and wanted her to acknowledge that, yet still be angry, for seemingly understandable reasons. But then agian, not everyone will see it as the same way. It was hard for me to find the right words and pacing. I hope the result didn't disappoint.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Please like, comment, tell me what you think. Love you all! And again, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Love, KiaraBaneTMI**


	10. Chapter 10: Auntie Kiara

**Hey guys, happy Ash Wednesday! Ok first...I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS LATE UPDATE! I meant to have this up last month, but then when I had made major headway, ALL OF MY EDITS AND ADDITIONS WERE DELETED! I don't know what happened, but everything had been perfect and then POOF! Gone! That set me behind, and gave me little motivation to write because I was afraid my documents wouldn't save. But I finally finished it today. It may be a bit choppy, but I hope it'll suffice. It's 29 pages on Word so...that should be enough right? Heh, heh. I overdo it. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Cassandra Clare's characters or stories**

* * *

Chapter 10: Auntie Kiara

It was incredible how fast the silent, empty looking castle seemed to fill with people, Magnus thought to himself idly. No sooner had his confrontation with Kiara ended than a stampede of servants nearly trampled him. The castle was abuzz with energy as servants scurried around like bees in a hive. Once his less than pleasant sibling spat was over with, Magnus rambled through the castle, trying to find the familiar halls of his room, but he became lost in the labyrinthine castle immediately. That was around the time that the servants began their preparations. When the servants began to scurry about and nearly crushed him, he had to ask for directions at least five different times before he finally caught up with his friends, confused and just as lost as he in the sea of people. Servants jostled them a number of times by servants carrying all sorts of objects, ranging from toys to weaponry to entire pieces of furniture. Each time a servant jostled them, they received a rushed apology and even more rushed explanation for their rude actions. Apparently, Queen Kiara wished to have everything in the castle be spotless for her nephews' arrival.

Once the chaos started, the couples decided to retire to their suites until it was time for them to depart. They asked for directions a number of times, and nearly trampled to death just as many times, but eventually they recognized the halls that lead to their suites. Upon arrival, each couple retired to their suite to await departure for home. As soon as they were in their room, Alec had asked about how their conversation went, since Magnus was initially reluctant to share the details. When he told the Shadowhunter of his sister's accusations, Alec was furious with her, stating she was being unreasonable. Magnus said nothing, just watching his lover pace a hole into the floor while furiously muttering to himself about how unreasonable and hypocritical she had been. However, he calmed down relatively soon after. Alexander was never one to stay mad for too long, and even though Magnus did say it didn't matter what his sister said, Alec still didn't let it go, stating he was going to talk to her. In response, Magnus just silently nodded his head, praying that their "talk" would not result in them drawing blades to one another.

After that conversation ended, the two of them talked about everything and nothing, wishing the seconds would pass faster. The sooner the time passed, the sooner they could see their sons. Sometime later, there was a knock on the door, followed by a polite voice saying that the Portal was almost ready. Next moment, the two of them and the rest of the couples had left their rooms to be greeted by a woman in a maid's uniform with the most neon fuchsia hair ever seen. Politely, she asked them to follow her, then turned on her heel and walked briskly into the crowded halls, leaving the others to follow. The entire group struggled to get through the halls without creating a domino effect, which resulted in them receiving a long slew of bumps and bruises. At one point, a couple servants accidently stepped on Magnus' feet as they rushed by, and another nearly decapitated him with a broom, but they apologized quickly. No matter how upset he wanted to be angry about it, he could not fault them, as he was not the only one being jostled. Out of the corner of his eye, he laughed both Jace and Simon were smacked in the face by a wet mop that one house cleaner in stilettoes was swinging around as she tried to listen to every command she heard. He decided not to hold it against the servants, because their eagerness to please their queen was resulting in quite an amusing show for him.

As the group wandered through the halls, trying to keep up with their maid and not lose sight of her bright fuchsia hair. At some point, a mass of at least twenty maids separated them from her as they carried monumental piles of fabrics and pillows, walking crookedly as to not drop any. When they finally passed, the group didn't spot their guide's neon hair for some minutes before Jace finally pointed it out down the hall, which resulted in them sprinting to catch up to her as she turned a corner. Thankfully, that was the only incident in which they were separated, and the rest of the journey they kept close to the maid. Finally, their journey ended when they ended up back at the large drawn doors that lead to the castle garden. The maid stopped a couple feet from the grand mahogany doors and turned to them, her hair flashing like glow sticks at a party.

"Lady Hannah is awaiting you at the gate," the maid informed them kindly. "She shall lead you to the Portal which you may take home."

"Thank you," Alec told the girl sincerely. In response, she gave him a small, shy smile in return before scurrying off, disappearing into the sea of servants. Once she was no longer visible, they turned back the doors. For a moment, they just stared at them, looking for some sort of knob or lever to open them when they suddenly swung open. Momentarily blinded with sunlight, they stood still for a moment as their eyes adjusted before they began walking through the luscious gardens. This time they were mindful of the flora, staying on the path and looking straight ahead until they reached the gates, which were already ajar. Lady Hannah was indeed awaiting them there, dressed in her usual battle gear, but her eyes displayed a sense of excitement and impatience that was foreign to her stern and patient disposition. When she saw them approaching, she gave them such a warm, excited smile it was slightly unnerving.

"Come, Kiara doesn't want you to be late," was all she said before turning around and walking deeper into the city. All of them followed, feeling somewhat uneasy, but not out of the fear of having their throats cut.

There was a sense of déjà vu as they followed the Lady the city's modern and ancient settings. They looked around more freely this time, taking in the grand structures and beautiful flora with awe and wonder, as they had not been able to do since their arrival had been…less than welcoming to say the least. When they looked around, anyone who saw them in passing stopped and stared or began to whisper to each other hastily. At first, Magnus feared that they were speaking as they had when they arrived, with suspicion and envy, but as he studied their body language, he pleasantly discovered that was not the case. In contrast to how they acted to their arrival, this time the people smiled in awe or shyness as they passed, as if they were seeing their role model and had no idea how to react. Couples, hetero and homo alike, stopped their conversations to smile at the group in passing, some even offering kind waves or calling out a small greeting to them. It was nice and honoring to say the least, but also foreign and strange. Their arrival had resulted in suspicious stares and threatening words from the populous, but now they were being gaped at as if they were celebrities. Well, in a way they were. Even so, with all the smiles and kind gazes, there were still a handful of scornful and suspicious glares in their direction. One mother even pulled her pre-teen son behind her and bared her fangs when Jace glanced in their direction.

The attention enraptured their focus so much that they did not know how far they walked or how long they followed the Lady. They were all so caught up in the attention that they did not notice they had arrived until Lady Hannah cleared her throat. That one noise was able to divert their attention back to the present. When they turned their attention to her, they saw they were standing in front of the archway they had entered the kingdom. The archway was dark beyond, showing no light or life ahead, but they knew better. All of them had a sense of apprehension upon recognition, but they suppressed it. After all, this time they knew where they were and where they were going; there was no need to feel threatened.

"The Portal is set up inside there," Lady Hannah said before vanishing through, the group on her tail. As before, the light from the world vanished once the crossed the threshold and they were instead bathed in enchanted firelight. The familiar darkness and stalls enclosed around them, cloistering them from the rest of the world. The room was unchanged from their arrival save for the swirling Portal open on one of the walls, being held open by Kiara herself. As they approached, she turned to them with a dazzling, excited smile.

"You guys will have two hours," Lady Hannah explained as they approached the Portal and held a paper out back to them. "This Portal will take you to the closest station we have to Brooklyn and New York, the one that you were brought here from. You will be followed by a set of guards, and from the warehouse, they shall escort you to the park in which you Portaled from Brooklyn. Another Portal shall be opened there to take you back. Now, keep in mind, your guards will not speak to you, and you will not see them once in Brooklyn, but know that they are there. Once you all complete what you must, you will rendezvous at this location, and you shall be Portaled back here. Will two hours be enough time for you to take care of your needs?"

"Should be," Jace replied, his eyes glued to the Portal with a longing that seemed a bit premature considering how long they had been gone.

"But if we take longer?" Simon asked as he took the paper and read the address. "What do we do to get back?"

"Try sending a fire message," Kiara replied, her fingers still moving as she kept the Portal swirling. "We will keep the wards open to messages of the sort, and someone will Portal you back."

"Are you ready?" the woman asked as she turned to them, a young, foreign sparkle in her eye and a small quirk on the edge of her lips. All of them nodded, and Lady Hannah broke into a true grin before giving a little bow and gestured to the Portal. All together, they approached the mist and memorized the view of the warehouse in which they were captured just days before. Kiara flashed them a quick, happy smile.

"See you soon," was the last thing they heard before they jumped through one by one.

* * *

One by one, the group stumbled out of the Portal and regained their footing for a minute. Taking in their surroundings, they saw they were in the warehouse where they had been ambushed about two weeks prior. Strange, that event felt as though it had happened months ago rather than a few days, but perhaps that was because of everything that had transpired.

As they all rose to their feet, they saw they were not alone. In front of them, arranged in a semi-circle, was a group of about seven women, all dressed in khaki pants, white polo shirts, and green aprons. However, this time they were armed with bows, quivers, and belts of daggers draped across their hips. They all looked uncomfortable and awkward as they stared at the group, as if they were unsure of what to do. After all, the last time the groups had met the females were going to kill them had it not been for Kiara's intervention.

After a minute of awkward staring and silence passed, one of the women tentatively stepped forward. She had curly blond hair that was pulled up into a messy bun, leaving a few strands of hair to fall in her face. The skin of her face was dotted with freckles, standing out on her pale skin. Out of all the women, she bore the most weaponry, as she also had a set of twin hunting knives strapped to her back along with a set of kunai daggers hanging from her belt.

Her name tag said, "Hello, my name is Tracy".

"Please follow us, we shall escort you to your Portal," was all she said before spinning on her heal and leading her group towards the exit. Magnus and the Shadowhunters nearly had to sprint to catch up to them, and by the time they made it out of the warehouse, the women were already opening the door. Silently, Tracy held the door open as they all exited single-file, with Alec taking the rear just before Kiara. Remaining silent, the women began to move in the direction of the park in which Magnus had Portaled them to a week before, all of them looking either straight ahead or down at their feet or at the buildings around them. They looked anywhere that was not their charges.

All of them would have felt angry or hurt by this treatment, but on some level, they understood why the female warriors were treating them this way. The last time they had met, they ended up crossing blades and nearly killing them. They assumed the Nephilim and the warlock had been enemies or spies of some sort, and acted in a way to protect those they held dear to them. Now, their immediate assumptions of them were a bit uncalled for, but, again, they were trying to protect their people. All of them could imagine themselves acting in a similar fashion if they were in the ladies' shoes.

Slowly, Alec started to slow his steps, falling back in the crowd until he was in sync with Tracy, who had her eyes glued to the ground in front of them. As Alec tried to think of what to talk about, he found himself staring at the ground as well. He planned to talk to her, try to open up and tell her that he and the others felt no hard feelings for what she and her girls had done, but it was harder to put into words. So instead, Alec glanced around to open up a discussion with. That was when he caught the inky black lines that were painted onto Tracy's wrist.

"What do those symbols mean?" he asked suddenly. Tracy finally turned her face away from the cement and faced him, her face etched with confusion. When he turned his gaze back to her wrist, she got the idea and lifted it up for them to see.

"Mandarin Chinese symbols for 'strength and 'kindness'," she replied as she pointed to each one. "In honors of my parents."

"You're Chinese?" She didn't…look Asian. Tracy just laughed good-naturedly.

"I was adopted, but they died when I was twelve. I spent the rest of my adolescence in foster care. When I turned eighteen, I got these tattoos to honor them. Kiara found me not long after."

"I'm sorry." Alec felt guilt for bringing up such a painful memory when all he wanted was to talk. Tracy, on the other hand, just waved it off.

"It's fine, Alexander," she replied. Then, she stopped suddenly, and Alec followed suit. That was when he noticed they were at the park where they had first arrived. Silently, four of them female warriors surrounded the tree and opened a Portal. As it swirled to life, two of them jumped through, while the rest gestured for the Nephilim and warlock to follow. Alec was then the last one. Tracy stood at his side. _Not or never_ , he thought to himself.

"We don't blame you for what you did," Alec said suddenly. Tracy looked back at him, her face ridden with guilt.

"I'm so sorry," she replied. Alec just shook his head.

"You just did what you need to to protect your people," he replied. "We would've done the same thing in that situation." Without another word, Alec jumped through the Portal, leaving a stunned Tracy behind.

* * *

Once they had arrived in Brooklyn, the group dispersed into pairs, each with their own tasks to complete. Jace and Izzy agreed to go back to the Institute and inform Maryse that they would be gone for a while, while Clary and Simon went off separately to inform Lily and Maia that they would be out of touch for a while, as well as to let Jocelyn and Luke know they were leaving. Neither of them knew what they were going to tell the Graymarks, but they were confident that they would be able to be truthful but secretive. In the meantime, Magnus and Alec were heading home to get their kids and relieve Catarina.

The couple approached their loft somewhat warily. When Alec had been attacked they had been worried about their son's safety, and now that they had been unexpectedly away for nearly two weeks, they began to feel the creep of unbridled worry come upon them. They both knew Kiara had sent guards to keep checks on the loft, and Kiara would have informed them if there had been any disturbance or attack, but that did not quell their fears. They worried just as any other parent did for their beloved children, only they had to worry more so than mundanes because their boys knew of the true monsters the world possessed and what they were capable of doing.

As they moved homeward, they keep catching glimpses some type of cat like figure in the shadows or on the fire escape ladders when they passed buildings. It was a bit uncomfortable for both of them to know they were being watched so closely, but at least that meant their kids were most likely safe. In addition, Catarina could put up a decent fight if she was threatened. Therefore, as they walked in silence, they both tried to deplete their fears by thinking of all the protection that the boys and Catarina unknowingly had. Doing this made the walk go by much faster than anticipated, and soon they were buzzing into their home building.

Together, they opened the door and made their way up the steps. They did not even bother to get out the key; Magnus just unlocked the door with him magic. When the door was ajar, the two of them were immediately knocked over by one small navy blue blur and a slightly taller, brown blur.

"Daddy!" "Papa!" two small voices cried out as they all fell to the ground. Max laughed happily as his papa tried to recover from the shock and slight pain of being knocked down so unexpectedly. Rafael remained silent, just wrapping his arms around Alec and burying his face in his dad's neck. Both fathers laughed once the shock and pain diminished and hugged their sons back, stood and picked up their boys while walking back into the loft together.

"I think they missed us a little," Magnus said teasingly to Alec.

"Oh, more than a little," a kind, amused feminine voice said. Four heads turned to see Catarina sitting at the table by the kitchen, a large book open in the middle. She was wearing a plain white dress and shoes, and her pure white hair was up in a messy ponytail. Her smile was kind, and relieved.

"A lot!" Max yelled in his papa's ear, while Rafe nodded his head in agreement. Alec smiled sweetly, placing a gentle kiss on Rafe's forehead, as Magnus did the same to Max while the older warlock rubbed his ear.

"We missed you too," Alec said as he placed Rafe down. However, he refused to be set down, and somehow he ended up hanging onto his dad and climb up his body as a monkey climbs a tree. Soon, Rafe latched onto his dad's back, grinning from ear to ear as he wrapped his legs and arms tightly around Alec. The Shadowhunter made no move to get rid of him, but instead reached to Rafe's legs and hoisted them up a bit so Rafe could place his head on Alec's shoulder.

"I assume they were well behaved?" Alec asked as he and Magnus walked deeper into the loft, trying to toe off their shoes and not fall simultaneously. Catarina stood from her chair and walked over to them, giving them both a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"They were," Catarina replied. "Although, we did have an incident at bath time last night."

"What happened this time?" Magnus asked as he looked down at Max, who now had an embarrassed, shy smile on his face. Catarina gave a heavy, tired sigh.

"Well apparently, _someone_ ," she pointedly looked at the navy blue boy, "didn't want to get in the tub, and when I tried to get him in he ended up breaking the pipes in the wall, flooding the room. Don't worry, I fixed the damage, but I think someone needs to have a bit more punishment than a time-out."

"Agreed," Alec said, glancing to his son who now had sad, guilty eyes that nearly melted the adults' hearts. "But we will talk about that later. I need to help the boys pack."

"Trip?" Max asked, his guilt forgotten, replaced by delight. The tips of his fingers were sparking as he bounced in his papa's lap. Alec nodded his head, trying to keep his smile jovial, but Magnus caught the force of it in his eyes. Catarina noticed it too.

"Come on," Alec said as he stood, Rafe still glued to his back. Max looked up at his brother and pouted, lifting his arms and standing on his toes at his dad's feet. Groaning in defeat with a happy smile, Alec maneuvered himself down to pick up the toddler, who latched himself to his father's chest in the same fashion his big brother, was latched to the man's back. Carefully and shakily, Alec made his way down the hall and out of sight. Once the two of them heard the sound of the door close, Catarina broke the silence.

"Thirteen days, Magnus Bane," Catarina said to him, her happy demeanor gone. She openly glared at him, her blue face set in a frown and her eyes full of questions and emotions. "You said only a couple days at most, but then you disappear for six without a word. Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you know how hard it was to try to answer their questions about when their dad and papa would be back? They were worried too, and when I finally got your message, all you said was that you were safe and that I had to look after them longer. Don't get me wrong, I adore the boys and love to babysit, but not when the parents disappear and reappear in a matter of weeks without informing me on what they are doing!"

"Is that all?" Magnus asked patiently, his gaze neutral but his tone patient and understanding.

"Not even half of it, actually," the sky blue lady replied. "I had an entire speech planned in my head, but I didn't have time to write it down."

"Wow, you are mad at me," Magnus said with a grin. Catarina continued to glare.

"No kidding," was her reply. "And I believe I am owed an explanation of what you and your friends have been up to. Did I mention I called the Institute to ask your whereabouts and Maryse Lightwood responded by saying that you and the others had been gone just as long?"

"I am sorry for making you worry, Catarina," Magnus replied, avoiding the question. "And you are owed an explanation. However, I cannot give you one just yet."

"And why not?" the woman asked angrily, crossing her arms. Magnus sighed, trying to figure out the best way to tell her and yet not tell her.

"Something has come up, but it's something that is classified," Magnus began.

"Classified?" Catarina asked in a tone laced with annoyance. "Magnus, you are not a member of the FBI or some other mundane law enforcement."

"But that's the best word to use for what is happening right now," Magnus continued, his gaze practically pleading that Catarina understand the severity of the situation. "I can't tell you anything now, because that would put you in danger. You just have to trust me. Can you please just do that? I promise I will give you answers, but only after I'm positive it's safe."

"If what you are doing is so dangerous then why are you taking your children with you?" Catarina asked.

"Where Alec and I are going is the safest place for them," Magnus replied. "Please Catarina. I'm begging you; please just trust me until I can give you the answers you want."

Catarina remained silent for a minute, pondering what to do. With each second Magnus grew worried that she would say no. Her eyes were glazed over as she thought, unfocused on the direction they were looking. Magnus held his breath as he saw her eyes clear.

"I assume you don't want anyone to know about this?" she finally asked. Magnus felt the crushing weight on his chest relinquish its pressure at her words.

"Yeah," he answered. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"I'll tell anyone who asks that you are away on secret business, and if they press for details I'll say it's a matter of family?" she asked, just to get a story straight.

"Perfect," Magnus said. "I can't thank you enough."

"You owe me big time Magnus Bane," the female warlock replied. "Do you have any idea how many work days I've missed because of you?"

"You work so much and ignore your vacation time. You should be thanking me for forcing you to take a break for a couple weeks."

"Thank you for making me miss helping people at the job I love," Catarina replied with a frown, though her tone was jovial. The two of them were interrupted from further conversation when they heard the sound of giggles emerge from the hall. They turned and stared at quite the sight to behold. Alexander Lightwood looked like a human tree, with his son's still hanging on his torso as if they had never let go (perhaps they hadn't), and had a small suitcase hanging off of each arm. He was trying to walk straight, but both boys were wriggling and moving so much he nearly fell a couple times. Magnus chuckled at the sight while Catarina grinned.

"A little help?" Alec asked when he saw their amused expressions. Magnus shook his head playfully while Catarina continued to grin.

"I've already helped enough with those two," she said playfully. "I need a break."

"It looks like you have the whole human tree thing under control, Alexander," Magnus continued, amusement clear in his expression and tone. "And it seems to me that the boys don't want me to help you, and who am I to say no to them?"

"You spoil them," Alec replied, giving something between a grunt and a laugh as he stumbled his way over to them. "Are we set to go?"

"How much time do we have?" Magnus asked. Alec glanced at the clock on the wall.

"About fifteen minutes," Alec said. "And it will take us ten to get there."

"I need to go anyways," Catarina said, standing along with Magnus. "I need to get home. No offense, but I want to take a shower in a bathroom that hasn't been flooded by a three-year old."

"We understand," Magnus said and gave her a goodbye hug. Alec and the boys gave her a hug as well and then she was gone out the door. At that moment, the Chairman decided to make an appearance, peeking out from under the long silk curtains that hung by the balcony windows.

"Care-man!" Max cried in delight, right in Alec's ear. The navy blue boy quickly let go of his dad and landed on his feet without so much of a grimace before scurrying over to the feline and picking him up, cuddling him close to his chest. Said cat was initially displeased and looked like he was ready to swat at Max, but the boy scratched behind his ears and he started purring in content.

"Care-man come too?" the boy asked with big, round eyes. Magnus caved immediately.

"Of course he can!"

"Magnus—"

"Well, we can't leave him—"

"We need to ask—"

"Oh it'll be fine." At this, Alec gave a heavy sigh, setting the bags down on the couch.

"Fine. But if Kiara gets mad, you have to deal with her."

"Fair enough," the warlock replied. With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a bedazzled pet carrier with purple glitter and put the Chairman inside before he could protest. Then Magnus snapped his fingers and the bags levitated off the couch. He bent down to pick up Max and then turned back to his fiancé.

"Shall we then?" he asked playfully. Alec rolled his eyes, and together the little family left the loft.

* * *

The trip back was relatively uneventful. They met up at the address in just the nick of time, and twenty women seemingly appeared out of thin air to accompany them. Then they Portaled back from where they came and walked the same path back to the castle. Lady Hannah met them at the gate, and when she saw the boys, she nearly cooed. Meanwhile, the young warlock and Shadowhunter each hid behind one of their dads.

"Don't be shy, she's nice," Magnus said to them softly. Both boys stayed behind their designated father, but their grips loosened a fraction of a bit, and they peeked out to look at the lady that was smiling at them. Said woman knelt in front of their parents gently, smiling softly at the two young boys.

"Hello," Lady Hannah said in a tone so soft it was like silk. "My name is Hannah. What are your names?"

"Max," the navy boy said, still hiding behind his dad's long legs. Lady Hannah smiled at him before turning to his brother, who buried his face deeper into his papa's leather clad calf.

"And you must be Rafael." The boy nodded his head silently, his knuckles nearly white as he clutched his papa's impossibly tight leather pants. Lady Hannah smiled at him once more before standing and addressing the adults.

"Kiara is inside. Follow me." The group walked through the gardens once more, but this time Magnus and Alec had to keep a tight grip on their son's hands, because they were trying to walk towards the cursed fruit. Once they were inside the castle, the boys immediately became entranced.

"Whoa!" they both exclaimed excitedly. Lady Hannah smiled fondly at the two of them as they tried to drag their father's in different directions, trying to get a closer look at all of the new stuff. Pointing, smiling, gasps, and questions from the new party ensued as they walked through the building. The adults answered with smiles and laughs and replies to their questions. This trend continued all the way to the library.

They all entered the library together, all of them feeling a bit odd about entering the room which had housed their interrogations. Burning logs that glowed orange-red filled the grand fireplace, while overhead electric lights illuminated the rest of the room. The furniture was identical to when they all had been in the room during their incarceration, from the drapes to the books in the walls.

Kiara was standing in the middle, pacing around in circles, muttering to herself while wringing her hands nervously. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a white and black American flag on it. Alyssa sat on one of the plush couches in front of her, saying nothing and keeping her eyes on her wife. The queen was pacing a circle into the floor, completely absorbed in her own world. She did not notice their presence until Lady Hannah cleared her throat rather loudly.

"My queen," she said. Kiara's head snapped up and she turned to the doorway. Her eyes scanned them quickly before setting sight on the boys. Once she saw them, her eyes lit up like fireworks and she grinned as big as the Cheshire cat. At the attention, both boys began to creep behind their dads' legs, looking a bit nervous at the new person in front of them. Rafael was naturally shy, so his reaction was expected, but Max was always excited to meet new people. His initial nervousness was foreign to all of them, but Kiara did not seem to notice.

Quietly, she strode over to them as if they were a baby animal lost in the streets. Alyssa followed behind, but kept her distance, she herself looking shy and out of place. Slowly, the former warlock knelt down to her knees just a few feet away from the boys, her eyes soft and her grin smaller as not to frighten them more. Then she slowly extended her hand forward, as if for a handshake.

"Hello, boys," she greeted softly. "My name is Kiara." Both kids remained silent, stared with wide eyes at the woman in front of them. Gently, Magnus reached down and patted both boys' heads.

"Kiara is my sister," their papa told them. "She's your aunt."

"Aunt?" Max asked curiously. Alec nodded his head.

"She's papa's little sister," Alec answered.

"Papa has sister?" Max asked. Kiara smiled at them, opening her eyes a bit wider so they could see her cat eyes more clearly. She gently tapped the skin beneath them, drawing their attention to that part of her face. When they saw the eyes more clearly, they both stood still for a moment, no one able to read their expressions. Then, suddenly, Max let go of his papa's leg and launched himself at the woman, knocking her back with a shocked yelp.

"He's fast," Kiara said as she began to laugh and hugged the boy back. Max began babbling to her, asking her questions in any way he could, so fast they were hardly able to keep up. However, Kiara seemed to be oblivious to the speed and was answering every single questions immediately after it left the blue boy's lips. All of them watched the interaction for a few minutes before Rafael started to creep towards his brother and the new lady. When Kiara noticed, she sat up again and held a hand up to the other boy. Gingerly, he placed his smaller hand in hers, and they shook before he drew back.

As Kiara continued to talk to Max, Rafael moved to sit on the couch. The same one where Alyssa sat. For a few moments, the two of them didn't speak to each other, but then Rafael asked her a question in Spanish, to which Alyssa replied. Soon, the two of them were speaking rapidly, smiling happily at each other while talking softly. The rest of the group just watched as the two boys interacted with their new relatives.

Things were looking up.

* * *

"What do you mean the rooms aren't prepared?"

Kiara stood with a dozing Max in her arms, talking to one of the many butlers in the doorway of the library. Alyssa sat on the couch with Rafael in her arms. The boy was yawning loudly as he curled into the woman's chest like a kitten would. The rest of the adults were fanned throughout the room, each of them either in their own world or watching the queen.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," the man replied cordially. "But as we were preparing the rooms, we discovered an infestation of fire-ants."

"How did we get fire ants in the castle?" Kiara asked herself quietly. "What do we do now?"

"The boys can stay with us," Magnus answered.

"No…" Rafael mumbled. "Papa kicks…"

"I do not!" Magnus protested while the others laughed.

"They can stay in here," Kiara said, and turned back to the butler. "Would you please bring me as many pillows, blankets, and sheets as you can."

"We can sleep in here with them," Alyssa said as she gently rocked Rafael and Chairman Meow, who had somehow gotten out of his carrier and onto Rafael's chest. "You are our guests, and you should sleep in your rooms. I doubt you would like to sleep on the hard floor. Besides, I don't think Kiara wants to let go of Max just yet."

"Seems to me she's not the only one," Jace muttered as he watched Alyssa coddle Rafael.

"I think that's our cue to head out," Simon said as he pulled a tired Izzy to her feet. Jace did the same with Clary, and Magnus stood with Alec. The couples then began to make their way out of the room as the butler snapped his fingers, making a small mountain of pillows and blankets appear on the floor. However, before they exited, Alec let go of Magnus' hand. When his fiancé looked back, the two of them had a silent conversation, then Magnus nodded his head and left with the others. When the door closed, Alec turned back to the women and his sons. The boys were already being tucked into the nest of silk and fur blankets set on the floor, while Alyssa curled around their feet and began to snore. Kiara was still awake, stroking their hair softly. Suddenly, she stood, went to the window and ripped off one of the curtains, dragged it over, and draped it over Alyssa before settling back into her original spot.

"Nice collection of blankets," Alec commented.

"Thanks," the queen replied. "I wasn't sure which kind they would've liked, so I wanted both."

"That's very generous."

"I know you didn't stay behind just to comment on my blanket collection," Kiara answered, her attention still on the sleeping navy blue boy. Alec sighed and sat down on the couch that had been pushed into the wall.

"Why do you trust all of us so completely, yet treat Magnus like dirt? It isn't right." Kiara finally turned her head to Alec, her face set in a glare.

"I'm willing to openly trust a stranger who hasn't wronged me than a man who I know personally but has wronged me in the past," she answered spitefully.

"You know that he didn't do what you thought he did, and yet you still treat him like the plague. It's not right and you know it."

"If you spent fifty years believing that your brother sold you to a serial killer, you would feel the same way I do."

"Maybe, but no matter how much you say you hate him, I can see that you don't. You've got some guilt in your eye." Kiara turned away from him, just as the guilt he had been talking about filled her eyes. "I'm not asking you to just up and forgive him like that, that's not fair to you or relatively possible. Instead, I'm asking you to try and open up to him, to actually get to know him before jumping to conclusions. He has changed; I know it. Can you please try to do that?"

Kiara remained silent for a moment, and Alec held his breath. Finally, the woman sighed.

"Alright, I'll try," she answered. Alec didn't reply, he just nodded his head and stood. After kissing each of his sons on the head, he began to make his way to the door. However, just as he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard something.

"He's lucky to have someone like you. You're good for him." Alec smiled.

"I'm lucky to have him, and our sons, and my family." Then he opened the door and moved through the doorway.

"Goodnight." That was the last thing he heard before he closed the door. With a smile and a shake of his head, Alec moved through the dark hallway and back to his room. There was a spring in his step, because he had a feeling that this may make progress between Magnus and Kiara as siblings. He hoped he was right.

* * *

"Kiara, Kiara."

"Mmm—five more minutes…" Kiara pulled the draped over her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but the scouts have finished their analysis." Eyes immediately snapping open, Kiara threw the drape off her face, and bolted upright. Lady Hannah was at her side, her face set in a grim expression that only meant bad news.

"What's the result?" she queen asked urgently but quietly, as to not wake her nephews and wife.

"With the evidence gathered and the calculations made, there's only one possibility in regards to their attackers. You know how it is." With a deep-throated growl, Kiara grabbed a pillow and ripped it in half. Though she sounded angry, her eyes portrayed fear and anxiety.

"Helena's making her move."

* * *

 **So here it is! I hope you enjoyed! I don't know when my next update will be, but I have my chapter outline laid out. ALso, I'm thinking of publishing a few short stories with Kiara in them that wouldn't have made sense in regards to this story's timeline. Anyways, see you next time!**

 **KiaraBaneTMI out! 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Inner Turmoil to Outer Rage

**Hello there everyone! I'm not dead! Let's celebrate! *crickets chirp*. Man, tough crowd. Anyways, here is my updated chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Inner Turmoil To Outer Rage

At breakfast, Kiara was absent. All of them sat at the large buffet, servants and chefs serving them to their heart's content, but it all seemed incomplete without the queen at the head of the table, stuffing her face with enough pancakes to make her gain fifty pounds. Conversation flowed easily between the guests: between Simon, Izzy and Alyssa discussing more werecat facts and history, between Lady Hannah and Jace verbally sparing with each other while Clary tried to be the mediator, and between the Lightwood-Bane quartet as they ate and watched. It wasn't until the plates were cleared away nearly an hour later that someone decided to ask the imposing question.

"Lady Hannah, where is Kiara?" Clary asked gently. The Lady looked to her as the rest of the table turned their attention to the Lady. There was an odd look in her eyes. Something along the lines of nostalgia yet not so fond. It was more like…apprehension.

"She sends her apologies," the Lady began. "This morning our scouts finalized their research, and the conclusion they reached upset her greatly. She has been in the training room since waking, and shall probably remain there for the majority of the day. I am about to join her; would any of you care to accompany me?"

A chorus of yes's resounded throughout the room, and once each of them were dressed; Lady Hannah escorted them through the building once more. Through the halls, all of them attempted to memorize the portraits and turns they took, as they might be staying a while and should learn their way around. Magnus, however, nearly had the travel route committed to memory after his last encounter with Kiara. When they reached the door, Lady Hannah wasted no time and pushed them open.

All of them stood frozen in the entryway to the training room. It was very large and modern, with weightlifting, treadmills, and medicine balls. There were also practice dummies, hanging targets for projectile weapons, and bare mats with weapons lined on the walls beside them. Also, on the far end of the room, was a metal floor with large holes in the circle pattern. Very odd looking. Many targets were impaled with throwing stars and throwing knives, the bench weights were loaded up to a hundred pounds on each side, and there was one dummy that was split in half, the top haphazardly strewn the floor a few feet behind its lower half. Even so, the decor wasn't the reason their jaws dropped.

In front of them, suspended about ten feet in the air, doing upside down sit-ups, was Kiara. She was dressed in a black sports bra and workout jeggings that hugged her legs tightly. Her feet were bare, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, which flopped towards the ground. As she curled up, her stomach muscles clenched, revealing a six-pack that was less noticeable when she was relaxed. The rest of her was revealed to be incredibly toned as well, not overly so, but enough to make you nervous if she punched you. All of them just stared at her.

"Staring is considered rude in many cultures," Kiara said, not opening her eyes as she straightened out, letting her arms drop and dangle at her sides. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Is that permission from the great queen of cats?" Jace asked, smirking. Kiara just dangled and crossed her arms, and very maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm gonna turn your hair rainbow," Kiara muttered. Jace flamboyantly flipped his pale locks.

"Bet I'll still look fabulous," he replied, as if he were actually contemplating how good he would look.

"More like fabulously ridiculous," Alec said to his _parabatai_. Jace gave him a much-exaggerated hurt look while the rest of them laughed at the burn. Kiara also laughed.

"Then maybe I'll just go down to the market and get you a nice cuddly duck to play with," Kiara replied. Jace's eyes widened dramatically and his face paled when she said duck.

"No ducks," Jace said quietly, his voice trembling a bit. Kiara just smirked evilly at him.

"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure we just had a bunch of ducklings hatch a couple days ago," Kiara continued relentlessly. "Cutest little things, all fluffy and soft. They've needed someone to take care of them. I'm sure they would just love you, Jace. I'll make sure to have them sent over right away!"

"You're evil," Jace replied in horror. Kiara just cackled, drumming her fingers together dramatically like a stereotypical villain's.

"Excellent," she said in sinister movie villain voice. "The ducks will be in your room tonight!"

"No!" Jace yelled, fear and anger in his voice. At that, Kiara burst out laughing, to the point when tears streamed down her forehead and onto the floor.

"I'm just kidding," Kiara said through her hysteria. "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

As Jace grumbled about how he was going to slit her throat in her sleet, all of them made their way into the room. Kiara then slipped her legs off her railing and descended head first towards the ground. At the last second, before her brains painted the floor, she flipped in midair. She landed on her feet with cat like grace and fluidity. Unfazed, she strutted past the awestruck group and picked up a white towel that lay across a maimed dummy.

"What can I do for you?" The young looking queen asked as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders and dabbed her glistening forehead. She seemed fine enough, but there was something off…like she was concealing something. All of them could see it, well, not the Lightwood-Bane boys. There was something bothering her, but apparently she didn't want to talk. So instead, they went with plan B that had been formed not even five minutes ago.

"We, uh, needed to talk to you," Simon began. Kiara turned her back to them and whipped her towel off her shoulders and back on the dummy. Then, she stretched her arms over her head for a second and stood in the center of a bright blue mat set under a pair of suspended rings.

"What about?" Kiara asked casually as she bent over backwards and landed in a high bridge. She stayed there, just looking at the group, looking unfazed despite the arm and core strength it was taking to hold herself steady.

"We heard you were upset about something, that you got some information about who attacked us," Alec said, not unkindly. "If you don't mind, would you please mind telling us who attacked us?" Kiara then began to laugh, kicked up and flipping over onto her hands, her legs doing a split in the air. Some of them, namely Simon, blushed at the sight. However, the laugh was forced, hard, as if she was hiding something.

*"Always right to business, aren't you Alec?" The Queen asked as she smiled somewhat smugly and childishly, hair dangling behind her. "I'm sorry, but can we not talk about that right now? You see, you are correct in that the matter has upset me, so before disclosing the information to you, I wish to calm down. Exercise has always helped me clear my head. By the end of the day I should be able to tell you all reasonably."

Kiara pulled her legs together and pointed them to the ceiling as she explained. She also began to do push-ups while still in a handstand. It was odd, but impressive. Distracting.

"Well, if you're not comfortable with it, I guess we can wait," Clary said. "What's another few hours? Sure, we can talk tonight. Anyway, can we join you in training?"

Kiara straightened her arms for a moment before bending them one final time and straightening them forcefully. The result was that she flipped herself off her hands and onto her feet. She landed with her arms above her head, striking a pose like an Olympic gymnast finishing a routine. Setting her arms down, placing her hands on her hips, leaning on her right leg with a smile on her face. It was tinged with relief that was covered by a veneer of smug satisfaction.

"Me casa es tu casa," Kiara replied, grandly gesturing to the room. Then without waiting for their answer, she jumped up, grabbed the rings, holding herself up in a sitting position with just her hands. The rest of the Nephilim and Magnus entered the room, promptly separating into pairs or individual sections. Jace and Clary headed over to the right, where they each grabbed a practice sword and began to spar. Izzy went over to the left, brandishing her whip and began to practice on a poorly beaten dummy. Simon and Alec both made their ways to the back, where archery equipment was set up. Magnus was the only one who wasn't participating in the physical activities. He sat on the side, his glance alternating between his sister, who was flipping on the rings, his two boys that there playing with their toys they brought in with them, and his fiancée teaching the recently Ascended Simon. When Alec began to demonstrate his archery skills, Magnus noticed his sister froze, dangling upside down with her feet locked into the rings, staring at him.

"You're great at that!" Kiara said as she dangled there. Alec looked around for a moment, trying to figure out whom she was talking.

"Who's good at what?" he asked. Kiara let out happy laugh that caused everyone to stop training and look in her direction.

"You!" Kiara said, pointing dramatically to the archer. "You're great at archery! How long have you trained?" Alec smiled a bit shyly back, placing his bow on his shoulder as he turned back to her.

"Thanks, and basically, all my life. Even though it was extremely difficult to master, it was just what stuck with me." As he spoke, Kiara pulled herself up to where she was doing a split midair, and then promptly slipped her feet out of the rings and landed on the floor with catlike grace. When he said his final sentence, she nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean," Kira said as she walked over to the two, waving her hands until a set of dagger/knives appeared in her palms. "These took me decades to master. Still, even though it was hard, it was worth it. They fit me best, ya know?" The rest of them had gone back to training when they realized she was talking to Alec, but all seemed to be looking out of the corners of their eyes. Kiara then magicked the knives away before turning back to Alec.

"Hey, do you think you can teach me?" Kiara asked suddenly, which surprised Alec and Magnus. "I've always wanted to learn, but every time I practice, I never improve. I've tried everything to learn. Books, tutors, simulations, different types of bows, different types of arrows, but nothing seems to work. If anything, I get worse every time I try."

"When was the last time you tried to learn?" Alec asked. Kiara glanced down at her feet.

"Yesterday..." Kiara mumbled. To their shock, all of the caught a glimpse of pink on her pale cheeks.

"And how often do you practice on average?"

"About six times a week for an hour at a time," Kiara responded, staring keenly at her shuffling feet. Alec seemed to consider for a moment before quickly giving his answer.

"Sure, I can try to help," Alec said, and Kiara's head shot up. She gave a face-splitting grin that looked like it hurt. A lot.

For the next half hour, Magnus and his sons watched as Alec helped Kiara with her archery. When he asked her to demonstrate a few shots, the arrows were so far off center that Alec actually looked like he began regretting his agreement. However, he shook it off a second later and began to correct her form and give her tips. Now, half an hour later, Kiara's aim was greatly improved and her stance was much more firm. She was still nowhere near Alec's level, but it was impressive how fast she improved. While she was thanking him, Simon's voice called out to them.

"Hey Kiara," Simon asked. "What's this?"

He had moved over to stand in front of the floor of metal holes. Simon placed his foot on it gingerly, and immediately Kiara's eyes widened in shock. Dropping her bow and the arrow she held, she dashed over.

"Simon, DON'T-" but it was too late. A second before she could grab him, a small column of fire burst up from the floor, burning Simon's feet and scaring the crap out of him. Kiara grabbed him before he fell on his butt in shock, and pulled him away from the not flaming metal floor as the fire vanished. Quickly examining him, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the fire resistance rune on his leg. Then, she promptly whacked him upside the head a moment later.

"BAKA!" She exclaimed. "Don't just to walking into random floor you don't know about! Seriously, don't they teach you common sense at the Academy?"

"My bad," Simon muttered. "Wait, was that Japanese?"

"What is that floor for?" Izzy asked, ignoring Simon's question as she made her way over. Kiara turned and saw the rest of them had made their way over, even Magnus. Izzy didn't seem that concerned over Simon, however. In fact, she wacked him too.

"This is a fire floor," Kiara explained. "Its purpose is to test your reaction skills and quick thinking in volatile conditions. How do you respond to this situation? How do you overcome it? What's the next move you should make?"

"Doesn't look too hard," Jace said, giving it the once over. "It's just timing and observation, right? It spits fire at you. One fire resistance rune and your set." Kiara let out a loud laugh as he finished his statement. When she finished, she turned to look at him as if he was an idiot.

"That's what you think," Kiara said, eyes dancing with mischief. "It doesn't just spit fire out of the ground, though. Simon got lucky that was all that happened. It also launches arrows and knives, automats come up to attack and the floor even changes its design. One second it'll be flat, the next it'll be like having to climb a mountain. Hannah designed it. Quite impressive if you ask me. It's taken me years to get a handle on it. I swear, the first time I tried it, my hair was burned off and my tail caught fire. Literally."

"Still, I think I could handle it," Jace said, looking at the empty space with anticipation and challenge. Kiara then crossed her arms, a smug look on her face as she leaned on her right leg.

"The only way you're getting to try that floor is if you beat me in a sparring match," Kiara answered with sudden challenging tone. All of them turned to her with varying expressions, most of them shock and a couple confused. They waited for the silence to follow, but Jace just smirked and replied "you're on".

In the next minute, the two of them were on the sparing mat, Jace armed with his sword and Kiara armed with the two thin, lethal knives she'd shown Alec before. There was something odd about their design however, but none of them could place it. The rest of them, aside from Lady Hannah, were spread out around the mat. Magnus and Alec were sitting on the ground, each of them holding one of their excited sons in their laps, both boys eagerly smiling and bouncing in anticipation. They loved watching their Aunts and Uncles train. Lady Hannah interrupted their thoughts, raising her hand between the two warriors.

"Begin!" she ordered, whipping her hand down to instigate the fight. The two of them immediately clashed together, their blades singing as metal clashed. Their duel was more like a dance, graceful, enticing, and alluring. The blond and brunette danced against each other, their blades clashing so hard sparks flew a few times. At one point, when Jace was trying to pin her, she whipped her hand and her knife unfolded to reveal a number of knives, all connected to create a fan of blades. Using this, she blocked his attack and, unfolding the other, slashed at his face.

Now that the fans were out, the battle grew more beautiful, but also more terrifying. Kiara knew how to use her weapons well. They were unorthodox, very volatile if not handled correctly, greatly easy to underestimate, but that was what made them so lethal. They were the perfect weapon to represent the queen before them. She seemed so kind and peaceful when she was away from her work; seeing her like this was terrifying and amazing. For a moment, the two of them separated, both breathing heavily. Jace smirked in his cocky way.

"I'm not dead yet," he said challengingly.

"You think you can beat me?" she asked, but there was something off. Her tone wasn't playful or challenging or even sarcastic. It was cold, dark, incredibly angry. Jace even looked uneasy by the sudden change, but he hid it well.

Suddenly, Kiara pounced again, her knives glowing blue and stripes appearing on her arms. The same markings Magnus had seen two days prior. The queen began to slash and swing at Jace with no remorse, her speed and strength uncanny. All of them were shocked by the display. This was no longer a sparring match; this was a duel to the death! Lady Hannah's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Kiara—ACK!" When she tried to make her way onto the mat again, an invisible force shocked her, burning her. The others, sans the Lightwood-Banes, began to beat against the barrier, calling out to her to stop and ask what she was doing. However, she didn't seem to hear them, and continued her assault on Jace. Then, they all heard a sickening crack and a masculine cry of extreme pain.

Kiara stood above Jace, who was on the ground, writhing in pain due to his shattered collarbone.

"You really think you're going to win?" she asked coldly. Her eyes were cloudy, the stripes disappearing from her arms, and her face stone cold. Slowly, she moved to him and kicked him in the stomach to force him on his back. In a flash, she crouched on his chest, holding her closed fan to his throat, her face inches from his.

"You really think you deserve mercy?" she asked angrily as they continued to try to break through. "After all that you have done? All of the sins you have committed? What you did to me? I'll show you no mercy! You won't hurt my people again!"

"KIARA! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!" Lady Hannah's voice boomed, rocking the room. That order seemed to wake Kiara form her daze, because her face went slack and her eyes cleared. When she seemed to register her body, she looked down at Jace, who was still pinned beneath her knife. Immediately, she jumped back as if she had been burned, her eyes full of fear. Her hands shook so much that she dropped her fans.

"Dear God, what have I done?" she whispered in a terrified, wobbly voice. Lady Hannah swiftly made her way to the blond Shadowhunter, placing a glowing hand onto his shoulder, which slowly began to pop back into place. The cracks they heard were sickening to say the least, and all of them suppressed the urge to cringe. Magnus and Alec remained seated, as their sons shook and asked ignored questions about what had happened, both of them looking scared and worried. Soon, the others snapped out of their shocked trance and raced over to Jace's side, asking if he was alright and blocking Kiara from getting to him, but Magnus and Alec could tell that she wasn't going to try. She was far too horror-struck to do it again. When Lady Hannah removed her hands, everyone turned to the Queen, who now had tears swimming in her eyes.

Everyone else just stared in shock at the girl who was now staring at her hands in fear. Without looking to anyone else, she bolted for the door.

When she was gone, no one spoke. Not until Lady Hannah turned away from Jace's shoulder. All of them checked him out, asking is he was alright, but he brushed them off, insisting he was fine. He didn't try to play down his injure; he didn't even try to brag about how he'd had worse. Surprisingly, he seemed more concerned with the queen that fled in tears.

"What happened to her?" Jace asked, not seeming very mad about his shoulder. "Is she alright?"

"Is _she_ alright?!" Izzy practically screeched. "What about you? She shattered your collarbone! How can you not be mad at her?"

"Because she wasn't acting like herself," Jace replied steadily. "There was something there, something angry. I think whatever it was, she unintentionally let it out on me. I've done it a couple times myself, so I'd be a hypocrite to be mad at her for doing it."

"You are more humble than you appear at times," Lady Hannah responded, genuinely surprised and impressed. At her comment, Jace smirked in his cocky way.

"I'm not being humble; I'm just being my amazing self. Admit it, you don't hate me. No one can hate me, because I'm too perfect."

"Don't push it, Goldilocks," Lady Hannah quipped with an eye roll. "But you are correct. The news that we received this morning left her quite unsettled. It has ties to her more…trying moments living here. Usually she is able to talk it out, but there are times when she will revert to her old ways of bottling it up, holding it in until she breaks. Honestly, I'm surprised she broke as quickly as she did. She usually holds out for a couple days. This situation must be weighing on her more than I suspected."

"So what do we do?" Clary asked. "Leave her be until she calms down?"

"No, that will allow her time to bottle everything up again," Lady Hannah responded firmly. "I raised and trained her for nearly a century. That course of action never ends well. Our best tactic is to have someone go in and give her a smack of reality. However, I don't believe that this time she will want it from me. It won't be as effective."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Because you are here," Lady Hannah answered sagely. "She's had to deal with this problem since she became queen, and usually she handles it quite well, keeping a level head and calm heart. However, on this occasion she has to worry about not only her people, but the attacks on you, her guests, as well as any other attacks that may be occurring anywhere else in the world. Perhaps other Institutes have been under siege as well. It's not just the fate of her people; it's everyone who doesn't deserve to be involved in this fight."

"I still don't completely understand," Izzy said. "Why would Kiara's enemy go after us in the first place? We didn't meet her until days after the attack." Lady Hannah remained silent, and her expression showed that she would not explain. Instead, she turned to Magnus. For a moment, he felt afraid that the woman would slit his throat, but her eyes were threatening; they were full of consideration and methodical judgement.

"Magnus," she began softly. "You should go talk to her." Everyone went wide-eyed at her statement, some jaws even dropped. Magnus's was one of them.

"Why me?" he asked. "Kiara hates me. I'll only make the situation worse."

"I think that her avoiding reasonable conversation with you and repressing her emotions in front of her guests has amplified her panic and caused this outburst. Until you two talk, I'm sure it will happen frequently until she had an outlet. You attempted to talk to her yesterday, correct?"

"Yes, but it didn't go well." _That's an understatement_ , he added in his head.

"That's because she was blind by anger and you underestimated the rage she kept. I know that it will be hard, but you must get through to her. First, know this—all that rage she expressed at you yesterday, it's not all because of you. You are not the only one she feels betrayed her."

"But since she felt that way for so long, it was easier for her to get all her anger out on me," he finished in an understanding, somewhat sorrowful voice. However, he was still unsure about going to talk to her, and Lady Hannah seemed to read his mind.

"I cannot force you to go talk to her if you have no desire to do so. It is not my place to order you around, as you are my guest and I am not superior to you. However, I do believe that this will help her and you, not just with her anger, but perhaps communicate better. I can tell that you are still upset from the conversation you had yesterday, but right now would probably be the most opportune time to get her anger at you and her anger at the situation dealt with. The decision is yours, but all I ask is that you consider it."

This idea was stupid. It was crazy. With the way Kiara acted towards him yesterday, he should have wanted nothing to do with this. She had treated him like garbage when he was doing his best to be congenial. Why did she deserve his kindness when she showed him none? Even so…he couldn't deny that he saw the pain in his sister's eyes when she snapped out of her trance. It was a face he had seen hundreds of times in the mirror when he was younger, just discovering his power. Her gaze was not solely terrified, but also angry, sad, and lonely.

It was stupid.

It was possibly dangerous.

It could possibly go horribly wrong and make the situation between them worse on his end.

"Where would she be?" he asked. Lady Hannah smiled in a relieved way while the others stared at him in shock.

"She'll be in her room. I can escort you."

Magnus nodded his head in agreement and placed Max on the ground by his other father. He said nothing, just gave his lover a quick kiss, a hug to his sons, and then stood to exit the room. Lady Hannah awaited him at the door; neither of them said a word as they exited and made their way through the labyrinthine palace. For eternity, they weaved through the halls until Lady Hannah stopped them in front of a large mahogany door that was slightly cracked. She gave it a quick knock, then, without waiting for a response, vanished, leaving Magnus alone. Inside, a tired, tight, controlled voice said, "come in". Taking a deep breath to calm his every growing nerves, Magnus pushed open the door to his sister's quarters.

What he didn't expect was for his sister to be completely immersed in paperwork that was scattered throughout the room. For a moment, Kiara glanced up, an odd glint in her eye. However, when she saw it was her brother, she rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion and turned back to her work. Magnus just stood in the doorway awkwardly, unsure of how to approach the subject. Get straight to the point like Alexander, or ease in like Clary or Simon would? He decided to try the later first.

"Hey," he said in greeting. His sister looked up at him with a glare before turning back to the papers she was focused on. She gave a hum that didn't really mean anything, just acknowledged his presence.

"I love those curtains," Magnus claimed suddenly. "Those are from India, right? Well, they look similar to a set of curtains I have. They are from India, too. Have you ever been?"

"Once or twice, for political affairs," was all Kiara said. Her tone was dead and her eyes never left her papers.

"Do you enjoy it?" Nervously, Magnus began to ramble as his discomfort settled in. "I personally love the country, but find it a bit too crowded for my taste. I mean, it is a third the size of the US, and has almost three times the people. Although, I would say I love Peru more, but sadly, I cannot go back. Was banned some time ago by the Council there. I also like Japan and Egypt. So much fun there, what with the history and culture and—"

"What do you want Magnus?" Kiara interjected impatiently as she sorted through papers on her bed.

 _Well, that approach didn't work_ , Magnus thought to himself tiredly _. In fact, it may have made the situation worse._ With a great mental sigh that only appeared in his head, Magnus knew what to do.

 _No beating around the bush anymore Magnus_ , he thought to himself, steeling his body and mind for what was to come. Magnus closed the door behind him, locking it with his magic. When he turned back, he focused on his sister, more serious than he had been in a few years.

"We need to talk," he said firmly, crossing his arms in front of him. His tone and body language portrayed his determination not to back down. Inside, he let the emotions that he felt last night as Kiara accused him come forth. He had had enough. He was not the total bad guy in this situation, and he was going to make his sister see that. Magnus may not be able to change her mind, but he wasn't going to let her continue to say that he was still someone he no longer was. Even if she still hated him, he was going to get her to listen, because her actions today were dangerous and the source of them had to be snuffed out soon. Kiara gave a sarcastic, quick laugh, not even looking up at him.

"I believe we already did," Kiara quipped with a false smile that reminded Magnus of Camille, beautiful but imaginary. "And I believe I told you that I wasn't going to forgive you."

"That's hardly fair," Magnus replied, trying to be patient but firm.

"Yeah, well, life's not fair. We know that better than anyone," Kiara replied, seemingly very bored. "Now get out."

Magnus' fingers tensed on his arm, hating to be ordered around, but he held back his temper. If he lost it, he wouldn't get his point cross.

"Not until we talk. I mean actually have a discussion, not just you saying your piece and storming off while I'm too stunned to reply." Kiara stopped shuffling papers, looking up to glare at her brother. Magnus would've shivered under her terrifying gaze, but held his ground. Alec was right. They needed to work this out; it was long overdue. He wasn't going to be the bad guy. She was also hiding something, and her anger at that was being directed unfairly towards him as a result.

"So talk," Kiara replied coldly, turning towards him, mockingly bowing towards him. Magnus took a deep, calming breath to center himself. After letting out the eight count, he opened his eyes, remaining calm, and began to speak.

"You made some valid points, Kiara, and on most of them you were correct. I was far from decent to you," Magnus began, trying to properly convey his thoughts so there would be little confusion. "But you did do one thing that was very hypocritical."

"Oh, pray tell, dear brother, how was I a hypocrite?"

"You believe that I'm still the selfish, inconsiderate prick you claim I was," Magnus replied firmly, his eyes burning like yellow flames. "I'll admit, at times I was. When you first met you, you just barged into my life with no warning and started twisting things around. You dug into personal affairs that I wanted no one to know about, you always pestered me with questions, and you always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Honestly, a couple times I seriously contemplated teleporting you to a remote island."

"So you did hate me that much?" Kiara asked accusingly, her tone biting and angry, but her eyes portrayed a sense of pain.

"I never would have gone through with it," he answered. "The time you came into my life was hard for me, in a way. I was heartbroken over someone who had just used my love for their own gain."

"Camille Belcourt," Kiara stated. "I did my research on her. She was a bitch."

"My point is, the way I handled it was wrong, and one way I did was by taking it out on you. It was wrong, and I hate that I did it. But, you also had a part to play in me pushing you away." Kiara turned to glare at her brother.

"When you came into my life, you acted as if you had expected me to embrace you immediately, like some long lost reunion. Realize, I had no idea who you were, and had no notice before you showed up at my door and forced your way through. Granted, you didn't do it rudely and demand me to share everything I had, but you did barge in like you thought everything would come naturally. To be honest, I was a bit intimidated and off-put by you and your personality. I don't blame you for the way you acted though. From what I remember, you were not fully aware of the dangers and cruelness of the mundane and Shadow World, because your mother had kept you sheltered and safe. Part of me was jealous, the other part was confused, and the rest was trying to deal with my own issues. I pushed you away and didn't at least try to know you, and that was wrong. If you gave me a chance, I would actually try to get to know you. I'm not saying I'm perfect, far from it, but I am a better person than when I last saw you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kiara asked in reply. "Words are nothing but thin air. You could be lying for all I know."

Magnus gave a slightly frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. She was so stubborn it was infuriating. Guess that was one thing they both had in common. Maybe by genetics.

"You don't have to believe me; you haven't seen me in so long. But being a hypocrite is not the way to go about it."

"How am I a hypocrite?" Kiara asked again angrily, her voice raising a bit. Magnus looked her dead in the eye, his focus strong and firm. For an instant, he saw her flinch the tiniest bit, but he did not let it faze him.

"You said that you're willing to forgive people with dark pasts and give them a second chance. You yourself said that you knew people could change, and you were willing to open up to them. You were willing to trust Shadowhunters, a race that had tried to wipe out your people centuries before we were born. Now you will not show that same consideration to your own brother? I understand that you would be guarded, but you treat me like a stigma in your palace, even when you are not meaning to. What does that say about you? I can understand that you would be angry and closed off towards me, but that is no excuse for you to go against what you preach to your subjects. Your situation is no reason for you to defy your so called morals."

"Screw morals," Kiara said angrily.

"And that's another thing," Magnus continued on, unable to stop himself. "This anger you're carrying internally is not healthy. You nearly killed Jace in your sparring match. Repressing anger never helps, and in your case, it seems like you become blind to it. Do you realize that you could have killed Jace if Hannah hadn't snapped you out of it?"

The queen remained silent, glaring at him with cold eyes, but Magnus could see the questions swirling around. He had her in a corner, and the answer was not easy, he knew. The defiance in her eyes was clear, even though her resolve was beginning to crumble. He could see it as she turned her head away with a snarl.

"You don't deserve forgiveness," Kiara stated, looking back down at her papers. "You never will."

She hesitated before saying it. Her eyes clouded, thinking of something to say before clouding with anger again. Magnus could see the slight tremor in her hands, the questions and worry in her eyes, the tension that was causing her to clench teeth together. He was getting through to her.

"Aren't you the one who said even with the past of the Shadowhunters, you were choosing to give them a chance, because people can change?" Magnus asked again, using everything in him to not raise his voice or become impractical. "I'm not asking you to become my best friend in a day, but I am asking that you treat me like a person who is trying to help you. I do not know what's going on or why we were attacked, but you do, and we want to help you. We all know that you are hiding something that is bothering you, and I bet it has to do with the information you got this morning. You decide to trust random Shadowhunters who could turn out to be spies or something at any moment, but you don't give a second chance to the brother you barely got to know?"

"Well, I haven't been personally hurt by Shadowhunters," Kiara said, flipping through the papers so fast they nearly ripped. Magnus remained silent, the statement striking a chord inside him. Guilt surged inside him for a millisecond, but then dissipated, as he had to focus on why he was having this discussion with her. He just stood there, watching his sister sort through her work furiously until she calmed down relatively.

"I know," Magnus said quietly. "I've hurt you. Believe me; I know what it is like to be afraid to trust someone when they've crushed your heart. It's easy to close yourself off because you're afraid of them hurting you again." His sister seemed to take offense to that, immediately tensing and whipping around the face him. Her eyes were nearly gold with angry fire and her teeth were sharp as she growled at him.

"I'm not afraid of you Magnus Bane," Kiara growled angrily. "If I could, I could banish you to our Father's domain with the snap of my fingers."

"But if that's what you truly wanted, you would've done it ages ago," Magnus replied quietly. "One thing I learned about you immediately was that you don't bluff on your threats. Because when I first tried to turn you away, you swore to camp out on my porch until I let you in. You did it for a week, and your smell chased away my customers."

Kiara's eyes widened in shock and wonder, and for a moment became glassy. She must not have been expecting him to remember a detail like that, but it was always something that he had secretly admired. Her conviction and determination. However, the wonder died out as she shook her head in denial, turning back to her work. Magnus noted that as she flipped through the papers, the tiniest shake in her hands was still there, growing larger. Her eyes were now becoming more unfocused and confused. Not much farther, almost there.

Slowly, Magnus stepped over the stacks of papers on the ground, making his way to her side. She ignored him, and once he was close enough, he sat down beside her on her bed, placing a gentle hand over the papers, stopping her from moving them.

"Kiara, we may not have known each other long, but I know you well enough to know if you really hated me, you would've sent me to our father's realm long before now." Kiara looked down, her lip trembling a bit and her eyes becoming glassy. Even so, she refused to look over at her half-brother.

"I know I hurt you, and I have felt awful for how I treated you," Magnus continued softly. "I was a horrible to you, not just to you as a brother, but as a person in general. Please believe me when I tell you I want to make it right. We only knew each other for three months, yet you already believed I could be your brother. I didn't give you a change to know me, because I was too wrapped up in my life and my problems to give you any heed."

"What's with the sudden change?" Kiara asked quietly, voice trembling. "Admit that you just want to use me for the power I've gained over you. It's all you want, right? You have always loved the finer things in life, and now since your sister is a powerhouse, she can get you anything you want. Isn't that it?"

Her tone carried no accusation. Instead, it sounded more like desperation.

"Not at all," Magnus patiently replied. "Because I have everything I could want." Kiara glanced to her brother, confusion laced with the tears in her eyes.

"And what's that? A High Warlock position?" Magnus shook his head.

"Family," Magnus replied softly. "I've found the love of my life, I have two kids that I would die for, and friends so close they are practically family to me now. Moreover, as I gained them I realized that the material possessions I gained only satisfied me so much. I know it's cheesy, but it's the truth."

"And what happens when they die?" Kiara asked, almost timidly. "Will you go back to material possession then? Will you bury yourself and become cold and uncaring of others again?" Magnus paused.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Perhaps I will. But right now, I live every day with my family, and I know I'd be honored if you'd be part of it."

Kiara remained silent, eyes still glassy, but Magnus could practically see the gears shifting in her head. Suddenly, Magnus felt a familiar tugging restricting his limbs and holding him still. He glanced at Kiara's hand, which was creating blue flames identical to the ones she used on him last time. Although this time, they were much less painful.

"Speak the truth, Magnus Bane," Kiara ordered firmly but quietly. "Do you truly wish to repair our broken bond as siblings, or do you just wish to use me for material gain. Are you truly doing this to be a better person?"

"I truly want to repair our relationship." The words flowed out of him, not against his will, but a steady, stream-like flow. "My actions centuries ago disgust me, and I want to make things right between us. I at least want to get to know the warlock who wanted to be my sister."

Magnus felt the restraints release him; the fire receded and dimmed out. As his gaze focused again, he saw his sister still wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were closed, her face smooth as glass as she thought. He waited patiently for her to say something.

"It won't be easy," Kiara began quietly. "I mean, I have centuries of rage and resentment built up because of you. And now that I know it's false…"

"It's not false. You had every right to be angry at me." Kiara sighed deeply, placing her head in her hands.

"Not like that. You were right. I am not as mad anymore I was back then. With everything going on, I saw someone who hurt me and decided unconsciously that they would take all my anger. To quote what you said earlier, that does not excuse my actions. It'll probably take time …I mean, for so long I've thought about you one way. It wasn't as bad I accused you of being earlier, but it was still pretty despicable…I've thought them for so long I don't know how long it will take me to stop."

"All old habits die hard. Believe me, I know," Magnus said jokingly, nudging her with his elbow. Kiara gave a small laugh, turning to her older brother. Tears were still swimming in her eyes, but the sadness was absent. Magnus felt relief and joy fill his chest as he recognized the look she gave him. It was identical to how she looked at him when she first called him "brother".

"It won't be easy. I mean, I live here and you live in Brooklyn and we won't see each other much after this and—"

"Ok, are you trying to convince me not to try?" Magnus interrupted playfully. Kiara flushed, embarrassed at her rambling.

"No," Kiara said quietly. "I'm just worried. It's what I do."

"I've noticed," Magnus replied lightly. "And to be honest, I'm a little wary about this too. I mean, I have never been someone's brother, so I don't really know how to act. Alexander has made it clear there is no rule book to help learn how to be siblings." Kiara chuckled at her brother's poor attempt at humor. For a moment, Magnus pondered what to do, and an idea came to him.

"Tell you what," he began, "I can't promise anything permanent, but how about this: even with how little we may see of each other, we can try to keep in contact. A letter, a fire message, some form of package or phone call, any way you see best, at least once a month. They can just be casual letters, like a friend writing to another, that way we can still be in contact even when we are far away. I'm not expecting us to be glued at the hip by next month, but we can start small. Baby steps."

"Baby steps," Kiara agreed softly with a smile. "I think that's a great idea. Thank you Magnus."

"What for?" the older warlock asked. Kiara gave a gentle, light laugh.

"For not giving up on me, for talking some sense into me, even after everything I said to you." Magnus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Meh, I've been called worse." Kiara giggled, which caused Magnus to smile. Then he was shocked when she pulled him into a gentle hug, burying her head in his chest. She nuzzled her head against it like a cat trying to gain affection from their owner. The action should have seemed strange and borderline creepy, but given her genetics, it felt natural. For a moment, he was rigid, but then he relaxed, draped his arms around his younger sister and returned the embrace, resting his head on hers.

A small giggle reached Magnus' ears, and he opened his eyes to look around. In the mirror to his side, he could see the reflections of Alec, Rafael and Max standing in the cracked doorway. Max was in Alec's arms, absentmindedly running his toy red truck on his dad's arm. Rafael was practically glued to Alec's leg and he smiled widely at his papa. Alec was smiling also, relief and understanding in his gaze. Magnus smiled back.

"We have an audience," he loudly whispered to his sister, a playful smile gracing his face.

"I know," Kiara whispered back, a hint of laughter in her voice. "They've been there for a while."

"You think we should let them in on this hug?" Magnus asked, much louder so their guests could hear. Kiara lifted her head and looked around playfully, as if she was contemplating. Suddenly, Kiara began to shake her head wildly, her hair flying into his face.

"Nah," Kiara answered just as loudly, looking over at her nephews and future brother-in-law. "They don't deserve it."

"Yes we do!" Two little voices said before two kids attacked the warlocks. Max and Rafael were laughing as they tackled their aunt and papa, Max on Kiara's stomach while Rafe went after Magnus. Out of the corner of their eye, the two saw Alec leaning against the doorframe, an amused smile on his face. Kiara responded by grinning back mischievously, before snapping her fingers. In a flash of blue sparks, Alec was dragged towards them and was made part of the massive group hug as well.

It was going to awkward, and painful, and probably increasingly frustrating, but Magnus knew he and Kiara would rebuild a real relationship as family. He wasn't going to give up, and neither was she.

* * *

By the time Max and Rafael had been sent to bed, Jace was ready to strangle Kiara to get her to shut up.

Lady Hannah had finished healing his collarbone while Magnus was talking to Kiara, and when she had finished Alec had immediately left with the boys to go and check on the two warlocks. A minute after they departed, Alyssa arrived and checked him over, since according to Hannah she was the better healer out of both of them. Alyssa had then given him the all clear, before retreating to her training, still shy around her wife's guests. Since then, Jace had been pestered non-stop by Clary and Izzy about if he was sore or not, but when he told them he was fine, they would stop briefly. Now, three hours later, they stopped asking and stopped worrying. Kiara did not seem to have that ability.

Every three minutes she seemed to be apologizing to him about attacking him, and every time he was reassure her he was not mad. Then she would start to ramble on that if she had just come forth in the beginning it wouldn't have happened, which led to Lady Hannah agreeing and everyone else chipping in something along the lines of "don't be so hard on yourself", and then she would apologize again. Since the moment Magnus, Alec and the boys had brought her to dinner, she hadn't stopped talking or blaming herself. All throughout dinner, training, and now while they were resting in the library, she would not shut up. Now it was over three hours later, and Kiara was still apologizing, and everyone was sick of it.

"I told you I'm fine," Jace said through gritted teeth, trying to stop himself from banging his perfectly sculpted face into the coffee table and ruining it. He was dangerously close to doing so, and he didn't think the world could handle the horror of his beauty being harmed. At his right, Clary just held squeezed his hand with an apologetic, sympathetic smile.

"Are you sure?" Kiara asked for the five-hundredth time. "I mean, I can have you sent to the springs and have the healers do a double check. Not that I don't think your lying, but sometimes there is internal stuff that even magic can miss, and I don't want my guest to be in any more discomfort. Well, I guess I can't say that because I already caused you great discomfort by shattering your collar bone and I just—"

"Listen, I get your sorry, and I said it's FINE!" Jace nearly yelled. "So please stop apologizing!" It wasn't that he was mad at her for shattering the bone, or that he was angry at her heartfelt apologies, he was just annoyed that it wasn't going through her thick skull that she was forgiven. Everyone stared at him for a second in shock at his outburst, but Kiara just looked down and blushed a bit.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I just feel bad, and I'm incredibly hard on myself because everyone expects so much from me because I'm queen and also I'm your host, so I should be treating you more—"

"Your rambling," Lady Hannah's voice cut through with gentle, motherly scolding. Kiara's mouth snapped shut and she stared at her hands in her lap. At her side, Alyssa gave a small chuckle and took her wife's hand. Nearly all of them found this amusing. Who would have thought that the queen who could literally tear them to pieces with no effort would be so adorable and shy?

"Anyways," Alec picked up, his tone all business. "Now since we have everything settled, I think we should talk about the information you got this morning." Immediately, everyone in the room sobered up and became serious as well. Kiara looked up from her hands, her blush and embarrassment replaced by calm eyes and hard determination. Alyssa also looked up too, but looked more apprehensive than her wife.

"Yes, of course. Where would you like to begin?"

"For starters, who attacked us?" Izzy asked. "Now that we've been around the kingdom for a bit, we saw that the cats that attacked us were different from your guards or fighters."

"Yes, they are not mine," Kiara said gravely. Alyssa squeezed the other woman's hand lovingly.

"How is that? I thought all werecats belonged to this city," Simon asked. At this, Kiara looked back down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap. The gesture made it clear that she was hiding something she desperately wanted to tell them, yet at the same time didn't. Alyssa leaned against her, resting her head on her wife's shoulder, a gesture that prompted to Kiara to reach around and wrap an arm around her back. A sign of comfort.

"Our people are part of a single matriarchy," Lady Hannah continued. "Though we do have a governing body, the queen is the final voice of power. Throughout history, there have been revolutions against queens, but none of this caliber. This one has gone on for over a century."

"Why? What's so different about this one?" Alec asked. Surprisingly, Clary spoke.

"It's because Kiara's not the only queen alive."

 **Ta da! There it is! I did tell you that Magnus wasn't going to be treated like crap forever right? I'm sorry if their conversation seemed a bit rushed and unbelievable, but honestly, I feel like this would be how it would go. Both of them are immortal, so both of them would know that holding grudges wouldn't benefit either of them, and they know the long-term effects of holding onto that anger. To me, it would make sense that Kiara would be so willing to try again so quickly, because Magnus was right in that she was being unfair and that she was being a hypocrite. I wanted to show you that she's not a perfect character, she has flaws, and people will call her out on it. Hope this pleases those of you who hated Kiara treating Magnus like crap, because that's not planned to happen in the future.**

 **In compliance with a request made by Tiffgarant, I included a brief Jace POV. Thought it would fit since he was the one who was attacked. Sorry if it seems a bit uncharacteristic, but this is my story and I don't own the characters Cassandra Clare created. But in regards to the bed scene you requested, I'm not sure I'll do something like that. One, I've never written something like that before and I'm not sure I would be comfortable with it. Two, I don't know if it would fit into the story. Three, I've never experienced anything like that before, so I feel like writing something as intimate as that would be unrealistic and crazy. However, if you weren't talking about a lemon chapter and just an intimate conversation while they were in bed, I may be able to do that. I'd just have to find a place.**

 **Anyways, I hope you loved this chapter! I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I've already got an outline for it set up in a document. See you all next time! Please review, like, favorite, etc.!**

 **-KiaraBaneTMI**


	12. Chapter 12: The Other Queen

**Two chapters in one day? Awesome right? Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cassandra Clare's characters. If I did I would've had Malec's wedding published by now.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Other Queen

Everyone stared between Clary and Kiara. Clary kept her gaze locked on the queen across from her, who continued to avoid looking up. Moments passed like hours as all of them stared at each other in confusion, too shocked to ask the questions they were dying to ask. Kiara took a deep, long sigh before opening her mouth again.

"How long have you known?" Kiara's question was not accusing, nor was it surprised nor depressed. In fact, it seemed as though she had been expecting Clary to know.

"When we were attacked, before I blacked out, I remembered one of the girls saying something about a woman named Helena. At first, I didn't think much of it, but when we were in the baths the way Alyssa cut herself off seemed like she was hiding something. Then later that day, when we were passing through the castle to get to lunch, I remembered seeing a suit of armor in a glass case, with Greek Symbols for 'royal armor'. However, I didn't put all the pieces together until today. While waiting for Jace to finish healing, I asked Lady Hannah for something to do, and she gave me a book. It spoke about a civil war between the queen and her successor. By its account, it said the successor's victory caused a great schism between the people, and it has been that way ever since." Clary paused for a moment, refocusing her attention to the queen in front of her.

"That successor was you, wasn't it?" Her voice was tiny, yet so full of concern and emotion that it filled the room.

Kiara gave a weak, slightly knowing smile that was tinged with sadness. Alyssa leaned closer onto her wife, and Lady Hannah placed a comforting hand on the queen's other shoulder.

"You figured it out," Kiara said quietly. "I knew someone as smart as you would, Clarissa Fairchild." Clary gave a brief smile of thanks for the compliment before she became serious once more. At this point, all eyes fixated on the royal trio in front of them.

"Why was there a schism?" Simon asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, I know why nations split, but what was the story behind it? There is always a reason."

Kiara grimaced, her jaw tight and her eyes fell to her lap. Alyssa lifted her head to look at her wife in a worried way. Slowly, she leaned closer, attempting to comfort her wife with her closeness. Meanwhile, Lady Hannah continued to rub small circles into the queen's back. Nevertheless, the queen did not raise her gaze; she just gave a sigh of regret. They all watched and waited for the queen to answer.

"My lady," Lady Hannah said, slipping into her official business mode. "If you do not wish to recount the events, I shall do so in your place." Kiara raised her hand and the knight fell silent.

"That's not necessary," Kiara replied gently. "But thank you. It's just…I don't know where to begin."

"How about at the beginning?" Magnus asked patiently, as if trying to coax a wounded, frightened animal. "That's usually where a story starts."

"The entire story would take too much time," Kiara said remorsefully. "I'll just start from when I was rescued by the woman I called mother."

All of them became quiet and watched her, waiting for her to start telling. They let her take all the time she needed. It looked as though the story would be hard to tell, because it caused her pain. Then, she took a deep, shaky breath, and began to speak once more.

"It happened after I had just been appointed to the high guard. After…certain incidents in my life, I joined the werecats with a vow never to allow anyone to experience the pain I had. I made a vow to myself, to protect those who couldn't do so themselves, because I never wanted someone to feel as helpless and miserable as I had for years."

"Why was that?" Simon asked, his curiosity blinding him to the pain in Kiara's eyes. "I mean, why did you join them? And why did you make that vow? What happened?"

"Silence," Lady Hannah in a quiet, demanding tone.

"No, it's alright," Kiara answered shakily. "If you want to know, I will tell you the abridged version. A few months after meeting Magnus, I attempted to impress him by taking on a difficult job he had refused to undertake due to...less than favorable risks. As result, a lunatic kidnapped me and kept me imprisoned for fifty years, torturing me daily. At one point, the man told me that Magnus had been the one to hire him, because he hated me. That's why I've been so hostile towards him when you all first arrived, but I know now that it's not true. However, my mind was broken long before the madman told me his lie."

All of them stared between Kiara and Magnus in shock. Magnus was looking down at his pants, his jaw tight and his hands balled into fists on his legs. Fury clouded his eyes, as well as regret and sorrow for past actions he long since regretted. Alec reached over and placed a hand on one of his boyfriend's, and Clary placed a hand on his back as well. At the same time, Kiara glanced up to see her half brother deep in thought and frowned at the look on his face.

"It's not your fault Magnus. I don't blame you, not anymore," Kiara said to him softly, her tone so tender and kind that it seemed impossible to believe that less than a day ago she had spoken to him with such venom. Magnus gave a deep sigh before glancing up at his half-sister. When they looked at Kiara, her position was similar to her brothers, refusing to look at the others, eyes glazed over with pain and anger from memories. She paused for a moment before continuing.

"But I digress. Where was I? Oh, yes. I was rescued by the werecats because my captor had captured a couple of their own. When they attacked the prison, they released all the captives, but I refused to leave. It was Lady Hannah and her sister, the current Queen Helena, who brought me here. They saw over my recovery and took me in. At first, I wanted nothing more than to be left alone; I wanted to calcify or die or just vanish from the world entirely. However, neither Hannah nor Helena would allow that."

At this, Lady Hannah gave a motherly smile. Kiara looked up for a moment to smile back, and leaned towards the woman, bumping their shoulders together. The moment ended when Kiara leaned away, but instead of looking to her lap, she looked towards her guests. Her eyes were angry, regretful, and nostalgic. Alyssa just continued to lean on her wife.

"Once I began to recover emotionally, I made my vow of strength. I begged the queen and Hannah to train me, to teach me to be strong, and they agreed. From that moment on, I viewed Queen Helena as more than a queen or a savior, I viewed her as a mother, an angel. In my eyes, she saved me and cared for me with the love and care that a mother would. That idolatry blinded me from the truth I should've seen."

"There was no way you could've known," Lady Hannah said in a comforting tone. "Helena knew how to keep her secrets well. Even from me, and I knew her better than anyone."

"Anyways, I trained under her for decades, until I became a member of her Honor Guard, the highest position in the queendom. The queendom celebrated, because it was rare for one to be appointed after so few years of training, but I had poured my life into it. However, my elation lasted for only a few hours. After that, I learned of my adoptive mother's sinister truth.

"Helena…she was committing crimes against her people in secret. Thinking about it, I cannot put into words what they were, because they were so awful. You can't describe something so horrible in a way that everyone will understand the gravity of it. However, it reminded me of my days of incarceration, what she was doing. All she was doing…it was so horrible…she was murdering her people with no qualms! It was wrong!"

Kiara's voice rose in anger, and little flicks of magic sparked around her. As her voice continued to rise, the ground shook and the temperature rose. A few times, they saw black, ink-like stripes flash across her skin, but they vanished so fast it seemed like a trick of the light. At her side, Alyssa wrapped her arms around her wife's torso, leaning up to whisper soothing words into the queen's ear. Lady Hannah moved her hand from Kiara's back to her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Soon after, Kiara's body relaxed a bit and the shaking stopped. The tension in her body remained, as did her angry expression, but she seemed to have regained control over it.

"I made another vow at that moment to end Helena's reign. If this was how she treated her subjects, she did not deserve to be queen. I spent weeks planning a revolt with Hannah, who had found out what I was scheming and agreed to help me. Back then, I idolized Helena so much that I didn't realize that Hannah was my real mother, but that's beside the point.

"I spread the truth to those who believed me, and together we stormed the castle. It was a bloody fight, many died, but somehow we won despite being vastly outnumbered and out-skilled. Then I met with Helena in the royal chambers. As part of my preparations, I studied the laws in regards to overthrowing the queen, and the one way I could was to challenge her in combat and beat her, as tradition dictated. So I did.

"No fight before or since then has been so grueling or challenging to me. Helena was my teacher, my sensei, she knew everything I did, and knew more about combat than me. We fought for what seemed like centuries, and I would have been defeated had not Hannah given me a potion the night before. It increased my power and magic just enough for me to overpower her. Finally, she lay on the floor, powerless and vulnerable. Tradition and law dictated that in order to take the crown, I had to kill Helena but somehow…I just couldn't. Despite everything she had done, I still viewed her as my mother. She had saved my life, and in my eyes, I owed her a debt.

"…I took her crown and banished her. If she ever set foot in any werecat territory, I would kill her on site. Helena told me I was weak for letting her live. She told me that my emotions clouded my judgement as a warrior. Perhaps she was right."

She became silent again, catching her breath. Her voice was nearly a whisper, nearly inaudible over the crackle of the flames. In her eyes, tears pricked, but refused to fall. Alyssa continued to embrace her wife and Lady Hannah rested her arm around the queen's shoulders. All of their hearts went out to the girl. She looked so young, yet she was so old and tired. Magnus knew that pain all too well, and the rest of them understood it was painful beyond belief.

"When she left the kingdom, over half the people left with her. Her entire honor guard, nearly all the healers, about three-fourths of our weapon artisans…they willingly went with her. Most of them, I believe, blindly followed out of fear. She had been queen for nearly three hundred years; there was a reason she had not been challenged for so long. Some of them, like my best friend and battle partner Sasha, were manipulated and brainwashed with lies. When she left, she made a vow to return and claim what I had stolen. Before disappearing, she said to me 'I should have let you rot in that cell.' That was the last I saw of her."

All of them remained silent after she finished, the only noise in the room emitting from the fireplace. They soaked in the information they were given with disbelief and sorrow, as well as slight fear and intrigue. Alyssa continued to hold her wife as she attempted to get rid of the tears in her eyes. Hannah stopped her squeezing of Kiara's shoulder and placed her hand back on Kiara's back. For a few minutes, they all sat in silence, thinking about what was said and trying to find out what to ask or say next. Jace broke the silence a few minutes later.

"What happened after she left?" Jace asked. "Have you been at war all this time?"

"No," Kiara replied. "There have been issues, but not war. I don't want that. So many people died just to overthrow her. War is the last thing I want to resort to. However, she has attempted to instigate it in the past. Numerous times in the last century, she has sent assassins to end my life in her name, or she has sent small attack groups into the city. They've been sporadic; there is no pattern to it. Even after all this time, I still don't know what she is planning. I've tried to keep her monitored, but she vanished after her banishment."

"So the cats that attacked us?" Simon began to ask. "Were they—?"

"They are part of a rebel organization created by our people when Kiara took the crown," Lady Hannah finished. "Based on your descriptions and the evidence the scouts have gathered, we have determined they were your attackers. There is no other type of fighter who could do what they did."

"Why attack us, though?" Alec asked. "We had no idea you existed, so by contradiction we weren't a threat. Wouldn't it have been easier for her to just take you on without letting us know?"

"I assume she did it to throw me off my game," Kiara answered gravely. "My scouts around the world have been sending me reports. Apparently, numerous Institutes have experienced similar assaults in correspondence to yours. However, I've given them orders to block their minds of the incidents. This is not business of the Nephilim, it is my people's."

"She's trying to thin out your resources," Jace concluded. "With your forces scattered in trying to keep the Shadow World out of this, she has the time to gather her forces and attack you when you are weakest."

"Exactly." One question remained, though.

"Why didn't your scouts wipe our minds?" Izzy asked. "If this is happening all over the world, then why didn't you have your scouts wipe our minds before we could start investigating."

"You were the first attack," Lady Hannah explained with a frown that was only brought on when you were explaining something you wished weren't true. "And after you came into our domain, the attacks on the other Institutes began to multiply. Helena planned for you to find Kiara. She wanted you to find her and throw her off her game."

"That's impossible," Izzy said incredulously. "There's no way she would have known that a plan like that would have worked. It's so far-fetched, and so many things could have gone wrong or changed."

"And yet you are here, exactly as she hoped, I suspect," Kiara interrupted. "However, I am not surprised that this happened."

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"Helena remained queen because she was the most dangerous warrior in our nation. She is a keen observer, a master strategist, and cunning manipulator. As an immortal like myself and you Magnus, time is on her side. She possesses the time, patience, and mind to calculate the perfect opportunity to strike her opponent, and never moves until she is absolutely certain she will win."

"Sounds like the Seelie Queen," Jace muttered, and the others nodded in agreement. However, the three royals narrowed their eyes.

"Worse," Lady Hannah corrected. "Not only is she as patient and cunning as the Seelie Queen, she is a warrior herself. She is a master tactician, and has more patience than anyone in the world. In order to get what she wants, she will wait as long as necessary before she makes her move. I imagine for the past fifty years she has done nothing but analyzed everything about me and my people as she could. If I know her, she will have already memorized our battle strategies, attack patterns, and thought patterns."

"How?" Clary asked.

"She has spies all throughout the world, and perhaps in the city," Kiara answered gravely. "When she trains her warriors, she makes sure they execute their missions perfectly, and if they are compromised she has no qualms about exterminating them. To her, those who fail are not worthy of serving her. Often times she eliminates those who failed before we have the chance to know they were there. She has probably been training her people for a war for fifty years, while I have done everything in my power to prevent it."

"Wait, how would you know what she is thinking?" Jace asked, somewhat suspiciously. "You seem pretty confident in that you know what she was planning."

This time, it was Alyssa's eyes that narrowed at the accusation. Kiara didn't change expressions, and neither did Hannah. It was like they had been expecting a question like that. As Hannah opened her mouth to explain and answer, Alyssa cut her off with a tone that was more deadly than a diamond dagger.

"The information we gathered on our side was limited, but enough for me to formulate the most probable plan she concocted. About five years ago, we finally managed to capture one of her assassins before she could eliminate herself. When we questioned her, she said not for us to worry, because the time wasn't now. She told me that Helena was doing research on a special group of New Yorkers that might work in her favor. And then she promptly died via concealed syringe she injected . Also, remember that she trained me how to fight as a warrior that would be worthy to serve her. That means that I would have to understand her way of thinking in some way. Hannah also knows Helena better than I do, and she agreed with me that this was most likely what she is planning."

As she finished, all of them stared in shock, while Alyssa's widened in shock. Immediately after she finished her rampage, blush covered her face and she turned, burying her face into her wife's shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Kiara and Hannah gave brief smiles of amusement and pride before turning serious again. Subtly, Kiara reached around and gave her wife a quick, one armed hug before placing her arm back. All the other eyes remained wide for a minute before Kiara snapped her fingers to snap them all out of their shock.

"Why us though?" Jace asked, but Alec answered.

"Because she knew Magnus was your brother, and that you hated him," he explained. "Since she knew you so well and you trusted her so much, I'm guessing you told her all about what that man said Magnus did to you?" Kiara nodded her head in shame, balling her fists again.

"I trusted her with everything because I thought she was caring for me like the mother I lost so long ago. In the end, she was just using me for her own personal gain. She fed my anger towards Magnus, as well, telling me to show him no mercy if I met him again."

"I'm guessing that she was hoping you would be blinded by your anger at him so much that you would make irrational mistakes when she began to make her move?" Alec pressed on. Another shameful nod. She then looked up to her brother with regretful feline eyes.

"I wish I had never believed them," she said to him. "I should have tried to find you and talk to you instead of assuming everything was true."

"You were emotionally and physically broken," Magnus countered softly, emotion filling his voice. "I admit, I was angry that you blamed me for everything bad in your life, and for doing something I didn't do, but I don't blame you now. It still hurts a bit, but you were taken advantage of when you were vulnerable. Trust me, I know what that's like. I understand, and I don't hold it against you." Kiara gave him a water smile, which then vanished as she turned to face the rest of the group.

"That about sums it up, I think," Kiara concluded with a tone flooded with sorrow and authority. "Is there anything you wish for me to elaborate on?"

"Let me see if I have this right," Simon began again, looking at his hands. "So you are saying that your arch rival, the woman who wants you dead, deliberately sent her spies to attack us specifically, so that we would become suspicious and go searching for your people. She planned for us to suspect the werecats, go search for them, then find the right place, only to end up being captured and held prisoner for a week, only to finally be allowed into the queendom by you?" Simon looked up as he asked the question, his eyes pleading that her answer would be the opposite of what he knew it would be.

"Pretty much," Lady Hannah said with a shrug. All eyes stared at the royals, unbelieving and astounded. The room became silent, even the crackle of the fireplace seemed to decrease in volume. A sense of fear and confusion filled the room to the brim, making everyone tense and stiff.

"That's impossible," Clary murmured. "I mean, Sebastian wasn't as clever as you make her sound. How did we allow this to happen?"

"You had no idea we existed until now," Lady Hannah tried to reason with a gentle, soothing tone. "It was not possible for you to prevent it."

"Still, how is this even possible? It shouldn't be possible, and yet it is," Izzy continued in her place. "We are the impossible, and I can't believe something more impossible is happening. How?"

Kiara did not answer right away, her face a mask of pensive thought. Slowly, she unwrapped her wife's arms from around her and stood up. Silently, she glided over to one of the bookshelves and leaned down, opening one of the cabinets beneath. After a moment, she removed a small box from inside, closed the door, and retook her seat on the couch. All of the guests watched as she dumped out the contents onto the coffee table between them.

Inside was a checkered board and a set of black and white marble chess pieces.

One by one, Kiara placed the board and pieces in their correct positions, positioning the white side closest to her. Once all the pieces were set up, however, she snapped her fingers so that the black row had an additional row of pawns. Also, strangely, she changed all the white chess pieces except for the king into pawns. Then, she took one of the black knights in her hand to display it to everyone.

"If this were a game of chess, imagine the white represented you and the good guys along with my race, while the black represents the bad guys you and I have faced," Kiara began. "In this game, I imagine that Sebastian Johnathan Morgenstern would have been a knight. He had the power to move around, but in a way, he only moved in a certain direction and pattern, towards his own goals and ambitions. Valentine moved in a similar way, but more limited, as a rook or bishop. His goals were the same as his sons, but he was not nearly as close to achieving them as his father."

She stopped for a moment, placing the knight piece off to the side of the board, along with one bishop. Then, with a look of repressed anger, she picked up the black king.

"Compared to them, Helena is the black king. She remains motionless, and allows her underlings to do her dirty work and protect her. In this game, she is the defining factor, the one thing that must be eliminated to achieve victory. On the opposite end of the spectrum, I would represent the white king, though I try to move with my people. Everyone else are pawns, including you. I assume all of you understand the goal of a chess game?"

All of them nodded silently.

"Eliminate the other king to win the game," Alec answered for them. Kiara nodded gravely, her eyes clouded over with dark emotion.

"For nearly two hundred years, Helena and I have been locked in this chess game, with her eliminating my pawns and pieces one by one. At the same time, she increases her pawns and pieces to protect her. She plays dirty, breaking the rules in order to win. Helena wants me to declare war. She has been using my constant rejections to increase her ranks so she can demolish us when I am left with no choice but war. Gradually, I have been backed into a corner; all of my higher pieces have been turned into pawns in an attempt to leave me powerless. "

"And what happens if she traps you?" Clary asked quietly, fearing the answer. "If you do declare war, and she wins?"

Silently, Kiara moved her right hand over the white king. As she lifted her hand, blue sparks flicked to life, animating the black chess pieces to demolish the white chess pieces until only the white king remained. It looked like a real-life Harry Potter chess board, but much more terrifying. When the white king was left standing and surrounded by all the black pieces sans the black king, the sparks vanished. Remaining silent, Kiara used one finger and tipped over the white king.

As it fell on its side, it shattered into a million pieces, as if it were made of glass rather than stone.

All eyes widened in fear and apprehension as the sight before they turned their attention back to the queen. Alyssa was clutching to her wife desperately, shaking as the stared in fright at the shattered king, while Helena's fists tightened on her lap as she stared right back. Kiara's face remained calm, almost impassive but rueful at the sight.

"Check mate," was all she answered.

* * *

 **Here you go! This is my shortest chapter to date, but I just couldn't really stretch this out much more. Anyways, here is another thing I'm working on: I'm writing out a literal history of how the werecats were first created. I have been hand writing it for about a week, but I'm really proud of it. I know what I want it to say and how I want it to progress and end. Would any of you like me to publish it when it is finished? Let me know in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Matter of Family

**I have returned! Sorry it took so long. But school has finally let out, so I'll have more time to write, hopefully. Anyways, here it is. Over thirty pages on Word. Chapter 13. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Matter of Family

The next day, Clary watched in amusement as her boyfriend hit the sparing mat with a hard thud. As his back hit the padded floor, a pained, frustrated groan escaped his mouth. Above him, there was a gasp of shock and panic.

"Sorry," a soft, polite, frantic voice apologized. "You're not hurt are you?" Clary gave a small giggle as Jace emitted a groan in frustration.

"This is nothing," Jace answered as he stood and assumed his fighting stance. "I'm fine. Stop asking if I'm alright every time you knock me down. You're as bad as your wife."

Standing directly in front of him was Alyssa, dressed in a blue t-shirt and black exercise shorts. No shoes covered her feet, and her auburn hair rested in a high ponytail. Though it was slightly damp with sweat, she showed no other evidence that she had been sparring with the Shadowhunter for almost an hour. Instead, she looked worried, embarrassed, and timid.

"I know that," she answered as she too assumed a fighting stance. "It's just, you were hurt, and I don't want to hurt you again."

"Trust me, I've been through worse," Jace replied before making his move. He threw all sorts of quick jabs and kicks, but Alyssa effortlessly dodged every one of them. However, instead of countering, she just dodged. Finally, when he threw a long punch, she reached out and used his force to flip him onto his back. For the fifteenth consecutive time.

"Your form is getting sloppy," another female voice called out from behind them. Clary, Jace and Alyssa both turned to see Kiara and Alec standing with their backs turned to them, bows drawn and aiming at the targets fifty yards in front of them. Alec was dressed in a plan black t-shirt and gear plants, quiver strapped to his back tightly. He used a different bow than the one he was used to, since his was back in Brooklyn, but was still the same model. Kiara used the same type as him, drawing it back with some struggle as her arrow wouldn't stay on the nock. She wore a black sports bra, black work-out leggings, and a high ponytail to keep her hair out of her view.

The two of them stood side by side, focusing their aim. Alec's aim remained steady and almost immobile, while Kiara kept adjusting and turning to aim at the center. Simultaneously, they let their arrows fly. Kiara's arm bend at the elbow due to the force of the release. Alec's arrow landed with a "thwmp" in the center of his target, while the queen's impacted to the far left of her own.

"How would you know?" Jace called back as he stood to face Alyssa for another round. "You didn't see us." Clary watched as Kiara gave a laugh while knocking her last arrow.

"Girls have twenty-twenty vision in the back of their heads," Kiara answered as she let her arrow fly. This time it didn't hit the target at all, instead hitting the wall behind it, cracking the paint. Clary smiled as Kiara looked down and covered her face in embarrassment. Alec looked just as amused, with a hint of exasperation.

"I think it may not be your aim, but your eyes," Alec said as he assessed her progress. His target had twenty arrows all lodged in the bulls-eye, while hers only had ten on the target, miscellaneous in their locations. The other ten were lodged into either the ground or the wall behind the target. Kiara groaned as she put her bow back on the rack and unstrapped her quiver.

"How do you make it look so easy?" she asked before she took a giant swig of water. Alec shrugged his shoulders as he began putting his equipment away as well. Since he didn't give a verbal response, his sister decided to answer for him.

"He's trained for years," Izzy called over. She stood a little to their right, using her whip to stop projectiles being launched towards her. Each one that flew towards her was either struck aside by her whip or dodged gracefully. Kiara watched for a second before rolling her eyes.

"So have I," Kiara responded, walking over to one of the empty weight-lifting benches. The bar in place was already set with fifty pounds on each side. Clary continued to watch with an amused smile as the queen began placing more weights on it.

"Hey, Clary," a voice said form behind. Clary turned to face Simon, who stood there with an amused grin on his face, sword pointed at her dramatically.

"I thought we were supposed to be sparring?" he asked. Clary grinned at her parabatai and raised her sword to point at him.

"Sorry, got distracted by my boyfriend getting beaten by a girl. It's oddly satisfying, especially since she isn't really trying too hard." Simon laughed at her quip, and so did most of the others in the room. Jace and Alyssa didn't laugh. Jace gave a cross between a groan and a growl in frustration, while Alyssa gave a squeak in embarrassment as a blush spread across her perfectly pale cheeks.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a Downworlder, blondie?" Magnus called out from the back of the room. He was sitting off to the side with Rafael and Max. While he perused through one of the many magic books he borrowed from the library, his sons were pretending to train with toy weapons their Aunt Kiara gave them. Rafael was armed with a toy bow that shot arrows that exploded into fireworks in the air, emitting huge smiles and delighted laughter when the colors appeared above his head. Meanwhile, Max used a toy ax that was covered in Power Ranger images. Clary wanted to coo as she saw Rafael comfort Max when he fell after a particularly hard swing, but she was interrupted by a blade approaching her face. On instinct, she dodged and rolled away, facing Simon with a mock glare.

"You could've given me a warning," she complained with a playful, charging Simon. Simon met her half way, raising his sword to block hers, locking them together.

"But the enemy won't do that," Simon replied. "Also, it's fun to be able to get the drop on you. Makes me feel like a ninja."

"We are ninjas on steroids," Clary replied. Simon nodded his head before he unlocked their swords enough for him to push her back and stumble. The two of them continued to dance, oblivious to the world around them. Simon was good, but Clary was still superior since she had trained longer. In no time, Simon lay on the mat, disarmed and sword tip to his Adam's apple. Above him, Clary smirked triumphantly.

"I think that makes twenty to me, Lovelace," she bragged. Simon pretended to pout Clary sheathed her sword to her hip. When she lowered her hand to him, he took it firmly. Suddenly, he pulled hard, causing her to fall to the mat beside him. Using his newly acquired Shadowhunter speed, Simon quickly moved over and sat on top of his best friend, his own smirk plastered to his face.

"You let victory blind you," Simon joked. Underneath him, Clary laughed as she struggled to force her best friend off her. Her arms and legs kicked out, trying to rock him off of her back, making her look like some sort of beetle trying to get off of its back.

"You cheated!" she accused loudly as she continued to struggle. At this point, everyone heard the commotion and looked in their direction. All of their faces were amused, some more than others. Kiara let out a full-bellied laugh at the sight, while Jace, Alec, and Izzy rolled their eyes. Magnus was laughing to himself, the boys had huge smiles on their faces, and Alyssa was trying desperately to hide her amused giggled behind her hands. Simon and Clary didn't pay them any mind, though.

"All is fair in love and war," Simon quoted in retaliation. Kiara still laughed at the sight. All attention was on the parabatai.

"Clary, you look like a beetle that's stuck on its back!" she exclaimed through calming giggles.

"Except she's on her stomach, and is being squashed by her nerdy parabatai rather than a foot," Jace answered, an amused smirk covering his face. "I mean, she's so tiny that it wouldn't take much more force to crush her like a bug. Poor Clarissa, waiting for her awesome, talented, perfect boyfriend to come in and save her." Clary glared at said boyfriend.

Without a word, she placed her forearms and knees on the mat and, using them as leverage, pushed her torso up as hard as she could. Simon stumbled from on top of her back, enough for clary to roll out from under him, draw her sword, grab his hair, and told the blade to his neck as if to decapitate him. Simon's eyes went wide with fear, everyone else's eyes went wide with amusement or impressed approval, but Clary's held a dark glint as she smirked evilly at her boyfriend.

"As I'm sure I told you before, blondie, I can take care of myself." With that, she let go of her parabatai and sheathed her sword once more. This time when she offered her hand to him, Simon took it and stood up, looking pale and shaken, but impressed and happy.

"Remind me to not tease you like that lest I end up with a broken arm," he said to her jokingly. She laughed good-naturedly at that comment before walking past her boyfriend, completely ignoring him, and over to the bench she placed her water on. Taking a deep swig, she turned turned to face everyone else. After swallowing, she gave a long sigh of content before placing the bottle back down.

"How long have we been at this?" she asked Kiara, turning to the queen. Said queen shrugged her shoulders.

"My guess is about two hours?" she replied. "I don't really keep track of how long I train. Hannah does, though. Religiously. 'A strict, well-balanced training regimen produces a stable, balanced warrior,' that's what she always says."

"There is some truth to that," Alec said. Kiara turned to the archer with an amused eye roll before turning to face her wife.

"Alyssa, you haven't been fighting up to your full potential today, either," Kiara lightly scolded suddenly. "Usually you are much less reserved. What is stopping you today?"

"My queen—"

" _Kiara_ ," Kiara interrupted, stressing the word. "You are my wife. How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to refer to me as a superior?" Though the queen had a frown on her face, her tone was not malicious. Rather, it was slightly disappointed and confused. Alyssa looked to her wife with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry," she nearly whispered. Kiara gave a deep sigh and walked over to her wife, placing her arms around her lovingly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Kiara apologized. "But having to constantly remind you that I don't like it when you refer to me by my title rather than my name makes me upset. It makes me feel like you don't think you're worthy of the intimate relationship between us, which you are. I just with you would see that, darling."

Magnus smiled at the word "darling." He often used the pet name with Alexander. Perhaps it was a name both he and his sister loved to use? As he thought about this, Alec moved to stand by his fiancé, his expression light as well. Silently, he reached out and laced their fingers together for a second, squeezing them tight before turning his attention back to his future sisters-in-law.

Alyssa gently wrapped her arms around Kiara's waist, but the grip was loose and unsure. It was almost as if she were afraid to touch her wife in any way, as if she were afraid of corrupting or soiling her. Kiara seemed to notice this because she tightened her grip on Alyssa until her face was practically shoved into Kiara's shoulder. Rather than trying to get escape, Alyssa complied by tightening her own grip on her wife.

"I'm sorry Kiara," the group heard her say softly. "I'm just…we've never had guests before, so I don't really know how to refer to you around them. Usually when we have guests in the castle I need to use honorifics to address you."

"That's because those guests are usually important heads of our people or are newcomers who wish to join us," Kiara explained softly. "But these people are different. They are guests in my home, ones I hope will become like family to us. And one way to be more like family is for us to become familiar and comfortable around each other. That means no honorifics, no masks, no strict set of rules to follow. That's why I want you to stop calling me 'your highness' around me and my guests. I don't want you to feel like you are inferior to them, or to me."

Alyssa tightened her grip on her wife for a second and let out a sigh. Kiara pulled back a bit, still keeping Alyssa in her arms. Now, she placed their foreheads together and closed her eyes, an intimate pose that spoke a thousand words. Silently, Alyssa closed her eyes as well and gave a small, relieved smile. The two of them opened their eyes at the same time.

"Ok, Kiara," Alyssa said in agreement. Her response caused a huge grin to appear on Kiara's face, and she leaned in to give her wife an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Once that was over, she released her arms from her wife's torso and interlocked her right hand with her left. When she turned around, she finally seemed to remember that they were not along in the room. Everyone was staring at them, each with some form of approval, desire, amusement, or confusion. The confusion was on the faces of Kiara's nephews, as they didn't really understand what their aunts were talking about.

"Sorry about that," Kiara said with a smile. "Sometimes we get lost in our own world."

"Trust me, no one here can say they haven't either," Magnus replied with a smile and laugh. Kiara smiled back at him with a playful grin that siblings shared. It was then that Jace decided to speak up.

"What did she mean you were holding back on me?" he asked Alyssa accusingly, with melodramatic flare. "Do you doubt my skill in combat even though I am the best one here? I take offense to that!" Alyssa hid her face behind her hand as a blush formed. Kiara laughed.

"That may have something to do with it, Goldilocks," the queen replied. Simon and Magnus both gave a muffled "oh" at the queen's reply, while Clary and Izzy resisted the urge to laugh. Jace huffed in disbelief.

"I am considered the best of my generation," he argued.

"And Alyssa has been training decades before your generation was a thought," Kiara retorted with a smirk. For once, Jace was struck silent, his mouth open like a fish gaping for water. Now, no one held back their laughter. Izzy and Clary began to laugh so hard they hunched over. Alec laughed as well, obviously tyring to suppress it but failing miserably. Magnus laughed nearly as hard as the girls, and Simon was grinning like the Cheshire cat. The two boys were laughing and smiling and pointing at their uncle's face.

"As for why I held back," Alyssa began in her wife's place, "I am…afraid."

"Of what?" Izzy asked as her laughter calmed. "That you'll bruise his ego? Someone needs to knock it down a few thousand feet."

"Hey!" Jace protested.

"It's not that," Alyssa continued. "The holding back in which Kiara is referring to is not a…typical way of holding back." Everyone went silent at her explanation, all of them with the same thoughts.

"Huh?" Clary asked for everyone. Alyssa's face became more stressed and she turned to her wife. Kiara decided to pick up in her wife's place.

"You know how werewolves can transform into full wolves at will, and often do in a group fight?" she asked. "Well, some werecats have an ability similar to that. Some of us are able to alter our appearance and body parts with more feline attributes. Hence the name werecat."

"You can transform?" Simon asked in awe. "Cool! Could you show us?"

This question caused Kiara and Alyssa to glance at each other in worry. Magnus, in turn, looked down at the ground, his body tensing up a fraction of a bit at the question. Most people wouldn't have been able to detect the slight change, but Alec knew Magnus too well to not see it. Curiously, he looked to his warlock with questioning gaze. Magnus didn't look up at his Shadowhunter, but he shook his head to indicate that it wasn't important. Still skeptical, Alec turned his attention back to Kiara and Alyssa, who seemed to have reached a silent consensus.

"Alyssa will show you hers, I cannot show you mine," Kiara answered.

"Why not?" Simon asked curiously, earning an elbow to the ribs from Izzy. "What did I say?"

"Alyssa has fully mastered her transformation technique," Kiara explained calmly. "She is able to control herself and her power completely. I have a rather…unique transformation and form, much different than hers. And I have not fully mastered complete control and stability when I am in it. I don't want to risk losing control and causing anyone harm."

"That's perfectly understandable," Alec reassured her. "I've learned from Maia and her pack that changing forms between human and wolf is different depending on the person, how long they have been a werewolf, and how well they can handle it. She's called us down a couple times to help her deal with some new members who weren't in full control, so we understand your reasons behind not wanting to try. None of us hold it against you if you don't want to show us." Kiara smiled at the Lightwood.

"I can see why Magnus likes you," Kiara said. "Darling?"

Alyssa stepped forward silently, moving to the abandoned sparring mat, far away from everyone else. She turned back to face them all, staring out at them, motionless for a few moments. Then, she took a deep, calming breath, and began to concentrate.

The air around her began to heat up, wisps of blue smoke formed around her figure. Slowly, her body began to twitch and shake. Her face scrunched up in a mixture of focus and pain, but she willed her body to remain still. Suddenly, she fell forward onto all fours, shocking everyone. A couple of them attempted to run over to her, but Kiara held her hand up to stop them, shaking her head with a firm gaze. They forced themselves to stay standing and watched.

The skin on Alyssa's arms and legs began to turn orange, dark stripes covering it. Her ears began to move higher on her head, and become more pointy. The bones and muscles in her face contorted and shifted, whiskers grew out of her cheeks, her nose darkened. ON the ground, her hands became larger and less human, and from her fingers long claws curled out. Her knees snapped backwards with a sickening crack that sound incredibly painful. Her body elongated, her spine curled, her torso stretched, her feet became smaller until she was on her does, which also grew claws like her fingers. At the bottom of her back, a small, thin, orange and black thing protruded from it. A tail.

The shifting and changed seemed to last a lifetime. When they finally stopped, everyone except for Kiara stared in shock and awe. Everyone's mouths hung open, so wide it seemed like their jaws would pop off. Even Magnus, who was usually unfazed by strange, uncommon plot-twists, had a look of pure shock etched onto his features. His eyes were nearly bulging out of their head.

Alyssa, sweet, beautiful Alyssa, had transformed into a full-grown tigress.

If tigers could express emotions, they were sure she would have been embarrassed and anxious. Her feline eyes were darting between people, never staying on one for too long. Kiara silently walked over to her wife and kneeled beside her. Gently, she placed a hand on her wife's head, stroking it softly as if she were a housecat rather than a vicious feline predator. The tigress gave the equivalent of a purr and pushed her head further into her wife's palm. Kiara smiled fondly at the action before turning her attention to her guests as well. All of them still stared in shock until Max spoke up.

"Can I pet Aunt Alyssa?" he asked innocently, completely devoid of any shock or fear. Instead, he was bouncing on his heels, smiling excitedly and resisting the urge to run right at the big kitty. Silently, Alec kneeled down and covered his son's chest with his hand, his protective instincts taking over. Everyone first stared at the blue warlock in shock before they registered what he had said. Aunt Alyssa. The tigress was still Alyssa, just in a different form. This was no different than Maia and her pack. It was just going to take some getting used to.

Alec stood back up again, shame filling his senses. He glanced at Magnus, who gave him an understanding, 'don't beat yourself about it' expression. He then kneeled down to his younger son and took his hand. Then he turned to his sister, silently asking for her permission. She just nodded with a fond, patient, understanding smile.

"Of course you can," Magnus answered. Max gave a small yelp of happiness and scurried over to his feline aunt, his older brother right on his heels. Everyone watched, the tension lessening as the two boys stared at the tigress that was their aunt with awe and wonder. Slowly, Rafael reached out to try and pet her, but stopped just before his hand touched her nose. He glanced at his other aunt shyly, an unsure expression on his face. Kiara seemed to understand his question and took his smaller hand. Gently, she placed it on Alyssa's head, right between the ears.

"She told me she loves to be scratched here," she told her nephew. Rafael nodded, a look of concentration covering his young features as he focused on scratching that one spot. It was adorable to see such focus and determination on such a small child, for such a simple task. Magnus claimed it was a trait he picked up from watching Clary paint and Alec go through papers. Max on the other hand didn't even bother to ask where to pet her aunt. He ran to Alyssa's other side, and began to stroke his hands down the length of her back, admiring how soft the fur was. Alyssa purred louder and practically collapsed onto the ground, curling up the way Chairman Meow did whenever he was given the same treatment.

"This is so cool!" Max exclaimed, moving away from his aunt's back to look at her front paws. Without a thought, he reached out and pet it, laying on his stomach to get a closer look at it. As he did this, the adults began to come closer as well, admiration and wonder on their own faces.

"Is she alright with people petting her like that?" Clary asked, looking eager to going her favorite boys in petting the tiger. Kiara smiled and nodded her head.

"I used to worry about that too, but she's reassured me countless times that she doesn't mind. SO long as people stop when she tries to get away from them."

Clary didn't even reply to the queen's explanation. Instead, she nearly skipped over and sat next to Max, stroking her hand down Alyssa's back as he had. Jace and Simon kept their distance, but Magnus, Alec, and Izzy moved closer to get a better, more personal experience.

"So you don't transform into a tigress?" Alec asked as he reached to scratch Alyssa's head with Rafael.

"Every werecat has different features and transformations depending on the person," Kiara explained. "Some can transform into full felines like Alyssa, while others can only alter certain parts of their body to get the claws or teeth and the like. My transformation is much more rare and much more dangerous than the others."

"How do you become a werecat?" Izzy asked. "Do you have to be born into it?"

"If that were the case wouldn't Magnus also be a werecat?" Kiara asked with a teasing smirk. "No, it's much similar to a vampire or Shadowhunter transformation. Drink the blood and if it accepts you, you become a werecat. And if it doesn't…"

"Where did you guys originate from?" Magnus asked. "I've heard theories but I want to hear it straight from the source."

"Well, it's a long story," Kiara replied uncertainly.

"We have the time," Clary said. "I'm curious too."

"I'm afraid story time will have to commence at another time," a voice said from behind them. The group turned towards the entrance to find Lady Hannah coming through the doors and towards them. Kiara and Alyssa stood at attention, while everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked towards the knight.

"Hannah," Kiara said, her voice a cross between apprehension and pleasant surprise. "What brings you here? Is it time for dinner?"

"Not yet, Your Majesty," the knight replied in a formal, business-like tone. "There is something I must address with you. Would you please come with me?"

Kiara glanced back at her guests, worry and tension in her eyes. All of them just looked back, none of them really knowing how to respond. It wasn't like they could dictate what she should do. However, Clary made a slight pushing gesture, indicating that Kiara should go. The queen turned back to the high knight.

"Of course," she agreed. Lady Hannah did not reply. She just turned on her heel and walked back through the doors. Kiara followed, nearly jogging to keep up. The two women went through the open doorway, and the grand doors shut with a bang behind them.

With the bang, everyone went back to their training. Each of them were silent as they went to their spots and resumed their previous activities. Alyssa morphed back into her human form and followed Jace to the sparing mat. All of them began to train again, except for Magnus and the boys, who were playing in a corner. Suddenly, Clary slammed her sword into its hilt without a word.

"I'm going to check on what's wrong," she stated before she started towards the door. No one moved to stop her, just staring after her, each with mixed emotions.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Simon asked somewhat timidly. "I mean, it seemed like Hannah didn't want an audience."

"Something is bugging Kiara and Hannah, and they're keeping it from us," Clary said without turning back. "No way am I letting them keep us in the dark about how bad the problems are." And with that, she slipped through the doors, quiet as a mouse.

Clary looked around, somewhat timidly at the dark hallways on either side of her. Closing her eyes, she focused on her hearing, straining her ears for the sound of Hannah's voice or Kiara's voice. Suddenly, she heard it to her left and took off.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Clary had left and everyone was starting to get nervous.

"You think everything's alright?" Simon asked, ducking under his girlfriend's whip as it flashed by his head. Izzy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Clary can take care of herself," she responded as she her whip back again. "Will you stop worrying? It's not like Kiara is going to throw her in jail for spying."

"She won't but Hannah may," Alyssa piped up. "I mean, she is strict as heck and doesn't take any disregard to orders lightly. And with the way she spoke to Kiara I doubt she would allow anyone to listen. I mean the last time someone disregarded her orders and spied on a conversation she wanted to be kept private that servant spent the next month cleaning the enchanted gardens on her own. I wouldn't be surprised if Hannah did that to Clarrissa if she was caught.."

At this point, everyone turned to stare at Alyssa, shock and worry in their eyes. Even his sons had stopped playing and were staring fearfully up at their aunt. Immediately, the woman let out a gasp and covered her mouth, her eyes full of regret and shock.

"Not that she _will_ do that to Clary, she just _might_ do that," she began to ramble. "I mean, Kiara is with her and she is the queen, so she can disregard Hannah's orders any time she wants. So I'm sure that Clary will be fine if she is caught. Unless Kiara is stressed or angry or afraid. Then Clary may be punished for spying. But that's unlikely. Like there's a fifty percent chance that that's not going to happen."

"It didn't happen because I didn't get caught," a voice said form the doorway. All of them turned to see Clary slip through the doors and close them silently behind her. Instantly, the entire room let out a breath of relief. Alyssa's was the loudest.

"Did you have to do that, Biscuit?" Magnus asked her.

"No, but I wanted to, and I'm glad I did," Clary answered, her tone serious and devoid of any playfulness.

"What did you hear?" Jace asked, sheathing his sword as he walked to his girlfriend.

"I found them as they were somewhere in the middle of their conversation," Clary began. "They were talking about Helena, the woman who is attacking the kingdom. Well, apparently this wasn't the only time Helena has tried this tactic. In the past she's attacked other Downworlders and even mundanes in order to force Kiara's hand. They were guessing that attacking us was the last resort for her."

"Why is that?" Izzy asked, making her way over along with her older brother.

"Seems that Kiara has taken quite an interest in the New York Institute, ever since the Dark War," Clary explained. "I heard Hannah say something about how it was Kiara's interest in us that most likely influenced Helena's decision to attack us. Also, they talked about how if Helena did start a war and was able to win, then the world would suffer for it. They believe that Helena wants to take over the quote 'surface world,' but they don't know why."

"Maybe she's just a psychopath," Jace reasoned. "I mean, Sebastian didn't need a reason for what he did and yet he nearly destroyed the Shadow World out of anger."

"That and the way he was raised, his demonic blood, and the abuse he suffered didn't help," Izzy chimed in. "Regardless, if this woman is hreatening the world, then we have to help stop her. Should we go to the Clave?"

"Absolutely not," Alyssa interrupted, her voice uncharacteristically cold. "Our race is a secret because of the Shadowhunters. During their first years after establishing a firm civilization, they found out about our people and presumed us to be a type of demon rather than Downworlder. They slaughtered us, hunted us for sport until we were nearly extinct. You were let in here because Kiara trusts you not to reveal this secret to anyone, especially the Clave."

"A simple 'no' would've worked," Magnus responded, his tone light despite the shocked and tense atmosphere. "Biscuit, did they say anything else?"

"Right before I left, Kiara said she was considering sending us back to New York with a 'clean slate,' whatever that means."

"She means she wants to wipe your memories of her and all that you have discovered here," Alyssa explained gravely. Everyone turned in shock to her.

"Why?" Simon asked, voicing for the entire group. "She told us about her problems last night. Why would she want to wipe our memories and send us back?"

"To keep us safe," Magnus answered to the shock of everyone. "Think about it. Kiara's race doesn't exist to the outside world, and we didn't even know about it until two weeks ago. That isn't much time. There are spells out there that can alter, replace, and erase memories. Since we haven't been here long, she still has enough time to erase those memories without many consequences. With us being oblivious to werecats, we would be kept out of the war, out of danger and away form Helena. And since she would still remember us she would probably have us monitored every second without us realizing, without ever talking to us again. She wants to isolate herself form those she cares about, so that they don't have to get hurt."

"That's dumb," Jace said angrily. "That wouldn't solve anything. It would just make it easier for Helena to kill us again, since we wouldn't be aware that we were in danger in the first place. If anything, it would put us in more danger than just staying here."

"I didn't say it was a rational idea," Magnus replied calmly. "But wouldn't you like to keep those you love away from danger?"

All of them went silent, contemplating Magnus's question. Admittedly, all of them had once or twice had a similar thought pattern that Magnus had described. Well, except for the boys. They were too worried about how serious their dad's expressions were. However, the adults had had loved ones endangered in the past, and were all too familiar with the desire to keep them safe at any cost. It was a familiar, panicked feeling that usually clouded their judgement more easily than they cared to admit.

"What should we do?" Izzy asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't like the idea of having my memories taken from me without my permission."

"And as someone who _has_ had their memories wiped, it is not an experience anyone should go through," Simon piped up. "I say we at least talk to Kiara about this. If she's seriously considering it, then she should at least tell us about it."

"Tell you about what?" a voice asked from the doorway. All of them turned to see Kiara approaching. She had a spring in her step and a smile on her face as though she had never left. However, something in her expression revealed her concealment of other emotions. It left them all weary.

"Just…there's something we had to ask you," Magnus began cautiously. Kiara glanced at her older brother with a look of confusion. If he had been anyone else, he would just seen her face full of confusion and light curiosity. But centuries of life had given him an advantage in reading hidden emotions. It was a gift he had learned upon seeing his reflection over the decades. He saw right through the glamour of her cute confusion and happy, carefree smile. Deep inside her eyes, nearly buried, was a sense of apprehension.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked with a smile. If he had been anyone else, Magnus would just seen her face full of confusion and light curiosity. However, centuries of life had given him an advantage in reading hidden emotions. It was a gift he acquired upon seeing his reflection over the decades. He saw right through the glamour of her cute confusion and happy, carefree smile. Deep inside her eyes, nearly buried, was a sense of apprehension.

"Is it true that you're considering erasing our memories of you and this place?" Alec asked, straight to the point. Kiara's eyes went wide in shock and her jaw dropped, leaving her gapping like a fish for water. At his side, Izzy elbowed her brother in the side, causing him to grunt in pain. All of them faced the queen, each one with a look of nervousness and apprehension. Silently, Alyssa made her way over to her wife and whispered something in her ear. Kiara nodded silently, and Alyssa left the room, closing the grand doors behind her.

"How did you know?" Kiara asked, before shaking her head. "Wait, never mind. I thought I had sensed someone watching my conversation with Hannah. Alright, who was it? It's ok, I'm not going to throw you in the dungeon or anything. I promise." Timidly, Clary raised her hand. Kiara smiled and nodded as if she understood.

"I should have guessed," Kiara said softly, her voice tired and devoid of the façade of happiness from a minute before. Now, she looked tired, anxious, and worn out, like she hadn't slept well in weeks. Perhaps she hadn't.

"You're not denying it?" Jace asked angrily, his teeth gritting so hard that it looked painful. "You were just going to take our memories away without asking if that would be alright with us? Weren't you the one who said you wanted to be friends? News flash: friends don't go and wipe their friends memories!" As he spoke, his voice rose as his anger grew. By the end of the last sentence, he was nearly shouting at the centuries old queen. It shocked everyone, even Alec. He could feel one of his sons wrapping their arms around his legs tightly, shaking as if they were afraid of their uncle Jace, and Alec didn't blame them. Clary gently placed an arm on her boyfriend's elbow, which calmed him down slightly, but not much. Kiara looked down at the ground, making sure none of them could see her face.

"We shouldn't discuss this with them here," Alec pointed out gently, trying to take Jace's mind off of his anger. At the mention of his nephews, Jace's anger mixed with regret as he saw the young warlock and Shadowhunter look up at him with slight fear in their eyes. Silently, he nodded to his parabatai. Before any of them could say a word, Kiara snapped her fingers, a crisp, loud, clear sound echoing throughout the room. Immediately, the grand doors opened, and a tall man in a black butler suit entered briskly. No words were exchanged. He simply walked over to the children, eased them off of their parents' legs, and led them to the doors, holding their hands. The group remained silent as they watched the three boys leave, hearing the man saying something along the lines of getting the boys ice cream. Once the doors shut again, the conversation immediately resumed.

"It wasn't a final decision, it was just an option," Kiara muttered like a child trying to justify something they did wrong. "It was Hannah's idea. I was just…considering all of my options."

"Do you really think that wiping our memories would be the best idea? We could help you. We _want_ to help you," Simon stated, his expression and tone completely calm and relaxed. He didn't seem angry at all. Rather, he looked concerned. The queen let out a sigh, looking back up at them, her feline eyes clouded with guilt and regret.

"Not my idea," Kiara replied, raising her hands in an "I surrender" way.

"Yet you still considered it," Izzy pointed out, her face nearly as angry as Jace's. Though her voice and her tone were much more controlled than her adoptive brother's, it still washed over her expression like a tidal wave.

"I was humoring Hannah," Kiara said, but as she said it, she looked away. Her eyes darted anywhere but towards the faces of her guests. She was lying.

"You said you would trust us," Alec said quietly. "Even after the bad blood between our people, which we had no idea about by the way, you told everyone in the queendom about how you were willing to trust us. Was that a lie?" Kiara's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her future brother-in-law.

"Of course I trust you!" Kiara exclaimed. "I know about all of you, I researched you before Helena attacked you! I found nothing untrustworthy about any of you!"

"Well it's kind of hard to believe that when we hear you are considering wiping our memories without consulting us first," Magnus chimed in. His tone was soft, quiet, but it was somewhat cold and ruthless. Not in the way a judge would accuse someone, but similar to how a parent or friend would scold a child in disappointment. Kiara flinched back like she had been slapped across the face.

"Ok, point made," Kiara admitted. She looked back up to them, her eyes pleading.

"Please believe me, I do trust you," she continued, "and I understand that this makes it look like I don't trust you, but please hear me out."

She stopped after this request, her expression still pleading. Everyone looked at each other, their expressions varying. Some were angry, others were considering. All of them exchanged looks before Magnus rolled his eyes with a melodramatic sigh.

"Yes, because if not we're going to be here all day glancing at each other, and that's won't help us deal with this anger," he answered. Kiara gave a small, amused smile to her older brother before she took a deep, calming breath.

"Listen, I don't want to wipe your memories because I don't trust you," she began. "Some part of me is telling me that it is the best way to keep you all safe."

"You can't control our choices," Izzy interrupted, practically with a growl, before Simon placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I know I can't," Kiara replied softly. "And I know I shouldn't, but…I don't want anything to happen to you. Any of you."

"And that gives you the right to take our memories so we can't make our own decision?" Clary asked, her voice calm, but trembling with betrayal and hurt. Kiara looked to the redhead with guilty cat eyes.

"No," the queen whispered. "But the possibility of that is tempting."

She paused again, taking another breath. This one was much more shaky, nervous. Vulnerable.

"Listen, the last person I considered family, aside from Hannah, turned out to be a homicidal maniac who kidnapped my people's newborns and children, locked them in cages, and ran experiments on them. Those who didn't survive were left to die or killed without remorse. I have the proof records. Helena murdered hundreds of children before I learned about what she did."

Everyone let out a collective gasp. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand as fear for their children overwhelmed him. Alec squeezed it back just as tight. Simon wrapped his arms around Izzy's upper torso and rested his head against her shoulder, his grip tight and tense. Jace wrapped one arm around Clary's shoulders, and she glued herself into his side.

"So I guess you're starting to see why I'm so concerned about her," Kiara said with a fake, empty smile. "Helena murdered hundreds of children over the course of decades without anyone discovering her secret. I found out because she showed me once I made it into her honor guard."

"What does this have to do with you having the right to wiping our memories?" Jace asked, trying to sound as angry as he had been. But now, most of that anger was replaced by horror and a sick feeling in his stomach.

"You guys are new here," Kiara began answering. "You don't know all that much about this place or what is happening. Since you haven't been here that long, wiping your memories of this place would be easy, and you wouldn't realize the difference. We could replace your memories and he memories of those you are associated with, and you will forget about ever being attacked by her forces. Since you would no longer be involved in the war, you would not be in danger."

"No, we would be in more danger because Helena would be able to attack us without resistance," Alec stated, his eyes serious.

"I would have a squad monitoring you at all times, making sure you would be safe," Kiara continued. "If you get involved in this, you'll be in more danger than you ever have been before. That includes when you went to Edom. Helena is smart, she will have studied all of your relationships, allies, enemies, family members. If you stay here to help me, you put them at risk too, and if they end up being affected in the crossfire, I don't want you to regret helping me because of that."

"You said that if Helena wins, then the whole world could be doomed," Jace countered. "That's more than a good enough reason for us to fight. It's a Shadowhunter's duty to protect the world from evil. From what you've told us, Helena is evil. Therefore, it is our duty to help you fight her."

"I appreciate the offer, but you don't need to get involved in my people's civil war out of your duty," Kiara declined politely. "The Shadow World doesn't even know we exist, and since the Nephilim don't know about our existence it doesn't mean you are required to help me."

"It's not that," Clary continued. "We don't want to help you out of a sense of duty, we want to help you because we want to. You told us how bad the situation is, and we want to stay and help."

"But your family—"

"If we don't stop Helena, our family and friends won't be the only ones in danger," Izzy interrupted.

"You may be gone for months, and I can't risk replacing their memories for that long of a time," Kiara said desperately. "They'll ask questions about where you've been, what you've been doing. How do you expect to answer them?"

"We'll think of something," Alec answered calmly.

"Max and Rafael, if you stay here they are in direct danger from any sort of attacks Helena may launch against us," Kiara continued on, panic and frustration filling her voice. "I can't put me nephews in danger."

"They are probably most safe here," Magnus reasoned. "This place has major security, armed guards, and the city if located in a warded dimension that no one knows exists except a select few people. Plus, their family is here, and none of us will let them get hurt."

"I understand that but what if—"

"Ok, it sounds like you are trying to convince us to let you wipe our memories," Alec interrupted. Kiara averted her eyes to the ground, her eyes clouded over with conflicting emotions. Silently, Magnus let go of his boyfriend's hand and walked over to his younger sister. He stood in front of her, and silently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. At the contact she looked up. He felt his heart ache at the pain and worry he saw in her eyes.

"Now you listen to me, Kiara," he said softly but firmly. "These two weeks I discovered my sister is alive, a queen of a long-forgotten race of human-cat hybrid demon slayers, and now I learned you are fighting a war against the woman who saved your life. We never may have been close as siblings, or even as friends, but when I learned you were dead, I was filled with regret. Now I have a second chance to know what it's like to have a sister. I am not giving that up without a fight. And I know that my boys aren't going to want to give up their new aunts any time soon."

Kiara and Magnus stared at each other intently. Magnus's voice was soft, but firm, strong, and with a demand to be heard. His sister's identical eyes were swimming with tears that refused to fall. Finally, she let out a sigh of defeat and rammed herself into her brother's chest, wrapping her arms around him in a vise-like grip. Magnus wrapped his arms around her, awkwardly at first, but then melded into the hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Kiara pulled back with a watery smile.

"Guess stubbornness must run in the gene pool," Kiara joked with a watery smile. Magnus laughed and pushed his sister's arms off him.

"Guess so," he answered back. "Now that that's settled, how about we all get some dinner. Watching all of you training has made me hungry for sushi."

"I have been craving Asian today," Clary commented. Kiara turned back to the rest of the group, a tinge of apprehension in her eyes.

"You know this isn't going to be easy," she said.

"It's no fun when it is," Izzy replied. Kiara smiled at the Lightwood before turning to the rest of the group.

"Then tonight we eat dinner, and tomorrow we get down to business," Kiara declared. "But right now, I need a snow crab roll and fried rice."

And with that comment, the entire group headed towards the door, all of them chatting away about food and what types of sushi were best. Tonight, they would eat like family. Tomorrow, they would work like soldiers.

* * *

 **Woo! That was a long one. Please comment! I love hearing advice and stuff. Tell me what you think! See you next time!**

 **With love, KiaraBaneTMI**


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting and Battle Strategy

***rises up dramatically* I LIIIIIIIVE! That's right people, I am back! Sorry about the long wait. I haven't worked on this story on months, and I literally decided last night to get back to work. So I started and finished this chapter in less than a forty-eight hour period, so please don't cricify me if it doesn't all make sense. Anyways, most of my next chapter is already written, so it should be posted soon! Love ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's work.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Meeting and Battle Strategy

"Are you so sure this is a good idea?" Alyssa asked tentatively as she pulled her shirt over her head. It was somewhat late in the morning, and she was in the process of choosing her outfit for the day. Normally, Alyssa didn't put much thought into her attire. Usually, she threw on a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and she was set. It was light, mobile, and simple. Today, however, she did not have that luxury, and was in the process of trying to find the correct outfit for the today. Her wife turned to look back at her, an expression of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean, love?" Kiara asked as she turned back to the closet, which was full of weaponry of all shapes and types. Alyssa took a deep, silent breath before continuing, trying to calm her racing heart and nerves.

"Calling a meeting so soon? With all of the high dignitaries? I mean, the last time you did this, it was when we finally captured that spy, but nothing resulted from that. And is it wise to include the Shadowhunters and your brother on these affairs when we still lack so much concrete evidence?"

Alyssa kept her eyes glued to her wife as she asked her questions, worried that she would upset her somehow. The woman felt her heart stutter in fear for a moment as she watched the queen of her heart freeze in front of her wardrobe, her body tensing up. In her mind, she thought she had offended or upset her beloved wife somehow. What she didn't see, though, was the mischief in her wife's eyes.

"Are you doubting my judgement?" Kiara asked with a sly, playful smirk that could not be seen by her wife. Alyssa's eyes widened considerably as she struggled to find her words.

"No! Of course not! I just…I worry, what with everything that has happened recently," Alyssa rambled to cover her mistake. "What with the Institute attacks, and the ultimatums, and the injured soldiers, and the threats of war by Helena, I am just nervous. I don't think you are wrong, I just want to be safe. And I just—mmph!"

Alyssa found rant silenced by a pair of lips on her own. With a small moan, her eyes slid closed as she draped her arms around her wife's torso. Unable to stop herself, she melted into the feeling of her wife's lips on her own and the warmth of her body against hers. For a small eternity, Kiara kissed her wife passionately, making her mind melt and her nerves fire. She lost all sense of reality in that time. When Kiara pulled back, Alyssa realized that she was somehow on top of their bed, underneath her wife, who was smiling at her with loving, yet worried eyes.

"I understand your concern, my darling," her wife calmly, soothingly said, moving her hand to gently run her fingers on Alyssa's cheek. "And I worry as well, but I choose to trust that this is the right course of action. Helena is becoming more bold and dangerous in her attacks, and I cannot remain silent any longer. We need to discuss this with the council."

"I don't like those women," Alyssa muttered as she played with her wife's hair that dangled in her face. "They scare me sometimes. Are you sure they aren't demons in disguise?" Kiara's eyes widened in shock. Pleasantly amused shock.

"Alyssa!" Kiara exclaimed. "You never speak like this!" Alyssa gave a saucy smirk in response.

"Maybe I need to be taught to show respect?" she asked slyly, leaning up on her forearms to place kisses on Kiara's neck. The other woman let out a small moan at the sensation, but urged her mind to focus on coherent thoughts. After all, they were on a time crunch.

"As much as I would love that," Kiara ground out, "we are needed down at the meeting hall in five minutes. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Alyssa nearly rolled her eyes at that answer. Most people who met Alyssa assumed she was always the shy, timid, polite wife to the queen, never imagining that she would dare to defy protocol or initiate sex. Most people assumed Kiara was more risqué of the two, and that was true…in public. When they were alone, Alyssa was much more open about her desires and passionate love for her wife. Kiara knew that when Alyssa wanted something, she wouldn't stop until she got it. And in cases such as intimacy, Kiara usually melted, no matter how hard she tried to steal her mind. Alyssa sensed her attempts to fight against it, and smirked.

"You are the queen, they can't start without you," Alyssa argued as she pulled her wife down on top of her. When she began kissing that spot between the junction of her neck and shoulder, Kiara lost any ability to argue.

 _Eh,_ Kiara thought idly as she rolled them over deeper onto the bed. _They can wait a bit_.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when discussions regarding Helena commenced. Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus all sat at a large, long table in one of the grand rooms surrounded by other women. Hannah was absent from the room. She had volunteered to spend the day with Max, Rafael, and Chairman Meow while the meeting commenced. Something about taking them to a magic show being hosted in the park. At the moment, all of the guests were waiting silently and patiently for the final two members: Queen Kiara and Lady Alyssa. The meeting was supposed to commence right after lunch. Now, it was nearly an hour and a half later.

Aside from the group of guests, there were at least six other people in the room. Each one of them was dressed in identical garb that consisted of chest plates, leather pants and boots, and their hair up and out of their faces. Each of the women looked completely different from each other. One of them had skin the color of dark chocolate, with hair that was bright red and a ring in her nose. The woman to her left was a pale-skinned woman with blond curly hair, freckles, and a gap-tooth smile. The woman to her left was Asian with silver streaks in her hair and silver eyeshadow. None of them seemed to be in the mood to make small talk as they waited, staring at the vacant head of the table.

"So when will Kiara and Alyssa be here?" Simon asked cautiously. "Do any of you know?"

"I was informed that Lady Alyssa needed to speak to the queen privately before the meeting commenced," the dark skinned woman answered. Her voice was cold as ice, yet as gentle as the wind.

"Any idea about what that was?" Simon continued. Everyone at the table stifled a groan of annoyance. Simon was a nice guy, but sometimes he didn't understand simple social cues. Like when to shut up.

"I do now know, nor do I wish to," the same woman responded. "It is their private affairs, and I do not wish to pry."

"Pry about what, Sheela?" a voice asked from the end of the table. Everyone turned their heads to see the Queen and her Lady enter the grand arched doorway and speed-walk to their chairs.

Queen Kiara had certainly dressed the part. She wore the silver toga-like dress they saw her in when they were in court. Her hair was down with two braids wrapping around her head to the back, streaked with gold. Wrapped around her forehead, the gold and black chain crown rested regally. Surprisingly, a pair of black, knee-high boots covered her feet and legs, the dark material easily seen through the fabric of the dress's skirt. A weapons belt rested on her hip, each sheath containing one of her dagger fans. She looked as though she were gliding across the floor, and regally took a seat at the head of the table.

Alyssa looked like a queen as well, but in a lesser sense. She bore no crown, hair stylings, jewelry, or weaponry. However, she also wore a dress identical to Kiara's only it was midnight blue rather than silver. She also wore a pair of black boots that clacked against the stone floor as she walked. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back, wavy and untamed and beautiful. She sat in the vacant seat to Alyssa right. The polite, skittish woman from training yesterday was gone replaced by a stone cold warrior ready to go into battle.

"Now let us commence," Kiara said as she sat down, as Sheela did not answer her previous question. "Bridget, what is your report?"

"We have counted nearly a hundred different assaults on a number of different Institutes or Shadowhunter-run facilities all across the globe," the Asian looking woman stood and informed. As she spoke, she snapped her fingers, the sound resonating throughout the room. In a flash of purple mist, a file appeared before each of the members, all with identical labels and markings. Some of the women began to open the files and scan through. Alec, Jace, and Clary began looking through there's carefully while Simon, Izzy, and Kiara glanced around. The only one who didn't seem too concerned was Magnus, who put on an air of aloofness to hide how truly nervous he was.

"At least one Institute in every country had been attacked in one way or another," Bridget continued. "The first one was on the Shadowhunters in New York City, New York, USA. After this, numerous attacks occurred simultaneously over the next few days, all of them too far apart for all of them to be taken care of immediately. Rest assured, every location and person attacked has had their memories altered of the incident. They believe these are demon attacks rather than Helena's soldiers."

"As to not reveal our existence to them," Alyssa said as she closed her file. "Did you make sure to question them about what happened before wiping their minds? Did you acquire any new information on Helena's plot?"

"Unfortunately, every report came up the same as the New York Institute's," a dark-eyed woman with a Southern accent answered. "Each one was attacked by a figure or figures clad in black, 'like ninjas,' and given an ominous message regarding a new war that will soon come to pass."

"Any evidence left at the attack sights?" Kiara asked. "Any DNA samples or abandoned weapons that we could use to track them?"

"Nothing, my queen," Sheela answered. "It was as if they had never been there."

"With all do respect, my queen, how can we be sure that this is Helena?" the red-haired woman asked with a voice that sounded as if she were a hundred and fifty years old. Maybe she was. At this question, Kiara turned her gaze to the woman.

"Please elaborate, Jessica," Kiara asked.

"There is no evidence that this is even her," the woman, Jessica, continued. "You are asking us to focus on the Shadowhunters only, but if you look at the entire population, no mundanes or Downworlders have been attacked either. In addition to that, each attack location reveals high levels of demonic energy in the nearby areas. Perhaps this is something else entirely, such as another group of rebels who wish to stir us up?"

"No, it is Helena," Kiara answered, her voice cold and hard, like titanium. "I know it."

"I intend no disrespect, my queen, but why do you focus on the Shadowhunters so?" another woman continued. This one had a half-shaven head with black hair that turned gold near the bottom. Her eyes were like poison as she turned to glare at the Shadowhunters.

"Trinity," the woman at her side urged, but Trinity did not listen.

"Your highness, I understand your desire to keep your brother and new-found family safe, but why keep the Shadowhunters safe here in our domain? Perhaps this is their doing. After all, their ancestors attempted to eradicate our kind from the earth centuries ago. Who is to say they are not plotting to do that now? Why trust someone who has caused our people so much anguish?"

"Because _they_ did not do that," Kiara replied, her eyes like ice as she glared at Trinity. "Yes, their ancestors attempted to kill us, and nearly succeeded, but that sin is not theirs. They came here looking for information, and I wrongfully treated them as criminals. That was _my_ mistake. Like you, I allowed anger over past actions to cloud my sense of judgement and my better nature. That is no way to act in times like this."

"But how can you trust them so completely?" Trinity asked, her eyes flaring green as she glared at the Shadowhunters still. Her nails bore holes into the table. "You have only just met them, and yet you invite them into our meetings as though they are high dignitaries. Do you not think it better to leave them out of these matters so that they may not steal our information and give it to the enemy?"

"Are you accusing us of being spies?!" Izzy jumped out of her chair in anger, itching to draw her whip. Alec and Simon each placed an arm on her, forcing her to sit back into her chair, somewhat begrudgingly. Trinity's face did not change. She continued to glare.

"Yes," she replied coldly. "You show up here, and then suddenly, as soon as you disappear and our queen is occupied with your trial, nearly a hundred and fifty attacks commence all around the world. I do not believe that is a coincidence."

"Trinity, that is enough," Kiara's voice rang through the halls. "I understand your concerns, but do not let your anger cloud your judgement. These are not the people who killed your brother."

"Marcus has nothing to do with this!" Trinity yelled, her claws protruding and digging into the table further. "This is about safety! I do not feel safety for my children with these _Shadowhunters_ in our lands. We have reason to not trust them! Look at how they treat other Downworlders they consider allies. They treat them like pests, diseases, less than human! So why should we allow them in our kingdom to do the same thing to us?"

"Um, lady, with all due respect, I am not a Shadowhunter," Magnus interrupted, feeling somewhat offended for being forgotten about so quickly. "And by the way, I feel that way about _some_ Shadowhunters, but not all of them. One of my sons happens to be a Shadowhunter, so you may want to watch what you say about them."

"My apologies, Magnus Bane," Trinity said, though she clearly wasn't sorry at all.

"Enough of this Trinity!" Kiara's voice bellowed. "This meeting is not about why not to trust the Shadowhunters, it is about how to proceed with these attacks and threats. I understand that you are still angry that those Shadowhunters killed your brother all those years ago, but they were not of the Clave, nor the majority of Shadowhunters. Remember, that was Valentine who murdered your brother."

"Valentine knew about you guys?" Clary asked in shock. Kiara shook her head.

"No, but he came close," the queen answered. "But that is not what we are talking about. Trinity, if you do not feel comfortable with this meeting, that you are more than welcome to leave it. You know that leaving this meeting and this land is not frowned upon. If you are unhappy with us, you do not have to stay. If you do stay, however, I ask you to refrain from treating our guests as spawns of the devil."

Trinity glared between the Shadowhunters, Magnus, and Kiara for a few minutes before giving a huff in anger and plopping back into her seat. The women at her sides rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"And as for why I trust them, it is because I tested them," Kiara continued. "You all know what I subject the accused to if I wish to know the truth. And you all know that my truth spells are infallible. But even if they weren't, I still trust them."

"Why?" Trinity asked, her voice suddenly small and meek.

"Because I have done my research on them," Kiara answered gently. "I have looked at all of them. They are heroes of the Dark War and the Second Mortal War. They piqued my interest, and I decided to look into them. After discovering what I did, I find myself willing to trust them and their actions. Also, keep in mind that this battle does not just affect us, but the entire world if Helena succeeds in her plots. We need all the help we can get, and I am willing to let them help, and help them."

All of them were touched by Kiara's words, to some extent. Everyone was staring at her now, all with varying expressions of awe, approval, or thankfulness in their gazes. However, Jace had been growing restless for a while, and couldn't take it any more.

"Listen, we don't have time for this ," Jace said impatiently, slamming his fist on the table, snapping everyone out of their stupor. "You said Helena was coming to try and take back the throne, right?" Everyone snapped out of their trances, each with different levels of annoyance and gratitude for getting them all back on the right track. All eyes turned to Kiara, waiting for her say. Her expression seemed just as shocked as everyone else's at the force of Jace's tone and voice, but she quickly recovered. The next moment, her eyes became serious again.

"You're right Jace," Kiara answered. Then, the queen clapped her hands twice, and the table became littered with maps and files, swamping the entire table.

"That's the only reason she'd attack," Kiara said, sitting straight on her throne at the head of the table, her eyes glued to the maps and plans laid before her. "And if she does, it won't end well for the rest of our people. No one will be safe if she becomes queen again. Be it Downworlder, Shadowhunter, or mundane, none would be spared from her cruelty; all will be affected and all shall suffer from her tyranny in some way."

"Then what do we do?" Izzy asked, gripping her whip placed on the table. "Attack her before she has the chance to attack us?"

"If only it were that simple," Alyssa said gently. "Problem is Helena is conniving, calculating, and incomprehensibly tricky. She has never thought like traditional queens or people of her time. Whenever she went into hiding or battle, she had a strategy that no one was prepared to face. We've been trying to track her for years, but we've found nothing. She's very thorough with her work. It's one reason she remained queen for so long."

"Well that helps a bunch," Jace said sarcastically, earning a whack in the head from both Alec and Clary. Magnus would've chuckled at the action if the situation weren't so dire.

"What I am more worried about is numbers at the moment," Kiara said sternly. Waving her hand, an image of the map floated above the table, three dimensional, complete with moving figures. With a flicker and snap of her fingers, the people were rounded up into a group. There were around five hundred in all.

"This is a number of my people who are prepared to battle. This many people makes up about a tenth of my army." Kiara then made a pushing motion, and the group moved aside. Another group formed, with about three times the number of people.

"For every one person in my army, Helena has three," Kiara stated, her mature tone tinged with worry and sadness. "When I was made queen, most of the people followed Helena out of fear and denial. The people who remained with me were nonexistent compared to her numbers. Over time, my queendom's number has grown since then, but so has hers. Most likely due to coercion or manipulation of some sort."

"So that leaves you hopelessly outmanned?" Simon asked. Kiara simply nodded.

"If the ratio and numbers in the armies weren't so drastic, I could most likely formulate a plan of attack," Kiara stated. "However, because this is the largest estimation we have in regards to our numbers, I don't want to risk it and lead my people into a bloodbath. I've already spent so long trying to rebuild their spirits and lives. I don't want it to be in vain."

"So you're outmanned, outgunned, and have no hope of winning?" Alec asked. All eyes turned to him, shocked by his bluntness. Magnus was especially shocked. However, Kiara remained unfazed.

"You are correct," she stated formally. Sheela then turned to face Alec directly.

"Alexander," the woman began. "I have heard a number of positive remarks about you. How you work well with the Downworld leaders in New York, in alliance with them. They are your allies and friends. Am I correct?"

"That's right," Alec answered politely, having an idea of what she would ask.

"Do you believe that if we ask them for assistance, they will oblige?" Sheela asked quietly, almost timidly.

All eyes widened, except for Alec's and Magnus's. All eyes turned to them. Magnus shrugged and turned to Alec, knowing he was better acquainted with them and therefore better suited to answer the question.

Alec remained silent for a minute, pondering the answer. The room became more tense as they waited. Kiara and Magnus seemed to be the only ones who remained relatively calm and relaxed as they awaited Alec's word. Finally, Alec sighed, looking towards Sheela, seemingly oblivious to the eyes staring holes into him.

"Possibly," Alec said slowly. "Lily and Maia trust me, but they don't know you. Also, they are still trying to run their clan and pack steadily back home. I honestly don't know if they would help or not. But I do know this: don't ask the faerie. Ever since the Cold Peace started they have been much more prone to trickery and mischief. I don't know if that's out of anger or the fact that they are free from the Accords, but I don't think it would be wise."

"The day I ask for the faerie's help is the day that I openly give Helena the throne and let my father take my immortality," Kiara said coldly, her eyes flashing. "I know all about the faerie. Honestly, I wouldn't trust them for all the knowledge in the world. Because with them, every favor comes with a price. There are a few of them I know and would trust with my life, but they cannot keep a secret of this magnitude without raising suspicion in the Courts, which means the queens may get involved, which is almost never a gamble you should make. And I am _not_ going to put that risk on my people."

"At least that's settled," Magnus said coolly. "And before you ask, I'm not sure the Spiral Labyrinth will help either. They are nearly as secluded as the faerie are. Aside from yours of course. However, that does not mean they won't help. I'll try to get in contact with them, but don't be surprised if they don't answer. At all." Kiara nodded her head, deep in thought.

"That leaves three options," Alyssa said, saying what everyone was thinking. "The vampires, werewolves, and Shadowhunters."

"Milady," Bridget spoke formally to Kiara. "With all due respect, do you believe it is wise to ask the Clave for help? I understand everyone here can be trusted, but all Shadowhunters? Because—" Kiara held her hand up, and Bridget silenced immediately. When Kiara lowered her hand, she spoke softly and patiently.

"Not all, no," Kiara stated calmly. "I would not make our kind known to all of them. We have already had a bloody history. They believe we are myth, most have forgotten us, and until necessary changes are made, I do not wish to open relations with them yet. They are moving in the correct direction, but for now, I shall not.

"As for asking Alexander's Downworlder allies for assistance that is out of the question. They have their own issues to deal with in New York, and I will not drag them into this war. I do not want to create more casualties."

"But my queen, we would have the element of surprise if we had them on our side," Bridget argued politely.

"Or we would have more people for Helena to target," Kiara argued back. "No, I will not bring in more people into this fight. Having the New York Institute and Magnus here are already too many targets. They are already in incredible danger by being here. I refuse to endanger anymore people."

"But what about the attack?" Simon asked. At this question, Kiara turned to him, her face etched with confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, her tone completely perplexed.

"I thought you were asking about allies to plan some sort of attack, even though it is hopeless?" Simon asked, glancing around the room. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you are half correct, my friend," Kiara answered with a somewhat amused smile. "That is a reason Bridget inquired about allies, but I have no intention of launching an attack against Helena."

"Why?" Simon asked curiously, yet seriously.

"Well for one, I have no clue where she and her army are holed up," Kiara answered. "I have ways to communicate with her, but I am not going to give her access to my land in an attempt to find hers. Second, as I said earlier, we are outnumbered, so attacking Helena directly would result in a bloodbath. That will not happen, not while I sit on the throne. Thirdly, Helena will most likely be anticipating something like that. I will not give her that satisfaction."

"So you'll focus on defense then?" Alec asked, picking up one of the many maps and reading it. Magnus glanced over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"That is correct," Alyssa answered in place of the queen. "But is it wise?"

"At this point, we cannot focus on what is wise, but what is the best course of action for future events. What will the results of the decisions we make here today be? That is what we have to focus on."

"If you bolster your defenses, Helena will most likely try to force your hand again," Trinity warned. "She may turn to more drastic measures to force your hand."

"But if we attack with what we have now we are asking to be slaughtered," a familiar voice responded. All of them turned to the end of the table to see a woman with blond hair leaning on one elbow, looking half-asleep with the meeting. Mandarin symbols were on the inside of her write. It was Tracy.

"I'd rather have her attack us later while we are better prepared that march into a bloodbath," Izzy chipped in.

"Then let us cast a vote. All those in favor of attacking Helena head on, say 'aye.'"

The room remained dead silent. Everyone just glanced around at each other, as if waiting for someone to say "aye." It was so quiet you could hear the crickets outside through the stone walls.

"Those opposed?" Every hand shot up and a chorus of "ayes" were heard.

"It is decided to focus on the defense, then," Alyssa concluded. "How do we go about it?"

"Since the attacks on the Institutes stopped a couple days ago, I believe that we should bring back all those who are not necessary outside. Bring in all the troops we can spare," Jessica suggested.

"It is overdue, my queen," Trinity argued. "In the past month, ten of our stations have been attacked and compromised. Who's to say that Helena won't attack more since you aren't giving in to her wishes?"

"Agreed," Kiara said gravely. "We shall bring back as many of our girls as possible. Better to have all of our warriors in one place so we can work as a unit, rather than scattered around the world to be picked off one by one. Any other suggestions?"

"Close as many access Portals as we can spare," Sheela continued. "Lessen Helena's chances of getting in."

"Shouldn't she be able to get in if she makes a Portal of her own?" Clary asked. "I made a rune that creates Portals to anywhere. Maybe Helena has a way to do the same thing. I mean, she knows where this place is, right?"

"Yes and no," Sheela responded. "This realm is in its own pocket dimension, protected by the magic of the angel Michael. Only those who are welcome here can find this place. The Portals we created are the only ways into this land. If you are not welcome, you cannot come in."

"So it's like a one way door," Simon said. "You lock it from one side, and the other side can't get in no matter what they do."

"Precisely," Kiara said. "But Helena knows magic that can trace our Portals if she gets her hands on one of them. So closing as many Portals as possible would be the wisest option."

"Perhaps we should have more guard stationed around the city," Tracy spoke up. "More security. As said earlier, Helena will move to drastic measures in order to get you to make your move, your majesty."

"True," Kiara answered. "I shall have Lady Hannah post more guards around the city as precaution. And I think this concludes out meeting for the day."

"Why would you say that?" Jace asked, confusion and frustration combining in his tone. Kiara gave a knowing smirk before silently pointing behind him.

All of them looked around to see that the stain glass windows behind them had gone dark.

* * *

 **No action this chapter, sorry about that. But I hope y'all enjoyed. I kinda wanted to show that not all are happy with the Shadowhunters, and that not everyone believes the situation is that bad. There is always cases of denial and doubt in times of crisis. Also, I wanted to show a bit more of Alyssa, since so far I have mainly written about what Kiara is like.**

 **Also, please let me know if you guys want me to write a short story about the lore of the werecat race. I have literaly HAND-WRITTEN nearly TEN pages of content for their story. I mean seriously, my hand has cramped up so many times it's not even funny. PLEASE comment and tell me if you would like that! Also, PLEASE comment and tell me what you think! I like comments! And likes! ANd sleep...I think I should get some sleep now, I haven't been sleeping well lately. Goodnight all. Love you!**

 **-KiaraBaneTMI**


	15. Chapter 15: Backstory

**Guess who's back? Back again? Yep, it's me! Told you I would be updated soon, and with a chapter over forty pages long on Word! This chapter is more of a backstory about what happened between Kiara and Helena, which may shed some light on the hostility between them, and how evil Helena is. To me, she is the Sebastian of the werecat world. Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of Cassandra Clare's characters, locations, plot lines, or ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Backstory

They were all splayed around the spacious library. Hannah sat in one of the two tall leather chairs, dressed in her usual armor and attire, attention on the tome placed in her lap. Jace sat on one of the plush couches, perpendicular to the fireplace, stroking Clary's head in his lap as she sketched the room. Magnus did the same to Alec's head as they sat on the couch parallel to his boyfriend's parabatai. Alec held the book up, reading slowly from an ancient text, full of untold history and stories that made his eyes light up in fascination, which Magnus adored. Simon and Izzy were the only ones that were not sitting on furniture. Instead, they laid on the carpet, close to each other, a book opened between them. Simon was wide-awake, reading through a book on werecat power and abilities, while Izzy following along quickly, nearly as fascinated.

All of them were silent, relaxing after a long day of training. They decided to rest after dinner, but Kiara and Alyssa headed back to the training room for a little while longer, while Max and Rafael had been put to bed around the same time, both of them nearly falling asleep on their plates during dinner. A large fire cracked and danced in the great stone hearth, casting them all in a soft orange glow. The sun had gone down nearly an hour ago, but the curtains were open, showing the shining, lively city below. Suddenly, Simon raised his head from his book, turning his attention to Hannah.

"Lady Hannah," Simon asked somewhat timidly. Hannah lifted her gaze from her book and looked towards Simon. Her gaze was patient, like a mother with a curious child.

"Yes, Simon?" her voice gentle.

"I was just wondering…What did happen between Kiara and Helena?" Simon asked excitedly. Hannah's eyes widened in shock when he asked the question. The question also caught everyone else's attention. Jace and Magnus looked up from their loves, Clary stopped sketching, Alec put his book down, and Izzy closed the book she had been reading. All of them looked between Simon and Hannah, waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked patiently, confused.

"Well, what exactly happened?" Simon asked, somewhat excitedly, like someone trying to get spoilers for the next issue of their favorite comic book. "Was it, like, Kiara took over the throne and now she wants it back but Kiara won't give it up? Was she the other queen's right hand guard, and Kiara betrayed her? Or was it like Kiara was falsely imprisoned, and she defeated the queen to earn her freedom? Something like that? Because there is obviously a deep rooted rivalry between them, and a history, if they've been hashing it out for over a century." Izzy elbowed Simon softly, and he stopped abruptly, somewhat embarrassed.

"Simon," Hannah spoke gently. "I do not believe this is my story to tell. It is Kiara's. And she will tell you her history with Helena when she is ready."

"I'm ready now," a voice said from the entrance. All of them turned or lifted their gazes, seeing the royal couple in the open doorway. Kiara was dressed in a black sports bra, loose boot cut jeans, and grey fur ankle boots, with a towel draped around her neck. Alyssa stood a bit behind her in similar attire, but she had on a grey sweatshirt that left only her hands and head visible. Based on how wet both of their hair was, it was more probable that they had just emerged a shower rather than training. Kiara made her way into the room, leading Alyssa with their interlocked fingers, seating herself on the only remaining empty seat, which was closest to and angled towards the fireplace. Slipping off her shoes, Kiara pulled her legs up to her chest, her toes sticking off the edge of the seat. Alyssa didn't say a word, just sitting on the arm rest, leaning against her wife lovingly, stroking her hair softly. The position seemed so natural, like they did this all the time. Perhaps they did. The dancing flames made both of their faces glow. Alyssa's attention zeroed in on Kiara, while her wife's eyes portrayed how old she was in the firelight. She looked tired.

"You wish to know the whole story of my rise to the throne?" Kiara asked as she gazed at all of them. The way se spoke seemed detached, and completely unnatural. Simon and Clary nodded their heads eagerly. Jace, Izzy and Alec just nodded once in reply. Magnus didn't move; he just watched his sister as she sat there. Kiara gave a small, somewhat amused smile to them, and turned her face to the large fire. The light made her eyes glow, and she rested her head against Alyssa's side, keeping her arms locked around her legs. Alyssa wasn't fazed, immediately wrapping one of her arms around Kiara's shoulder's and continues to lovingly brush her wife's damp, chocolate locks.

"Aunt Hannah," Kiara said quietly. "Will you please tell the story? I am tired, and you are such a great story teller."

"Are you certain, Kiara?" Hannah asked gently. "I know how much this story pains you. You do not have to tell them if you don't want to." Kiara kept her eyes to the fire, and gave a single nod. Alyssa turned to her and did the same, as if to indicate that it was truly alright. Hannah sighed.

"Very well," Hannah said finally. She turned her attention back to the group. "I will tell you. But be warned, this is not a happy tale. There is no set happy ending, nor is there always happy ideals."

"Just makes it more realistic," Jace said, not rudely, but intrigued. Clary was too engrossed in what Hannah was saying to nudge him. Hannah nodded her head in agreement.

"Let me tell you a tale," Hannah said in an old, ancient voice, filled with wisdom and knowledge. "This is the story of a mother and daughter. A young, broken, prison girl, and the queen of a powerful race. It is a story of their meeting, their lives together, their influence on each other, and their love for each other. And the story of what tore that bond apart."

All eyes were on Hannah, glued to her as she spoke. All eyes but Kiara's. She watched the flames dance in the hearth, relishing in the soft, comforting touch of her love as her aunt's words took her back to the painful past.

* * *

 _It had been centuries ago. My sister, Helena, had been queen for nearly five hundred years, leading our people to prosperity. She was a good queen, we all thought. Strong willed, smart, and always knowing what to do, she led our people with an iron fist and unbreakable focus. However, she believed that in order to succeed in a battle, you must be cold and unforgiving with your enemy, and that physical strength made you a more valuable asset to your people. This was a tactic I did not believe to be true, but she was the queen, which meant I had to follow her instruction._

 _One night, we received word that some of our warriors had been captured by a madman. We also learned that he had been kidnapping females, mundane or otherwise, and holding them captive, torturing them and then discarding their corpses into the nearby river. He was a Nephilim who had decided to do some experimenting with the pain effects on females. His victims were tortured, raped, beaten, and even killed, for no reason other than the man's pleasure and entertainment. Needless to say, we wasted no time tracking him down to end him._

 _Within the hour, we infiltrated the facility. We laid waste to the men who guarded the cells. My sister and I led the search for our people, and freed any other women that were held captive along the way. Lives were lost as we slew the captors, and they slew our fighters. Meanwhile, my sister and I focused on one goal: to take care of the mastermind behind the operation ourselves. However, the retelling of that battle is unnecessary._

 _Once he was dispatched of, we knew the fight was over, that he would no longer harm another woman. Helena then opened all the cells at once, and instructed our guards to help anyone who was imprisoned. Hundreds of women, young and old, were saved that day. From torture, from death, from a fate worse than hell. I requested that we sent guards or healers with them to help them recover mentally and emotionally from the trauma, but Helena wouldn't agree to it. We had come to rescue our people, nothing more. The other women saved were just a bonus, but now had to fend for themselves._

 _Then, as we were making our way out, something caught my attention. Helena was no longer at my side. When I turned around to see her, she stopped several feet behind me, at one of the open cell doors. She was staring into a particular cell at the end of the row. I moved back to her, and was about to ask if there was a problem, when I saw for myself._

 _A girl was on stone floor, her knees to her chest, arms crossed over them and her head hiding behind them. She wore dirty, tattered rags that barely covered her torso, and her skin covered in lacerations and blood. I caught a glimpse of cuffs around her wrist, chaining her hands to the wall behind her. Her feet were not covered, and her toes were beginning to turn blue. As we watched her, she did not move. At first, I believed her dead. That was until I heard her give out a small cough. Helena then entered the cell, and I followed, on guard._

 _Helena knelt down before the girl, and placed a gentle hand on her arm. The girl immediately slapped it away, rattling her chains, and revealed her face to us. She was a beautiful girl, with amber cat eyes and matted stringy chocolate hair. Blood, dirt, and bruises coated her face. When she looked at us, there was nothing in her eyes. They were dead to the living._

" _Do not touch me," the girl spat, her voice dripping with venom and shaking slightly. I was about to reprimand her for speaking to a queen this way, but Helena silenced me._

" _Fear not," she said calmly. "I am Queen Helena; this is my sister Lady Hannah. We wish to help you." The girl looked at us with those dead eyes, unbelieving._

" _No you do not," she said in a toneless voice. "I am too broken to save, not worth saving. Just leave me in this cell. I belong here. Let me calcify."_

" _That is not an option," Helena had replied. She then cast a spell on the girl, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body slumped as sleep overcame her. In a flash, Helena sliced the chains open with her claws, and carefully removed them from the girl's wrists. Then, she gently lifted the sleeping girl from cold, hard floor, and turned to carry her out of the cell._

" _Sister," I asked, truly perplexed, and she stopped at the entranceway. "If I may, what are you planning in regards to this child?" She turned around, looked at me for a moment. She then gazed down at the girl's sleeping form, and a small smile crossed her face. The gaze was full of something I'd never seen expressed by my sister: wonder._

" _I am going to rebuild her," she told me softly, and carried her out of the facility. When we returned to Krymméno Florr, Helena brought the girl to the castle. Needless to say, it was shocking. No queen had taken a stranger into the castle willingly in over a thousand years. Despite this, Helena was known for being unconventional._

 _She personally saw to the girl's recovery, taking her to the queen's infirmary, meant only for the royals and her family. The girl was asleep for days, weak from sickness, injury, and starvation. She had an incredible fever, and did not wake up for weeks. During her unconsciousness, we nourished her and performed all the healing spells she required. As she recovered from the fever, her body cleansed, nourished, treated, and healed for when she awoke._

 _During the whole ordeal, I barely left her side, and Helena remained as often as she could, for we were interested in this girl. Every day, when Helena didn't have to attend important business, she was in the infirmary. Many times, I passed through the halls, and watched my sister stare at this girl, holding her hand gently, silent and watching. Moreover, always with a sense of worry and intrigue about her. Helena was interested in this girl for reasons unknown to me, which also made me interested in her. However, it also worried me. Helena had to have a motive when she said she wanted to "rebuild" the girl, and I pondered what she meant. However, my sister did not reveal anything further to me, too concerned over the ill child. Therefore, we waited for her to wake again._

 _When the girl finally woke almost two months later, it was as if it was nothing had occurred. She just opened her eyes, as dead as they had been when first encountered, and just laid there, still as the dead. Helena and I watched her as she blinked her eyes, both of us holding our breath in anticipation. The girl just laid there for a minute, and then sat up stiffly. She did not stretch as if from a long sleep, nor did she look around in wonder and confusion. All she did was sit there, her face a void of any emotion._

" _This is not my cell," was all she said. Helena shook her head, looking slightly amused._

" _No," Helena replied. "No, you are in my infirmary. You have been asleep for weeks."_

" _You should have left me to die," was all the girl replied. She then turned away from us and laid down again, facing away and kicking off the blanket draped over her. I was shocked by her lack of graciousness, and couldn't take it._

" _You shall be grateful to Queen Helena," I said, angry at this child's complete lack of respect and gratitude from being saved by my sister. "She has graciously taken her time and effort to personally treat you and see to it that you fully recovered from your ordeal. If not for her actions, you would be dead. You will show her proper respect and gratitude." My reaction startled me. Usually, I was much more understanding or compassionate, much more so than my sister ever was. However, in that moment I unbridled rage overcame me. I believe Helena may have cast a spell over me, but that is not important._

 _The girl just laid there for another minute. Then, she sat up again and turned to me. Her eyes were still dead, no emotion reached them, but she scowled as if she were angry._

" _I am not thankful, as I did not want to live," was what she responded. Then she turned away, laid down her head as before. What she said truly shocked me. However, Helena seemed unfazed._

" _What is your name child?" Helena asked, somewhat demanding rather than gentle. The girl remained unmoving._

" _I have none," she replied. Helena did not question her about this further, but did not cease her questions._

" _How long were you incarcerated?" she asked the child with the same tone._

" _I estimate fifty years, at minimum. At least, that is what he said the last time he came to see me. I lost count some time ago, but I would estimate his time was accurate to the truth," the child replied. My sister nodded in understanding._

" _It must have been quite an ordeal," Helena said quietly. I remember thinking, suspiciously, that there was a hint of pride or admiration in her tone. "A young, inexperienced, and naïve warlock as yourself chained and tortured for half a century. Tell me, how did you survive as long as you did?"_

" _I suppose he took pleasure keeping me pinned to the cliff edge of death," the girl replied with a humorless, dead smile that matched her eyes. "He would beat me to the brink of death, starve me, and emotionally devastate me for hours on end, and then stop, keeping me alive for another day. Most of his victims lasted about a year at best. Any other type of creature was killed off. But for some reason, he just loved to keep me around."_

 _We asked her more questions after, but she did not answer. She remained silent, flat on her back, her eyes on the ceiling above. Her reactions and outbursts perplexed me. Most girls would cry at the torture they were put through; some may have even been driven out of their minds. This girl, however, her eyes did not water once. If anything, she seemed more defiant and hardheaded than sad or pained. It was truly astounding to me and to my sister as well._

 _That night, when she was asleep, I asked my sister what she would do. The sudden surge of anger having past, I was fully concerned for the girl and her wellbeing, wanting to assist her as much as possible, though remain cautious. Helena just said that she would take care of everything that was necessary. Soon, the child would be one of us. The way she spoke, it worried me, but I was far too concerned with the girl to ponder it._

 _The next day, when the girl awoke, I fed her, apologizing for my outburst the previous day, to which she did not reply. Then, Helena had the tailors come. She told them she wanted them to make the girl a whole closet of clothes, and to clean her up. This shocked me, as Helena had never done anything like this for anyone before, but Helena just waved off my questions in favor for the stylist's ideas and comments. They took her measurements, began designing, and soon after the girl was taken to the springs to be cleaned, groomed, and pampered. Still, she did not smile once. She remained as she had been the entire time. Emotionless. Dead inside._

" _Why are you doing this?" I remember she asked my sister before entering the private baths. "What do you want from me?" I turned to my sister, wanting to know the same thing. However, Helena just smiled what I knew was a falsely compassionate smile, and urged the girl into the healing room._

 _This pampering continued for weeks. Every day, Helena gave the girl material valuables. Dresses, artworks, jewelry, books, weapons, medicines, inestimable amounts of expensive items. In the meantime, she didn't spend as much time with her, always consulting with the tailors, or interior designers, or her royal duties. Therefore, I spent the majority of my time with the girl, watching over her as she slept, bringing her meals and eating with her so she was not alone, making sure she took the medicine the healers had recommended. During this time, I began to feel an emotional attachment to the unnamed child, but she still didn't say a word. It was not until the fourth week after she had first awoken that she finally began to open up more._

" _I like purple," she said one day. I had been sitting at her bedside, reading a book while Helena had been talking to a designer about bedding for a spare room in the castle. It was going to be her room. Helena, the designer and I all turned in shock to the girl, who was still laying there, staring at the ceiling._

" _Purple what, dear?" the designer asked. I remember she had a thick German accent._

" _Comforter," the girl responded, not looking in our direction. However, I remember her voice tinged with an emotion I could not make out. Perhaps it was amusement. Or wistfulness. I am still not sure._

" _I want a purple comforter, please." Needless to say, we were all shocked. Not only did the girl speak about something without being asked, but she had even used manners rather than biting replies or sarcasm. Helena and the designer were overjoyed, and so was I._

" _Of course," Helena replied happily. That was the end of it to them. They went back to discussing the furniture and colors of her room, but my focus remained on her. I smiled kindly, happy that she opened up about something. However, it seemed to make her uncomfortable, as I noticed there was a tinge of pink in her cheeks and she averted my gaze for the rest of the evening._

 _When her room was finished the next day, the girl moved there. Moreover, every day after all my appointments and duties were finished, I would go to the girl's room, and talk to her. It was a grueling process, one that Helena believed I should cease after a few days. Nevertheless, I was patient, and for days I calmly spoke to the girl. Helena would watch, and as I learned more and more about the girl, I began to care for her, though not as I suspected my sister seemed to._

 _A month after we settled her in her room, the girl finally left it voluntarily, joining us for breakfast in the hall. She looked nervous as she sat at the table, with a buffet of food placed before her, servants catering to her needs, and trying to use the utensils properly. I found this incredibly amusing, in a good way, though Helena did not seem to notice it. I did demonstrate how to use the utensils for her, subtly, so she wouldn't be as embarrassed and ask for help. It worked, and I was rewarded with a tiny, thankful smile that sent my heart soaring with joy._

 _Once we were finished eating, she accompanied my sister and I to the training grounds. Since we had no engagements until later that evening, Helena decided to train together. The girl came along, not wanting to be left alone in such a cavernous building, and I could not blame her. It does get rather lonely when you are alone in a foreign land._

 _Helena and I both drew weapons. I myself had my double bladed axe, while my sister wielded her famous double swords. As we fought, I kept glancing at the young warlock. Her cat eyes were alive as she sat there, excited and amazed as she watched us. I believe glancing at her so frequently was how my sister was able to defeat me so easily. When our fight was finished, I heard the girl clapping and cheering. It was the most emotion she had displayed since her rescue._

" _That was astounding! Magnificent!" she exclaimed. "Would you teach me to do that? To fight as you do?" Both my sister and I became shocked at this request. It was most random and quite unorthodox._

" _Would you not rather learn magic?" I asked, worried about her sudden burst of enthusiasm. "You are a warlock. It is rare that you would like to learn any subject other than magic unless it was related to magic."_

" _I want to fight!" she replied vehemently, her face set and fists balled. "I am a warlock, and I do want to learn more about magic and how to utilize it, but I also want to be able to fight! To defend myself without magic if it is not necessary! Most people say that because I am a woman, I should not know how to fight. Well, you two are women. I want to fight like you can! And know what you know! I want to be strong, smart, and powerful, so someone like that man can never hurt me again! Please teach me!"_

 _My sister and I were both silent as she spoke. We stared at her, this little broken warlock girl that we had nursed back to health, who was asking us to teach her what we knew, because she wanted to be stronger. Myself, I didn't want her to start training. I wasn't against the prospect of having a pupil or that a woman shouldn't fight, that would make me a hypocrite, but the way her eyes flashed, the anger, the lust for revenge that was tainting her eyes, it worried me. If the decision had been up to me, I would have had her heal mentally and emotionally before beginning to physically train. I turned to Helena, knowing it was her decision to make, as she was the one who brought her into the kingdom. She remained silent for some time, just staring at Kiara. The girl, in turn, stared back, her gaze defiant and set, stubborn._

" _Very well," Helena finally answered, a wicked amusement just barely tainting her voice. "Starting tomorrow, we will begin teaching you all we know. From magic, to history, to combat, and language, you will learn all we know and more." The warlock smiled widely, looking over to me excitedly, jumping up and down. I smiled back, but inside I was worried for events to come._

 _That night, we all were in the library together, and I finally asked the girl again for her name. It had been dark, winter, and the fire had been roaring. All three of us were sitting on the couch, Helena reading through important documents while I read along with the girl, and assisted her when she had trouble with certain words. Gently, I placed my hand over the page, obscuring her vision of the words and causing her to look up at me._

" _What is your name, child?" I asked her gently. She looked up at me, her eyes confused._

" _I have said before in the infirmary, Lady Hannah," she said softly, glancing back at the book in her lap. "I no longer have a name. Or, I did, until I was taken."_

" _Do you wish for the same name? The one that you were before your ordeal in the cage?" Helena asked curiously, still foraging through her papers. The child shrugged her shoulders, unsure, attention still on the book in her lap._

" _I am not the same as before, but I liked my name." I could see that she was trying to change the subject, but I wasn't going to allow it this time. Gently but quickly, I reached over and plucked the book off of the girl's lap, while Helena placed her papers aside to take her hands._

" _What was your name, my child?" Helena asked, holding the girl's hand softly. The girl looked up at Helena, her eyes confused. However, my sister just looked at her, her eyes unnaturally, purely warm. This shocked me, as my sister was not one to feel emotions that displayed warmth and care, but it was there and evident to me. The girl relaxed into her side._

" _Kiara," the girl replied. Helena and I both nodded in approval._

" _It is a very pretty name," I said kindly. "And it describes you perfectly." The girl's eyebrows raised high on her forehead._

" _What do you mean?" she asked, confused._

" _Kiara has a number of meanings in a number of languages," Helena explained. "In Italian, pronounced Chiara, the name means 'bright'. You seem to have a bright personality buried under all that suffering." The girl looked down, a small, shy smile playing upon her lips. It made my heart melt._

" _In Irish," I continued in Helena's stead, "it is pronounced Ciara, which means 'dark-haired'." The girl giggled a bit at that, playing with the strands of her hair as it dangled in front of her face._

" _And then there is the Indian definition of that name," Helena said quietly._

" _What does it mean there?" the girl asked curiously. Helena and I both smiled at each other._

" _It means 'God's gracious gift'," I replied. She looked perplexed at this._

" _I'm not special," the girl responded. "I am a demon's bastard. The truest definition. How can I be a gift of God if I am damned?" Helena seemed to lose interest a bit at this point, and turned back to her work briefly, so I decided to continue._

" _No one with a soul is damned until they make themselves damned," I told the girl quietly, placing a gentle arm around her. "Any Downworlder has a chance at salvation, as long as their soul is good. That includes you."_

" _But why should I take a name of who I used to be?" the girl asked, confused and somewhat sad. "Kiara was who I used to be. She was happy, energetic, childish, naïve about the cruelty of the world…I'm not that girl anymore."_

" _You have just grown," Helena said, not looking up from her papers but sounding genuine in her response. "You have not changed, really. How you think has changed, but you are still that person."_

 _The young warlock seemed to ponder this. She cast her eyes to her feet, which she kicked out as she thought. For a few minutes, all of us sat in silence, my sister reading through her papers, though glancing at the girl out of the corner of her eyes, while I watched the girl carefully as she pondered. Then, her head snapped up, her eyes set._

" _Then I guess that settles it," the girl said suddenly, standing up and turning to face us proudly. "I am Kiara. That is my name, and that is my identity. And I shall live to have a good soul and be strong." Helena and I smiled at that. Then, we took her to her room, for it was late._

 _As she curled up in her covers, each of us placed a kiss on her head. I began to leave the room, but Helena remained by Kiara's bedside longer. I waited at the door, as I usually did._

" _Helena," I heard Kiara's voice say quietly._

" _Yes, child?" my sister asked quietly, stroking Kiara's head softly._

" _You remind me of my mom," Kiara said, slurring as sleep overtook her. Helena seemed to tense a bit when she said that. She was turned away, and I could not see her face._

" _Then if you desire, I shall be your new mother," Helena said softly, her voice tender. "And you shall be my daughter." I saw Kiara smile happily as she drifted to sleep. Quietly, I heard her say one last thing to Helena before sleep overtook her._

" _I love you, mom," she said in a whisper. Then, her breathing became even, deep, slow breaths that signified she was asleep. Helena remained sitting there for another few minutes, until I finally strolled forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, and I saw her eyes were glistening, something that never happened._

" _Is something the matter?" I asked, speaking to her as my sister rather than the queen. She gave me a small smile, one full of strange love and tenderness that was foreign on her face._

" _I never thought I would have a child," Helena said, and I nodded in understanding. As Queen, Helena vowed to never marry, and therefore, never have children, for they would interfere with her work as queen. I had promised to do this with her, as I did not want my sister to be alone in her struggle and loneliness. But now…now a dream of hers finally came true. She had a daughter._

" _You shall be a wonderful mother to her, Helena," I told her. She stood from her chair, and, placing one last gentle kiss on Kiara's forehead. Then, she and I walked out of the room together, as sisters rather than the queen and her right guard._

 _The next morning, Kiara was up bright and early, excitedly shoving food into her mouth at the buffet table. As my sister and I ate our fill, she sat impatiently, asking after every bite if we were finished. After ten more minutes of this, we decided to finish. When we gave her the answer she wanted to hear, she literally squealed in joy and dragged us to the training room. The strength of her grip shocked me. I suppose it was from the adrenaline that resulted due to her excitement. Soon we made our way into the training room. Helena took over from then._

" _Step onto the mat," she told Kiara, who obliged excitedly. I was worried, recognizing the fierce calculating gaze in my sister's eyes. Helena then snapped her fingers, summoning boxes of weapons ranging from small throwing stars to huge double hand swords._

" _Choose a weapon," Helena ordered. Kiara excitedly looked through the boxes before choosing a pair of duel swords. The moment Kiara selected them and Helena put the boxes away, Kiara was attacked. In a matter of moments, Kiara was pinned to the ground, her swords now in Helena's hands, one pressed to her throat and the other with the tip set on her heart. Kiara looked up at Helena in fear, and I nearly drew my weapons to protect her._

" _That is how easily an opponent can take advantage of you," Helena said harshly, all kindness and affection from the previous night gone. All of that was replaced by fierce brutality and cold viciousness. I could see Kiara shaking in true fear as Helena continued to keep her pinned. My heart screamed to go over and comfort the girl, but I knew that this was necessary if she wanted to learn to fight._

" _If you want to learn to fight, you must be prepared to die at any moment, because you can die at any moment," she continued. "We shall mold your body into a weapon, one that can survive any attack, ordeal, and carry out any objective. That is a warrior. A living weapon that can survive anything, and will fight until there is nothing left in them."_

" _Helena," I remember I muttered quietly, wishing she didn't speak so harshly to the girl just yet. However, Kiara just began to struggle against my sister, gripping the blades with her bare hands and using all of her strength, pushed it off her neck. Her palms and fingers were marred and bloody, but she looked on with pride, ignoring the pain. Helena looked down at Kiara with pride as well. There was something sinister mixed in with it, though, but I ignored it. It was then that Helena got off Kiara, and the other girl stood up immediately. Helena then dropped Kiara's sword between them, the hilt facing Kiara. Kiara then picked up her fallen sword, and charged Helena again. That was the first day of her training._

 _Weeks past, and Kiara continued to work on her training and education. Except now, whenever she spoke to Helena, she called her mother, which Helena did not protest. She treated Kiara as a daughter, teaching, correcting, and pestering more than any person did. I could see that Kiara loved her most, and not that I minded. I, on the other hand, became known as Aunt Hannah. Rather than worry often, I spoiled Kiara, bringing her new books on magic and new weapons for her to train. Helena often reprimanded me for this, saying a daughter must not be spoiled in order to keep her in line, but I always gave her gifts._

 _During those years, Kiara also opened up further about her past. She told us of her mother, Anastasia, and how much she loved Kiara. She told stories of her first adventures around the world, in search of her brother. Her adventures often excited her, causing her eyes to blaze in excitement as she spoke. Helena and I smiled as she spoke so happily, acting out certain parts of her favorite memories, causing us to laugh._

" _Kiara," Helena said one day. Kiara ceased her story-telling at the moment, where she was acting out slaying a demon using a pillow and her quill as her weapon._

" _Yes mother?" Kiara asked curiously. "Is something the matter? Am I in trouble?"_

" _Nothing that we know of has caused you to be in trouble," Helena said, eyeing Kiara for signs of worry or secrecy; there was none. "Please, sit."_

 _Kiara moved between Helena and myself on the couch. Helena gently placed an arm around Kiara's shoulders, and Kiara responded by leaning towards Helena's embrace. I, on the other hand, took Kiara's other hand, stroking the back of it with my thumb comfortingly. I did not know what Helena was going to ask, but she looked somewhat weary, or worrisome about something, and I would be there for Kiara if it was something sad. The fire blazed, and the sound of the fire was only sound heard._

" _What is it, mother?" Kiara asked quietly. Helena remained silent for a moment longer, staring at the fire. Then, she took a deep breath, and turned back towards us. She looked at Kiara intently._

" _What happened to your brother?" she asked. Kiara's eyes darkened. Whenever she told her stories of finding her brother, she never said anything about actually finding him. She avoided the topic, as if trying to forget it. However, today, to our surprise, it was different._

" _He was the one who gave me to that man," Kiara said angrily. "After I found him, he hated me. Always hiding me or trying to make me go away. Therefore, one day I decided to take a job, to show him I wasn't worthless. I was successful, but on my way home, I was kidnapped. After some time, that man said my brother had paid him handsomely to get rid of me. He said I was referred to as a pest."_

 _My eyes widened at the story. Anger had boiled in my system, and I wanted to hunt down that horrible demon spawn and teach him a lesson. Helena, however, looked unfazed by the story, with an unreadable expression._

" _Is that why you want to be strong?" she asked. "Because you want to take your revenge on him?"_

" _No," Kiara responded immediately, to our shock. "I don't want to take my revenge on him. I never want to see him again, dead or alive. Let him think I am dead. I do not need him anyways. He is dead to me now." Helena seemed to approve of this way of thinking. I, on the other hand, was not so accepting, but kept it to myself._

" _There is something else we must talk about, Kiara," Helena said. "You can no longer continue training—"_

" _WHAT?!" Kiara exclaimed, jumping off the couch, her feline eyes slit in anger. "Why not?"_

" _Let me finish," Helena said, more forcefully than necessary in my opinion. Kiara silenced and stilled immediately. "You cannot continue training with us, for we have taught you all that we can without revealing our people's secrets. The only way for you to continue your training is if you join us."_

" _Very well," was Kiara's immediate answer. "I'll be a werecat. What do I have to do, pass a series of trials?"_

" _Are you sure?" I asked, anxious about how quickly she agreed. "Being a werecat is no easy feat. You will not be able to leave the city unless there is dire need of it. For eternity, you shall live in the shadows, invisible to the world, unknown to any, no one will know of your deeds. Are you sure you want that?"_

" _As long as I have my mom and my Aunt Hannah I'll be fine," Kiara responded with a smile._

 _The next day, we held Kiara's Turning ceremony. In front of the kingdom, Kiara drank the blood of our queen, which accepted hers. She transformed for the first time in the eyes of the people, who welcomed her in celebration. I remember, as I looked her with that black stripped skin, tail and claws, I had never felt happier or more proud in my life. My sister, however, had this strange look on her face, which remained for years to come._

 _For the next thirty years, Kiara continued to train daily, and we taught her everything we knew. Since the first day she was turned, she was a prodigy. Fast reflexes, graceful cat-like agility, no pun intended, incredible adaptation skills. I'll never forget, on her first day of training after her ceremony, she literally blasted apart her training dummy in one punch. It took us a while to calm her down and get her strength under control, but she learned fast._

 _She was also taught everything we could teach her. Her thirst for knowledge was unquenchable; she was voracious for knowledge of any kind. Many times, I found her in the library in the early hours of the morning, combing through ancient lost texts or language books. Magic was one of her favorite subjects to learn. Every time she mastered a new spell, her eyes would light up with joy and pride. In fact, she kept a journal on the spells she mastered, another for the ones she was working on, and a third for ones that she still wanted to learn. Actually, she had a journal series like that for every subject she learned. Still does. However, that's beside the point._

 _Then, after those thirty years, Kiara was appointed to the elite guard of Krymméno Florr. She was the youngest werecat in history and the fastest to rise to the high guard. The entire kingdom celebrated gloriously. She had earned quite the reputation since her Turning ceremony all those years ago. With her strength, kindness towards other, and devotion to protecting her people, she had earned the title "Humble Goddess."_

 _That night after her celebratory dinner, Helena's true nature was revealed to Kiara. Helena's sadistic, cruel, psychotic ideals and morals, for what they truly were. She finally cast off the mask that she had worn for so long for her people, revealing her true self to Kiara. I remember the exact moment when her heart broke upon gazing upon who my sister truly was._

" _Where are we going, mother?" she had asked moments earlier, as Helena and I led her through the deepest, darkest parts of the castle._

" _Somewhere only the High Guards are permitted to go," Helena responded. I remember Helena gave me a pointed glare, forcing me to remain silent. I felt my insides turn in apprehension and guilt as Helena made the wall before us vanish. It was at that moment, gazing into the new room, that Kiara's world crumbled._

 _For decades, before she discovered Kiara, Helena had been conducting illegal experiments on our people. She stole infants from hospitals and homes, making it appear as though they died in the hospital or due to some sort of demon attack. Then, she became bored with just infants, moving on to adults, adolescents, and elderly. Then she took it a step further, stealing Downworlders, Shadowhunters, and mundanes from the world and conducting experiments on them. She kept all of it a secret, and made me swear to never tell. I only learned about the experiments a year before Kiara did. I wanted to stop Helena every day since I learned of her activities, but each time I thought of it I remembered the vow I made the day that my sister became queen. It was to never question or betray her. I could not bring myself to harm my elder sister, so I lived with the guilt for years. I regretted it every day, and I'll never forget how Kiara looked when Helena revealed herself._

 _The girl looked as though she was going to be sick and have a panic attack simultaneously. As she walked through the dozens, nearly hundreds of cages my sister had, she grew more and more horrified. I remember she knelt down to peer into one particular cage, one that held a small boy, who was scarred all over his body, all flesh and bones, and had long claws protruding from the nails on his fingers and toes. Kiara gently reaching in, but the boy backed away as if she meant to strike him. The look on Kiara's face, the horror, sadness and anger was unlike anything I had ever seen. Without a word to Helena or me, she ran out of the room. Neither of us saw or heard from her until the next day._

 _It wasn't until after Kiara ran away and came back later that day that I began to feel something was amiss with her. She was much more reclusive, shutting herself in her room except to train and for meals. Often times she would not look at either Helena or myself, but when she did it was fast, and with eyes full of pain, confusion, and anger. Helena only attempted to speak with her once, telling Kiara that since she was now member of the High Guard, she was sworn to secrecy, and that to tell anyone meant punishment by death, even to her own daughter. She said these things with no empathy, no concern, no sense of warning or urgency. She spoke to Kiara as a drill sergeant would in the army, with firm, terrifying authority that you never wanted to cross. Kiara remained silent, not even acknowledging what her adoptive mother had said. I, on the other hand, tried to speak with her on multiple occasions, but each time was a failure, as she would finish what she was doing quickly and excuse herself to her room._

 _One night, about a week later, I was going to get a midnight snack when I saw light coming from Kiara's cracked door. When I looked inside, I was shocked by what I saw._

 _Kiara's bed and the floor around it was littered in papers, maps, open books, floorings and calculations. The room's inhabitant was sitting on her pillows, dressed in battle gear, writing down something at light speed, before tearing it up and blasting it with magic fire. Then, she grabbed one of the hundreds of books lying around and began paging through._

 _It took me a few moments to regain my composure. That was when I finally made my presence known, clearing my throat loudly. Kiara didn't even look up._

" _I knew you were there," she said as she tore through another book at lightning speed. "You weren't exactly subtle."_

" _What's all this?" I asked her, carefully making my way to her bed, trying not to step on the books and research._

" _I'm going to take out that prison," Kiara said, her eyes blazing with anger and determination. "What Helena is doing is wrong. More than wrong, it's sadistic. It's as bad as what I went through those centuries back, maybe worse. It has to stop. I'm not going to sit back and let her do this to innocent children and Downworlders who have nothing to do with us. She may be queen, and my mother, but that doesn't justify her actions."_

" _Kiara," I spoke softly. "You wish to take on the queen and an entire kingdom on your own? Even with your strength and skill, you can't beat those odds."_

" _I don't plan to do it alone," she replied, grabbing a pile of papers from the floor and leafing through them, scattering them in all directions. "I'm going to tell the people what the truth is. I'm going to get their help, because they need to know what Helena is doing to them. She's lying and killing their children, keeping them in her control by using fear, oppression, and lies rather than true loyalty, honesty, and care. That's not how a queen should earn the respect of her people. It needs to be earned, not stolen."_

" _Most may not follow you, Kiara," I explained carefully, not wanting to rouse her anger further. "They respect Helena; she has been queen for centuries. You can't expect that trust to vanish instantaneously." Kiara finally placed down her papers and looked at me. Her face was set, certain and unmoving. Gold-green cat eyes blazed with fire, but there were also tears swimming in them._

" _When I first asked you to train me, I said I wanted to be strong," Kiara replied, her voice shaking a bit as she held back tears. "I want to be strong so I can protect those I love, those who are weaker than me, so they don't have to suffer the atrocities that I did. I'll be damned, well more damned, if I allow myself to hide in the shadows and not try to stop this."_

 _Then, she turned back to her research, mapping out key locations and routes. I watched her, mentally debating what to do. However, I knew my answer before I even asked Kiara what she was doing. Going over her plans, I spotted something._

" _If you enter there you'll end up at a dead end," I said, pointing to an area circled on her map. For the rest of the night, she and I plotted and planned out every single scenario and route to break out the kids and destroy the lab._

 _The next day, I went with Kiara into the queendom, unsure of what she was planning. To my surprise, she had already begun organizing secret meetings and rallies to spread word of Helena's true nature. And to my further surprise, far more people came to the meetings than I thought would. And they believed her._

" _Demons haven't come into this land for hundreds of years, how would they be able to kill your children?" Kiara asked them one day. She was speaking to a crowd of nearly five hundred people. "Helena has been stealing your children and families for her own experimentations! I have the proof!"_

 _At that moment, she would pull out documents she swiped from Helena's lab, or project images of the cages for all to see. With each secret rally, our numbers grew, until nearly half of the nation sided with us. Then, we prepared to attack. It took us nearly another month of preparations, but soon we were ready, and we attacked._

 _Kiara led the raid, opening Portals in the castle for our soldiers to get through. Hundreds of warriors took on the High Guard ranks that Helena ordered to attack, while the rest of us made our way to the hidden room and freed the imprisoned. When all of them were freed, Kiara broke away from the rest of the group, ordering them to get to safety. I refused to leave, and followed Kiara. I still did not know about the rest of her plan._

" _What are you doing?" I asked her, pushing my way through the not destroyed halls, trying to catch up to her._

" _I am going to make sure Helena will never do this again," she answered back, mercilessly cutting down two High Guards who attempted to kill her. "She can't be allowed to do this again. Ever."_

" _You mean to kill her, don't you?" I asked quietly. Kiara finally stopped, her posture stiffened terribly, and her breath hitched. She stood there frozen in shock, and the rest of the world seemed to freeze as well._

" _Yes," she answered in a quiet, tiny voice. It was then that she turned to face me. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip trembled as she attempted to keep a straight face. The weapons in her hands trembled, and her knees shook. Blood, dirt, and scratches covered her face, and her armor was in tatters. In the middle of that destruction and chaos, I finally saw the scared, broken girl Helena and I rescued centuries earlier. Before I could stop myself, I took her into my arms and held her close._

" _Let me fight her," I begged, my own voice trembling and tears in my own eyes. "I should have done it when I first learned about what she was doing. If you fight here, she will kill you."_

" _No, Hannah," she said back, her own voice trembling. "I am going to do this."_

" _What will that prove?" I asked, desperate to dissuade her. "She taught you everything you know. She knows everything you do, and more."_

" _Hannah," she interrupted me. "I asked her to train with the hopes that I would become strong enough to stop evil people like the man who captured me. Helena is the type of person I swore to destroy. If I don't do this, I will never forgive myself."_

 _I knew there was no point in arguing with her. She was too stubborn. So instead, I waved my hand, making a small glass bottle appear in my hand. Inside, a glowing silver mixture bubbled and sloshed around. I then gave it to her._

" _To give you a chance," I said. She did not say anything, just took the bottle and chugged it down. Then, we ran to the throne room._

 _We arrived to see Helena leisurely seated on her throne, gazing out the window in boredom._

" _So, you show your face, daughter," she said, her voice colder than the Arctic Sea. "I assume you are here to kill me?"_

" _You are correct," Kiara said, raising her fans. "I challenge you for your crown."_

" _I refuse," Helena said. "You know that this is pointless. I could easily kill you. You are much more useful to me alive than dead."_

" _I don't care," Kiara replied, anger filling the room. "I refuse to allow you to continue what you are doing! You're no better than the man who kidnapped me!"_

" _I am much better than he was," Helena argued. "That man did what he did because he was insane. I am doing what I am doing in order to advance our race."_

" _By kidnapping and murdering children?" Kiara screamed, her voice shaking the chamber._

" _Survival of the fittest," Helena responded nonchalantly._

" _If that is how you view your people, then you shouldn't have the crown," Kiara said, before charging Helena. However, before she could get to her, she ran into something, stopping her dead._

" _Take down your wards!" Kiara demanded, banging her fists on the invisible walls. "Fight me! I challenge you for the crown!"_

" _And what happens if you win?" Helena asked, looking amused._

" _You die, and I take over the werecats," Kiara said. "I'll be a better queen than you ever were!"_

" _You sound like a child," Helena said. "Come now, daughter, how could you break your mother's heart this way?"_

" _You are NOT my mother!" Kiara screamed, this time, shaking the room more than ever before. Suddenly, a force of magic surged forth, smashing through the wards, blasting Helena from her throne. I was forced back, and shielded my eyes from the falling debris. When the shaking ceased, I looked back to Kiara in shock and awe._

 _Every werecat has a transformation technique specific to themselves. Some can alter certain parts of their body, others can transform into large cats at will. Then there are the special few who attain the highest gift the angel Michael bestowed upon our first queen, Veronica. A select few in history have mastered it, and at the time, Helena was the only one in the land who had the gift. We call it the Angelic Demon form. Odd name, but we could not think of anything else to call it._

 _The form of which I speak combines the magic of the heavens and hell to strengthen the warrior. The feline attributes we acquire are enhanced beyong anything ever seen. Claws are made of metal rather than natural material. The fangs that appear coats in a poisonous venom that will melt stone. Stripes form on the epidermis, covering the body much like Shadowhunter runes. A symbol of the angel's power. Even the armor you wear alters itself, made to be stronger by the magic combining. Your senses are enhanced dramatically, your speed increased to impossible standards, and your strength becomes unparalleled. It is the ultimate battle form._

 _And Kiara had just activated it for the first time._

 _A moment later, Helena leapt out from behind the ruble, her own form activated, and clashed her claws against Kiara's fans. Her fangs were inches from Kiara's face. Her face was marred by a look of sinister delight, combined with bloodlust, anger, and monstrous cruelty._

" _Very well, daughter," she said mockingly._

 _I cannot describe to you what the battle was like, it was something you had to see for yourself. I remained out of it, too stunned and petrified to intervene. If I had, I am sure I would have been slaughtered immediately. But it went on for eternity, until finally, Kiara stood above a beaten Helena. Both of them were bloody, bleeding, and battered, breathing hard and struggling to retain their forms._

 _I forgot to mention something earlier. There is a reason as to why the Angelic Demon form is so rare. The power is unparalleled, but it comes with a price. The combination of heavenly and demonic magic within the person results in enormous strain on the warrior. It is not only physical strain, but mental and emotional. The demonic and heavenly magic fight for dominance, altering the warriors emotions and thoughts as they fight for control. The longer one remains in the form, the more conflicted and painful it is. And being Kiara's first time in the form, I could see the conflicting emotions and thoughts rushing across her face, along with the immense pain she was in. Even so, I could do nothing but watch._

 _Kiara stood above Helena, her dagger inches from my sister's throat. Helena looked up at her so called daughter, pure hatred in her eyes._

" _Do it," she ordered. "Kill me. Isn't that what you came here to do?"_

 _Kiara jerked her arm down, but stopped centimeters from Helena's Adam's Apple. Her hair covered her eyes, and her hand shook. Then, suddenly, she stood up, and tossed her dagger aside. The stripes on her arms receded, her hair became tamed, and her claws retracted._

" _No, I will not," Kiara said. "I owe you my life. I have never repaid that debt. Sparing your life will fulfill it."_

" _So you are letting me go?"_

" _Helena," Kiara began in a regal tone that I had never heard before. "For your betrayal to your people and your queendom, you are hereby exiled from our kind. You may never set foot in Krymméno Floor, or any werecat lands, for the rest of your days. Any contacts you know of the werecats shall be notified that you are no longer welcome to their services. If you are seen by any cat or any ally of our kind, you shall be slayed on sight. This is my one act of mercy. Leave this city at once."_

 _Helena glared at Kiara, her eyes dancing with cruel amusement and anger. Slowly, she stood to her feet, and gave the new queen a mocking bow. She then turned and limped towards the doorway. However, before she walked through, she turned back to Kiara, her gaze cruel._

" _I shall return, my precious daughter." She spat the name like it was acid. "And when I do, I shall not show you mercy. You and all you love shall suffer." Then, she disappeared._

 _As the now dethroned queen walked away, despite all the atrocities she had done, I saw tears in our new queen's eyes. Nevertheless, despite her tears, Kiara stood tall, and ascended the stairs, sitting on the throne with elegance and grace. All I thought as I looked at her, beaten and ratty from combat, was that a queen who weeps for their enemies is a queen who could save our people from destruction. I have believed that ever since._

* * *

All eyes were still glued to Lady Hannah as she finished her story. No one was even breathing, the only sound as her voice quieted was the fireplace. For a few minutes, everyone remained silent, in shock at the story or form trying to process what they had just heard. Finally, Jace let out a low whistle.

"Wow," he said. "And I thought we had it tough."

"How did you guys come back from that?" Izzy asked in awe. "I mean, there must have been so much damage?"

"Oh, it was hard at first," Lady Hannah replied. "Many left to join Helena. Most, I suspect, did it out of fear, although a number of them did believe what she was doing was right. Those who remained were elders and newer members, so basically no one suitable for an army. But Kiara didn't dwell on it."

"What did you guys do? I mean, half the kingdom was destroyed. There must have been a lot of homeless."

"Kiara's first decree was to open the palace doors to the people of the kingdom, any and all that needed help," Hannah replied. "In no generation has our queen allowed anyone less than nobles or guards into the palace. They ended up staying in the palace for years."

"Why did you decide to stay with Kiara instead of Helena?" Simon asked, causing all eyes to turn to him in dumbfounded shock. "I mean, I know Helena was basically evil, but she was also your sister and you said you swore an oath of loyalty to her. You don't seem like the type of person who would break an oath like that except for a really good reason. What made you so sure that Kiara would be a better ruler than Helena? That she wouldn't turn into her?"

Lady Hannah cast her eyes to Kiara, as if trying to convey the correct answer to Simon's question. The rest, at the moment, were stilled glued to Lady Hannah. All eyes but Kiara's. She remained in the same position the entire time, arms wrapped around her knees, staring into the bright flames of the fire. Even now, she looked like a portrait come to life. Alyssa was still at her side, but had squeezed onto the seat, one arm wrapped lovingly and protectively around her lover.

"Because as she struggled to remain upright in the throne room, clothes tattered and skin bleeding, she stood tall with strength, dignity, and grace. I looked at this girl, who was once so broken she wished for death, and knew she was no longer that broken child. She had grown into a strong woman. As she first sat on the throne, I thought to myself, this one cries for her enemies, this one cries over the suffering of those she has never met, this woman is a leader. She is the one I will gladly follow. She is the one that I will gladly call my queen."

All eyes turned to Kiara, turning to look at her. She still sat there, curled up in her chair, except now she had her eyes closed and her breathing was deep and even, fast asleep. Alyssa had slipped out of the chair and was sitting on the ground at her feet, staring up at her wife with tired eyes that were slowly being covered by heavy eyelids. And all of them thought, that no matter the cost, they were going to help this girl free her people.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long one! What did you guys think? Let me know. The next chapter is all finished as well, including a bonus section. I'll publish those in a few hours. Literally. A few hours. Please comment and tell me what you think!**

 **Love KiaraBaneTMI**


	16. Chapter 16: The Surprise Reunion

**Ok, so maybe instead of hours I meant minutes. Hope you enjoy! The bonus section of this chapter will be up next! Give me a few minutes and it will be posted!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cassandra Clare's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Surprise Reunion

The city of Krymméno Florr could not be described as anything less than a stunning, lively city. With the sunlight, laughter and music ensued, filling the air, despite all the heavy weaponry and ruthless training that never ceased. During daylight hours, energy, life, and light filled the land to the brim. When the sun went down, it transformed into a completely different place. In the twilight, all was quiet and at rest, with beautiful stars and even white blankets of snow, as though the land itself slept when the kingdom's citizens rested. The full moon above gave enough light to your path if you were traversing through the silent streets, and the stars danced in the heavens for all to enjoy. At the time between night and dawn, this silence occurred, when all were asleep and all was silent.

Until a large ball of fire flew into the center of the city.

Inside the grand castle, Kiara immediately shot upright when she felt the castle tremble and heard the crash erupt. Alyssa awoke beside her, slightly disoriented, but awake and alert. They glanced at each other for only an instant before a loud boom reached their ears. Wasting no time, the wives sprang out of bed, grabbed their robes and weapon belts from their bedside tables, hastily tugging them on while running out into the hall. They were met with their coupled guests, who emerged from their chambers' just as disoriented, half-awake, and alert as they were. All of them stopped in a group between their rooms, weapons in hand or magic already flickering.

"What's going on?" Jace asked, Seraph blade in hand. Just as the question left his lips, another huge explosion rocked the foundation with the force of an earthquake, creating large cracks in the stone walls and glass windows around them. Then came the heat. It was like being stuck in a vat of lava, smashing into them like a freight train. As the impact hit, glass shards and chunks of stone debris started to rain down, but Kiara blasted them away from her guests before they could inflict harm. When she lowered her hands, the queen looked worried and angry.

"I'm not sure, but follow me!" Kiara commanded, taking Alyssa's hand and began running through the hall. The Nephilim and warlock trailed close behind, all of them clutching their weapons or their lover's hand. As they ran, they felt the occasional tremor from an impact below, but there was considerable time between them. By this time, the rest of staff had awoken as well, and scurried about as they followed the queen. All of them followed Kiara, jostling maids and guards that scurried around them with weapons or first aid materials. Lady Hannah appeared from one of the multiple halls to join the group, battle gear already over her nightgown, remaining silent and just following the queen.

After an eternity, they reached the end of the hall, where Kiara blasted open the large glass window doors to the high balcony. Together, they ran out to the railing, gazing at the chaos at their feet. At their side, parts of the stone edifice burned a deep shade of red, as did some of the buildings around the wall. The heat was so strong sweat had already begun to form on their brows in beads. Smoke filled the sky rapidly with thick, ominous black clouds that blotted out the moonlight. Their only source of light was the orange flames that marred the landscape. As they looked over the edge of the balcony, a few of them caught sight of a few individuals with blue smoke swirling around them, trying to combat the ever growing flames, but a few others seemed to be fighting against each other.

In the distance, they heard something similar to a firework taking off. A great fireball appeared in the sky after, hurtling towards the castle at incredible speed. Kiara glanced at it for a moment before terror filled her eyes.

"GET DOWN!" Kiara commanded, tackling her wife to shield her just before the impact, the rest of the couples following suit.

The explosion hit all of them with the force of high-speed train, and the shock force they felt was much more potent than it had been when they were inside. It rocked the castle, causing more cracking and falling debris, and one of the towers crumble and collapse, showering the fire bellow with deadly chunks of stone. Shrieks of terror and pain combined in the air after the impact, notifying them that there were casualties. All of them were dazed and their ears rang from the power, but otherwise they were unharmed. The balcony rocked and cracked, the stone railing now jagged from missing chunks of stone, but it held fast due to the buttresses bolstering it from beneath. Once the initial shock of the impact subsided, they saw that the tower to their right was ablaze. The heat they felt before doubled instantaneously.

At light speed, Kiara stood again, hands gripping the railing hard enough to crack the stone further. Her face expressed so much anger it challenged the fire. The rest of the group struggled to stand, but soon were all up and leaning over the balcony with her. The destruction bellow was appalling.

"What was _that_?" Simon asked incredulously, struggling to stay on his feet. The fire was larger now, covering the gardens and nearly all the buildings directly around the wall. Kiara let out a humorless chuckle that made their blood freeze.

"It seems Helena has decided to give me a Christmas present prematurely," Kiara said darkly, turning back to peer over the now jagged stone railing. "I need to handle this before anyone else is harmed."

"What do we do?" Izzy asked with whip in hand, ready for action. Kiara glanced over to the smoke direction the fireball came from. She immediately began to shed her robe, leaving her in her sweatpants and t-shirt, and began securing her weapon belt more firmly.

"I saw the direction that projectile came from," Kiara said, as she pulled out a dagger. "And judging from the time between impacts there's only one weapon launching them. I'm going to handle it myself. The rest of you stay here and stay hidden. I don't want Helena knowing you're here."

"We can help, and quite frankly you can't do everything on your own. So what can we do?" Clary asked defiantly. Kiara glanced back, and after a moment, came to the decision not to argue.

"Go throughout the rings in the city and check for injured citizens or enemy forces," Kiara ordered. "It's unlikely that the projectiles are the only threat. Bring any injured citizens or enemies back to the castle infirmary. Put out the fires if you can, and take down any enemies. Can you handle that?" All of them gave a grim nod in affirmation, weapons and magic ready. Then, she waved her hand, a small stream of blue fire emanating from her fingertips. All of the couples then felt a burning sensation on their arms, lasting only an instant, before vanishing. On their arms now, each of them had a pair of tiger stripes and angel wings marked on their skin in black, rune-like markings.

"Those should protect you from my citizens, as well as any traps Helena may have set," Kiara explained. "If you find my citizens or encounter any of my guards, my seal will alert them that you are not a threat. They'll know you're on their side. May the Angel protect you." With a grim nod and a quick kiss to Alyssa, Kiara leapt over the jagged ledge and disappeared into the cloud of smoke and flames bellow.

Before they could charge into the fray as well, however, a small, meek voice interrupted.

"Daddy, papa," a small voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see Max and Rafael standing there with a tired, worried, slightly beat up looking guard behind them. The boys looked terrified. Max clutched a bright green blanket to his train pajama covered chest with one hand and his brother's hand in the other. Every time a noise erupted from the chaos, he pulled himself closer to Raff, practically glued to his big brother's leg. At his side, Rafael stood, looking rumpled in his red power ranger pajamas and a small cut across his forehead, trying not to look scared. He held his little brother's hand so tightly it began to turn white, and he glanced around nervously as the destruction continued.

"What's going on?" Rafael asked in Spanish, which he slipped into when he was scared. The next moment, another fireball rocked the castle, possibly the hardest yet. Max let out a terrified yelp and buried his face into his older brother's side, covering his ears with his little hands, tears pooling in his eyes. Rafael jumped a bit, letting out a yelp, pulling his little brother against him to shield him from whatever threat was coming. Due to the force of the blast, the remains of the glass doors shattered, sending deadly shards of directly towards them. However, the guard behind them quickly threw herself over the boys, while at the same time casting a spell that caused the larger shards to vanish, but the smaller ones still impaled themselves in her back. When the shaking stopped, the guard kneeled over them, injured, but not fatally so. The children were safe, but no less terrified than before.

Once they regained their footing and senses, Alec, Magnus, and the rest of the group rushed forward to the trio, the couple scooping up their sons while the others looked over the guard. Magnus and Alec could see both boys were shaken and scared, but, thankfully, they were otherwise unharmed thanks to the guard's selfless actions. Alec picked up Max, holding him close and stroking his hair, whispering soothing words in his ear as he cried into his dad's chest. Meanwhile, Magnus picked up Rafael, who had tears welling in his eyes as well, and softly sang one of his favorite lullabies to calm him down. Once the guard was stable and taken off for treatment by a couple servants, Magnus tapped Lady Hannah's shoulder, while still holding Rafael close.

"Is there anywhere safe we can take them?" he asked her, his tone all business.

"What's happening?" he heard Max ask timidly from Alec's arms. Alec just held him tighter and tried to calm him down.

"The housing district has more protective wards and security than any other area in the kingdom," the Lady stated in answer to Magnus' question. "There are tunnels under the castle to safe houses stationed in every district of the city. I can take them there and keep them safe for you."

"I wanna stay with dad and papa," Max whimpered pitifully, clutching Alec as tight as he could. Alec looked down sadly at his son, then to Magnus. The two of them then made a silent agreement.

"I'll come too," Alec said to Lady Hannah. "Then once we are at the safe house, you can come back and help with the invaders. You need to fight more than I do. I'll keep an eye on them; maybe keep an eye on the housing district while I'm at it." Lady Hannah nodded briefly in agreement.

Quickly, Alec placed Max down and thrust his arm towards Jace, who quickly drew new runes on his parabatai. Once the runes were complete, Alec gave him a nod in thanks and strapped on his quiver. Lady Hannah also handed him a strange looking stone, which she called a communication gem, allowing him to keep in contact with Hannah or any person he thought of, like calling on a cellphone but with his mind. Once he pocketed the stone, Alec scooped up Max again, took Rafael's hand, and pecked Magnus' cheek in reassurance. Then the trio turned and followed Lady Hannah back into the castle. Watching them disappear into the dark hallways, Magnus could not stop the feeling of worry that was filling his stomach. Something felt wrong.

However, Magnus pushed that feeling aside when Clary placed a gentle hand on his arm. Looking at her face, he realized he couldn't worry about them right now. Alec and Kiara were counting on them. He could not be distracted. Turning back to the group, it looked like they were ready.

"Let's head out," Clary said. Wasting no time, Magnus cast a spell that transported them to the burning city bellow. Upon landing, the group immediately split, searching for injured or enemies, but as he cast his spells to douse the flames, Magnus could worry about the churning he felt in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

But what?

* * *

Kiara raced through the burning city, using all her willpower to ignore the cries of pain and help coming from all sides. The heat seared her skin and the air was thick with smoke, making it hard to breathe, but she kept moving. If her calculations were correct, she was nearly at the launch site. Kiara quickly enhanced her speed, ready to charge subdue the threat.

She ran headfirst into a protective shield.

Dazed for a moment, Kiara stumbled back in shock, unable to feel the blood trickle from her forehead. Once that moment ended, she shook herself off and felt for the wall. Smoke completely shrouded it—hellmist, if she was not mistaken—but it was there, an invisible barrier protecting something, probably Helena's doing.

Wasting no time, Kiara began to cast a counter spell. Cracks began to appear in the sky, making it look like shattered mirror fragments. Sweat continued to build on her brow, her tired, fatigued body trembled from the energy needed to counter the spell, but she didn't stop. The cracks grew larger, distorting the clouds' image ahead, folding and breaking apart like a kaleidoscope. The cracks got grew faster, Kiara struggled to stay upright, until finally, the wall shattered like a windowpane and vanished. Kiara dropped to her knees for a moment, but shakily stood again after a second, knowing she had no time to waste.

Up ahead, through the smoke was a clearing that looked nothing like the surrounding kingdom. Rather than burning buildings and smoke, the area was calm, peaceful, undisturbed by the chaos. In the center of a plain, grassy field was a singular, catapult like device, but very modern and high tech. Cautiously, Kiara took a dagger in one hand, and slowly made her way to the machine.

It had a control panel that looked like it was from the Star Wars or Star Trek franchise. So many blinking buttons and switches were there, a timer indicating counting down for thirty-five seconds. On the launch pad/cup things, red hellfire burned to life, swirling together into a massive fireball.

"Launch time, thirty-seconds," the mechanical female voice informed. "Destination, homing district." Kiara wasted no time, running calculations and protocols in her head, trying to figure out how to stop the weapon. Knowing Helena, its construction and functions included magic as well as science, so it most likely had some sort of protective wards or counter spells for intruders. She would have to deal with those as they came.

"Twenty seconds." Kiara began pounding in commands, trying to stop the fire. She quickly cast a spell to try to diminish the hellfire, but it simply absorbed her magic and doubled in size. Her mind reeled, her body ice cold despite the unbearable heat. No countermeasures employed, but the timer and fire formation would not slow.

"Ten-seconds."

Panic filled Kiara, swarming over her. She started pounding the screen with her fists, trying to break it. Taking out a knife, she sliced the side of the machine, reaching inside and began pulling wires, but the wires slithered like snakes and seemingly came to life. Their unplugged ends bit into her, sending volts of electricity through her aching body. The shocks did not harm her as much as they helped her, keeping her awake and alert through pain.

"Five-seconds." Dozens of little snake-plugs sank their wire fangs into her skin, and Kiara knew the machine was not slowing down. Then, suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Three." Kiara summoned her fire.

"Two." It encased everything around her.

"O—" The machine stopped talking as the magic blue fire burst forth from inside the machine. Kiara felt the electricity recede as the wiring melting and the plastic burning. The peaceful atmosphere dissolved like a mirage, replaced by the fire and destruction of her city. In the center of the wreckage, Kiara was on all fours, panting like a dog in the heat, but feeling triumph. She stopped more death, but there were still more challenges to face.

"I'm impressed, your majesty," a cold, mocking female voice said from behind. "Honestly, I thought you wouldn't be able to stop that explosion, so I applaud you on that feat. However, you fell right into my hands."

Kiara's eyes widened at the familiar voice, ice in her veins and cobras battled in her stomach. Suddenly, the hairs in the back of her neck prickled, giving her just enough time to roll to the side. Three daggers whizzed by her head, barely nicking the skin of her ear before she was safe. Kiara stopped rolling and, using the force, flipped herself onto her feet to face her assailant.

She was a woman that looked around Kiara's age, which was to say she looked like a young adult. Her blond hair was half shaven off, covering the left side of her found face; the empty flesh marred with a red tattoo of the Chinese symbols for strength and power. Armor covered the majority of her skin, the black leather outlined with the faces of demons screaming in agony in their prison. Knives practically poured off her like a waterfall, and as she smiled, Kiara noticed her filed teeth that looked like shards of jagged glass. Her mismatched eyes were full of sinister delight and murderess pleasure. Kiara drew her dagger fans shakily as she looked at the soldier who had changed so much since they had met.

"Sasha," she said softly, almost as if she regretted it. Sasha barked out a harsh laugh, bending low to give a mocking bow.

"I'm honored you remember me, oh great pretender," she said. "Because you know the name of your killer." In a flash, she stood erect, multiple daggers in hand, and charged her former friend.

* * *

"That's all of them," Clary cried as she carried a small child out of one of the burning buildings. Behind her, Magnus waved his hands, and a vortex-like gust of wind swept away the fire, and most of the burning building with it. Magnus felt his legs quiver, and nearly dropped to his knees if Jace and Izzy had not been there to catch him. For a moment, he struggled to maintain even breathing, before nodding to them and standing tall again. The two Shadowhunters ran down the street to the next set of burning buildings, charging into them when they heard cries for help. Clary remained by Magnus' side, but not before returning the child to his mother, who took him and raced for the castle.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked hastily, scanning the area around them as she spoke.

"I'm fine," Magnus said, trying to stay on his feet. "Trust me; you know we've dealt with worse." He would have continued on, but a sensation made him hesitate.

Heat shot up both their arms, but it was not like the scorching flames. This one, though it burned, did not feel sinister, if that made any sense. It was by no means comforting, but not harmful. It felt weird, as if it tried to tug them in a certain direction. Clary glanced at the mark on her arm, which shimmered a shade of red. She looked back up at Magnus for an instant before her eyes grew wide with alarm.

"Behind—"two figures interrupted her, tackling each of them to the ground. Clary's Shadowhunter reflexes kicked in, and as they rolled on the ground, she kicked the attacker off, stood and gripped her sword tight. Magnus did not have that luck. His assailant held him hard to the ground, keeping one arm pinned behind his back while the other was resting uncomfortably under his chest. The attacker breathed heavily, and Magnus could feel their hot, disgusting breath on the back of his neck. It smelled of blood and gingivitis.

"So this is the brother to the false queen," they said in a raspy, insulting female voice. "I knew I would be disappointed, but not this much."

"Sorry about that. Let me make it up to you," Magnus quipped before whipping his covered arm out and blasting her off him with blue fire. The woman let out a yowl similar to Chairman Meow's when Max stepped on his tail, and sprang back, allowing Magnus to get a closer look at her. Black covered the majority of her body, the faces of suffering demons moving along the fabric and armor. She had two large swords at her hips, but her fingers had claws protruding from the tips. Her eyes were feline and green, slits so small it was disturbing. She snarled at Magnus like an angry lioness challenged by her pride.

"That was a lucky shot," she said angrily, raising her claws.

"I wouldn't say that," Magnus replied, right before she pounced at him again. Magnus cast blast after blast of fire, but the soldier dodged them effortlessly with cat-like leaps and flips. At one point, she drew one of her swords and literally sliced one of his huge flames in half.

This game continued for a minute until Magnus began to tire from fatigue, but he tried to keep going. His aim became sloppy and his reaction slowed, something that his opponent immediately took notice of. After a considerably large blast, she rushed towards him and tackled him to the ground, pinning his hands to the ground with her feet. With lightning speed, she unsheathed one of her swords and held it to his throat, not enough to cut the skin, but to cut off his air.

"I'll go after your kids next," she said maniacally.

"Over my dead body, you bitch," a familiar, yet terrifyingly cold voice answered. An instant later, a huge tiger pounced on his attacker, forcing her off him. Its push sent the soldier rolling away, and for a moment, the striped predator turned to face Magnus, who was somewhat petrified, both by awe and terror. The tiger seemed to give him a smile before turning around to stand in front of him, crouching down into a protective stance and letting a deep, threatening growl emit from her throat. The soldier stumbled to her feet, but the impact left her too dazed to comprehend the amount of danger she was in. When the tiger finally pounced, the other didn't have any time to react before it began tearing into her. Its large claws shredded her skin until she was a bloody mess in the cobblestone. Magnus watched, as if time stopped around them and they were the only ones moving. The beautiful, dangerous cat tore the girl to shreds; her screams fell on deaf ears.

Eternity passed before the tigress ceased her assault, leaving the girl barely alive and gasping beneath her. Without a second thought, the tiger turned away from the shredded girl and slowly, almost timidly, stalked over to Magnus, stopping a few feet in front of him. It sat at his feet like an obedient dog, head slightly bowed as if waiting for punishment. His first instincts screamed for him to run while he had the change, but something made him hesitate. As he looked at his savior's furry face, he recognized a pair of stormy grey eyes, full of warmth and compassion, but also mixed with fierce protection and a tinge of sorrow.

"Alyssa?"

Slowly, the tiger shrank in size, stood on its two hind legs as the stripes and fur were replace by orange bathed skin. Tail, whiskers, and claws shrunk back into the body, as her form shrank and became more human. After a moment, Alyssa stood in front of Magnus nervously, and Magnus could see her blood covered hands fidgeting against the cloth of her nightgown, trying to wipe the blood off. She looked like she was about to say something when her expression shifted to confusion, then panic. Magnus then felt his arm start to burn, the strange sense of urgency from before return. Alyssa gave him a cursory look before she charged past him and barreled into three soldiers approaching from behind.

"Something's wrong," Alyssa said as she fought off another attacker. "Magnus, go find Kiara."

"Where is she?" he asked as he launched one of the three into a smoldering building.

"Let her mark lead you," the woman replied, just before a scream emitted from the woman she had just stabbed in the side. "It sounds dumb, but trust me. Her mark has a magic link to her; it'll guide you."

Magnus felt the tugging sensation return, pulling him in the direction of the armories and training grounds. Wasting no time, Magnus broke into a run, letting his feelings and the burning in his arm guide him. He raced past dueling soldiers and burning buildings, ignoring the fatigue he felt creeping up on him as he begged his body not to give out. He had to get to his sister.

* * *

Both women stood parallel, struggling to remain upright, both of them panting like dogs in the heat, each of them covered in blood, grime, and injuries. They stood there, both of them clutching their weapons, not breaking eye contact for a moment. Sasha's armor was in tatters, and most of her blades were scattered on the ground, broken, melted, or lodged into various crumbling structures. Kiara still held her fan blades open, her pajamas so torn that they barely covering enough of her skin over her personal areas. As they continued to pant, Sasha gave her a wicked smile.

"I must say, you have once again impressed me, usurper," she said. "You have lasted far longer than I thought you would."

"I should say the same to you," the queen replied as she stood up straight, gripping her fan tighter.

"However, I know you won't win," Sasha continued, standing upright herself, grabbing two wicked long daggers from the sheaths on her back.

"And why is that?" Kiara asked, remaining immobile, eyes planted on her opponent. "If you are half as good insulting me than you are fighting, then I deduce you have no chance at victory."

"You won't kill me," Sasha replied quietly, a maniacal grin marring her once kind and beautiful face. Kiara tensed a bit more, her bare toes digging into the hot dirt beneath them. Eyes widened a fraction so small it was barely noticeable, but Sasha could tell.

"Sasha," Kiara responded softly, pleadingly. "You don't have to do this. We were friends, partners, practically parabatai. We fought and trained together, had a bond so sacred that nothing could break it. This is not who you are, I know it. Helena has you brainwashed. I can help; I'm your friend."

"You are a liar and a thief," Sasha spat as she charged, swinging her daggers widely. Kiara jumped out of the way to avoid being hacked in half, but her leg received a long, clean cut that nearly went to the bone. The queen fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, but struggled to stand again. However, a heavy boot impaled itself into her back, forcing her face first into a pile of hot, jagged cement.

"Helena told me what you did to Melody," Sasha said icily, her voice trembling the slightest bit. "She told me how you were the one who killed her. You were there when those Shax demons attacked, and you did nothing. You did not save her. You let her die. Now, I will show you the pain I felt. I shall steal all you love from you: your city, your wife, your new friends. I won't be satisfied until you feel the same despair that I have been living with for decades."

"Yes, your sister's death was my fault," Kiara replied, her voice full of regret and sorrow. "I couldn't save her, but you must know that I have lived with that guilt for decades. This may mean nothing to you now, but know that I am sorry. She was a wonderful girl. I loved Melody almost as much as you did."

"Don't say my sister's name, you bitch!" the woman screeched, pounding her boot into the queen's head repeatedly. Kiara could not see the tears rolling down her cheeks, large as raindrops in a hurricane.

"Sasha—" Kiara began but was stopped short by another boot to the face, sending blood onto the pavement.

"You were never going to save her! You were the one who summoned the demons! You knew what was going to happen and it's your entire fault she's gone!" When she finished, Sasha drew her leg back, and kicked Kiara so hard she flew across the field like a rag doll. Kiara landed in the middle of the decimated field that, which was clear of any debris or flames. A small eye in the storms of fire.

"I never wanted her dead," Kiara choked out as she struggled to stand again. "I never planned to kill her or harm her in any way."

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Sasha roared. Kiara stood again with lightning fast speed and charged her friend. The two of them clashed together with so much force it could hve rocked the earth. Sasha had dropped her knife at one point, so she two of them were locked against arms, faces inches form each others.

"Listen to me. Helena is feeding your anger with lies. She is using you Sasha. I beg of you, please stop this. I can help you. Resurrecting Melody is not possible, but I can help you learn to cope with her passing. You're trapped in your grief, Sasha, and it's mutilated you."

"LIES!" Sasha roared. She pushed Kiara hard, sending her flying back a few feet. Luckily, Kiara landed on her feet and managed to roll away in time before Sasha's fist clashed with her head. Despite the dizziness and fatigue that crept upon her, something kept Kiara going. There was a sense of hope and light that was getting closer to her, but it did nothing to drown out the sadness and desperation flooding her heart.

"I know what it's like to be lied to!" Kiara yelled as she charged Sasha again, raising her arms to counter Sasha's ferocious attacks. She didn't move to counter, just blocked them and keeping them at close proximity so Sasha couldn't ignore her words.

"I've had people use those lies to fuel my anger and manipulate me against my will! She isn't telling you the truth, Sasha, and you know that! Don't let your anger blind you to the truth like I let it blind me for so many decades! I learned the truth and accepted it, I know you can to! Please Sasha, I don't want to do this!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasha roared, as she launched a powerful punch at Kiara. This time, the queen was struck in the face, back into the eye of the chaotic storm. She lay motionless on the ground once more. For a moment, Sasha stood panting, her legs shaking as they nearly gave out, but she remained standing. Her face was etched with anger and cold-blooded murder.

"Shut up," Sasha muttered once more as she made her way over, new knife drawn and pointed in front of her. Red in the face, her eyes wild with anger and denial and confusion and despair, Sasha ground out "I am trapped in grief…and it's all because of you! Because you killed her! You're a murderer! I can't believe I ever called you sister in battle! Do you—ACK!"

She stopped with a gasp; her body went rigid. A few drops of blood leaked out of her mouth. Looking down, she saw Kiara kneeling before her. In her hand, Kiara gripped the hilt of her closed fan; the blades of it were no longer visible. Sasha felt the cold metal lodged inside of her before she began to grow numb. Kiara was looking up at Sasha's face, deep into her eyes, tears swimming in them and pain written plain as day.

"I'm sorry," Kiara said pitifully before ripping the dagger out of her former friend and partner.

As Kiara ripped the knife from her body, Sasha fell to her knees, all strength fleeting rapidly. Before she could make contact with the boiling ground, Kiara grabbed her by the shoulders. Pulling the other woman into her chest as closely as possible, she cradled the dying woman's head in her lap with the tenderness a mother would show her newborn. The woman didn't have the strength to resist, or comment, as her mouth filled with blood. She just let herself be held by the mortal enemy of the woman she followed. Noise all around them started to disappear, as well as the feeling in her legs and torso, moving upwards. Her vision began to blacken around the edges.

"I hope you can forgive me, Sasha," she heard Kiara's voice say. "I hope you will see Melody again. You deserve to be happy." Something wet landed on her face, she could feel it. Using every bit of her strength, she willed her eyes open and to focus on something, anything. The last thing she saw was a pair of mournful, heartbroken cat eyes, overflowing with tears that spoke louder than words.

Sasha stopped breathing in Kiara's arms, and all the queen could do was sit there, cradling the body of a woman she had called friend for so many years. Kiara was numb, numb to the pain in her legs and aching body, numb to the scalding cement her bare legs pressed against, numb to the sounds of destruction and death all around her, numb to the feeling of hope and reassurance she had felt earlier in battle. All she could focus on was her former friend, the first one she had ever made, now dead by her hand. Another victim to the countless slaughter Helena had started. Only this time she had not dealt the fatal blow; she had let Kiara handle this one for her.

A soft noise drew Kiara out of her thoughts; she whipped her head around to see if she was about to be ambushed. Instead, she saw a pair of cat eyes that were identical to her own, full of sorrow and pain. The source of the hope and reassurance she had felt, bit he had come far too late. She turned her attention away from her brother, looking down at her friend, moving her hand to close her eyes. Kiara did not know how long she stayed there, or when Magnus had sat down by her side. She did not know when he draped his torn, bloody robe around her, or when he started saying one of the hundreds of prayers for death that he knew; all she could focus on was Sasha, hoping and praying that she would be gone to a better place. One away from Helena's corrupting influence.

"How much did you see?" she finally asked. Magnus did not turn to meet her gaze, just keeping his eyes locked on the dead woman his sister was holding like a precious jewel.

"Enough," was all he replied. Kiara nodded her head as if she understood, and she did. They stayed like that until they felt the earth shake and groan. Immediately after, a huge light emitted from the west, followed by a boom so loud it made their ears ring. Their ears were still ringing, but Kiara focused on the bright light ahead of them. An instant later, Magnus felt the stone in his pocket heat up immensely, nearly burning his skin. Pulling it out of his robe pocket, he saw it glow a bright yellow color, as if looking right at the sun. Kiara's eyes immediately widened in shock and horror.

"Alec's in danger," she said. "We have to get over there." Swiftly but gently, Kiara lifted her dead friend's body up and laid her down on a bench that was miraculously unharmed. She laid her best friend there before turning around and running in the direction of the fire, Magnus right at her side, while Sasha lay forever motionless on that bench in the city she once called home.

* * *

The two of them raced through the burning streets, Kiara clutching at the robe her brother had given her so it would not fall. Magnus was holding the stone in his hand, which was getting increasingly hot as they got closer to the homing district. By the time they reached the gates, they were horrified to see nearly all the homes inside were ablaze. The once beautiful neighborhood was the picture of death and destruction: children crying, people lying dead in the streets, houses collapsing. They didn't stop and stare too long, as the stone in Magnus' hand kept heating up, snapping him back into focus.

The siblings flew through the city, following the increasing heat and buzzes of the stone in Magnus's hand. If not for Kiara, he would not have known what it was trying to tell him. Soon, they were approaching a strip of houses that were catching fire, not completely engulfed in flames yet, but the flames were getting bigger. In front of it, they saw two figures, one with a quiver strapped to his back as he knelt to the ground, while a smaller one sat at his side, frantically turning back to the house while holding his leg. Between them sat a glowing stone, buzzing so much it was practically dancing on the ground, glowing a yellow so bright it was nearly blinding. The two siblings did not even need to see their faces to know who they were.

"Alexander!" Magnus called out before crashing into his ground struck lover. Alec pushed him away urgently, pointing to the house.

"Max is still inside," he said urgently, almost in a panic. "We got separated, and I can't leave Raff. His leg is broken, and I cannot risk using another stamina rune. It may wear off and trap us before I can get out."

Magnus turned back to the house, ready to run inside himself before he felt a huge weight force itself onto his entire body.

 _Not now_ , he begged. _Give me the energy I need. My son is in there!_ It seemed that fate laughed at his plea, because his legs buckled and he fell to the ground, all of his remaining strength evaporated in one fell swoop. He fell onto his hands and knees, his arms shaking like jelly during an earthquake, struggling to keep him upright. When he finally mustered the strength to lift his head, he saw that the flames had doubled in size, and were close to consuming the entryway.

"MAX!" Magnus cried out as the building continued to brightly burn. The others were too far away to be of any help; all other officials were occupied or wounded. With the two of them too weak and injured to continue on, it seemed hopeless. Was their youngest boy going to die in there?

Suddenly, before he could react, a blur blew past him and at the last second. He saw his sister, bloody and bruised and beaten, rushing towards the house. Without hesitating, the woman leapt through the flaming entryway and inside, out of sight in moments. Magnus had not even had time to call out her name. All he could do was watch as his little sister ran through the flaming doorway, and disappear from the family's sight into the maze of inferno.

They stared at the entryway, unable to do anything else but wait and watch and worry. Unconsciously, Alec reached out and took his lover's hand, gripping it as if it was his lifeline. The three of them glued their eyes to the door, remaining tense and silent; they were unable to express the torrent of emotions raging through them, for it was too much to comprehend. Meanwhile, Rafael mustered the strength to scoot closer to Alec despite his broken leg. Silently, he sat in his father's lap, and Alec instinctively pulled his son closer to his chest, stroking his hair without averting his attention.

At some point, they registered the familiar pounding of Jace and Clary's boots on the gravel as they approached, but the adults did not, could not divert their attention from the door, feeling if they looked away for an instant the building would cave in. The two of them registered Jace's voice, but nothing he said processed in Magnus' mind. Alec's voice didn't reply to his parabatai's questioning, but Clary give a small gasp as Rafael told them about the situation. Soon after their arrival Izzy, Simon, and Lady Hannah approached. The standing couple informed the three of what was transpiring, and they became silent in shock as well. All of them stared at the door, waiting for Kiara to emerge with Max.

Then, they all caught sight of a familiar navy blue, growing larger towards the door. It was only briefly and vanished quickly after, but they knew that shade of blue all too well to deny it. For a moment, they gasped and their hearts filled with hope. However, moments before the two figures inside could make it the exit, the ceiling over the patio covering the entryway collapsed. The rumble and embers obstructed their view of the two inside, and the crash and crackle clouded out any other noise. The hope withered and the panic returned instantly.

 _Please_ , Magnus found himself praying. _If any sort of heavenly deity can hear me, I beg of you…please bring my son and sister out of there. It is too soon for me to lose them. For any of us to lose them. Gods, angels,_ Raziel, _I am begging you. Please save my family._

Again, those who controlled fate decided to torture him once again. A huge blast of heat that seared his skin brought Magnus out of his thoughts. He looked at the house, which exploded into a mountain of flames so high they seemed to stretch to the heavens. The walls blew apart, glass fragments shattered into dangerous glitter, and the fire engulfed the building. They all jerked instinctively to shield themselves and each other from the dangerous debris, but only Magnus did not move to protect himself.

"MAX!" "KIARA!" "NO!" A chorus of yells and silence filled the air. The explosion rocked them in many ways. All of them stared at the crumbling, collapsing building, feeling helpless and terrified. Questions they were thinking could have been visible above their heads. How had there been an explosion? Where were Kiara and Max? Did they make it out or had there not been enough time? Magnus felt his body go numb, the entire lower half of his body losing feeling, his legs giving out. He remained on the ground, his hands on the ground being the only thing keeping him upright. At his side, Alec rocked a panicking Rafe close, trying to whisper calming words, reassuring the boy that his brother and aunt were probably fine. The words were not convincing due to the trembling and thickness of his voice.

Behind him, Clary held back tears, trying her best to convince herself that Kiara and Max were all right, that they had gotten out. Jace pulled her close, eyes still glued to the ball of fire, his face stony in contrast to the pain and panic in his eyes. Lady Hannah remained silent, moving to kneel beside Alec, close to Rafael. At his side, she held one hand over the child's injured leg; her hand emitted blue flames that seeped into his skin. The odd angle straightened out, but if Rafael noticed, he did not respond, too busy trying and asking his dad where Kiara and Max were. Behind him, Izzy stood as a statue; her eyes reflected the flames, hands gripping her whip so tight it nearly broke the leather. Simon remained at her side, staring at the flames as well, wrapping a comforting arm around his fiancé, but remained silent.

At one point, Magnus could have sworn he heard his sister's voice calling out to him, but it was so faint and small he dismissed it as a hallucination. Then, another noise reached his ears, one he knew was real.

"Daddy! Papa!" Max's voice.

Magnus's head whipped around fast as lightning, just a millisecond before everyone else's, eyes wide with shock. As he took in what he saw in front of him, he felt the world under his feet fall away and come together all at once.

Kiara was standing a few feet away, the robe he gave her charred and scorched, but still intact. She was leaning on one leg, while the other had a few drops of blood rolling down from the cut she had received earlier. Her skin was inflamed and glistening from sweat and burns, and one of her hands was a nasty, angry shade of red. However, his attention focused on the blue bundle she was carrying.

His youngest son was safe in his sister's arms. Max was looking at them, fidgeting and struggling against his Aunt's hold, tear tracks leaving darker navy blue lines down his face. The train pajamas he wore were horribly dirty from soot and small holes, but Magnus didn't care so long as the boy wearing them was alright. Kiara struggled to hold him as he squirmed and tried to make her let go. Finally, with what seemed to be great difficulty, she knelt forward to place the little boy on the ground, and he started to run towards his family.

Magnus didn't know where the strength came from, but as soon as his youngest son's feet were on the ground, he found himself sprinting towards him, not being able to get to him fast enough. It felt like forever to get to him, but his youngest son was in his arms a moment later, and Magnus was picking him up and hugging him so close to his chest it nearly hurt. Alec and Rafael joined him an instant later, both of them with relieved, thankful smiles and their faces wet with tears. That was when Magnus became aware that his face was wet too, and he probably looked like one of those terrifying creepy children you saw in the mirror in horror movies, but he could not care less. He was too busy looking over the younger warlock, babbling all sorts of things he was not even able to understand, a slew of praise and thanks and worry and joy. He placed kisses on his son's head repeatedly, and Max just hugged him back.

Alec was glued to him, trying to hold his son as well, while Rafe was trying to climb up his papa's leg to reach his little brother. He ended up giving up on climbing Magnus's, and instead moved to somehow successfully climb up Alec's legs, and Alec instinctively held the boy to his chest, unfazed by being used as a ladder. Alec moved Rafe close to Max, and the older brother reached out to his little one, pulling him into a hug so tight the two parents feared they couldn't breathe. To their surprise and amazement, he placed a small, brotherly kiss on the blue boy's head, something he rarely did, such as when Max had a nightmare or hurt himself. It melted the two dad's hearts, and the four of them huddled together for one big hug.

"We love you so much Max," Alec said quietly, his voice thick and scratchy from holding back tears. "So, so much, blueberry. We are so glad you're safe. It'll be ok." Alec continued to ramble on quietly, seemingly unable to stop himself, but Max just nuzzled closer into his family's embrace.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

Finally, the family of four registered that there were other people surrounding them, all of them crowding together. Clary and Jace were by Alec's side while Izzy and Simon were glued to Magnus's own. All of them took turns reaching out to Max for a hug, but Magnus made it clear he wasn't letting go of the toddler any time soon. Therefore, every time one of them went in for a hug, Magnus would loosen his hold enough to where Max could turn and reach out to hug them back. He got a hug from everyone, even Jace, who was not much for hugging.

However, as the hugs went around, Magnus noticed that he had forgotten something. He turned to look at where Kiara had been standing, but she was gone. Glancing around, he finally caught a glimpse of her further down the street, Lady Hannah at her side, both of them staring at the burning city. Slowly, carefully, he began to walk towards her, feeling some guilt seep into his chest at the fact he had been so engrossed by his son's safety he had completely forgotten Kiara and what she had done for him.

* * *

Kiara had just finished pondering what she was going to do when she heard a small cough come from behind them, and turned to see Magnus standing there, holding Max, along with the rest of the Shadowhunters. He then turned to Alec and passed Max to him before turning back to his sister. For a moment, he just looked at her. Then, the next thing she knew, the taller man was pulling her against his chest, arms wrapped so tightly around her that she struggled for air for a second. After the shock wore off, she then wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest as he rested his head on top of hers. He started to rub her back in a brotherly, comforting sort of way, and despite the anger and pain, she felt on her burning skin, she smiled.

"Thank the Angel you're alright," she heard him mutter so only she could hear. Her grin widened a tiny bit, and she let herself be hugged by her brother, thanking whatever holy being for keeping him and his loved ones safe. Soon Max was reaching out to be part of the hug, and Alec walked him over, holding the boy out to her. When she saw her nephew, she pushed her brother away and reached out to him. Simon handed him off to her, and she held him gently, giving him a kiss on the forehead as well while he wrapped his little arms and legs around her.

Soon, Rafael wanted a hug too, then Clary waned to join in, then Izzy, who then pulled in their boyfriends, and soon Magnus pulled Alec in. All of them were huddled together in a massive group hug, none of them saying anything and just holding each other. Nevertheless, the moment ended when Lady Hannah cleared her throat.

"I truly apologize for interrupting this lovely family moment, but there are still areas under siege and intruders in our city." When hearing that, all the adults wiped their faces and set their minds to focus. It took them a moment to compose themselves, but soon they were ready to enter the fray again. Jace and Clary immediately took off in the direction of another burning building that had a small group of shadowy figures fighting in front, while Izzy and Simon ran in the opposite direction, towards the growing number of people who were laying injured on the street. Then there were six.

"We need to get them out of here," Alec said as he picked up Rafael again, eyes scanning around them for danger. He was honestly surprised that nothing had tried to attack them while they were distracted by the burning house and reuniting with Max. Lady Hannah nodded her head.

"Yes, and I am so sorry," she said gravely. "It seems they've taken down the wards for this district, and even though not nearly as many soldiers have entered this area compared to the rest of the city, there were still enough to cause devastation. Unfortunately, there is nowhere safe to go."

"Then we'll stay here," Alec said. "You said not as many soldiers were coming in, so this is still the safest place to be. We just need to find a place to rest and hide these two."

"This time I'm not letting any of you out of my sight," Magnus continued in a tone that indicated no room for argument. Lady Hannah nodded her head before leading the four of them deeper into the neighborhood. Kiara watched them go before turning back around and charging back into her burning city.

* * *

Dawn nearly bloke by the time the chaos subdued. Over half the buildings were destroyed by fire damage, and the other half were badly damaged. All the soldiers lay either dead or in chains, snarling at their captors. People flooded the streets, women, children, the occasional husband or son, all of them occupied. So many injured lay on blankets and sheets that had been salvaged, thousands of warriors that had fought for their home, and not enough healers for all of them. Even more were the dead, ally and enemy alike, and all were brought to one area. The enemy bodies were separate from the bodies of those of Kiara's kingdom, but they all were set on the ground the same way, as if they were lying in coffins to be put in the ground.

As Kiara stood in the middle of her scorched home, she heard soft footfalls approaching behind her. Lady Hannah wordlessly stopped at Kiara's side, taking in the sight of Magnus and his family, as well as the devastating destruction.

"My queen," Lady Hannah said softly, turning her head. "What are we to do?" Kiara didn't turn her head, didn't move an inch. She just stood there for a moment.

"This has gone on too long," she suddenly spoke, her voice gentle as a breeze but potent as a cobra's venom. "For centuries, we have been at war with each other, killing, destroying homes, ruining families, and for what? Divided perspective. Helena has committed many sins, but I was not willing to retaliate for fear of the casualties to my people. This…this is genocide. I cannot hold back from this."

"I will follow you to the end, my queen," Lady Hannah's voice replied. "What are your orders?"

"Rescue survivors, treat the wounded, honor and bury our fallen; that is all we can do today. Tomorrow, gather our able fighters, weapons, and prepare for battle." Kiara turned her gaze to Lady Hannah, her face full of beautiful rage and her eyes glowing.

"Helena's tyranny will end before the month is over. We are now at war."

* * *

 **Tada! What do you think? Do you like it? Please let me know! Please comment! I like comments! Does that make me a comment whore?**

 **Love, KiaraBaneTMI**


	17. Chapter 16 Bonus

***this is an excerpt of the house fire scene from my story. This is from Kiara's point of view as she rushed into to fire to save her brother's youngest son, Max. I wanted to add this to show Kiara's personal side.***

Extra: The Fire

"MAX!" Magnus cried out as the house continued to burn. The others were too far away to be of any help, all other officials were occupied or wounded. Alec was injured badly and Magnus was nearly out of magic and strength, and with no strength, it seemed hopeless. Their youngest boy was trapped in there.

Suddenly, before he could react, a huge gust blew past him, and at the last second he saw his sister, bloody and beaten rushing towards the house. Before leaping through the flaming entryway, she turned and called "I'LL GET HIM OUT!" Magnus didn't even have time to call out her name in response. All he could do was watch as his little sister ran through the flaming doorway, and disappeared from the family's sight, into the maze of inferno.

* * *

When she leapt through the doorway, the heat slapped Kiara hard. Her bare, raw, aching feet landed on scalding wood that was already smoldering. The smoke in the room made her eyes burn and water immediately, obscuring her vision. But she didn't have time to let the pain and discomfort get to her. She had to find her nephew.

"MAX!" Kiara cried into the roaring flames, running through as fast and safely as she could.

"MAX, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Kiara called out louder, her voice a bit raspy. For a few moments, Kiara heard nothing but the roar of the flames around her. Then, suddenly, her sensitive ears heard the faint sound of drowned out coughs. It was quiet, but there. It sounded like it was from above her.

"HANG ON MAX! I'M COMING!" Kiara ran through the halls, finding the remains of the now crumbling, flaming staircase. Carefully, Kiara leapt up and grabbed the only secure looking section of railing that wasn't burning. It singed her hands, but she used her momentum to flip herself up over the railing and onto the second floor.

Remembering her training, she knew she had to find Max quickly. The second floor could collapse any moment, and Kiara promised her brother to protect his son. No matter the cost.

"MAX! ANSWER ME!" Kiara called out, running down the hall and kicking open doors.

"Help..." Her ears picked up the helpless cry to her right, and took off in that direction. Her eyes were burning at this point and her feet felt like they were in boiling oil, but she kept moving. When she reached the final door, she entered the blazing bedroom.

"Max!" Kiara called into the room. In the corner of the room, behind a wall of fire, she caught a small glimpse of navy blue huddled against the wall. Wasting no time and backing up, Kiara ran up and flipped gracefully over the fire wall, landing softly in front of her youngest nephew.

The young warlock was huddled tightly in the corner, the only part of the room that wasn't completely consumed in fire. His eyes were wide in fear and tears, and his green pirate pajamas were singed and sooty, but he otherwise looked unharmed. Kiara kneeled down quickly, tenderly, reaching out to the young warlock. She hesitated when she saw him flinch, and resorted to just talking. Quickly.

"Max," Kiara said softly through the noise. "Take my hand. I'll get you out of here."

"I'm scared," the three year-old replied, eyes frantically looking at the flames. "I want daddy and papa."

"I'm going to take you to them," Kiara continued, trying to remain calm and patient in tone, even though inside she was screaming at him to follow her. Under her raw feet, she felt the floor become saggy.

"They're safe and sound. I am going to take you to them. You have to trust me."

Max looked at Kiara, then at the flames, and back to Kiara. Slowly, he extended his hand out to her, which she used to help pull him up. Quickly and gently, she picked him up, securing his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Once he was secure and firmly in her arms, Kiara jumped through over flames, just before the floor they had been standing on began to give out. Not stopping at the collapse, Kiara bolted out the door and through the hall.

Running down the hall, she began to make her way back to the staircase, which was almost completely up in flames. There were only a few tiny patches left untouched, too small for Kiara to use. Grimacing, the girl scanned the area quickly, and came to an unpleasant conclusion. There was a way down, but not a fun way. But she could do it without hurting the boy in her arms. Quickly, Kiara leaned her mouth down to the top of Max's head.

"Hold on tight," Kiara commanded gently but firmly. "Don't let go." Max nodded once, his grip tightening around her. Then, Kiara jumped over the crumbling second floor railing. They would've landed in a pool of broken, flaming wood that was the stairs, if not for Kiara's quick reflexes and calculations. Quickly, she unwrapped one of her arms and grabbed ahold of one flaming, metal rod. Lightly yelping at the immense pain, she used her grip and fall force to swing over the pile and the two of them landed a few feet in front of the dangerous debris. Wincing slightly at the probable second degree burn, she wrapped her arm back around her nephew securely, and took off for the front door.

A few moments later, it was in their sights, and the two of them could see glimpses of their family outside. However, luck seemed to be against them. A few feet from the door, Kiara heard a cracking sound. She stopped just in time to avoid being crushed by the ruined upper walls and ceiling, which now blocked their escape route. Kiara only hesitated a moment, and the turned to find another exit, and fast. The floor and walls crumbling meant they had maybe a couple minutes before the whole house caved.

Smoke filled Kiara's lungs, and she felt Max coughing harshly into the robe her brother had given her, but she didn't stop. Her vision continued to blur as she ran through the lower floor, searching for a door or window that wouldn't crush them or injure them if they used it. Kiara normally would've charged through a flaming opening and gotten out, but she didn't want to risk harming her three-year-old warlock nephew, and she didn't have the strength left to douse the flames enough for them to get out.

When Kiara reached the kitchen, she thought they were at a dead end. All around her, flames roared and as she turned to go back, the entryway collapsed, sending cinders flying and onto Kiara's arms. Looking around frantically, Kira scanned her surroundings. When her eyes landed on the large gas tanks by the stove, she began to panic. The flames were nearly touching them, and if they burst...

Quickly, Kiara glanced at the window over the sink. Glancing down at Max, and seeing his wide, frightened eyes, she made up her mind.

"Hang on tight, Max," she told him as she ran in that direction. She launched herself at the fragile panes, curling her body around her nephew's to allow her back to take the impact. In one go, the two of them burst out of the building and only the dewy grass outside. Kiara's back burned and ached with glass and hot metal, but the important thing was that Max wouldn't get any injuries. And a moment later, the gas tanks caught fire.

The explosion made Kiara's body ache. The noise caused her ears to ring and temporarily lose her vision. But just as it went off, Kiara kept her body curled around Max, hands covering his little head and back, legs curling up to block flames from hitting his little legs.

For a few moments, Kiara laid there, holding a crying, shaking Max close to her. When she was sure the immediate threat was over, she slowly opened her eyes and looked down. Max, though shaken, was unharmed save for a few scorch marks on his clothes and a small burn on his left arm. Letting out a relieved sigh, she let her limbs flop to the ground around her like dead weight, and Max climbed off her chest. As the ringing ceased and her senses began to clear, Kiara slowly sat up, turning to Max, who sat at her side, seeming afraid to touch her from fear of hurting her more.

"Are you ok?" She asked her nephew softly, reaching up to brush his blue curls away from his face and horns. Shakily, he nodded his head a couple times.

"You're hurt," he said worriedly, looking at her hand, which was a deep shade of red, and then down at the long cut on her leg that was still dripping fresh blood. Kiara's heart broke as she looked at her nephew, thinking no one should have to go through what he just had, especially a child his age. And even after that traumatizing experience, he was worried about her rather than his own. That sweet innocence and care of a child was one thing that Kiara would never tire of, and was one thing that made all the physical pain worth it.

"Don't worry," she said gently as she began to stand up again. "I'm tougher than I look."

Once she regained her footing, she leaned down, despite the pain it brought on her searing back, and opened her arms. He rushed into them, wrapping his arms around her neck again, but this time without the tight, tense fear from before. She placed one arm underneath his rear and her other, injured hand gently around his torso, hand resting on his soft head. Desperately, she tried to keep her body from jerking when his hand brushed the burn against her back, but he felt the tension and immediately let her go, looking guilty. Taking the one arm off his back, she placed one of his hands gently on her shoulder, indicating she was ok, and he tentatively, timidly wrapped his arms around her neck again, not squeezing at much this time. Placing a gently, loving kiss on his head, she whispered to him.

"Let's get you to your dads," she said. Slowly, Kiara began to limp away from the burning house. A bit shakily, she carried her nephew across the neighboring back yard, as the sides between the neighboring houses were filled with flames and broken glass. Glass littered the ground, like dangerous party glitter confetti, which cut her feet nearly to the bone, but she couldn't focus on the pain, for Max's sake. Crossing a neighboring back yard, she gently whispered soothing, soft words to him, rocking him gently as small tears and shaky breaths escaped his mouth. As she emerged from the far side of the neighbor's house, she took in the scene as she slowly, less steadily approached.

The rest of the gang had arrived, and we're all in a state of shock and grief and worry. Jace was holding Clary, who was trying not to cry, and speaking hopeful, encouraging words to her. Simon had his arm wrapped around Izzy, who was tense as she stared at the flames, her face a mask blank emotion while her eyes screamed the fear she concealed. A worried, fearful Alec was holding Raff, who was trying not to cry as well, but failing miserably as tears slipped down his cheeks and his breath came out in harsh gasps. Lady Hannah was at their side, her hand hovering over Rafael's leg, glowing blue. Her face was hard, void of any emotion, but her movements were stiff and controlled. And Magnus...he was crumpled on the ground, his face a mask of heartbreak and terror as he stared at the house in front of him.

"Magnus," she gently tried to call out in, but her voice was so hoarse from the smoke it was a whisper. But when Max hear his papa's name, his head shot off her chest and turned around to look for his papa. Max looked around, and when his eyes landed on his father, tears began to stream down his face again. Immediately, he began to struggle to get loose and be let down.

"Papa! Daddy!" Max cried out to them. The older warlock's eyes widened, and his head whipped around at light speed, nearly flying off his body. Everyone else did the same, Alec just as fast. All of them stared at Kiara and Max for a moment, in a state of shock. He struggled for a moment before Kiara gently placed him on the ground, and he ran towards his parents and brother as fast as his little blue legs could take him. Magnus himself stood and launched himself at his youngest son, along with Alec and Raff, who followed closely behind. As Magnus scooped up Max, tears streaming down both their faces as Magnus clutched his youngest son, incoherently babbling between thanks for his son's safety and frantically asking if Max was ok. Alec and Raff were glued to Magnus' sides, both of them talking for Max and asking if he was ok, tears also cascading down their cheeks. At one point, Magnus placed kisses all over the top of his youngest son's head, and Raff climbed up into Alec's arms, and hugged his little brother, even placing a small kiss on Max's forehead as well. The rest of the group swarmed around the little family, each trying to touch or hug Max in some way, all their voices a mesh of gratitude, relief, panic and receding shock.

Through the whole scene, Kiara just watched. Watching her brother interact with his son so lovingly, with so much joy and relief that it racked his being, Kiara was a mix of emotions. Shock entered her mind first. In all her years, Kiara never thought that Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, four hundred-year-old flamboyant, free spirited party master, lover of all things glittery and expensive and extravagant, would ever be brought to his knees by pure emotion that wasn't sadness or lust. But as she watched her brother, she thought he nearly looked like a completely different person. Another emotion she felt was happiness, not just that Max and his family were alright, but that Magnus had opened his heart and loved this child so much, and had other people who loved him as well. She felt slightly embarrassed by the display, as she was not used to seeing her brother look so ragged and emotional, but it was minute compared to her happiness. But unfortunately, among these positive feelings for her brother, envy creeped inside. She watched as all these people, these Nephilim, crowded around these two Downworlders, checking if they were alright, treating them as decent people rather than inferior. So many Shadowhunters treated Downworlders like demons because of their afflictions or patronage, and she knew so many of her people that had fled from their wrath in order to find a place of acceptance. However, it wasn't that that brought forth envy.

Looking at her brother and the way he interacted with the young warlock, his Shadowhunter love, and his other Shadowhunter son, she felt a mix of envy and sadness. Her mind involuntarily uncovered the many times Helena had seemed to care for her like this. She still had Hannah, reconciled with Magnus, and gained new friends she was hoping to consider family in the near future, but Helena's scars still remained. For centuries she had viewed Helena as her mother, the one who saved her, but in truth she was a snake who had used her for gain. Hannah believed that Helena did care for Kiara, but not in the way that she wished. The queen's heart ached as she watched in quiet jealousy and regret.

Deciding to avert her eyes, Kiara looked around her kingdom, and felt more sadness and anger consume her. All around her, houses burned, people lined the streets, some laying out and being treated by officials, others huddled together in tears. Smoke and sirens filled the cloudless night sky, turning it black in a dark haze. She stood there as her officers worked, staring at her people, who she had worked so hard to protect. As she looked around, a sound caught her ear.

Turning around, she located the source of the noise. It was a little sobbing girl, around five, maybe six. She looked of Asian descent, and was clothed in a dirty, soot-stained Disney Princess nightgown. She was sobbing beside a dark figure that was laid unmoving on the street in front of her. As Kiara silently approached, she received a better look of the figure.

It was a woman, in her twenties she estimates, laying on a dark blanket, blood soaking the right leg of her sweatpants. Kiara felt anger continue to burn inside her, and then sadness when she glanced back at the sobbing child. As she examined closer, she noticed she had the same facial structure and hair as the child. Silently, she crept closer to the weeping girl, and kneeling down, placed a gentle, loving hand on her back, rubbing tiny circles in. When the girl looked up at the contact and turned around, she looked afraid for a moment before she gasped in shock.

"Your majesty," she said quickly, making her way to stand, but Kiara stopped her with a gentle hand. From where Kiara was kneeling, she turned her attention to the wounded woman. She was unconscious, breathing shallowly and raggedly as she lay there. When Kiara pulled up her pants leg to look at her injury, she took one look and placed it back, her stomach full of ice and needles.

Slowly, she reached forward and placed her hands on the woman's leg. Then, chanting softly, they began to glow, blue flames dancing and her cat eyes glowing. The girl stopped sobbing, staring at Kiara as she worked. When she stopped chanting, the flames soaked through the cloth and vanished. Without another word, Kiara stood, looking at the girl who still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She'll be fine," she told her softly, and turned away, walking now back towards her family. Behind her, she heard the woman moan in wake, and the little girl crying "momma" in shock and thankfulness. Kiara just kept moving, looking around her kingdom. Looking around, Kiara knew one thing was certain. She was not going to allow Helena to continue this rampage. This was the last straw; the final time she was going to allow this to happen. This meant war.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I have no idea when my next update will be, but I am already working on the next chapter. Please comment and let me know about what you think! Love you all!**

 **Love, KiaraBane TMI**


	18. Chapter 17: Fallen and Awoken

**Hello! I am back! Look, I am so sorry I have not been updating lately. School has been a handful and I've been so busy, haven't had much time to write. However, I am still working on this story, and I PROMISE that I will finish it. As an apology, here is a SUPER-LONG CHAPTER just for you! And I will be publishing Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's ideas or characters.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Fallen and Awoken

Werecat funerals were much different from other funerals. Mundane funerals consist of people dressed in black, coffins that contained the bodies to be buried or cremated to ashes, and long speeches from loved ones of the departed. Shadowhunters, in contrast, dress in white, burn their fallen on a pyre in the Silent City to bury their ashes with their families, and spoke specific ritual words for their fallen ally's passing. Werewolves, vampires, Seelies, and warlocks have their own traditions, each involving rituals involving their cultures. Werewolves would howl and bury their fallen pack mates, vampires would perform specific acts in honor of their fallen clansmen, and Seelies would gather together to release their fallen into nature, the domain all Seelies rule. Warlocks don't always die, but do calcify, and those events are grim and full of sorrow, gathering in the Spiral as one of their own is locked in their own coffin, imprisoned in their own mind for centuries to come.

Werecat funerals were different from all of them.

Everyone in attendance was dressed in their armor or attire of silver and gold that shown in the light of the sunrise. Each person also wore a cloak around their shoulders, with a deep blue hood resting on their heads combined with a mask that covered their faces from the nose down, obscuring their faces much like the mask of a ninja would. All of the women, and occasional men, were armed. All of the patrons, even the children, had a sword strapped to their hip, all on the left side. Few carried different weapons, such as axes or spears, all made of silver and gold, each one crafted more for beauty than for effectiveness in combat. These weapons were ceremonial, not for fighting.

Rather than a Pyre or caskets, there were statues before the crowd. Werecat tradition stated that each fallen werecat be immortalized in stone, each one unique and beautiful. The corpses were healed of their injuries by a variety of spells, and every fallen soldier, child, and enemy was dressed in identical golden togas before transformed to stone. Once the stone casting spells were complete, each statue was surrounded by numerous candles, each lit with a different color flame, each color representing a different blessing and spell for their soul. Most of them are part of a specific spell used to protect the soul of the fallen, keeping them out of the clutches of demons and their masters.

Magnus looked down at the gathering with a familiar feeling of sadness and depression. There were thousands of statues, thousands of dead, and thousands left to mourn. All around him, the scent and sensation of death and pain was everywhere, especially permeating the castle walls. The castle infirmaries were flooded with wounded and dying women, men, and children, and their cries echoed endlessly in the stone walls. It was stifling, the sensation of a nation suffering. The land was silent as they awaited their queen, for the ceremony to commence.

For the past twelve hours, Kiara, Alyssa, and Hannah had been hard at work trying to help the people recover from the damage that Helena had brought. All through the night and day, the three of them ran around, attending to the wounded, helping lost children find their families or friends, and consoling those who lost a loved one. Kiara ordered the castle gates be opened and welcomed all of who needed assistance into her home. The servants scampered around like ants, running from one room to the next, cleaning up damage, bringing supplies, delivering children and elders to safe rooms. It was like a bee hive, alive and buzzing, but not with joy and light. It buzzed with panic, worry, and anger.

Naturally, Magnus and the others insisted upon helping the servants and the royal women once the danger had subsided. Despite this, Kiara ordered them to bed in a tone that indicated they shouldn't argue. She saw through their exhaustion and ordered them to rest, stating they needed to be cared for just as much as her people did. Magnus wanted to argue with his sister that she was just as exhausted and in need of care as they were, but before he could she disappeared down the hall with a small child that was crying for his mother and sisters. Each of them had gone to bed with sick feelings in their stomachs, and all of them held their loved ones closer. Magnus and Alec even made Rafael and Max sleep with them in their room, keeping them locked between their larger bodies, trying to calm their own shaking bodies and nerves.

All of them slept fitfully, and were awoken hours later by the knock of a new maid. She didn't give her name, nor did she inform them of where their other maid was. It was better not to ask, considering the tears she swimming in her eyes. After quietly informed them that the funeral would be commencing in half an hour and that the queen wished for their attendance, she gave each of them unique garbs made of silver and gold before disappearing down the hall, trying to hide her quiet sobs into her hand. Now, it was nearly thirty minutes later, and Magnus was dreading the ceremony to come. All of them were. No one liked going to funerals, after all.

Alec stood at his side, dressed in a set of leather armor that was made of gold and black, etched with faces of angels and flowing like a river. A silver bow rested on his shoulder, while a golden quiver full of arrows sat on his back. There was no hood or mask covering his handsome and grim face, which intrigued Magnus a tiny bit. Magnus himself wore a golden warlock robe that closely resembled the robe traditionally worn at warlock funeral. However, unlike warlock robes that depicted dark colors of mourning and demonic faces, this one trickled to silver at the end, and had moving images of werecat warriors on the back. He had also foregone his more elaborate makeup, going with simple eyeliner and silver eyeshadow, matching the trims on his robe. Other than the armor and robe they were given, both men wore their regular clothes they wore for funerals, Alec in white and Magnus in deep colors. Each one of them held one of their boys in their arms, both of them dressed in identical golden and silver attire the maid gave them. They even had their own little swords, but Magnus and Alec didn't let them use them. Rafael and Max didn't argue like they normally would have, still too shocked and shaken to care.

Jace, Simon, Clary, and Izzy were also dressed in armor identical to Alec's, and wore white clothes underneath. Just like Alec, they were armed, each of them with their own weapons made of silver and gold. Clary and Simon both had identical style swords, Jace had two long swords, one on each hip, and Izzy had a silver whip attached to her hip. None of them spoke as they waited for Kiara as the maid instructed. It took an eternity before they heard footsteps and the rustle of fabric approach them.

"You all look nice," a voice said from behind them. The group silently turned to see three women standing behind them.

Kiara stood in the middle, dressed in a golden toga-like dress, brown hair streaked with silver, and plain, tan sandals were on her feet. Just like Alec and the others, she did not wear a hood and mask. Her fans rested on the belt wrapped around her hips, and she wore the same breastplate they saw when they first met her. A deep purple cape was clasped to the shoulders of her armor, surrounding her back like a waterfall, depicting moving images of female warriors like Magnus's robe did. No make-up was on her face, and her only jewelry was the black and gold chain crown wrapped around her forehead.

Alyssa stood at her right side, dressed in silver armor, with a hood over her head and mask covering her lower face. The hood completely covered her auburn hair and the top half of her face. Just like the people in the crowd, she had a sword strapped to her left side. Beneath her armor, she wore a pair of black pants with a white blouse, and on her feet were a pair of simple, black ballet flats. For some reason, she refused to make eye contact with any of them, always looking down to her hands that were clasped in front of her.

Lady Hannah stood on Kiara's other side, dressed in the same armor, but without a hood and mask as well. She had forgone her traditional hairstyle for a simple ponytail that rested high on her head, looking as stiff and erect as the rest of her. Rather than one sword, she had two, one strapped on each hip, and her silver breastplate had no intricate designs. For a few moments, the three women just stared solemnly at the group of eight, silent and grave.

"You look beautiful," Clary said kindly with as much pleasantness she could muster in such a grim situation. Kiara gave a half-hearted grin and did a little curtsey. Then, she walked over to Clary and gave her a hug, shocking the girl to stiffness until she hugged the queen back. Kiara let go and continued to hug all of the Shadowhunters before reaching Alec, Magnus, and the boys.

Magnus could see the pain and sorrow in his sister's eyes as she looked at her nieces. Her eyes were so tender and loving as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads. She then reached around and hugged Alec, who gave her a one armed hug since his other was holding Max to his chest. Then, they released each other before Kiara latched onto Magnus, so fast that he didn't see her face. He could feel her measured, wobbly breaths against him, and wrapped his free arms around her tightly, knowing nothing he said would help at the moment. The siblings held each other for a minute before Kiara released him and stepped back, turning to face all of them.

"Shall we then?" the queen asked, gesturing to the balcony doors behind them. All of them separated like the Red Sea, letting her through them to open the doors. With a hard push, they flew open, nearly blinding them all in orange and pink sunlight. Then, after taking a deep, focused breath, she slowly made her way onto the balcony.

The glass in the windows that had shattered the previous night was restored, but the cracks and crevices in the stone remained. Each of them walked carefully to the edge of the stone structure, hoping it wouldn't crumble. Kiara, Alyssa, and Hannah did not walk as cautiously, however, and strolled to the balcony with purpose. As they gathered next to the royal three, all of them heard the sound of horns playing a melancholy tune from somewhere above them. When Kiara stepped to the rail, it stopped. All at once, the people bellow them looked up to their queen in unison.

"Sisters and brothers," Kiara began, her voice ringing out with a sort of regal tone. "Today, we honor the fallen, those who willingly gave their lives to protect us, and those who were caught in the strife. None of these people deserved the fate they were given, and let us send them off treasuring their lives and memories.

"Each of the fallen were someone to us. Mother, sister, friend, lover, wife, child, the occasional father, brother, husband, nephew, or even a simple neighbor you spoke to but once a month. These statues encase their bodies, preserving them as they were when their spirits departed this realm, joining the angels above. We create these statues to honor their lives, as each of them mattered to someone, and deserve to be remembered."

"That may be so, but why do you bury our enemies with our children?" an angry voice called out. "You bury the enemy with our people! They are the ones who caused the deaths of those we loved! Why do they deserve honor?" At his question, there was a ripple in the crowd, many unsure voices asking the same question. Magnus looked to his sister, but she remained calm, her face still the same.

"I understand you are angry and confused by my decision," Kiara answered to the crowd. "But I do this because no matter who they were or what they believed, they were still one of us. They may have followed a path of death, destruction, and heartache, but they are still our sisters. Their decisions and actions caused misery, but I have no doubt that they had loved ones as well. Each one of the enemies we cast in stone was also a person, and deserves the same respect and dignity as our allies and our loved ones."

"How can you say that?!" another person called out. This one sounded like a man. "Two of those monsters murdered my wife and kids!, and you have them cast in stone like they were heroes!"

"I did not say I did this because I believed them to be heroes or that I agreed with their decisions," Kiara continued, her voice hardening a bit. "But I cannot live with myself if I did not give one of my people a proper burial rite. Even if they murdered my friends, I would have them buried. To me, it is not a matter of whom I do or not care for. It is a matter of morals."

"What about Helena?" the first person called out again. "She would not do this to our fallen!" Magnus glanced at his sister again, seeing her tense up at the mention of her adoptive mother's name. Kiara paused for a moment, trying to collect herself with deep, calming breaths. Quietly, Magnus raised his free hand and placed it on Kiara's shoulder, while Hannah did the same on her other side. Kiara glanced around at her brother and her Aunt, giving them both a smile of thanks and reached up to give both of them a light squeeze. Then, she turned back to the crowd, her face hard.

"Yes, I am sure Helena would have burned our people's bodies rather than honor them in stone," Kiara began, her voice quaking the tiniest bit. "However, if we did the same then would that make us any better than her?"

Bellow them, the crowd began to murmur once more, glancing around at one another. Alyssa and Hannah remained immobile, only their eyes scanning the crowd, while Kiara leaned forward a bit on the rail, placing her hands on the cracked stone. For a moment, Magnus felt a twinge of pride for his sister. It was strange. He knew she was an adult and a wonderful leader, but seeing her trying to reason with her people rather than forcing her own way was amazing. In a way, he felt proud.

"We all know why Helena is our enemy," Kiara continued. "She lied, kidnapped and killed children, and used her power to benefit herself, not the people. Her actions were without honor and without care for those who were around her. I do not want to be like her, or ever become her. One way I can attempt to make sure that does not happen is by doing things she would not."

"So you are burying our enemy with our ancestors because you are trying to be different from her?" someone new asked suspiciously.

"That is not all of it. Yes, I do want to be different from Helena—I want to be _better—_ but that is not the only reason. I mentioned the morals of it before, but there is one other reason. I know many of you have lost those you love to Helena in some way. Perhaps her servants slayed your loved ones, or perhaps those you loved left to join Helena all those years ago. My best friend and battle partner, Sasha, was among those who did. Just last night, I slayed her, driving the knife through her myself. It made my heart scream in agony and my body grow numb, but I had no other option. Helena had twisted her vision to make her see me as the enemy and wish for my death, so much so that she disregarded her own life. She was my best friend, but Helena corrupted her and made her my enemy.

"Despite the atrocities I know Sasha committed, I could not help but care for her and worry about her all of these years. I do not blame her for her actions; I blame Helena, and partially myself. So, Sasha is cast in the stone crowd, being laid to rest with her people. Though she was my enemy, I still love her and wish to honor her. Sasha was not the only one corrupted by Helena. You have every right to be angry with our enemies, but we must also learn to remember that they are like us, responsible for their choices and given spirits. They are we; they just chose the wrong path to follow. We should hate the sin itself, but not the sinner.

"My friends, we live in a cruel world, and that shall not change for centuries to come. However, we can begin to try for a better world. That is why we exist. To slay evils that corrupt, fight the servants of the Morning Star and his followers so that the world may become safer and a better place. One of those evils has no solid form: anger. Anger is one of the most evil monsters in the world, and we must learn to control it. It is anger and the refusal to forgive that helps keep our world chaotic and in pain. If we are to help this world, we must learn to forgive and let go of our anger. I am not saying it shall be easy, but let this be the first step we all take. Even I must learn to forgive and let go. I do not order you to join me, but I ask humbly that you do."

This time, when Kiara stopped talking, the crowd remained silent. They seemed to be in a state of contemplation, but no one spoke a word of argument. For a minute, Kiara just looked down at her people, and for a moment, Magnus and the others could see the faintest hint of tears in her eyes. But they quickly vanished, and Kiara raised her hands.

"Now, let us honor the fallen." Then, the trumpets sounded again, playing a hauntingly beautiful melody. As the trumpets plays, the crowd members moved their right hands, placing their hands on their sword hilts, but did not draw them. Hannah and Alyssa did as well. Jace, Clary, and Simon hastily caught up, while Izzy placed her hand on the sword Jace had on his other hip. Only Kiara, Alec, Magnus, Max, and Rafael did not reach for weapons.

"Light the candles," Kiara commanded, her voice echoing throughout the land. In a flash, the candles below them caught fire, casting the pristine white statues into a rainbow glow. Each candle had a flame that matched the color of the candle's wax.

"Each candle we light represents a blessing, a prayer, and a spell," Kiara continued, her voice somewhat tender despite the thunderous echo it caused. "With each flame, we pray for the salvation of the fallen spirit, that they may find peace and joy in the afterlife, and that their spirits may be protected from the demonic forces that wish to claim revenge. Let us join the angels in heaven, if not to rest, then to assist them in our pledge to cease the Morning Star's corruption on this world."

As she finished her sentence, the crowd began drawing their swords, pointing them up towards the sky above. Jace, Simon, Clary, and Izzy joined in, while Alec and Magnus continued to carry their sons and watch. Kiara then lowered her hands in front of her chest, muttering something under her breath. As she muttered, a large ball of light began to form in her hands, rapidly changing colors and growing larger until it was the size of a basketball. Once she stopped muttering, she held the ball over the ledge. Then she dropped it.

The ball fell rapidly until it landed on the tips of one of the statues bellow. When it made contact, it exploded in a bright flash. Light then spread to the statues around it, then to the statues around them, and so one until every single statue was glowing brightly in gold. It was nearly blinding.

"Michael, Heavenly General, we ask that you watch over our fallen soldiers whom you shared your blood," Kiara continued, her voice ringing out. "As our first queen Veronica was saved by you, we ask that you save your soldiers here on Earth from the depths of hell. Let them be at peace, for they have completed their missions as best they could. Ask the Lord to forgive the sins of those who are wicked, and embrace those who have experienced suffering. Finally, allow them to find comfort and peace in the realm of the angels, and never let them suffer again."

As she spoke, all of the swords that were held up began to glow in the same blinding light. Not a single person in the audience was affected by it, but the Shadowhunters and warlocks had to shut their eyes as to not become blind. Then, the land began to quake, shaking them all furiously. Again, the crowd and the royals were unaffected by this, but the others had to grasp onto the railing for support. Then, a tremendous bang sounded from somewhere far away, and a huge gust of wind blew through the streets. It was so strong that they had to keep their eyes closed, and didn't see it taking the flames off of the candles and somehow lifting them to the heavens. Then everything was silent. The group opened their eyes to see that Alyssa, Hannah, and the crowd had put their swords away, and the light on the statues had gone out. There was no noise other than the sound of the occasional bird in the distance. No force shook the earth. All was still and silent. Kiara raised her head, closing her eyes with a pained, mournful expression.

"Farewell," Kiara said softly. The crowd echoed the word in a single voice. Kiara then let out a breath, her body slouching a bit as she did. All of them saw beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and heard her small pants for air. Each of them looked a bit concerned, but Lady Hannah turned to them and nodded her head reassuringly. After a moment to regroup herself, Kiara stood tall again, and turned back to her people.

"Now, my people, I know for years I have not allowed our people to retaliate against Helena for her actions against us," Kiara said, her voice angry and cold. "But after the events of yesterday, I cannot stand by any longer. This attack has proven to me that Helena is growing more desperate to force my hand, and I do not want her to launch another attack of this magnitude again. Not when we are not prepared."

Magnus's eyes widened at Kiara's words. Her tone was so cold and angry that it almost scared him. It was a million times more cold than the way she had spoken to him when they first found her. Even Max, who loved his aunt dearly, tried to curl himself into his Papa's chest more, shaking a bit at her words.

"So, tonight, I shall attempt to contact her myself. For the last time, I shall try to make peace with her, and have her call off her attacks and surrender herself. However, I highly doubt that she will consider doing this, so I warn you now. Prepare yourselves my friends, because if she does not comply, we shall meet her blow for blow. We will be at war."

At this declaration, the crowd burst into a frenzy of shouts and approvals, all of them raising their swords and other weapons into their air, cheering for their queen. Even the children seemed anxious for a war, which was a sad thing to see.

"I shall inform you of the decision tomorrow," she continued over the excited crowd. "Until then, rest. Spend time with your loved ones, treat your injuries, come to the castle for food and assistance. By dawn tomorrow, the decision will be made."

Then, Kiara turned on her heel and marched towards the doors, with her wife and aunt on her heels. The others rushed to join her, a million questions rushing through their heads. When they entered the doors, ready to ask their questions, they were shocked to find that Kiara, Alyssa, and Hannah were nowhere in sight. They had vanished.

* * *

The group didn't see Kiara again until late that night at dinner. She had changed out of her formal garb for a pair of white shorts and a blue off the shoulder top with the same sandals from earlier that day. Hannah had changed back into her normal armor, and Alyssa was nowhere to be found. Kiara said that her wife hadn't felt well after everything that had happened, and needed to rest in the springs for a little while.

The table was oddly quiet this night. Everyone ate in silence, wanting to ask questions or make comments about what had been decided. Even so, none of them asked due to the young ears that did not need to hear all of the gruesome details they needed to learn.

The dinner dragged on for what seemed like hours, the only sounds being the crackling of the hearth and the sound of cutlery on plates. None of them ate very much, including Kiara. She only got through two slices of pizza before calling it quits. All of them observed her, and it was clear that she was anxious about contacting her former mother.

When dinner finally ended, Kiara and Hannah vanished again, claiming they would be starting preparations for contacting Helena. The servants led the group to the baths once more, where they all soaked in the large baths rather than the solitary ones. The men and women were separated, but they did keep farther away from each other. Well, except for Magnus. He had been to many large bathhouses in his time and was not uncomfortable with being in one with other men. However, this time bath was not jovial and full of chatter and laughter. It was quiet and anxious. Even Max and Rafael didn't splash and play as they normally would have, just staying as close to their family members as possible and holding them, trying to cheer them up as much as they could.

They spent nearly an hour in the baths before a woman armor came in to tell them Queen Kiara was nearly ready for them. So, the six boys and two girls got out and headed back to their rooms. There, they dressed in normal clothes, but were sure to keep their weapons on them. Magnus and Alec put Rafael and Max to sleep before they went to join the others, telling them that this was grown-up business and they didn't need to worry. They would have joined the others sooner, but Max was too afraid to go to sleep without his dads there to keep him and Rafael safe. So, the two men stayed until they knew the boys were asleep. When they were, they asked a maid to ask Alyssa if she would be willing to watch the boys since she wasn't going to be participating in the conference. Their sister-in-law readily complied and sat with them, and as they left they saw her reaching over to gently stroke Max's scrunched up face. Then, they joined the others outside, and followed the maid to the grand ballroom, silent and moving with purpose.

They entered the grand room to find it very dim and dark. The only light they had was from the mountain of candles scattered around the center of the elegant dancefloor. In the middle of it, Kiara kneeled down, tracing something on the floor, muttering in a language they didn't know. Hannah was off to the side, placing more candles around the room, looking more nervous and tense than any of them had ever seen. Kiara looked up as they approached her slowly, their footsteps echoing off of the tile.

"Oh, good, you're here," she said hastily, plastering on a fake reassuring smile as she stood up. "We are almost ready to start. If you guys don't want to be here that's fine."

"If you thought we wouldn't want to be here then why did you have us summoned?" Jace asked. Kiara's confident smile faltered, and they all saw a flash of apprehension cross her feline eyes.

"Just thought you would like to see the show?" she said, though it sounded more like a question. Jace nodded his head, clearly not buying the answer, and looked around.

"Why are only you two doing this? Can't your servants help?" he asked casually. Kiara didn't look up again, turning back to the sand she had placed on the floor to look for any flaws.

"I sent them all home early," she replied as nonchalantly as possible. "They didn't need to be here to see this, you know?" Just then, she dropped the bowl she was holding, spilling the contents all over the floor and her shoes. As it made contact, she let out a small yelp, before bending down to scoop it up in her hands, muttering curses while doing so. It was clear she was stressed, and didn't want to admit it. Magnus knew what that was like, and how it was not helping her. So, he sighed and turned to the rest of the group.

"Would you all go and help Hannah with the candles?" he asked, his tone light with a hidden edge. "If you are using the spell I think you are using, then she'll be at it for an hour if she works on her own."

All of them got the hint and walked away, grabbing unlit candles as they went. Then it was just Magnus and Kiara in the circle. Silently, Magnus bent down to help his sister scoop up the sand. For a moment, the two of them just kept scooping up sand until it was all in the bowl again. Finally, Kiara let out a defeated sigh and looked up.

"I was that obvious?" Kiara asked, her smile dropping and a mask of fear replacing it. Magnus nodded his head, picking up the bowl and handing it to his sister.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Magnus said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I am sure Hannah could do it for you."

"No," Kiara said defiantly, her glare set to the floor. "It has to be me. I've been putting this off long enough. After what she did, I can't let her continue doing this. I can't show any weakness to her by having someone else do it."

"It's alright to be scared," Magnus said softly. Kiara looked up at her elder brother with pained eyes that he hated seeing.

"I know, but I have thousands of people relying on me. I can't afford to be scared." Magnus didn't know what else to say, knew there was nothing else he could say, and looked around him. At this place that was so beautiful and so scarred. When he had arrived in chains, he silently thought this land his sister ruled was the most beautiful place he had ever seen on his travels, or at least was one of them. It reflected his sister, full of light, love, and beauty that just came naturally to her. Now, it was cold, angry, afraid, and tense, just like their queen was. Despite it all, Magnus knew all he could do was stand by his sister and catch her if she needed help. That's what he planned to do.

"We are finished," Hannah called from behind him. Magnus looked back to his sister, who had placed her own hand over the one he had on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Kiara whispered, squeezing his hand. Then, she pushed it off and walked out of the circle, Magnus on her heels. He remained silent as he watched her place the finishing touches on the circle's edges, drawing elaborate shapes and symbols in a strange blue paste.

"For the record, I think this is a bad idea," Simon piped up. A moment later, he groaned in pain at the two elbows that jabbed into his sides.

"No, what I mean is that this could be trap, you know? If you contact her from here can't she try to break through?"

"She did that last night," Kiara said without looking up, her voice grim. "And I am well aware that this is a stupid idea. I'm probably giving her more cracks to sneak through, but I can't just wait for a peaceful solution anymore. I've got to take action."

"Kiara," Hannah said, her voice gentle and concerned. "I know you feel guilty about what happened last night, but that was not your fault."

"In a way it was," Kiara said darkly, angrily marking the marble floor with trembling fingers. "They got through on my watch, because I took Helena's throne away. If she has the power to do this once, she can do it again. I have to try to stop her before that happens."

"But going to war?" Jace asked. "You said it yourself that Helena's army had your outmanned."

"What other choice do I have, Jace?" Kiara asked quietly, her voice so meek and small it was scary. Everyone was also shocked that she called him Jace. Not once had she done that. She always picked on him and gave him little nicknames.

"For centuries I have tried to negotiate with her peacefully," she continued, her voice trembling with decades of repressed frustration and rage. "I've sent letters, envoys, held meeting with her generals, but nothing has worked. If anything, they made Helena more anxious to crush me and my foolish dreams of peace. Because I have not taken action, I've allowed countless deaths to not just my people, but to hers. Last night was proof that she will never surrender until she gains what she desires. Last night was proof that peaceful negotiations will do nothing in this case. I have no choice. What would you do in my position?"

All of them were silent by her question, because none of them knew what they would have done in her position. They knew how to fight, how to lead a squad or an Institute, but leading a nation was not something they knew. In that moment, they saw how taxing it truly was, to have thousands of people depending on you for answers and protection. Thousands of lives that they had to protect, serve, and care for. None of them had ever experienced positions of power and leadership outside of each other and the Institute. In New York there were less than a hundred to lead. Here, one person was leading a thousand, and had been doing so for decades, while fighting off the woman who rescued her. In that moment, all of them came to understand what pain Kiara was truly feeling, yet refusing to show her people. In that moment, they all felt her pain and understood. Without waiting for a response, Kiara began to chant.

Red and blue smoke began to form above the circle as she spoke, filling the air around them. Kiara began to chant louder, raising her hands as fire appeared in them. The smoke began to churn faster and faster, whipping everyone's hair around and burning their eyes. Only Magnus remained unaffected by it, having become used to this sort of magic ages ago. Hannah didn't seem affected either, staring tensely at the rising smoke and flames.

Translate this into French:

" _Oh Angel, Gabriel, Messenger to God, show me the face of whom I wish to speak._ " Kiara called out in a terrifying, earth-shattering voice, lifting her head, voice, and arms to the ceiling, as if she were possessed. As she spoke and chanted, the room shook violently, the chandeliers and torches above and around them vibrating so much they feared they would detach from their anchors. Then, the smoke in place, as if time had frozen, before rushing back to the pentagon, coming together like a screen. It converged together, becoming almost solid looking. As they watched, the smoke began to shift and warp into a feminine human form. Slowly, it took shape, and new colors replaced the red and blue, until the smoke image depicted a beautiful woman in full battle garb. This was Helena.

She was the spitting image of her sister, but there were numerous differences as well. They both possessed the same dark, nearly black eyes, light brown hair, and fit, mature figures. Their postures were identical, erect and proper, with an air of regal stature surrounding them both. Just on these factors, they could have been mistaken for twins. However, the differences began, and however small they were, they easily showed you how different the siblings were.

Helena's face was marred by a beautiful but deadly smile that reminded everyone of the Seelie Queen. Her eyes contained playful, malevolent mischief and intent to harm in some way. She was dressed in armor nearly identical to Hannah's, but hers was midnight blue and grey. The faces on her breastplate cried out in agony, begging for freedom from the hell in which they were imprisoned. Strapped to her hips were a pair of short duel swords along with numerous knife sheaths and holders strapped to her legs. On her head was a golden and black chain crown, wrapping around her entire forehead, identical to Kiara's. All of them remained silent, waiting for Kiara or Helena to speak first.

"Daughter," the former queen stated with a condescending and poisonous smile. She spoke the word like it were a curse, her voice light and lovely, but concealing a pit of knives. Kiara took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I am not your daughter," Kiara said, though it clearly pained her to say this.

"Why have you reached out to me again, my dear?" Helena continued, ignoring her protégé's remark. "Finally come to your senses?"

"I have always had my senses. You, on the other hand, have none," Kiara said, willing her voice to remain steady and hard. "Helena, this has to stop."

"What does?" the woman asked with feigned innocence. All of them glared at her, wanting to wring her neck, but knowing it was nothing but an apparition.

"This senseless bloodshed between our people," Kiara answered, her voice tight and controlled. "If this continues, our race will end up killing itself, and the world will be less protected from demonic forces."

"And why should I care about that?" Helena asked, her smile still in place. "The realm of our land is protected, and the Shadowhunters are fully capable of slaying demons. They replaced our people, and we should not have to be burdened with a responsibility that no longer befalls us solely. Even if the world ends, our realm will remain alive and well. I see no reason to endanger my subjects in order to protect feeble mundanes, nor a race of people who tried to exterminate our kind centuries ago. If they die protecting their realm, that is no trouble to me, and it should not be to you."

"Yet you willingly sacrifice your people to your own kind and make them enemies because they do not share in your ideals?" Kiara asked angrily, her body trembling with rage. Helena shrugged in a non-caring fashion.

"Those who are not with me are against me," Helena said plainly. "You, my dear, have turned people against me. Therefore, it stands to reason that you and your followers must die."

"And those who die for you? What of them?" Another shrug.

"They served their purpose." This statement sent a fresh wave of fury through the gathering. Jace, Izzy, and Alec reached for their weapons. Clary and Simon simultaneously balled their fists and clenched their teeth, while Magnus, Kiara, and Helena willed the magic fires within them to quell before they lashed out as well.

"I ask you this once more, Helena," Kiara plead. "Please, cease this bloodshed and surrender. Neither of us can go on like this. The schism between our people has gone on long enough. Come home. Stand trial. End this conflict without anymore innocent blood spilling on our soil."

Her tone had changed from the regal, demanding authority to something new, something foreign to them. It sounded like she was almost pleading, like a child to their mother. Helena did not seem moved by this. Instead, she began glancing around, curiously observing the crowd behind her. When her eyes fell on Magnus, she smiled maliciously. It was unnerving to Magnus for reasons he could and could not understand. Perhaps it was the fact that this woman was responsible for his sister's life. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was staring at him like a Shax demon stalking their prey.

"My, my, Kiara, have you become so desperate for allies that you have turned to your treacherous brother and his little companions?" she asked mockingly. Instinctively, Alec stepped a bit in front of him, immediately on guard. Kiara did as well, her body tensing up at the mention of her older brother, who was standing right there, being devoured by Helena's cold, cruel eyes.

"He's not the traitor I was lead to believe," Kiara said curtly. "Even so, I would not have met him and learned the truth had you not sent your girls to attack them and investigate."

"I have no idea what you mean," Helena said, but the smirk on her face gave away her lie. She was unapologetic and just watched them with sinister intrigue and amusement, smirk in place.

"The famous heroes of the New York Institute, accompanied by Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn," Helena said as she continued to let her eyes prowl upon them. "Such interesting beings, each of you. Particularly the three anomalies. Very intriguing." At the word anomaly, her eyes lingered on Jace, Clary, and Magnus.

"I've always been intriguing, but it doesn't sound like a compliment from you," Jace said, wrapping an arm around Clary, who was glaring challengingly at the evil queen. Helena chuckled at that before turning her gaze directly to Magnus, ignoring the two with excess angel blood. Her dark eyes sparked with dangerous mystery and intent to harm. Under her gaze, Magnus couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. There was something about her that put him on edge, and it wasn't just the fact that she was a demented sociopath.

"Magnus Bane," Helena spoke to him directly, her tone deceivingly kind and concerned. "Do you think it wise to ally yourself with a sister with whom you have not seen for centuries? Is it wise for you to follow her without question? She tells you only what she wants you to know in order to beckon you to her side. How can you be sure that it was my cats that attacked your friends in the first place?"

"After hearing what she has to say about you and the events of last night, I am more than inclined to believe what she has told me," he said with feigned respect and calm. "I trust her."

"Yet she does not trust you," Helena replied with the same expression and tone. "She never will. Take it from me. Once her trust in someone is broken, it can never be repaired. Why else do you think she would keep you so close? Because she truly wishes to build a relationship with you as siblings? That is what she tells you, yes? It is because she wishes to keep you and your family monitored without your suspicion. She keeps you here not out of a wish to protect you, but to observe and analyze you, to see where your true loyalties lie."

"Why would she do that?" Izzy asked, her voice hard and cold. "She used that truth spell on all of us when she had us locked up. If we were lying to her, we would have confessed to it and then we would have been history. What reason would she have to not trust us?"

"You Nephilim are part of a history that nearly eradicated our kind out of spite and arrogance," Helena answered, her eyes flashing with seemingly genuine anger for a moment. "She and I may not have been part of that time, but ever since our kind has kept a close eye on the developments of the Shadowhunters. We see how you treat others with demon blood as inferior and wretched, out of spite and jealousy of our gifts and might. You are required to report all you find to your superiors, obey your law to the last breath, and punish those you deem guilty with little to no evidence based on their species alone. Now, you lot have been said to be better than that, but who is to say the situation will be different this time. After all, the Clave doesn't know about Krymméno Florr or her warriors, yet they are Downworlders that do not abide by the Accords. Who is to say that you won't leave here and go straight to them once you are finished helping her?"

"We would never!" Clary said angrily, her face turning as red as her hair as blood rushed to her snarling face.

"You may," Helena said with an amused smile, seemingly finding Clary's frustration entertaining. "After all, you are born to be loyal soldiers above all else. A queen cannot afford to place complete trust in anyone, not even her own family. I say this from experience. It is why I have remained in power for so long, and why Kiara has gained her position. Consistently broken trust has caused her to become cautious of anyone and everyone, especially those who have wronged her." She turned to Magnus again with that last sentence, her eyes boaring into him.

"I understand the compulsion to assist those who share blood with you, Mr. Bane," Helena continued. "However, the blood you two share is hardly worth honoring in any way, don't you think? I've spoken with your father in the past. Do you know what he thinks of you and your half-sister? Rubbish. Nothing more than the result of a conquest of helpless women consumed by desire or fear."

Magnus felt his cheeks burn against his will. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kiara remain stiff, but pink tinted her pale cheeks as well. It was rare for Magnus to be ashamed or self-conscious; he had lived so long he didn't see the need to worry. However, there were rare instances when someone could hit just the right buttons and hit just the right marks to reveal his true insecurities he tried every day to keep at bay. He felt Alec take his hand and squeeze it in a silent transfer of strength and care. Magnus was grateful for this, but did not face him. Instead, he turned to Helena, forcing his guard up.

"This has nothing to do with our father. You're trying to distract us from the real issue." Helena and Magnus stared at each other for a moment, both of them daring the other to look away.

"This is not about your blood, this is about you," Helena continued, ignoring the true statement Magnus made. "Do you think that your sister deserves your assistance or compassion? Tell me, Mr. Bane, when she first met you again, how did she react? What did she do? How did she treat you? I bet it was hostile, unforgiving, ruthless. If you were interrogated by her, then you must have been locked in the dungeons for some time. You weren't guilty of anything done to her, yet she probably forced you to feel guilt for all she suffered simply because she needed someone to blame other than herself. She chose you to bear all of her hate and anger, anger that you do not deserve. She still harbors it now. I know her. I raised her. I can tell when she is hiding anger towards someone. Let me tell you now: she is still angry with you, and hates you."

Despite knowing that Helena was probably lying, Magnus couldn't help but wonder if what she said was true. Kiara had done what Helena described, to nearly exact detail, and it struck something in him. How did she know this information? That question, however, was pushed aside as Magnus willed his now conflicting emotions to calm down. He knew he was being manipulated, knew he couldn't let Helena get to him, but part of him agreed with what she said.

Kiara did lock them up on little grounds of crimes other than entering a base she had set up. Just hearing his name had sent her into rage and the next moment they were locked in those miserable cells. Even after she welcomed them, she treated him like dirt and barely gave him any acknowledgement until he confronted her. The only time she seemed happy to see him beforehand was when he and Alec told her they had kids. Magnus couldn't deny, he was angry with the way his sister had treated him, like he was the bad guy, always being put down and blamed for her pain. He turned to her and his mind froze.

Kiara was looking at him with the most raw, pained eyes he had seen from her. They were full of sorrow, regret, and slight anger, but the emotion that trumped all of them was fear. Helena was right, she was scared of him. No, that wasn't it. She was scared of what he would say, what he would do, if he believed Helena. She was scared of them, not because she thought they were lying, but because she had been betrayed in the past by those she deemed close to her. Even then, she still formed bonds, and was trying to form them now. In the end, Magnus couldn't blame her for her apprehension towards him at first, even if he felt he didn't deserve it. However, both of them were making strides to do the right thing, despite the fear and the difficulty of it.

"Perhaps she does, Helena," Magnus began, turning to face the former queen. "But I would rather be on her side and have her hate me than join a sociopath like you."

"Enough of this prattle," Kiara said firmly, facing Helena. Magnus and the others heard the force in her voice, but they all caught the relief and gratefulness in her eyes as she turned away. "I ask this of your for the last time, Helena. Surrender yourself and your people."

"You know I shall never do that, my kitten," Helena responded, her condescending smile back in place.

"Then we are at an impasse," Kiara replied, her anger and resolve evident. "It is time we settle this matter once and for all."

"Do you declare war, kitten?" Helena asked in the same tone as before. "It took you long enough. Don't you believe it easier to just relinquish power to me, where it rightfully belongs? I have proven time and time again that my numbers and strength is far superior."

"I cannot willingly give up on what I know if best for our people," Kiara answered coldly, her eyes burning and teeth clenched. "Your rule is not just, it is tyranny. I will never surrender it to you without a fight."

"Then prepare your people for war, child," Helena said with amusement. "Prepare them for death. I give you two days to prepare."

"How do I know that you won't break that pact and ambush us as we prepare?" Kiara asked accusingly, her eyes narrow. Helena smiled indulgently.

"Kitten, where would the sense of victory be if I did not crush your people fully in battle? There is no satisfaction in killing an already wounded cub, rather than a fully grown tigress that's out for blood." Kiara seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Very well." Helena smiled evilly at the cat-eyed woman's response.

"My darling, I feel it best you should know that I am not the only one who is eager to meet you in person." With that said, Helena's image evaporated, the smoke molding and shifting to form a new figure. When it solidified, there was a man standing in the center of the pentagram, his face mostly distorted and hard to see. Even so, it was clear he was smiling and his eyes held a menacing, nearly psychotic type of glee.

"Hello, my darling pet," the man said, his voice smooth as silk. "Oh, I have missed you so. We have much to catch up on."

With those words, the smoke blew apart, dispersing throughout the entire room until it was completely gone. The pentagram was swept away with the smoke, seemingly picking up the sand and paint with it. All around them the candles still burned and gave them light, but everything else was gone. For a moment, they all just stared in confusion. Wanting to break the silence, Magnus turned to his sister, about to ask her something. He stopped short in shock.

Kiara collapsed to the floor on all fours, her body trembling as she hyperventilated harshly. Her face was paler than a sheet of paper, and there were tracks of tears falling from her eyes, creating a puddle on the floor. They could see her entire body trembling harshly. She could barely keep herself up, like all her muscles and strength completely deteriorated.

"He's here," they heard her muttering, her voice trembling as much as her body, so quiet it was nearly inaudible. "How is he alive? What did she do? Dear Michael, why him?" As she asked these questions to know one, her legs finally gave out and she curled up on the floor, holding her knees to her chest. It was most undignified and childish, but it was terrifying for them to see her like this. All of them, even Hannah, stared in shock and fear, unsure of what to do.

Slowly, Magnus approached Kiara like she was a wounded animal. He didn't know why he was the one doing it, but the compulsion was too strong to ignore. Treading lightly, he stopped right beside her and kneeled down. Slowly, he placed a gentle hand on her back and tried to speak, keeping his voice gentle.

"Ki—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The next thing Magnus knew, he was flying across the room, his body burning from the burn on his sister's magic fire. He flew right into the wall, a good twenty feet away, the impact making cracks and rocking the room. Alec immediately rushed over to his love while everyone else stared at Kiara in shock and fear. She began to scramble backwards, still on all fours, all composure and reason lost. Her wide, bulging eyes were filled with wild, unbridled terror, blinding her vision and senses. No longer did she look human. With her feline eyes and her frantic movements and breathing, she looked like a wounded animal trying to escape slaughter. As she backed into a corner, she curled in upon herself, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth, continuing to mutter incoherently.

None of them moved at this point, unable to register what happened. Even Hannah, who always knew what to do in a crisis, was staring in shock and horror at the queen. Magnus was helped to his feet by Alec, assuring him he was fine. Alec didn't push the question further when he followed the warlock's eyes to see what was happening with Kiara. Immediately, he started to help Magnus walk closer to the others as they stared at her.

"What do we do?" Clary asked. "We can't leave her like this. She'll end up hurting herself."

Without answering, Izzy slowly began to walk towards Kiara. Alec and Jace both moved to stop her, but Hannah held a hand out in front of them, prompting them to wait. The two men looked on with apprehension as their sister neared the frightened queen. Slowly, she tapped her foot on the ground when she was a few feet away from Kiara, prompting her to look up. When Kiara's eyes landed on Izzy, they remained wide and fearful, but she did not move to do anything. With greatly exaggerated movement, Izzy slowly took the whip from around her wrist and placed it on the ground, kicking it far away from her. Kiara's eyes followed the whip as it skittered across the marble floor, it's clattering echoing in the room. When she turned back to Izzy, the woman was kneeling in front of her, much closer, but not touching her.

For the longest time, the two women just stared at each other. Kiara continued to breathe harshly, tears still rolling down her face and her eyes still flooded with terror, but she still did not move to attack Izzy. Izzy, in return, continued to stare at Kiara, not moving, her form relaxed and yet ready to spring if need be. They stared into each other's eyes, seeming to have a psychic conversation that none of them could interpret. Then, Izzy slowly reached one of her hands up and reached slowly towards Kiara. The queen initially cowered away from the hand, but eventually she ran out of room against the wall and it made gentle contact with her face. Kiara stared with wide eyes at Izzy, who continued to stare back, not saying a word. Slowly, Kiara allowed her face to lean into the soft hand, still frightened.

"Kiara, do you know who I am?" Izzy asked softly, her voice gentle and patient. Kiara's eyes flittered across the room, hopping from place to place until they came back to rest on Izzy. They were still scared, but the cloud was dissipating.

"Y-You—Master?" she asked, her voice willed with confusion and fright. She sounded like Max after he had a nightmare. It broke everyone's hearts.

"No Master," Izzy said soothingly, placing her hand more firmly on Kiara's cheek. "Tell me your name."

"Kiara…" she said meekly. "W-where?"

"Not there," Izzy whispered softly. "You are safe."

"Safe?" Kiara asked meekly. Izzy nodded her head slowly, her eyes never leaving Kiara's. Kiara continued to mutter incoherently under her breath, asking questions and trying to make sense of everything around her. Izzy waited patiently while everyone else held their breath. Slowly, Kiara's eyes began to clear, though they still remained a bit veiled. When the frantic, horror-struck look nearly vanished, Izzy slowly reached out her other hand and placed it on Kiara's shoulder. The queen didn't resist, or seem to register the action. Then, slowly, Izzy pulled Kiara to her, hugging the queen against her chest. Kiara froze, her body going stiff as a board, rigid and inanimate. Everyone held their breath, some of them even bracing themselves to jump in if Kiara lashed out. However, they didn't need to.

In the next moment, Kiara broke down sobbing into Izzy's shoulder.

All her walls came crumbling down in an instant. All of the strength, the lack of fear, the sense of duty and responsibility, it all vanished to reveal the terrified, frightened girl behind it all. Her entire body wracked with heaves and quakes as the tears spilled onto Izzy's shoulder, her arms wrapping around the other woman's torso like a vice, terrified that if she let go she would vanish. Izzy just sat there, allowing herself to be squeezed and used as a tissue, whispering soft, calming words into the other woman's hair.

"M-m-make i-it sto-op," the group could make out at one point. "Sto- _hic_ -op!"

Everyone continued to stare as Izzy continued to rock the queen as if she were a child having a nightmare. It broke everyone's heart. This wasn't the type of fear everyone dealt with regularly. This was the type that broke your sanity, made you question everything around you, and caused you to close off from the world. The sight was terrifying and heart breaking, but Izzy just remained calm and rocked the woman like a child, as if she had dealt with this before.

Over time, Kiara's breathing became much more even and less gasp-like. The tears continued to roll, but they were slowing to a steady stream across her blotchy cheeks. The babbling stopped, but her mouth still formed words that none of them could make out. Izzy slowed her rocking to a stop in time with Kiara's slowing tears, until she and Kiara were just sitting there hugging. No one dared to move.

After a minute of deafening silence, Izzy slowly began to unwrap her arms from around Kiara. Kiara's grip lessened, but she still didn't let go. Slowly, Izzy began to maneuver herself and the queen to a squatting position, moving the queen's arms to wrap around her shoulders instead of her waist. The two women stood up, awkwardly and clumsily, with Kiara supporting much of Kiara's weight. When they finally stood upright, Kiara refused to look up at the others, still pale and shaking like a baby deer. Izzy looked to everyone else, her eyes hard.

"I'm taking Kiara to her room," she said with authority. "She needs to rest. I'll watch her until she falls asleep. Don't wait up for me."

With that said, Izzy began to slowly lead Kiara across the floor, past the pentagram and towards the grandiose doors. Kiara still didn't look up the entire way, swaying slightly as they walked. Slowly but surly, they made it to the door, which opened automatically by some unseen force. Together, the two women walked through and entered the dark hallways of the palace. The doors slid shut behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Jace asked as soon as the doors shut. "Kiara just went bezerk! She almost killed Magnus!"

"She didn't almost kill me, she just knocked me for a loop," Magnus corrected quietly. "And to answer your question, I think she was having a panic attack."

"Panic attack?" Clary asked. Magnus slowly nodded his head.

"I've seen panic attacks before, and they've never been that extreme," Jace said, his tone a cross between guarded and sympathetic.

"I have," Magnus said. "Only a couple times. Ones that extreme are rare, at least from what Catarina has told me. The reason she attacked was because she was unable to discern her memories from reality. It's like she was trapped in a dream, only she was awake. She lashed out as a protective reflex, not with the intent to harm me or any of us."

"Still, she was dangerous," Clary said quietly, almost frightened. "How was Izzy able to calm her down? It's like she knew exactly what to do in situations like this. Have any of you ever had panic attacks that she helped you with?"

"Not us," Alec answered quietly, his voice far away. "Max did. He had night terrors as a toddler."

"He did?" Jace asked, surprised. Alec nodded.

"They happened before you came to live with us," Alec explained. "And our parents didn't know about them. Only Izzy and I did. I only found out by accident when I heard him and Izzy one night when I couldn't sleep. Izzy, she knew and she dealt with them on her own."

"Why?" Jace asked. "You used to have nightmares; you told me. Why wouldn't he or Izzy tell Maryse or Robert?"

"I don't know," Alec answered. "But Izzy was always able to calm him down whenever he had his fits at night. By the time you came to live with us, he had rarely had them. I still don't know how Izzy did it, but she just knew what to do. Just like in this situation."

"But what caused it? Who was that man?" Simon asked worriedly.

No one had an answer, so they turned to the only woman who could. Lady Hannah was still staring at the ruined pentagram, her face half shaded from the fading candlelight. She looked like a statue, unmoving and her eyes stone cold. Every muscle in her body was rigid and poised, like a snake ready to strike. Rage marred her immaculate face as she clenched her teeth and her eyes blazed.

"That man…" she said, almost to herself. "How could she? How _did_ she? _How?_ "

"How what?" Magnus asked. "Who was he?" He asked the question with complete confusion, but in his heart he already dreaded the answer he knew was to come. Hannah slowly turned to the group, her eyes still ablaze. However, along with that fire, tears swam in them. Tears of pain and betrayal and sorrow. None of them had ever seen her cry before. It was more terrifying than her anger.

"That man," she began. "He is the reason we found Kiara."

"What?" everyone exclaimed at once. Hannah nodded her head.

"I thought you had killed him? Nearly a hundred years ago?" Simon exclaimed. Hannah turned her gaze back to the empty space.

"Helena did," she answered quietly, her voice so cold it nearly froze their blood. "That one man broke Kiara's spirit all those years ago. He inflicted fifty years of torture and pain on her. Helena's resurrected him somehow."

* * *

 **Man this was a long one! Nearly fifty pages on Word! Hope this makes up for my incredibly long absence! Please review and comment!**

 **Love KiaraBaneTMI**


	19. Chapter 18: Resolve

**Hallelujah! Hallelujah! I HAVE RETURNED! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! HAPPY BELATED HANNAKAUH! BEST OF QUANZA WISHES! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I am SO SORRY about the lack of updates! Rest assured, I have NOT abandoned this story! I've just been busy with school, family drama, and colleges. Trust me, I've wanted to write, but when I have the time I'm either not inspired or have no energy to go through with it. Last chapter didn't really receive many reviews, and I base my drive to write based on how people react. Now, I don't solely base it on that, but reviews boost my confidence in my skills or bring to light aspects that could be added or should be changed for the sake of bolstering the plot. So, please leave comments with constructive criticism, or just tell me what you thought. Now, without further ado, chapter 18!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's characters or stories.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Resolve

No one slept easily that night. Kiara's face and her attack on Magnus haunted them all through the twilight hours. Magnus continuously reassured Alec and the others that he was fine, at least physically. Even so, they continued to fret, Alec most of all. None of them left his side until they separated into their chambers for the night. Alec stull held his hand and kept reaching out to steady him if it looked like Magnus was going to trip, and although Magnus thought it was endearing, at the moment it did nothing to settle him. In truth, he was just as worried about his sister as everyone else was, if not more so. However, Izzy was taking care of her now, and all he could do was trust in his soon to be sister-in-law. It seemed like she knew what she was doing.

When dawn broke on the horizon, everyone was asleep in their rooms. They were roused a couple hours later for breakfast, Izzy was still absent from the group. Each of them looked a different type of bed-ridden and ragged, some having bags under their eyes, some literally falling asleep on their feet. All of them silently made their way to the dining hall, deep in thought. Upon entering the grand room, they were greeted by Rafael, Max, and a worried Alyssa, who looked up at them with hope, which soon faded once she didn't see her beloved wife. Max and Rafael chattered excitedly as they stuffed their faces with the delicious food, but the adults had a difficult time with it. The taste, smells, and textures only made them lose their appetites, the worry in their systems overpowering their hunger.

Nearly an hour later, when everyone was finished stomaching all they could, the grandiose doors swung open with flourish. All heads snapped to look in their direction. Izzy and Lady Hannah entered, both of them supporting dark, prominent bags under their eyes and a slight sway in their walk. Immediately, those who were seated stood and helped the women to chairs, despite their insistence on not needing assistance. Once both of them were seated, the questions cascaded forth. Neither woman seemed able to answer, nodding off as they were bombarded, but unable to sleep due to the noise around them. Finally, Lady Hannah lifted her hand, and they all fell silent.

"She's fine," Izzy yawned before Hannah could speak. "We finally got her to sleep, but she kept waking up screaming at points in the night. She's awake now, but still very shaken from what happened yesterday."

"Does she remember what happened after that man appeared?" Magnus asked, dreading the answer. Izzy looked up at Magnus with eyes that gave him the answer he prayed she wouldn't say. All of them looked to Magnus, and he felt Alec squeeze his hand lovingly for support.

"Everything," Hannah said in a grave, quiet voice. All of them, even the kids, fell silent and turned grim. No words were spoken, but Magnus felt a number of eyes focused on him and waiting for his reaction. He didn't move, however, not just because he didn't want his children to see the true pain their papa was in, but because he didn't know what he should do. Having a sister was a new experience to him, and the new emotions he was experiencing because of it were terrifying, nearly as terrifying as the intensity of his love for Alexander and their beautiful sons. He didn't know how long the eye stayed on him before Hannah coughed and began to speak.

"After breakfast, we'll all go and see her," Lady Hannah said with her natural authority. "But first, let Izzy and I rest for a bit."

No one denied them their request. All of the patiently waited as the two women drank their coffees and slowly ate breakfast. It took them another hour before they were awake once more and ready to go back to Kiara. As they waited, Alyssa had went off the keep her wife company, stating that she didn't want her to be alone. Max and Rafael wanted to go with her, but Alyssa said she needed private time with her aunt.

"Is Aunt Kiara ok?" Max asked in his innocent way, holding his brother's hand. Alyssa smiled at the boy, trying to reassure him and herself.

"She's worrying about something. Grown-up stuff. She'll be alright," she answered gently, kneeling down to ruffle his blue hair. Max frowned in disappointment at her words. Despite his young age, the navy blue boy had always been able to sense when something was amiss when his family was involved. Alec could remember one time after a particularly devastating hunt that resulted in the death of an innocent mundane man, and how even though he hadn't said a thing about it and hid his emotions as to not worry the boys, Max had silently crawled into his lap and hugged him, as if he just knew his dad was hurting. Snapping out of his memory, Alec saw Max's eyes light up, as if a lightbulb went off in his head. He held his hands in front of him, closing his eyes and scrunching his face in concentration. Little sparks appeared from his fingertips, flashing erratically until they all culminated into a single form. When he opened his eyes, there was a shimmering, blue rose hovering just above his fingertips. He held it out to Alyssa.

"To make her smile," Max said with his own smile. Everyone in the room was speechless, their hearts filling with love. Some of them even felt tears pricking their eyes. The gesture was so innocent and so kind, so simple and yet it meant so much coming from the little blue boy. Alyssa's eyes were glassy as she gingerly picked up the flower by its stem.

"Thank you," she said, her voice thick from her closing throat. "She'll love it. I know."

With that, the auburn haired woman turned and walked out of the room, refusing to look back. Magnus immediately went to his younger son and scooped him up, hugging him close with a large smile on his face. He felt so proud, not just because Max cast a successful spell on his own, but that he was so kind and cared about others. It was a trait he learned from Alec. Magnus was sure of it.

"I should go as well," Lady Hannah said, standing with a tremble. "I must inform the people of the upcoming events. We need to prepare."

"Could you take the kids with you?" Alec asked gently as he patted Rafe's head. "Not to the announcement, but somewhere they can play or something? I don't think it's best that they be present when we go see Kiara."

"Wise choice," the woman said. She looked down at Rafael and up to Max, still mushed against Magnus's chest. After a moment, the serious expression on her face melted into a kind, sly smile that one often saw on the faces of scheming relatives looking to cause mischief.

"Have you boys seen the game room yet?" she asked them cheerfully. "There's a pool, and a video game system, and colors—"

"Pool?" both boys cried out excitedly, causing the adults to laugh. New York wasn't famous for having many pools, but their dads had taken them on vacations to the beach. The boys loved to swim ever since, and sometimes it was a hassle to get them out of the bathtub because they wanted to keep "swimming." Hannah smiled and nodded her head.

"You can go swimming, but only if your dads say it's alright," Hannah said, glancing up to Alec and Magnus. "There's a lifeguard and it's not that deep. Someone will be watching them at all times, I can assure you."

"Can we daddy? Papa? _Please_?" Max begged, looking up to his papa with big, pleading doe eyes. Glancing down, Magnus saw Rafael giving him the same look, clutching his leg. Magnus immediately felt his resolve disintegrate. There was a reason that the kids immediately went to him for stuff like this. He was the indulgent one who wanted to give their kids everything their hearts desired. Alec was the strict, reasonable one that was fair, but was hard and immobile when he needed to be.

"Of course you can," Magnus said happily, regardless of what Alec thought. "But do you have swim suits?"

"They'll be provided," Lady Hannah assured gently as she kneeled down to Rafael's height. "Kiara has all of her guests measured and has fitting swim suits on hand for any guests she has over."

"Yay!" both boys cried out. Max began to squirm to get down, but only after he placed a kiss of thanks on his papa's cheek. Once he was on the ground, Max and his big brother ran out of the room, Lady Hannah power walking to keep up with them. They all smiled as they watched the trio leave. However, when their voices faded in the distance, the serious atmosphere returned.

"Let's go," Izzy said, standing herself. "The sooner we talk to her, the better."

All together, the group of six made their way out of the dining room and through the halls. Most of them were quiet, letting Izzy speak. She gave them advice and tips on how to approach Kiara, as she was in a fragile state when she left. Everyone either nodded back or didn't asknowledge what she said due to being lost in their own thoughts. Magnus was most lost. He couldn't stop thinking about Kiara, worrying how she would act. He felt Alec lace their fingers and give his hand a squeeze, and he squeezed back gently. Before they knew it, they were in front of Kiara's bedroom door. It was cracked open. Without waiting, Izzy pushed the door open and poked her head inside.

"Kiara, we're back," she said as she walked in. "Everyone came to see you. How are you feeling?"

No answer. Everyone silently followed Izzy into the room.

The room was immaculate, pristine and everything set in its place. All of the papers Magnus had seen scattered around last time he had been here were gone, not a trace of them left. The bed made, Alyssa sitting on it, staring worriedly at her wife, who was sitting at her vanity table, her back to the guests at her door. At first glance, no one would notice that there was anything wrong with her. Her hair and clothes were freshly washed, face clear of any sleep, bags, or wrinkles, and her posture was perfect. However, once you took a closer look, it was easy to see something was wrong.

She blankly stared at the mirror in front of her, her eyes clouded over as she stared at her reflection in the glass. Her body remained motionless, not even her chest rose or fell to indicate she was breathing. Sitting stiff, she continued to stare, her feet planted on the ground, her hands set in her lap, her body never moving. At her side, the blue flower Max gave Alyssa sat in a little crystal vase, petals turned towards her. For a moment, everyone just waited there near the doorway, unsure of what to do.

Alyssa turned to face them, her expression helpless and desperate. Her eyes pleaded with them for help, etched with fear for her beloved. She looked ragged. After only a few minutes with her wife in this condition, she was more worried than she had ever been before. Never before had Kiara acted like this. She had had nightmares and night terrors in the past, where she buried herself in Alyssa's chest as tears silently streamed down with her quiet sobs. They'd experienced hundreds of sleepless nights due to these attacks that occasionally occurred, and Alyssa knew how to deal with every one of them. This was something on a completely new level; one Alyssa wasn't prepared for or expecting. Turning back to her wife, she felt her heart tremble in her chest, praying that their new family could help.

"Are you feeling better, Kiara?" Simon asked gently, almost afraid to speak. Most eyes turned to him, but Kiara's eyes remained fixed on her reflection. She didn't seem to hear him, remaining motionless. As they waited for her to respond, Izzy stepped farther into the room, moved to the window and took a seat on the bench bellow it. She was far enough away from Kiara to not be in her space, but still close enough to stop her if she lashed out or began to grow frantic. Looking to the others, she silently waved them to come in. All of them trickled in, slowly and timidly, unsure of where to stand or what to do. Simon approached Izzy, Jace and Clary took a seat on one of the large couches perpendicular to the vanity, while Magnus and Alec edged towards Alyssa. Magnus took a light seat on the bed next to his sister-in-law, while Alec remained standing at his side, poised but relaxed. After they all were set in their places, they all patiently and silently waited for Kiara to speak, following Izzy's silence gesture she made when Clary opened her mouth to ask something else. They stayed in silence for another minute, until Kiara let out a deep sigh of an exhale and give an emotionless chuckle.

"I am pathetic," she said, nearly in a whisper, laced with venom and self-loathing.

"Why is that?" Magnus asked the question.

"It's been decades since I've seen that man," Kiara said, her voice so quiet they strained to hear her. "I've long accepted my past and how much it affected me. I worked so hard to move on to a point where I barely think about him anymore. For decades, I learned to cope with those feelings of despair, shame, and fear that something like that would happen to me again. I thought I was fine, that I had moved and was strong enough to face it again. Yet, not one second after I saw his face, I was flooded with that old feeling of helpless terror."

"Terror is understandable," Alec reasoned calmly. "You suffered trauma because of him and you thought you wouldn't see him again. It's understandable that you would have some sort of extreme reaction upon seeing him alive."

"No, it's not," Kiara spat at her reflection, her brows furrowing and her fists clenching. "I've undergone hundreds of therapies and methods to cope with the trauma and scars that man left on me."

"Not all scars can heal with therapy," Jace tried to intervene. "Sometimes it takes action."

"Why do you think I fight?" she asked him, still not turning. "Even before I knew what Helena was up to, I trained in the arena far more than anyone ever did. I spent days at a time in that room and on the fields, doing my best to block out or express all that rage and pain I felt onto something else. I didn't become one of the top warriors of the land because of my dedication. It wasn't dedication and drive to destroy the wicked that made me physically strong. It was my constant fear and the anger I felt everyday. Even now, I still feel it. No matter how hard I try, it doesn't cease. It's like the ocean, ever moving and constant. Some days the waters are calm and peaceful, lovely to be around. Other days it has the destructive force of a tsunami."

"You can't be upset about feeling a human emotion," Jace said, his voice softer than normal. "And channeling that into an activity to better yourself is nothing to be ashamed of. You had a worthy goal as well, to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"My motives, though," Kiara barked though, slamming her fists onto the hard wood, causing it to crack. "It's my motives behind the goals and the dedication that are tainted! Don't you see, I'm no better than Helena! My motives weren't to help others! They were only to help myself! What makes me any better than her?"

All of them remained shocked by her outburst, unsure of what to say. Izzy looked worried, Simon looked fearful, Alyssa looked ready to cry, Jace looked stoic, Alec looked sympathetic, and Magnus…he wasn't sure what he felt. With a deep sigh, Kiara placed her elbows on the wood and placed her face in her hands, exhaling shakily.

"Maybe it's best if Helena takes the crown back," she said quietly.

"Alright that's enough," a new voice said from behind them. Everyone but Kiara turned to face Clary, whose green eyes were flashing with annoyance and whose face was so serious it seemed nearly adorable considering her attire of jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Kiara, I'm only going to say this once because apparently no one else has the ovaries or balls to say it: get your head out of your ass," she ordered, her voice hard and fierce. All of them stared at the redhead with varying emotions. Some of them were pleasantly pleased, while others looked at her in horror. Alyssa in particular looked the most horrified, but her eyes hid a brewing thunderstorm of anger. In fact, her body tensed all over, as if she was forcing herself not to attack the redhead for her slander. Just as fast, their heads snapped back to look at Kiara, whose posture had stiffened slightly and whose head was now erect rather than buried in her hands.

"What?" she asked, her tone unrecognizable. Clary didn't flinch. She crossed her arms, leaned forward a bit, and glared harder.

"You heard me," Clary answered. No one knew how to respond that that. Jace looked like a kid in a movie theater, excited for the next action scene. Simon, in contrast, looked at his parabatai in panic, looking ready to slap his hand over her mouth and drag her away before Alyssa lost her cool. They all watched as she stood up and stalked across the room, her aura so fierce and demanding that it was almost scary. She stopped directly behind Kiara, who refused to turn her head. So, Clary glared at the top of the queen's head, which wasn't that far from her face. Seriously, even when she was sitting she nearly towered over Clary.

"This pity party has to stop. Kiara, this isn't productive, and you know giving up the willingly crown is the biggest mistake you can make. It's not even a decision you would consider. You're not thinking about what's best, you're just acting stupid."

"I am not acting stupid, I'm seriously considering it," Kiara replied, sounding tired and a bit miffed. Clary scoffed hard at that remark.

"I know for a fact that you're only considering it because you don't want to deal with what's really going on inside your head. You're doing this not because you want to, but because you refuse to accept something you did or feel, and need a way to express it. Some sort of self-punishment or cry for attention or whatever. Jace does that, and I've done it too, but I digress. Point is: you're acting like a child, and you need to stop."

"How dare you!" Alyssa growled quietly. Her tone surged with rage and a sort of possessive air. Magnus glanced at her, saw her eyes flash and her teeth begin to poke past her lower lip. Jace and Simon also turned to look at Kiara's wife, each with varying expressions. Simon still seemed terrified, but Jace's emotion had switched from amused to protective. His own hands reached behind his back for the knife he kept hidden there, preparing to strike if Alyssa decided to try anything. She was looking at Clary like a lamb for slaughter, and he wouldn't let that happen. He didn't care if he was in their home or if he was risking their alliance altogether, but he would kill the girl if she tried anything. Alyssa glanced towards him, and they locked eyes. She snarled at him silently, allowing her eyes to turn feline, slits so fine, expressing her focus. Jace grabbed the hilt and pulled it out just so she could see the end of the tip, challenging her to move.

Before either of them could make a move, they felt something grab them. They both froze, feeling a familiar force of gravity intensifying around them. The knife fell out of the hilt and clattered to the floor. The sound turned everyone's attention away from Clary, even Clary's. She turned to see the knife at Jace's feet, and released a gasp. Her eyes trailed up to see his face, to see his eyes that flashed between her and Alyssa. Alyssa's eyes trained on the redhead, still in their feline form, full of the urge to tear her apart.

"Both of you calm down," Kiara's voice commanded. For a moment, the meek, pathetic tone she had vanished, replaced by the authoritative, regal voice they heard when they first met. Everyone glanced back towards Kiara, expecting her to be standing and facing them, her eyes trained on them in disapproval and prepared to rip them a new one for acting like morons. To their disappointment, it wasn't that at all. She was still sitting in her chair, still looking blankly into the mirror, but her hand was raised, fingers twirling as blue smoke emitted from them.

"Alyssa, Clary is stating what she believes and she has every right to say it. You can't attack her because what you don't like what she believes. Jace, in contrast, you cannot immediately reach for your weapon as soon as you see someone you know glares at Clary or someone else you love. I admire your devotion and drive to protect them, but the way you are doing it will cause more problems than fix them."

As soon as she stopped talking, she dropped her hand, and the spell died. Both of them dropped their heads to the ground, fighting off shame and annoyance. Kiara, on the other hand, just sat there as if nothing happened, continuing to stare at her reflection as if she wanted to burn in hell. In an instant, she snapped back to her depressed state.

"That! What you just did! That's who you are! You are a leader! You're smart, protective, and you want what's best for people! You just told them to not do something stupid because it wouldn't solve anything, but look at yourself! You're doing the exact same thing that you reprimanded them for doing!"

"You barely know me, Clary," Kiara said back, her tone blank and lifeless. Clary stomped her foot, which earned a small laugh from Magnus and Jace.

"You're right," Clary said, her voice rising. "But I know you well enough to know that this is NEVER something you would do. This is fear talking, not you. You're scared, and you're trying to frantically think of a way to make it less scary. That's natural. However, at some point you've got to face the scary. I would expect you of all people to understand that, what with your job and your past! Answer me this, and be honest: do you really, _really_ want to cede the crown to Helena?"

Kiara didn't say anything, but everyone saw her hands tighten into fists. Clary marched forward and kneeled in front of the queen, forcing her to look her in the eye. Her green eyes flashed and burned with fury and determination, her face set in a serious glare.

"When I first learned about what I was, I was terrified. My entire life shifted in a day: the father I didn't know was alive kidnapped my mother. A demon attacked me in my own home, and then rescued by strange people that no one else could see. My entire life turned upside down; everything I had ever known evaporated. Since then, I've experienced all kinds of horrors, just like you, and fear has made me do stupid things too. It's alright to be scared though, Kiara. Everyone is scared of something. I mean, Jace is afraid of _ducks_ for Raziel's sake!"

"Ducks are cold-blooded monsters that one should never turn their back on," Jace argued seriously, crossing his arms in a childish fashion. "Just you wait Clary."

A collage of quiet laughs and snorts ensued after he said that. With his serious tone and childish expression and actions, it was hard not to find it amusing, even in their tense situation. For an instant, Clary thought she saw Kiara's lip twitch upward, but it happened so fast she may have imagined it. Slowly, Clary reached out and placed her hands on Kiara's shoulders, turning her around in her chair. Kiara refused to meet Clary's eyes as the standing one leaned down a bit and got in her face. Her face wasn't angry, though, it was gentle and tender.

"Think about why you took the crown from Helena in the first place. Think about all of those children who died and the other ones you saved. Think of how you felt as you told your people about the impending war, about the way you begged them to forgive instead of hate. There's a reason they follow you. They want to follow you. Moreover, they believe in you. They have every reason to, because of all that you have done for them and sworn to do to keep them safe. Are you really going to throw their trust away just because you are scared?"

She still sat in her chair, facing the direction that Clary had turned her. However, her head lowered, obscuring the bottom half of her face. Her eyes, though, they were full of clouded fear and guilt, something that was so powerful it seemed to seep into them as they looked at her. Her posture slouched and she dropped her head into her hands, breathing heavily, but not saying anything. This continued for a minute before Magnus decided he needed to speak to her.

"Could you all give me a moment alone with my sister?" he asked gently, his eyes glued to Kiara. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alec turn to look at him, his eyes covered and guarded. Magnus quickly turned to his fiancé and gave him a firm nod of affirmation, and while Alec still looked apprehensive, he nodded back.

"Sure," Alec said for everyone, moving to the door and opening it for everyone. One by one, everyone filed out, glancing back at the two siblings before they each vanished through the door. Alyssa and Alec were the last ones out, each of them eyeing Magnus. Alyssa mouthed the words "thank you" to him, and Alec gave him another nod. When Magnus silently blew him a kiss, the door closed, and they were alone.

As soon as the doorknob clicked, Magnus waved his hand to lock it and cast soundproofing spells on the walls, as a precautionary measure. Once they were finished, he turned back to Kiara. Then, he waited. His eyes staying attached to her, patient and calculating. He may not have known his sister well, but he did know her enough to know she would talk when she was ready. So, quietly, he stood from his place on the bed and walked next to her. Waving his hand again, another chair appeared next to hers, and he sat down, remaining silent. They sat in silence for however long they did before Kiara opened her mouth.

"Have you ever seen a panic attack before Magnus? Or had one?" she asked quietly, her tone dreary but curious.

"I haven't experienced any major ones, no," he replied softly. "I have had my fair share of freak-out moments, but nothing that could be considered a panic attack. However, I have feared people or things so much that they have left me petrified and unable to think straight."

She nodded her head at his answer, her lower face still in her hands. He just sat and watched her. Then, she let out a deep, frustrated, pained sigh and dropped her hands to her lap. Lifting her head, she turned to face her elder brother. Her eyes swam with so many emotions that Magnus knew all too well. It was painful to see them in her usually bright and jovial eyes.

"Magnus, I've never been more terrified of anything than I was of that man," she whispered brokenly, like she was ashamed. "Demons, heartbreak, death, Helena, none of them come close to the amount of fear I have over him. My fear of our father is less than my fear for him. That man…I can't even call him a man. He was mortal, and yet he was worse than any demon I've ever encountered or slain. What he did…Michael, what he did…all of it was so…I can't even describe how horrific it was. Even when I think about it now…" She shuddered harshly, wrapping her arms around herself like she were cold. Her eyes screwed shut and her teeth clenched around her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. Magnus gently reached forward and placed his hands over hers, rubbing his thumbs along the clammy skin of her fingers.

"Have you forgiven him?" he asked quietly, his voice tender and absent of any urgency for an answer. "You spoke to your people about forgiveness of your enemies. You weren't just talking about Helena, were you? You also meant him too, right?"

Kiara gripped her forearms harder, her nails digging into the pale skin beneath. Her body tightened even more, tensing so much it had to be painful. It was like when you turned the knob on a musical box. Turn it too much, and the gears inside start to crack and groan from the pressure. As a result, the box would either start to play it's beautiful melody with a sonorous appeal, or break all the gears inside and never sing again. That was Kiara's body at the moment, at that point before the knob is released or turned one final click. He waited patiently, not wanting to turn the knob anymore and run the risk of damaging her.

"Every day," she whispered, almost guiltily. "Every day I, whenever I see the scars on my body or hear the faint screams of anguish in my head, I must remind myself to forgive him. I must also remind myself that he is gone. Unable to harm me anymore, or anyone for that matter. But…Magnus, is it right for me to forgive that man?"

"What do you think?" Magnus asked quietly, moving his hands and adjusting his chair so that he was next to her.

"I've asked myself that question many times. I…" she trailed off, her voice nearly panicked and close to tears. "Honestly, I don't know. I know it's silly, but I was raised to be a religious girl by my mother. Faith is one way I honor her memory."

"Talk about ironic," Magnus quipped quietly, a slight smile on his face. "The daughter of one of the Princes of Hell going to church and dedicating herself to God." Kiara gave a small chuckle, which lifted Magnus's spirits. At least she was not so deep in despair that she didn't want to hear a joke. However, she turned serious a moment after.

"Religion has been a big part of my life, before and after my incarceration. My mom raised me to follow the path of Jesus, who said to love everyone and to forgive those who have wronged you. Now, I know you may not believe in him, but I do, and my mother did. He was the whole reason she didn't cast me out when I was born. Unlike the rest of her family and society at the time, her view on God's 'right way' was not cruel and judgmental, but kind and honoring the outcasts. Her desire to be as God intended was the reason she loved me the way she did. Jesus said forgive sinners, and he forgave everyone. My mother listened to Jesus's words and loved me as her daughter, even when the rest of her family turned against her. I strive to be like that as well, but this man, what he's done to me and to countless others, it's worse than anything the Romans did to Jesus or his followers! I'm torn between my desire to hate him and the little voice in my head telling me to forgive! It's so frustrating and sometimes it just makes me scream! Why do I still try to forgive that monster when I'm so angry and wounded for what he did?!"

She was screaming at this point, tears swimming in her eyes and her nails drawing blood. Her cheeks flamed red and her breath came out in pants. Magnus remained silent as she screamed, remaining calm and allowing her to vent the frustrations that must have been plaguing her long before Helena sent her attacks on them. As she finished, she shook in her seat, looking down again, perhaps ashamed to meet his gaze. Gently, he reached out again, placing a hand on her face, forcing her to look up at him. Their identical eyes met, his soft and warm, hers torrential and feral.

"It's because you are a good person," he said quietly. "It is because you are one of the kindest, most generous people I have ever met, and you always try to do the right thing, no matter how hard it is."

She scoffed at his answer, pushing his hand off her and standing. She stalked over to her bed and flopped down onto it in a melodramatic fashion. Magnus remembered all the times he had done that after an emotional outburst. He watched as she gripped the pillow above her head and brought it to her face, smothering her face. A muffled scream emitted from the pillow, drowned out in the fluff. It went on for a second. Then five. Then ten. Then fifteen. At twenty seconds, Magnus was seriously worried that she was going to pass out from excreting too much air in one breath, but then it stopped and she panted to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling against the comforter. For a moment, he stared in awe at her lungpower, before making his way over to her and sitting on the corner of the bed. Gently, he placed a hand on her back as she continued to pant.

"I remember the day I met you, Kiara," he said quietly. "You were smiling so wide I assumed you had to be crazy. Then you latched onto me the next second, telling me you were so happy to meet me. I was so off put by your excitement and joy that it scared me, and annoyed me. You pushed past me into the house I was staying in, running around the place like a child, looking at all of the décor and furniture, asking what they were and exclaiming you had never been in a city flat before. When you told me you were my sister, I didn't want to believe it, but you presented your evidence with such determination that it shocked me. After I told you to leave, you refused, saying you had nowhere to go and that you wanted to stay with me. You slept on my porch for two weeks without bathing and ended up driving all my customers away with your stench until I let you in."

"Why are you bringing that up?" she lifted her head to ask. "Just to rub in the fact that I used to be such a rude, naïve child back then and basically forced you to let me live with you by ruining your clients' desire to come near your home?"

"I'm getting to my point," he reassured her. "After that, I did my best to ignore you, because you unnerved me. No one had ever latched onto me with such innocence and joy without having met me before. Most people I came across were either fellow Downworlder associates, Shadowhunters who treated me like a servant, or mundanes that I either scared of with my eyes or encountered at parties or events for entertainment. No one ever treated me like a part of a family, not since before my mother and stepfather. You were already at your age of maturity, yet you were still so full of wonder and excitement about seeing all new things, even though you were already sixty years old and had traveled to come and find me. Moreover, no matter how coldly I treated you, you always smiled and wanted to talk with me. You never spoke an unkind word to me or to anyone who came through my door."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"When we first got here, you treated us as you should have, with reverence and suspicion. After all, we had just entered your people's stations with the intent of discovering you. You treated us with a maturity and sense of strength that I recognized. When you let us stay in your house, even though you hated me, you treated all the others with respect and care, even though your people have had a history of violence and betrayal with Shadowhunters. Finally, when Alec and I asked you about our sons, the first words you exclaimed were about having nephews. Even though you said you hated me, you still saw me as a brother, even if you didn't care to admit it. Looking back on it now, I can see that even then you were trying to forgive me. It's not in your nature to hate someone forever. What they did to you will always hurt, but you love more than you hate. You have always been that strong, because that strength comes from defending those you love. Kiara, you love so deeply and so much that you will do anything to protect them. Why else would you have immediately jumped into the chaos of the burning city and charge to the most dangerous area alone? Why else would you hold the body of your enemy with such tenderness and care after you killed her, crying over her and how you begged for her to be at peace?"

Magnus stopped and observed Kiara again. Her head now rested on the side of the pillow, her face half against it and half visible. As he spoke, she had curled her body around to hold another pillow against her chest, pressing it their and hugging it close. Her eyes were cloudy, deep in thought, and perhaps a bit misty from tears of emotion. For a moment, he remained silent, allowing her to process what he had said before he continued.

"Kiara, you have always had the qualities necessary to be a good queen. It's in your genetics. You were born to lead others, because when you lead them you don't put them in front of you like shields. Instead, you act as the lead shield for them so that they have a chance to win. Unfortunately, acting as the shield means that you bare all the pain."

"Did you rip that line off Naruto?" Kiara asked playfully. Magnus laughed for a moment and she cracked a smile.

"Getting back to my point: you bear all of their pain. You feel so deeply for others and put up so many brave faces for them that you sometimes forget that you are allowed to feel the emotions you don't want them to see. You're just one woman. A strong, brilliant, bad-ass one, mind you, but still only one person. One person who feels, who thinks, who loves. Someone who has fears. Just like everyone you try to protect."

Kiara stared at him, her eyes wide. They stared at each other for a minute, silently continuing the conversation and yet dismissing it completely. Slowly, she turned her head away from him, and stared at the headboard.

"Thank you, Magnus," Kiara said. "Now get out."

"Huh?" Magnus asked. Kiara gave a soft chuckle at his surprise.

"I just want some time alone. I need to think. To _really_ think."

Magnus looked at his sister, analyzing her as best he could. Over the decades, he felt he had become pretty good about being able to tell what someone's true intentions were by their body language. The subtlest movements weren't lost to his gaze, and he could often break down facades faster than anyone. His eyes grazed over his sister, looking for any sign of tension, anger, or pent-up shame that she wished to hide from him. He found nothing. Rather, she looked calm. Her entire body was relaxed, her head resting on the pillow like she was aobut to take a catnap. The only way he knew she wasn't asleep was by her eyes. They were open, but clouded. She was deep in thought, pondering something that didn't seem to be causing her any distress. He didn't see any signs of danger written on her body. He prayed his instincts were right.

"Alright," he said quietly as he stood. He stretched his arms above his head, sighing as he felt blood flow back into his legs and his spine pop. Slowly, he made his way over to the door and opened it. Turning back, he looked at his sister one more time, who met his gaze. Their eyes locked.

"Go," she encouraged. He didn't wait to question his decision. He pulled the door shut behind him and walked down the hall.

* * *

"And then Max tried to do a back-flip off the diving board!" Rafael exclaimed, turning to glare at the blue warlock disapprovingly. "He didn't even have his arm floaties on! Aunt Hannah had to magic him

"I could do it!" max argued, glaring back at his big brother across the table. "Dad's teaches you to flip! I wanna flip too!"

"Max, we've discussed this," Alec said sternly. "If you want, I'll teach you when you're older. You can't try and do that without me or papa. It's dangerous."

"You do it!" Max tried to argue back. "And Jace, Clary, and Aunt Izzy too! I wanna do it!"

"We couldn't do it when we were your age," Izzy said quietly, leaning over to look him in the eye. "Our mom didn't let us learn until we were older than Rafael."

"And trust me, it's not so cool when nearly break a bone on your first try," Jace chimed in. Alec sent him a death glare, not wanting to remind his sons about the fact that they got hurt a lot, especially after the fire incident yesterday. Thankfully, Clary was sitting next to Jace, and promptly elbowed Jace in the ribs, hard, for his carelessness. Also thankfully, Max and Rafael seemed to be too engaged in their arguing to pay attention to their uncle.

"How about we get you guys some dessert?" Hannah interrupted from her seat near the end of the table.

"Dessert?" the two boys asked, instantly focused on the one word. Hannah smiled at them. When her eyes flicked to Alec's, he mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. Max and Rafael had been having this argument/discussion throughout all of dinner. Rafael had tattled to them that Max tried to do the flip, but the way he acted about the subject wasn't with delight at getting his brother in trouble. Rather, he was angry at Max for doing something that could have gotten him hurt, and he wanted his parents to know. Max, in return, wasn't angry about being told on, or at least that wasn't the main focus of his anger. Multiple times, Max had made indications that he wanted to fight like Alec could as well as do magic like Magnus. The latter was easier to accomplish, but Alec worried about teaching their youngest son combat. It wasn't because he was a warlock. Alec knew that just because Max wasn't a Shadowhunter that meant that he couldn't be a warrior. In fact, with Max's determination that he had acquired from Magnus, if he could probably be as good as any Shadowhunter when he learned to fight. Alec's reasoning for not teaching Max was because he didn't want Max to develop an obsession with fighting, especially at such a young age. He had heard it was detrimental to kids. Magnus often laughed at Alec's fears, but he took his parenting role seriously and wanted the best for their kid. If Alec had his way, he wouldn't be teaching Rafael how to fight yet either, but with the Clave's desperateness for new Shadowhunters, he had to make sure they thought Rafael was getting all the proper 'training' a Shadowhunter child required. But he didn't want to focus on that right now. Across the table, Hannah winked at him in response, her eyes full of understanding and delight.

"We could have anything you want, as long as your dad's say it's alright. What do you say?"

"Hm," Magnus began playfully, tapping his chin with his glitter-polished nails. "I don't know. With all the arguing you two were doing, I don't know if they deserve dessert. What do you think, my darling Alexander?"

"I'm fine with it, but only if they don't argue for the rest of dinner, and are in bed by bedtime."

"We will be! We will be!" the boys cried out, jumping in their seats excitedly. Alec smiled playfully before turning to face Hannah again.

"Alright then." Hannah smiled.

"Now, what would you boys like for dessert? Anything you want, you can have."

"Cookies!" Max shouted.

"Ice cream!" Rafael shouted back.

"How about ice-cream sandwich-sundaes?" a voice from the doorway suggested. All eyes turned to see Kiara standing in the doorway, a light smile on her face. She had changed out of robe that she wore earlier. Now she wore a pair of dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a silver one sleeve top with a black belt around the waist. Her eyes danced with delight, all signs of her earlier depressive episode gone. Upon seeing his aunt, Max immediately got out of his seat and ran towards her. Rafael followed closely behind with the other adults as they all stood to greet her, cautiously observing her.

"Are you ok?" Max asked as Kiara scooped him into her arms. Kiara smiled lovingly at the boy and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"I'm ok, hunney," Kiara replied. "The flower you made for me was beautiful. I have it in my room."

"Made it so you feel happy! Alyssa said you were worried about grown-up stuff."

"Well, mission accomplished, my boy. Your flower did the trick! I feel so much better now! Truly, you are the greatest warlock to ever live!" As she made this proclamation, she raised the boy above her head like he was Simba from the Lion King. He giggled and squealed as she lifted him up and then down shortly after. Everyone gathered and watched the two of them, glad to see that she was feeling better and finally out of her room. When Max was securely on her hip, Kiara turned her attention to her aunt.

"Hannah, why don't you take the boys to the kitchen and start helping them make their special dessert? We'll join you in a minute. I need to talk to the adults. After that, we'll have a dessert party before bed."

"Very well," Hannah said, her tone slightly less jovial than it was a minute ago. Taking Rafael's hand, she began to lead the boy to the door. Kiara placed Max on the ground as they passed. He ran straight up to Hannah and took her other hand, completely ignoring his two dads and not saying goodbye to them. He was too focused on the candies and goodies Aunt Hannah was describing for them. Behind them, the doors slammed.

"Feeling better?" Alec asked. Kiara nodded.

"Much." She paused, glancing at all of them, looking nervous and unsure of herself. It was a strange thing to see, like Magnus uncomfortable. It didn't seem natural.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. Clary was right. It was immature. I would never give Helena the crown."

"Even the smartest people have glitches in their brains," Magnus said. "Some more than others." When he said that, he looked at Jace, who ignored the warlock.

"You're going to fight?" he asked, his tone serious. Kiara nodded her head firmly.

"This has gone on long enough. I need to settle the score with Helena now. I've already let it stew for too long."

"What's the plan?" Izzy asked. Kiara looked to her in surprise.

"Plan? What do you mean?"

"When does the fighting start and what can we do to help?" Simon elaborated. "You know, strategy, evacuation, preparation, that sort of thing."

"You don't want to go home?" Kiara asked, looking genuinely perplexed. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean 'don't you want to go home?'" Jace asked, offended. "We were brought here because of that bitch, and our youngest nephew nearly died because of her. Of course we're staying to help you end her."

"Wouldn't it be smarter for you to return home?" Kiara asked, not seeming to want them to leave, but trying to understand their reason for staying. "Helena did bring you all into this, and I don't think the fire with Max was any sort of coincidence, but you don't have a responsibility to stay here and fight with us. You all have your own families and lives to return to. You came here to find out who attacked you and why."

"And to see if it was a threat that we needed to take seriously," Clary interrupted. "Remember, our attackers gave us the message about a war. Its outcome could affect the entire world. That includes us."

"You can't put Rafael and Max in danger," Kiara said.

"We'll ask our mom to watch them," Alec said. "She never misses an opportunity to spend time with them."

"Kiara," Magnus began before she could interrupt again. "We are staying to fight. Yes, we would be safer if we went home, but we can't. Not after that night. At that moment, we couldn't not stay out of it. It wasn't just because of Max, though. All of us have seen people suffer, and its our jobs to eradicate the evils in the world. Helena is one of them."

"I thought your job was to attend to the Clave's needs in Brooklyn, Mr. High Warlock?" Kiara asked playfully. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Kiara, even if we were to let you do this on your own, we wouldn't be safe. Helena has already targeted us once at home. We're almost certain that if we go home she'll have us harmed in some way. After all, she knows that we are here with you. If she wants to werecats to remain secret until she gains her power, she'll probably eliminate any source of information that she can't control."

"You've got a point there," Kiara mumbled.

"You're not getting rid of us," Simon spoke up. "We came here with a job, and we need to see it through. If we were to abandon our mission, then what kind of Shadowhunters would we be?" His tone was jovial as he spoke, but everyone could detect a hint of repressed anger, as if the words had caused him pain in the past.

"Family sticks together," Clary said.

"Um, please keep in mind that I still barely know you," Kiara reminded her with wide eyes. Clary shrugged.

"You're Magnus's sister, and all of us see magnus as family. Ergo, you are family now. You are part of us now, and one thing that you'll pick up quick is that we don't abandon each other. We're too stubborn to do that."

Kiara gave a chuckle. Her eyes looked to each of them, lingering just so as her face softened.

"The second you decide to reconsider, you tell me and I will have you escorted to safety," Kiara said softly.

"Thanks for the offer, but it's not going to happen," Jace said. "Instead of having another two hour conversation in order to prove to you that we won't leave and that we are family, why don't you just accept out help so that we can all go and make ice-cream sandwich sundaes?"

* * *

 **So there it is! I really hope you like it! Now I know that the revelations seem a bit quick, but I want to explain something. Kiara is an immortal, like Magnus, so she has been through a lot emotionally and relived many emotional milestones that we typically go through once or twice in our lives. What I wanted to do here was show a valid sense of fear and vulnerability to Kiara and even to Magnus. Magnus is already an emotional character who we love, but Kiara is my character who readers have never met before this story. Now, I felt a need to try and show her flaws as a character here more and show that she isn't perfect. She has major doubts about herself and as a result she won't think and goes into a downward spiral until someone snaps her out of it. In a way, she's similar to me. I need someone to tell me to get my head out of my ass sometimes, and I have to work on that every day. With my depression, if I let it control me or define me, I never get anything done, act like a moron, and make stupid decisions or actions based on fear or some other negative emotion.**

 **There's also another reason this chapter took me so long: I coulnd't get it out. When I write a chapter in my stories, I constantly go over it to make sure it's perfect. I want to make sure I convey everything I want the audience to feel or see, and I want to make sure that the plot isn't predictable, stereotypical, se-through, or generic. Granted, this is my first story and I will be the first to admit that as far as general plot goes, it can be considered pretty commonplace. Who hasn't ever thought about their favorite characters discovering long lost siblings or new races or possibilities that the stories could have? It's just what I do. So when I write, I am super critical towards myself, and literally growl when I find an error I overlooked before publishing it. That also does for story structure and genuine character feelings. The whole bit with Clary was something new I wanted to try. After all, she and the other Shadowhunters aside from Alec have not really done anything in this story that makes them stand out. This was intentional, because I wanted the main plot to focus on Magnus and Kiara, with Alec also chipping in.**

 **My reason for doing this wasn't because I don't like these characters, because I LOVE THEM ALL TO BITS! I am reluctant to try and write parts for Jace, Clary, Simon, and even Izzy because I feel like I will not do those characters justice. One reason I write from Magnus's perspective so much is because I feel I can empathize with him. I've made mistakes in my past that have haunted me for years, and have come back to bite me in the ass. I face a lot fo family drama, and feel very deeply about everything. I'm also like Alec in that I am typically very quiet when I'm in a new place, but when I bond with someone and become comfortable around them, I am protective, caring, and even funny. I think back to their scenes in the books and remark on how both of them sound exactly like me, even if what they are doing is disagreeing. I don't have that deep connection with the other characters. I do have some connection with them, but not nearly as potent. I feel my writing for them is sub-par, and that makes me feel guilty or unsure when I write for them. It feels half-assed, even though I spent hours trying to find the correct way to write Clary's dialogue.**

 **Wow, that explanation took longer than I thought it would. Then again, I should have expected that since I always over-speak. I need to learn the basic beauty of brevity (Eh? Eh? See what I did there? Alliteration!). Anyways, please leave me comments about the story bellow. Remember, these comments help me fuel my desire, drive, and creativity for these stories. If you have anything to say, even nitpicks, I'd love to hear them! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **I'll see you all next time! I love you all!**

 **-KiaraBaneTMI**


	20. Story Update

**Hello my faithful readers! It is I, KiaraBaneTMI. Look, I am so sorry to do this to you. I know you guys were probably hoping for a new chapter. It's been forever since I've updated huh? I am SO SORRY about hat, but I want to let you know that I am NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I know I use this excuse a lot, but I've been having a rough few months. I have had absolutely no time nor no drive to write. But don't worry, this isn't writers block. I have everything outlined out and ready to type up in a story concept, I just have no desire to do it. If I had to blame something for this, I think I would blame my crippling senioritis.**

 **Anyways, rest assured, I WILL finish this story. I just don't know when I will have the time. I will finish the chapters and post as fast as I can, but I want to give good quality as well. Even though I want to get it to you as fast as I can, I can't just phone in a half-assed chapter. That's just not who I am. If I want to give something for others to see and enjoy, I want to put everything i have into it. All of you deserve that much.**

 **So, until I update, here is a snippet of the upcoming Chapter 19: Silence Before Battle.**

Chapter 19: Silence Before Battle

"My queen, with all due respect, what were you thinking?!"

It was the next day, the last day of the two days Helena gave them to prepare. While the others had met with Kiara the previous day, Hannah had the declaration of war announced to the people. The people were given orders to recover their strength and send those who could not fight to safety that night, so preparations would commence efficiently the next morning. Technically, it was the next morning now, but the sun had not risen and the order had been to gather at dawn, but not before. The only ones in the land who were awake were the people in the grand meeting room, along with a few guards posted along the sides. Everyone was exhausted with more than just sleep deprivation, and that made rational discussion nearly impossible to achieve. Case in point…

"Less than a week ago we analyzed and confirmed that if we went to war as we are, we shall be slaughtered. Now, you declare war on her and her massive army with even more crippled odds and less hope of defeating her! Have you gone mad?"

"Watch your tone, Bridget," Sheela said, her voice laced with venom. "Or I shall watch it for you."

"My queen, I did warn you that if you tried to bolster defenses, Helena would most likely take drastic measures. However, that does not mean we must take drastic measures in return." Trinity looked the queen in the eye as she spoke, leaning on her clasped hands that rested on the table before her.

"We all knew this would be a possible outcome no matter what course of action we took," a muscular Indian woman, whose name was Padma, said calmly, trying to pacify the situation. "If there is anyone to blame it is Helena."

"But _war_?! Did you forget all of the evidence and data compiled to determine the outcome? We shall be slaughtered! You have doomed us all!"

"Now, that's a bit overdramatic, don't you think?" Jace asked from his chair, staring the hysterical woman down. "The five of us traveled to Edom alone to fight Sebastian's army and rescue our friends, and we made it out alive. People thought we would be slaughtered but we weren't."

"He has a point," Trinity said begrudgingly, pointedly avoiding looking at Jace. However, it didn't seem to be out of malice this time, but more like her pride would not allow her to admit that a Shadowhunter said something she agreed with.

"

* * *

 **This bottom half is not finalized, but is still what I have written down, so you can read it if you want or not. Just know that when the full chapter is published this will probably not be the same.**

It was once again a silent night in Krymmeno Florr, but not peaceful.

An eerie silence embraced the land as it slept. All the houses were shut up, lights on, as families and loved ones huddled together, spending every precious moment they had together. Not even the trees or animals made a noise, as if they could feel the tension in the air and knew what impending doom was about to befall them. Because tomorrow was it. When dawn broke, the fighting would start. Tomorrow some of them, many of them, would not see the sun set or feel the cool breeze in the grassy fields when the fighting ceased. Tomorrow, more hundreds of statues would join the eternal resting gardens with their fellow sisters and warriors. Tomorrow, the true queen of the werecats would be victorious, and the world would shift from one ideal to another.

In the castle, the servants had left to spend time with their loved ones at home. Those who did not have anyone to go home too remained at the castle, secluded in their quarters together. There was no great dinner in the banquet hall that night, no music or laughter coming from the many game rooms, no sounds of grunts or the clang of blades from the training room; there was only silence.

A group of Shadowhunters and Downworlders sat quietly in the grand library, all of them pensive as the fire cracked in the hearth so loud it nearly felt deafening. Kiara and Alyssa were absent; they desired some time alone together before the fighting began. All of them planned to do the same with their loved ones, but they first wanted to spend time with each other.

None of them spoke a word; they were not necessary. Everything they wanted to say, everything they felt, everything they feared, was expressed in the silence. Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch, holding their sons close to them as they clutched them back. Even so often the two boys would switch parents' laps, but there was no kicking or bickering about who sat with whom. Even Max, a nonstop chatterbox, was utterly silent. The two boys knew they were leaving soon, and knew that their daddies were going somewhere dangerous, and they were afraid to leave them. They were going to leave to go back to Brooklyn without them soon, with their Aunt Catrina and Grandma, but they didn't want to go.

All of them had agreed that they couldn't keep this a secret from Maryse and Catrina, because the two of them would start to get suspicious and they deserved to know what their family and friends were getting into. Earlier that day all the adults had Portaled back to the Institute, sat down with both women and told them what was going on and what they were going to do. Maryse's initial reaction was to tell the Clave, but that idea was quickly diminished when Kiara entered the picture. As she informed Maryse of the stakes and risks involved, her resolve lessened little by little. It took a bit of convincing, along with many promises and explanations, but Maryse inevitably agreed to look after Rafael and Max with Catrina while they were gone and not alert the Clave of their activities. Catrina was terrified when she heard the news, begging Magnus and the others to reconsider. Nonetheless, when Magnus introduced her to Kiara and the two women spoke in private, Catrina came around, though she was still terrified for them. All of them had parted with long, tight hugs for everyone, and promises of doing their best to stay alive. None of them said goodbye, as they all knew that would bring bad luck to their chances.

The rest of the day crawled by at a snail's pace and flashed by like lightning. All of them spent time together and alone; as a family, and as couples; but none of them were alone for more than a few minutes.

Looking back, all of them reminisced on how in the previous wars they fought in there was usually some sort of commotion or surprise attack that left no time for silent preparation. Yet Helena was making good on her word, as the remaining scouts and spies had not reported any approaching army or magic activity entering the city. However, Kiara told them to be prepared for battle before sunrise, as Helena would waste no time once she and her army arrived.

 **There you go, that's all I've got for you. I'm sorry it's not more.**

 **Please leave comments, questions, and suggestions for this story if you like it or something like that. Every comment helps. I hope to publish soon!**

 **With love-**

 **KiaraBaneTMI**


	21. Another update, with story snippets!

**It's an Update!**

 **Hello! I'm here! I'm so sorry I'm not loading another chapter today, I just want to let you know that I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY! There has been a lot of things in my life recently that have kept me from writing/posting for this story.**

 **First, high school. Since I was in my final semester of high school, and final exams were coming up and preparing for graduation and everything, I didn't have any time or drive to write. Every time I opened a document to continue a chapter, I came up blank or the ideas I had felt forced and wrong for the story. I can't post a chapter for you guys if I don't feel that it is perfect/the best I can give you. It wouldn't feel right to me.**

 **Second, along with high school, I've had a lot of personal issues going on at home. I had been debating as to whether or not to keep living half and half between my parents or to take primary residence with one parent. My reasons for making that decision stemmed from a number of factors that twisted me up into an anxiety and depression riddled ball. So, that didn't help with my writers block or anything. I have been so riddled with stress and anxiety about it that some days I was bedridden from becoming physically ill. Don't worry, the decision has been made now, and I'm doing much better. I'm going back to therapy once a week, talkin about these issues with my parents, and working on controlling my anxiety better.**

 **Third, I have a new laptop. Now, having a new laptop is a good thing. However, there is something going on with my Word account that won't let me edit any of the documents that I have transferred from my previous laptop to my new one. When I tried to work on the chapter a few days ago, it wouldn't edit at all. I can't even copy and paste the stuff onto new documents. So, I'll either have to type each chapter onto separate word documents again, or fix what is going on with my Word account.**

 **So those are the three main things that have kept me from writing. But please rest assured, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! Just the other day I was reading comments you have left me as fans, and my most recent one really touched my heart. It was from someone named liv2497. When I read it I nearly cried. Their comment and what they said the story means to them is the reason I want to continue writing, so I will not abandon this story! I swear it!**

 **Now, if you have been reading up to this point, I want to say thank you for taking the time. Trust me, I hate these filler/update uploads on stories so much, and I feel so bad about putting one up, but I feel I need to. Now, as a sign of reassurence that I will be continuing this story, I am posting a section from a future chapter here for you to read! Think of this as a sort of "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with my content" apology present. Also, I plan to have a couple short stories published as well, so you can go and read those when they are updated. Hopefully I'll have them up within a month, because I feel you all at least deserve that. They will be related to the main story in some way, it'll depend on which story I put up first.**

 **Anyway, enough talk, here are the snippets that I promised (I have a couple sections I want to post, so enjoy!)**

* * *

 _Snippet from chapter 20/21: The Third Mortal War_

Magnus, in all his years, had never had so much trouble closing a Portal in his entire life.

Each time he came close, something interfered, from demons to soldiers to magic resistance from the other side. Had it not been for Clary and Alyssa, he would've been torn to pieces by now. Behind him, he felt hot, sticky, disgusting breath on the back of his neck, but it disappeared as he heard a tiger's growl. Then there was the sound of flesh being torn by giant claws, followed by the demon's agonized screeches. Another demon came at him out of the corner of his eye, but he saw a flash of bright red and silver come between them. The demon shrank as ichor gushed out of its shrivling body. Thankfully, the two women were able to keep most of the monsters away from him long enough and, after an eternity, the swirling mist of the Portal vanished.

"Closed!" he called out before turning around. A few feet from him, Clary finished slicing apart a group of Ravager demons. With a brief smile of relief, she made her way over to the High Warlock, the ichor beneath her boots squishing in a stomach-churning way.

"Are you ok?" she asked him hurriedly. "If you need to stop we can get you somewhere safe."

"I'm fine, Biscuit," the cat-eyed man answered, using his hand to put pressure on his slightly bleeding side. "Are you alright?"

"A bit winded, but I can still fight," she answered, taking out her steele to quickly draw a healing rune for Magnus. It was one of the more recent runes she created, to heal Downworlders. The bleeding from his side receded and the pain began to subside. Magnus gave Clary a smile of thanks. His gratitude didn't last, though. He noticed something was off.

"Where's Alyssa?" Magnus asked. Clary gave him a confused look and turned around.

The two of them turned to look around the room full of rotting demon flesh. All around them, demons lay dead or daying, along with a few enemy soldiers that had entered through the recently closed Portal. No doors or windows were broken, and there was no other form of life in the room with them.

Alyssa had vanished.

* * *

 _Another snippet from chapter 20/21_

The woman gave a gasp of pain as the sword entered her gut and punctured her heart, and a moment later she lay dead on the floorboards. Above her, Jace stood, trying to shake the blood off his blade as well as trying not to look guilty. He was used to killing demons; they were just soul-less monsters that wreaked havoc. Intentionally killing a being with a soul never sat well with him, no matter how evil their deeds had been. To his left, Isabelle kneeled in front of another woman, this one an ally, gasping for breath as blood filled her mouth due to her wounds. Izzy just held the woman's hand as her breathing stilled. Once it did, she stood up, her face stony but her eyes determined not to give up.

"Rest in peace, my son," Kiara's voice said. The two of them turned to see Kiara cradling a child of about ten years in her arms. It was a boy, one of the few males in the city. His blue pajamas were now stained purple with his blood and demon ichor, his tan skin was pale from blood loss, and his eyes were empty. They watched as Kiara lifted the dead child and placed him on one of the cots, setting him as if he were in a coffin. The two of them also felt pangs of guilt and sadness stab at their hearts, because the boy looked exactly like Max Lightwood had when he had been placed on the pyre years ago. The resemblance to that event was uncanny, and only made the situation more painful to watch. Remaining silent, Kiara turned back to her group, tears in her eyes that swam with rage and despair. She then turned to the remaining soldiers of the squad that followed her.

"Captain, disperse your team to the far reaches of this section. Go in pairs, and search for any spies or holes in our defenses. Protect all you can." The captain nodded before she and her half a dozen followers ran out the door. Three remained: the queen and the two Shadowhunters.

"Let's move," Kiara said firmly. Before they began to make their way to the door, however, the sound of slow, mocking clapping echoed throughout the room, preceding the sound of cruel, amused laughter. Kiara tensed up, and her eyes began to show repressed fear. In that small opening, they were ambushed.

A crowd of nearly two dozen Raum demons barged through the doorway, but the noise of the chaos did not diminish the sound of laughter. In her frozen state, Kiara had no time to register the attack, allowing one of the demons to latch its jaws onto her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. On instinct, Jace advanced and sliced the demon in two, which snapped the queen out of her frozen state. Swift and deadly, the queen danced through the demons with her two comrades, stabbing and slicing through the demons as fast as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of far too familiar sea green eyes that danced with murderous delight.

"Oh my beautiful pet," his silky voice rang out. "How I have missed you."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I tried to make sure they were nice and long for you, and kept you excited for what was to come.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! I love hearing from you and what you have to say! Until next time, everyone! Love ya!**

 **-KiaraBaneTMI**


End file.
